


The Love Club

by Wagyubeefy



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Modern Oz au, Other, nobody is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 153,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagyubeefy/pseuds/Wagyubeefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galinda moves into a new apartment with an old friend and four strangers. All of them are interesting, but none more than her new roommate; green, angry, and the future Eminent Thropp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bUUUUNCH of art I've drawn around this au that you can find on my tumblr. (www.gelphie.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy!

The street was lined with narrow redbrick houses that sat like a row of cramped, uneven teeth. Galinda Arduenna stood before the twenty-second house. Most of her belongings had been brought over by various friends with cars, so she came with just a duffle bag and a few boxes.

Fiyero greeted her outside, and they ferried the boxes to her new room. She would be sharing her room with another person that she didn't know, but Fiyero knew them and she trusted his judgement. Truthfully, she would put up with just about anything for an inner-city apartment at only a hundred and ten a week.

"Still like Tenna Bloom?" Fiyero asked. He plucked two teabags from a pile of boxes stacked beside the kettle.

Galinda preferred Gillikin rose blends these days. "Tenna Bloom sounds good." She sat at the kitchen counter.

"I can help you sort out your stuff if you want. Elphaba won't be back till six, so we have time."

"I think I'll enjoy this for now," Galinda said, accepting her cup of tea. Tenna Bloom reminded her of highschool; late study sessions at Fiyero's house; Frottican macaroons; the two hour bus rides from school to her parent's farm. She let her eye wander over the room. "So, where are my charming new roommates?"

"Elphaba is at work. Boq is suffering at his parent's house. Crope has rehearsals." Fiyero leaned forward on the counter and gave her an easy smile. "How have you been?"

"Okay," Galinda said. Fiyero lifted a brow. "What?"

"'Okay' isn't a Galinda answer. That's the answer of a girl with drama in her life."

"Excuse me?" Galinda said, faking offense. "What exactly is a Galinda answer?"

"Filling me in with every detail of the last six months, at least." Galinda scoffed. She did love to talk about herself. "Seriously, what's wrong?" Fiyero asked.

"Not now," She said. Fiyero was exasperated, but she didn't care. "Tell me more about Elphaba, since I'll be sleeping with her."

He didn't tell her much, truth be told. He threw out a few words - bookish, quiet, secluded, antsy - but every time, he said it wasn't quite right. She was an enigma, apparently. "You'll find out," He said finally, frustrated. "She's weird, but you'll like her."

They finished up their tea and got to sorting out the room. It was a spacious room. Elphaba's arrangement was spartan at best. A table, a chest of draws mostly left empty, a wardrobe that was built into the wall. The bed was barricaded with books. "You weren't kidding with the bookish thing," Galinda remarked.

"Oh, you can say that again," Fiyero said. "That's all they do. Read and study."

"So fun."

Fiyero finished twisting a bolt into the right leg of Galinda's dismantled bed. "When Elphaba is in a good mood, if you're lucky, she'll write music."

Galinda surveyed the room in light of this new information. "Can't see any instruments. Does she play?"

"Not sure, but their voice is godly." Galinda gave him a funny look. "No, I'm serious. I cried the first time I heard them sing. It was a spiritual experience."

"Interesting," Galinda murmured. She focused on the planks of wood she was attempting to connect.

"You know," Fiyero grunted, hefting a box into the room, "For a poor student you have a lot of stuff."

"You know my family."

"I sure do." Fiyero scoured the nearby walls for a power socket. "Never would have thought farmers could be so scummy and middle class."

"That's them," Galinda muttered. She hung the last of her dresses in her portion of the wardrobe. Which was most of it. Elphaba had all of fifteen articles of clothing, and most of them were t-shirts and jeans. "Not very fashionable, is she?"

"Crope and Tibbett are the fashionable ones. They do drag at a local gay bar on the weekends, and they always get costumes from productions they do."

Galinda cast a look over her shoulder. "Tibbett?"

"There," Fiyero sighed. Her lamp came to life. "There's a power socket by that corner. I'll bring in an extension cord." Fiyero rubbed at his cheek and stared at Galinda's confused look. "Tibbett. He's Crope's boyfriend. He may as well be another roommate with how often he's here. You'll like him." Fiyero glanced around the room. "Anything else?"

"I think I'm good."

"Wifi password is on the fridge."

Galinda made her bed and unpacked the rest of her belongings, then settled in to finish her homework. Her new housemates trickled in and out, from what she heard downstairs.

Boq was the first to greet her. He knocked and entered gingerly. He had a polite kind of smile. He was short and stocky, and his features were very soft. His hair was dark and wavy. He was the image of a Munchkinlander. "Galinda, right?" His voice was deeper than she anticipated.

"Galinda Arduenna."

"Of course," He said. "It's nice to meet you! I hope the room is okay."

"It's nice. Plenty of space. I was expecting something smaller."

Boq's smile dampened. "I apologize for Elphaba in advance. She can be… temperamental, but she means well. She'll warm up to you once you've been here a while."

Galinda wasn't sure how to respond. Fiyero hadn't mentioned anything of the sort. "I'll keep that in mind, I guess?"

"Yes." Boq moved as if to leave, but hesitated at the door. "Lunch will be in an hour."

He was so awkward, she replied belatedly; "Thank you, Boq." He left quickly.

Crope and Tibbett came in later, like a whirlwind through her room. One jumped onto Elphaba's bed while the other perched on the side of Galinda's, both unannounced.

The one on Elphaba's bed was already talking; "Wow, your hair is so pretty."

"I have a wig like yours, but it doesn't shine as well. The real thing is always better. Is it dyed? It doesn't look dyed."

The one on her bed was touching her hair. She floundered briefly, and then laughed in a kind of confused, huffy way. "It's not dyed, no. You're Crope and Tibbett?" She gently pried her hair from his hand.

"We are! I'm Crope," The one on her bed said. "Thats Tibbs. We're just across the hall. Feel free to say hi anytime, okay?"

Both Crope and Tibbett were good looking and slight. Tibbett had cropped black hair where Cropes was dyed platinum blonde, falling over his shoulders artfully. They had golden skin - though she could see a little Gillikin in Tibbett's nose and his fairness - and she was thrown off. She thought they might be from the Kingdom of Ix, but could just as likely be from Ev.

"Thanks," She said, unsure of how to proceed. Crope simpered and hugged her tight around the waist. Tibbett did the same. She was flustered by the time they had left.

Boq made everyone elaborate toasted cheese sandwiches for lunch. Elphaba was still absent. "When does she get back?" Galinda asked.

"Who knows?" Boq grumbled. "The public library closes at six, so then, perhaps. If she doesn't talk whatever girls are on duty into letting her stay overtime."

"Has she done that before?"

"Yes," Fiyero said. "She can be very persuasive."

"Elphaba is a living contradiction. Rude, but charming. Terrible, but compassionate. Intelligent, but absentminded."

"Green, but hot!" Tibbett added. Crope and Fiyero giggled along with him, Boq looking on awkwardly. Galinda looked around the table.

"Green?"

The boys stopped laughing. They looked at each other. They heard the front door open and slam shut. "Oh, that must be her now," Galinda said, getting up from the couch. The young men around her were staring at her and the door with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?"

She came in voice first. "Everybody out of the kitchen. I haven't eaten since twelve o'clock yesterday and the food at Ruby's tastes like ass. Oh. Hello."

Galinda stared silently for a long moment. "Are you an actress, or…?"

"Not make up," Fiyero said stiffly. Galinda looked from him to Elphaba uncomprehendingly. Then it clicked.

"Holy shit," Galinda said. She slapped a hand over her mouth. She was actually green. A cool, jade green. Not make up. She was genuinely green. "You're green," Galinda pointed out helpfully, because she was green.

"Wow, really?" Elphaba glared at the boys. "You could have told her, you know." They shrugged and looked away guiltily.

"Wait. They did a program on you when you were a kid, didn't they?" Galinda said, staring at Elphaba, her mouth agape. "Oh my god. You're the green baby."

"My greatest achievement," Elphaba remarked, stepping further into the room. She stood a foot from Galinda, looking her over. "You're quite tall. Galinda Arduenna, right? Welcome." She pushed past Galinda and began to climb the stairs. "Boq, make me one of those sandwiches."

Galinda watched her go. She slowly looked at Fiyero. He stared back, his face blank.

"She's green."

"I know."

Galinda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We're talking about this later," She said, and then she followed Elphaba up the stairs.

She found Elphaba on her bed, wrestling off a pair of ungainly leather boots. She managed to tug one off just as she noticed Galinda in the doorway. Galinda sat on her own bed, watching as Elphaba yanked off the other.

Elphaba was unattractive. Her face was long and gaunt, and she had a constant grimace. But she had good cheekbones, and the cut of her jaw was handsome. Her lashes were thick, like the straight dark hair that framed her face. Her hair was beautiful. It hadn't been dyed before - Galinda could tell right away - and someone had taught Elphaba what products to use. She had never seen hair quite so healthy looking.

"You can stare all day if you like, but I'd rather you simply spoke your mind," Elphaba said. Galinda blinked. Elphaba was looking at her expectantly. "About the skin. I suppose you're wondering if it's contagious, or at least how it came to be."

"Actually, I was looking at your hair. It's lovely. I'm something of an expert," Galinda joked, tossing her head, "So if you ever need help styling it, ask away."

Elphaba squinted at her. "I'll keep that in mind," She said slowly.

"How did it come to be?"

"What?"

"The skin."

"Birth defect," Elphaba said. "In other words, who knows. It has no irregularities, other than its hue, and a severe allergy to water. I have no real rules, except that you aren't excessively untidy and that you don't hose the place down."

"I don't intend to," Galinda muttered. "Water? That's seriously the most inconvenient allergy ever. What does it do?"

"Burns," Elphaba said, meeting Galinda's eye. "Like acid."

"That's terrifying."

"Can be. Keep the place dry."

* * *

 

"Elphie and I are childhood friends," Boq said as he pushed half scrambled eggs around a skillet the next morning. "She's a Munchkinlander, you know – she's in line as the Eminent Thropp, which would matter if they still ruled that way – but much of her childhood was in Quadling country. Of course, we were friends while she was still in Munchkinland," Boq said hurriedly. "I was not raised in the Quads."

Galinda stared at him. "She's royalty? I thought the name was a coincidence, or that she was a distant relative."

"Not really royalty, Munchkinland doesn't work that way - but it doesn't matter. Her grandfather died recently, and an heir is yet to be announced. The greenness..." He turned to give her a look. "Everyone in her family but her younger siblings have been cut off. Her mother disgraced the family. You should have seen the press on it. Munchkinland was in an uproar."

"Strange she didn't mention it," Galinda said. Boq smiled.

"Elphaba isn't the type to bring up her family heritage as a positive; or at all, really."

"What type is Elphaba?"

Boq considered this as he snapped off the heat on the stovetop. He eventually shrugged his shoulder. "The alien type? I don't know."

An alien seemed accurate.

* * *

 

"I met her during our first year of university," Fiyero told Galinda. "We both study international relations. Our first class, and she was right off, lecturing the lecturer on why the Wizard's Court is a faulty system of leadership, and all the ways in which it has shattered the economy of Oz." Fiyero spoke fondly. Very fondly.

"Are you smitten? With a girl?" Galinda said. "Though, you are both from royal lines."

"Elphaba isn't a girl," Fiyero dismissed, "And I'm not smitten. I swore I was in love with her last year, but it passed. They're just so interesting. You'll see."

"Doubt it. I think she's weird," Galinda said. She sounded so pretentious she felt embarrassed a moment later.

"That's how it starts, then a week later you're making their toasted sandwiches and listening avidly to their theories on the significance of the Kumbric Witch."

* * *

 

"Elphie. How do you describe Elphie." Crope was beating together soft butter and sugar in a massive mixing bowl. The whole kitchen was warm with the oven's heat. "He's a mystery, really."

"He?"

"Elphie doesn't have any preferred pronouns. Secretly, I think he likes it that me and Tibbs use male ones. Mixes it up a little, you know? Fiyero sometimes uses neutral pronouns, but most default to female."

"Why didn't you?"

"Just not my impression of him," Crope said. "Maybe it's just because I like boys. I really, really like Elphie," Crope said with a smirk. "So does Tibbs, of course!" Crope said quickly, in response to the face Galinda made. "It's too bad Elphaba won't grace our bedroom."

"I can't tell if you're joking."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Crope said breezily. He began spooning neat blobs of dough onto a tray. He laughed at Galinda's expression. "I'm teasing you. I'm gay, baby, and Elphie is no man, no matter how hard I pray otherwise. He'll grow on you. You'll see."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Galinda murmured to herself.

Elphaba was weird. She was an antisocial green person that was allergic to water, so perhaps Galinda should have seen that coming. She had expected to have to settle into her room, but she rather found herself settling into Elphaba and the space they shared.

Elphaba had a schedule. It was an obvious one. She woke up at five thirty on school days and eleven on weekends. She slept for exactly seven and a half hours. She read before bed and after waking up. She made food whenever she decided she was done reading – this depended on the book and was surprisingly sporadic. Her working hours were always the same and the times she left for classes was down to the minute. She returned at wild, unpredictable hours, though; whatever order Elphaba had for her journeys home, Galinda couldn't see it.

Galinda didn't  _get_  Elphaba. Elphaba never directly impeded her life, but there was still something about her that grated on Galinda. She thought, for a second, it may have been the skin, but immediately disregarded this idea in fear of it being true. Everyone else was indifferent to the greenness, and she was at least as nice as them. She thought it may have been the weird way Elphaba had of baring herself. She was usually in some uncomfortable position, and there was an unnatural stillness to her.

Maybe it was the way Elphaba seemed completely indifferent to her existence.

It was four thirty on a Saturday, which meant Elphaba would be going to work. Galinda peered at her roommate as she wrapped an old scarf around her neck. Galinda closed her laptop. Elphaba was distracted by the sound. "Where do you work?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe I just want to know," Galinda said. Elphaba huffed out a laugh at that. Galinda eyed her with irritation. "It's a simple question."

"I work at a teahouse on the mainstreet."

"Ruby's?"

Elphaba raised a brow. "Yes."

"It's just outside my university building," Galinda said with a little smile. "Our schedules meet up, you know. Maybe I'll drop in and see you."

"Do what you want," Elphaba replied vaguely. She moved toward the door impatiently. Galinda called an indignant farewell to her as she left.

Galinda left for her own lecture an hour or so later. She wasn't very close to anyone in her second, and managed to slip out alone after without anyone asking to get a coffee or whatever. She was on a mission. She had half an hour till her last lecture.

Galinda didn't think Elphaba expected her to actually go to Ruby's, but she did. Elphaba was visibly surprised when she noticed Galinda at the counter. Galinda liked that look. It was a nice change from her token stoicism.

"Hey," She said with a little smile. She probably looked smug as hell.

"Hello," Elphaba said slowly. "Uh. What can I get you?"

"Got any recommendations?"

Elphaba seemed to become a little easier being given a set task. She pulled out a tea chart. "What are you looking for? Something calming, or caffeinated, or…?"

"Caffeinated. Definitely. I've had two lectures already today, and a third one in half an hour." Elphaba gave her something approaching a sympathetic smile. She suggested a few black teas. Galinda picked one at random. When she drank tea it was herbal or mineral - she preferred coffee.

Galinda perched herself on one of the red upholstered couches and gave the shop a proper inspection. The owner had stayed obnoxiously true to their establishment's name; everything was red, or orange, or pink, and everything was Northern Bears rosewood and Nest Fallows timber. Elphaba was the most refreshing thing in the store.

Elphaba placed the tea on the low table at her knees. "Will that be all?"

"Any decent food here?"

"The chips are digestible. The sandwiches are…" Elphaba paused. "The chips are okay."

"Chips it is," Galinda said. She patted the couch beside her. "Come join me when you're free. And make it two servings, on me."

Elphaba squinted at her again. "I have work."

"Nobody comes in here, Elphaba."

Elphaba sighed, but went off to put in the order. She came back with the chips and stayed, sitting beside Galinda stiffly. "You have me, but just for a bit." She must have been really bored.

Galinda plucked a chip from one of the bowls daintily. She took a bite. It was mediocre. She smiled at Elphaba. "Tell me about yourself."

"Yeah, I don't really do that."

"I've noticed. But I'm living with you, so I would appreciate a little insight."

"You know everything you need to," Elphaba said with a hardness to her voice. "If that changes at any point, I will provide the relevant information."

"God, you're hard to talk to," Galinda muttered. Elphaba laughed. "This is serious! I sleep beside you. I need to know what's going on with you. For like, trust reasons."

"You don't need to trust me, though for the record, I don't plan on shaving your eyebrows, or whatever it is you're scaring yourself with."

"If you shave my eyebrows I will… do things. To your books."

"Oh, I'm terrified."

"Whatever," Galinda said. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Can I at least tell you about me?"

"You're asking me to listen to you talk about yourself?"

"Well, when you put it like that," Galinda said with faux sheepishness. "I just meant to introduce myself properly." She wanted to talk about herself.

Elphaba stared at her, then her eyebrows pinched in consideration. She sighed and dug into her chips. "God, I'm bored and this should be entertaining. Go for it."

"Okay! Well, I'm from Frottica. I grew up on a farm a couple of hours out of town. A cattle farm. My parents are both Gillikin. I don't have any siblings, but my parents always had staff around - maids and cleaners - and they were kind of like extended family."

"Servants," Elphaba acknowledged. "You must be well off."

"My parents are, but since I graduated I've been forced into responsibility. That was two years ago. I think I've done okay for myself."

"You certainly spend enough," Elphaba said.

"I value quality."

"I bet you do."

Galinda became defensive. "I make my own money. I'll use it as I like."

"Right," Elphaba said. She looked restless. "Is this little self fest over, or can I go back to work?"

"Now wait," Galinda said, touching Elphaba's arm. Elphaba became abruptly still. "Can I just ask some questions? You don't have to answer them if you really don't want to."

Elphaba stared away for a second, then looked at her and nodded. Galinda smiled wide. Elphaba settled back on the couch.

"So. What's your favourite colour?"

Elphaba looked at her like she was a child. "Grey."

"Food?"

"Lentil curry. Are you writing an online dating profile for me?"

Galinda flashed her least genuine smile. "Fine. You're from Munchkinland, yes?"

"That's right." Galinda held her eye expectantly. Elphaba continued warily: "I was born in Munchkinland and lived there until I was maybe seven or eight. Then my family moved to Quadling Country on account of one of my father's whims of faith."

"He was a missionary?"

"A preacher," Elphaba said. "He took the missions upon himself, and therefore had no funding or support. Stupid man."

"He sounds very dedicated," Galinda said politely. Elphaba smiled at her slidingly.

"Oh yes, to the extreme detriment of all those around him. I suppose it was bold of him. Noble or whatever." Elphaba looked away. "I did like Quadling Country, actually, but he could have been smarter about it."

She seemed uncomfortable, so Galinda said, "I don't know much about the Quads."

"No one who hasn't been there does," Elphaba said, lighter now. "So much of what people know is misinformed. But it would be too much to say all that now. I should get back to work."

Elphaba seemed to have drawn back into her odd stoicism. She had actually opened up for a second there, and Galinda felt heartened by it. She left Elphaba go, satisfied.

She finished her tea and gave up on her chips, then decided to start toward her class. She went up to the counter. Elphaba glanced up from a book, confused. "I'm going to class now. Thanks for the tea and the talk."

"You paid for it," Elphaba said, back into her book. Galinda began to leave. "Good luck with your lecture."

Galinda smiled and pushed out onto the street.


	2. Chapter 2

“You never told me what you study during your little introduction at Ruby’s.”

Galinda’s eyes flicked up from her laptop screen. Elphaba was sitting cross legged on the top of her bed. She had just finished her morning reading, Galinda supposed. She was surprised Elphaba hadn’t headed for breakfast as usual. Elphaba was still in her pajamas; a navy shirt that was too big for her and boxers that looked more suited for a teenage boy.

“I major in journalism.”

“I am not surprised at all.”

“Yeah, well, you’ll be shocked to hear I didn’t have much of a say in the matter. My parents didn’t want me “being too artsy”. It’s a miracle I’m not studying law.” Galinda wrinkled her nose. “I would be an awful lawyer.”

“Oh yeah?” Elphaba said boredly. Galinda wondered why she was keeping up the conversation.

“Yes. I would have to wear boring suits. And I would cry whenever people started shouting.” Elphaba lifted an eyebrow. Galinda blushed and carried on. “Anyway, journalism is okay. Most of it is about bullshitting, and I am remarkably good at that.”

Elphaba snorted. Galinda didn’t acknowledge it or the way Elphaba was still looking at her. “What do you want to do?”

“Why are you still talking to me?”

“Because.” She looked at Elphaba. “Just because.”

“Right,” Galinda muttered. She pretended to consider Elphaba’s question, as if she hadn’t thought about this extensively, and immediately knew her answer. “Architecture and spellcraft as double majors, and a minor in fashion.” Elphaba didn’t say anything, but seemed surprised. Galinda waited for some sarcastic comment, but it didn’t come. “Have I stunned the future Eminent Thropp into silence? I should get an award.”

“Har har. Wait, who told you about that?” Elphaba scowled to herself. “It was Boq, wasn’t it? It’s always Boq. Thinks its impressive to girls he wants to-”

“Not talking about that,” Galinda said quickly. “Anyway, your last name is Thropp. It’s not exactly a secret.”

“I was only surprised because that’s a lot of work. Two majors and a minor. I didn’t expect you to be so studious.”

“That’s part of my feminine charm,” Galinda said distractedly, back on her screen.

“Being a bad student? How depressing,” Elphaba said thoughtfully.

“More stressful than depressing.”

“What do you mean?”

Galinda disengaged herself from her laptop properly. Elphaba actually sounded interested in hearing her thoughts. She had been at the apartment for a month now, and while Elphaba would humour Galinda with casual conversation, she still seemed pretty indifferent to Galinda.

“Well, It’s just so elaborate. You have to be smart enough to appear educated, but not too smart, so you don’t threaten men. I suppose its necessity is depressing.”

“Smart enough to effectively play dumb. What a paradox.” Elphaba’s eyebrows drew together. “Is it necessary?”

“Not in a better world.”

“You acknowledge that, yet you still perpetuate it.”

Galinda found herself frowning. “I don’t have much of a choice. I have things I want to do, and it's significantly easier if I play by their rules.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Of course not,” Galinda said, “I don’t have to do anything. I choose to because I know playing by those rules has its benefits. It’s a system. You use the system to your advantage.”

“But the system traps you,” Elphaba said. “You could refuse those rules altogether and prove them wrong.”

Galinda held Elphaba’s eye for a long moment, then looked down at her laptop. “I’m not strong enough to do that.”

“Ah. How disappointing.”

Galinda grimaced and ignored Elphaba as she made her way downstairs. She felt the irritating sting of tears and rubbed her eyes hard, then remembered she had makeup on and became frustrated with herself. She shut her laptop and stared angrily on the wall. Her stomach growled.

Her and Elphaba made food, silently ignoring the other as they moved around the small kitchen. Elphaba went back to their room. Galinda decided to sit on the small porch outside the apartment. There were a couple of ragged black iron chairs and a tin table.

Elphaba joined her with a packet of cigarettes and a toasted cheese sandwich. “Mind of I smoke?”

“No.”

“This is kind of my place, so if you want to avoid possible lung cancer, I suggest steering clear.” Elphaba wedged herself into a seat and lit the cigarette hanging between her lips. She took a long drag. She exhaled away from Galinda. They sat staring over the park opposite their street. There were usually kids playing ball games, but it was overcast and scheduled to rain soon.

“You’re interested in architecture.”

Galinda supposed this was Elphaba’s version of an olive branch. She was tempted to ignore it, but she was too curious. She nodded.

Elphaba looked at her and started her sandwich, not saying anything more. Galinda felt awkward, so began to talk. “There was an old Unionist chapel on my family’s farm. Lots of water damage and the place was overgrown, but you could still see the carvings, and there were even a few tapestries. It was beautiful.” Galinda smiled at a memory. “There was this maze of rooms beneath that my parents never found out about. I hid the entrance. Must have been the maunt’s quarters. And even further beneath that was a hall for the dead. I tried going in once, but it was too dark.”

“Inspired by the Unnamed God. Very poetic.”

“I don’t care about the Unnamed God,” Galinda dismissed. “It was secret and pretty.”

“Those are the buildings you like? Secret and pretty?”

“These days, I prefer contemporary architecture.”

“I see,” Elphaba said. She tapped the ash from her cigarette, watching Galinda over the table. “Why buildings?”

“I don’t know,” Galinda said. “Maybe it was because of that church. I think it’s partly the history - there is a lot of information in the way a certain stone is cut or the type of wood used. I also like that it’s such a key form of art.”

“People don’t really think of it as an art, since it’s so practical,” Elphaba said.

“Many don’t,” Galinda allowed. “I do. I love practical art. Fashion, interior design, architecture - those things are the cornerstones of our cultures.”

“The cornerstones of culture,” Elphaba repeated.

“I heard that during a documentary,” Galinda admitted. “I’m not even sure what it means, but it sounds right.”

“I think it is.” Elphaba took a draw of her cigarette. She stood and crushed it into a gridded tray on the table. “Getting chilly.”

“Yeah.”

They sat on the couch in the living room together, finishing their lukewarm lunches. Galinda had finally used up the packet of mac and cheese she had sitting around for at least three months. It was probably better hot. She glanced sidelong at Elphaba, studying her profile.

She didn’t have an altogether displeasing face. Strong, angular features. Handsome, really, from some angles. And the shade of her green skin was nice. She had never seen her skin blemished, though she did have a small scar on her cheek, right near her ear. Her hair was lovely, as always.

Galinda was startled by the front door slamming shut. Boq, Fiyero, and a guy Galinda didn’t know entered. She spied Elphaba scowling the moment they walked in.

“Ho there Elphie!” The mystery man grinned down at her. Galinda was wary of him immediately. He looked over to her, his eyes blue as ice water. “Oh? A new face.”

“This is Galinda, the friend I mentioned,” Fiyero said. “Galinda, this is Avaric Tenmeadows.”  
  


“Galinda.” Avaric held out his hand with a rakish smile. “And I thought I knew every pretty Gillikin girl in Shiz. I’ll have to step up my game.”

“I’m from Frottica, so you can forgive yourself,” Galinda said, touching his hand briefly. He looked like her ex, but taller, more pure in his lineage. A young Tenmeadows was bound to be a massive narcissist.

“Frottica! What family?”

“Arduenna, of the Upper Uplands.”

Avaric’s eyes lit up. “You know Abbot? Abbot Fairhaven?”

  
Galinda felt her stomach sink. “Maybe.”

“It’s true then? I thought he was lying! Shit. You’re way out of his league.”

Galinda forced a smile. “Thanks. Me and Abbot, we weren’t a good idea, but it’s over now.”

“Oh, I heard. He’s very hurt. He’s a bore, isn't he?” Avaric said, leaning toward her. She leaned away.

“Shut up Avaric,” Elphaba said with exasperation. Avaric scowled at her.

“I’ll say what I like.”

“She doesn’t want to talk about it. How stupid are you?”

“Not stupid enough to listen to a green person.”

“That’s really your only line of defense, isn’t it?”

“How about both of you shut up,” Fiyero suggested with a smile. Elphaba scoffed. Avaric eyed Elphaba, then grinned and burst into laughter.

“I’ll shut up,” Avaric said jovially, slapping Elphaba’s back. She didn’t budge an inch. “Upsetting you is too easy, Elphie.”

“Is there a reason you’re here?” Elphaba said in a hard voice. He lifted his hands and stepped away from her.

“We’re going out,” Fiyero said. “Philosophy Club. Crope and Tibbett are coming too.”

“I’m not going,” Elphaba said immediately.

“Neither am I,” Boq said tiredly.

“Galinda?”

Fiyero and Averic were looking at her expectantly. She glanced at Elphaba. “Sure,” She said. “I haven't been clubbing in a while.”  
  
“You know, I think I am up for it after all,” Boq said very casually.

“I bet you are,” Averic drawled, nudging the short red-faced boy at his side. “We’ll leave at eight.” Avaric threw an arm around Fiyero’s shoulders and patted his chest. “For now, we have breakfast to get! I’m a little hung over,” Avaric clarified to Galinda, “But a proper Munchkin breakfast bash should sort me out before tonight.” Fiyero gave her a long suffering look as he was pulled off back out of the house. Boq watched them go and shook his head.

“What a guy, huh?”

The afternoon was Elphaba, Galinda and Boq in the girl’s room. Elphaba sat on her bed against the wall, the small window just above her open, a smoke between her fingers. Boq sat on the office chair Galinda had for her desk. Galinda lay on her side, blinking sleepily as they talked. It was idle conversation.

Well, as idle as Elphaba could get. “Nessa still has an ama, but for good reason. She is her arms. Just admit that Munchkinland keeping up those ridiculous social conventions is patronizing and unnecessary!”

“I don’t see how it’s bad. It’s not law enforced at all, and it makes sure young ladies such as yourselves are safe.”

“People like me are perfectly fine on their own,” Elphaba said snappily. Boq rolled his eyes.

“Well, you aren’t exactly normal. Galinda, what do you think? Having a fellow lady there to support you.”

“I read that areas like Frottica still have amas, at least for younger girls.”

“I never had an ama,” Galinda said. “I had something like an ama. There was a maid.”

“What was her name?”

“Avery. Avery Clutch. Her mother was the cook. She was five years older than me.”

“You must tell us more of your life, Galinda,” Boq admonished.

“Maybe later,” Galinda replied sleepily.  
  
“That’s a first.”

“You know what? For that, I change my mind,” Galinda said. Elphaba narrowed her eyes. “What do you want to know?”

Boq pretended to consider this. “Romantic history?”

“Please, be more transparent.”

“Shut up, Elphie.”

“My first boyfriend was Fiyero,” Galinda said. Both Elphaba and Boq looked somewhere between surprised and horrified. “Just during our final year of high school. He was a good boyfriend, but we broke it off mutually at graduation. We’ve been close friends ever since.”

“I’m surprised Fiyero dated you,” Elphaba said.

Galinda felt that like a punch to her stomach.

“Elphie,” Boq said quietly. She glanced at him, then at Galinda.

“You two are just really different.”

“Yeah,” Galinda said. Elphaba and Boq exchanged looks. “After Fiyero, there was a guy named Wilkkin - that lasted a little more than a year - and the most recent was Abbot.”

“They were Gillikin?” Boq asked.

“Yes. My parents wouldn’t have it any other way”

“How did they accept Fiyero?”

“They didn’t,” Galinda said. She was sick of the subject. “Elphie, why do you smoke?”

Elphaba glanced at the cigarette in her hand. “They help me keep stable.”

“Keep what stable?”

“Lots of things.”

“It’s unhealthy, Elphie.” Boq sounded very serious. Elphaba scoffed.

“Don’t get preachy on me again, Boq. Its obnoxious.”

“I worry about your health.”

“I worry about your health too. I can’t believe how it must feel to live with that stick up your ass.”

Boq rolled his eyes and looked at Galinda. “I’m going to go to the library. I’ll see you tonight.” He stood. “Good luck with her.”

“What an asshole,” Elphaba said loudly as he walked down the stairs. She looked over at Galinda. “Such a good guy. You should marry him.”

“You two seem close.”

Elphaba ground out her stub of a cigarette and flicked it out the window. “I’ve known him forever.”

“It’s cute.” Galinda checked the time on her phone. “Uh oh. I only have a couple of hours to get ready.” She pulled her towel off the wardrobe door. “I’ll be getting ready here, so sorry for getting the place wet in advance.”

“It’s okay. I might just survive.”

When she came from the shower and into their room, no longer dripping but mostly naked, Elphaba was still there. She hadn’t expected that. Elphaba was reading, her eyes cast down. Galinda was twenty one. She didn’t need to start feeling prudish now. She re-tucked the hem of her towel and began digging through the wardrobe.

She came up with a dress that was probably tighter and shorter than what she should be wearing to the Philosophy Club, but she didn’t really care right now.  She picked her favourite bra; black lingerie that had cost her a month’s wages. She kept her underwear simple, because the dress was tight as hell. She glanced at Elphaba - still reading - and pulled on the dress. For her shoes, she decided on black pigalles.

She sat down at her desk, which she had arranged to double as a vanity, with a mirror and a place for all her makeup and accessories.

Mid way through filling out a carefully painted wing, she saw Elphaba watching her in the mirror. She met Elphaba’s eye, then went back to her eyeliner. “Something to say?”

“Were you wearing make up earlier?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t notice.”

“That’s the point.”

“You look perfectly fine without it, you know,” Elphaba said. Galinda smiled.

“I know. But I don’t want to just look fine.” Galinda put the finishing touches on the black under her eye, then capped the liner. She twisted to face Elphaba. “What do you think makeup is?”

“I don’t know. A mask? A crutch?” Elphaba tilted her head. “Depends on the context.”

Surprisingly predictable, coming from Elphaba. “In this context, it’s an illusion.” Galinda faced the mirror again, angling her head strikingly. “My face with and without are both beautiful, but my face without is always the same. Every time I apply makeup, I am creating a slightly different version of myself, building, changing, experimenting.” Galinda looked at Elphaba through the mirror. “Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Anything can seem wonderful, if explained well enough.”

“Did I explain it well?”

“You did,” Elphaba said. She looked like she wanted to say more, but simply shook her head. “As long as you are doing it only for yourself.”

Galinda was actually a little touched by the sentiment. She didn’t reply, because she wasn’t doing it for herself. She felt bare and insecure without it now. She gazed at herself, recently transformed. “How do you feel when you look in the mirror, Elphaba?” She looked at her.

“I don’t know,” She said. “I don’t think about it much at all.”

“You think about everything.” That’s all Galinda said, sensing her discomfort. She started on her lips, a full and classic red.

Half an hour later, she slipped on her shoes and took up a black and gold clutch. “Have a nice night, Elphie.”

“Oh god, another person using that stupid nickname.”

Galinda had said it accidentally. “Well, it suits you! Softens your edges a little.”

“I don’t need to be softened.”

“Goodnight, Elphie.”

She grimaced. “Yes, goodnight.”

The Philosophy Club was on the night-strip of Shiz, where all the best bars and clubs and cafes were. The club didn’t have or need any clear signs or introductions; it was an abrupt set of huge, inwardly-opening metal doors. They were black and immaculate, and in the right-top corner of the left door there was a rustic brass inlay saying, “The Philosophy Club”. There were two bouncers just at the doors - a muscular Kangaroo and a broad Munchkinlander - and past them were a descent of stairs. You could feel the bass from the street.

Her and Fiyero had intentionally dressed to match. His top was from the same designer as her dress, and both their eyes were made up black and smoky, with a light glitter as a highlight. They entered with their arms linked. Avaric lagged behind.

Galinda was briefly overwhelmed by the size and energy of the main dancefloor. The beat of the lights matched the beat of the music. Avaric called out that he had seen Boq, and dragged Fiyero down to find him. Galinda stood and surveyed the building. Everything was black, or navy, or bright white and yellow. The underlights on the bar were the only steady lighting in the room. Galinda was briefly confused by the ceiling. Parts of it were mirror, reflecting the dance floor below. Others were stained glass looking into what looked like small rooms from below. There were people in the rooms, moving, some standing and some laying down. She looked away and continued down the stairs.

She was immediately absorbed into the crush of close bodies. She pushed toward the light of the bar. She felt a lot of sticky skin and disembodied hands, on her arms and waist and hips. Sometimes there was the brush of course fur or cool scales, paws and claws, their hooked nails catching against her dress.

Galinda had never been to the Philosophy Club, but she had been to enough places like it to settle in fast. She moved with the crowd and successfully emerged at the bar. She spotted the guys a little further down.

“Galinda! I was worried,” Boq said, his hands coming to her shoulders. She shrugged them off, but smiled at him.

“I’m okay,” She said loudly. “I need a drink!”

“I ordered for you,” Fiyero said, pushing something pink and tall into her hand. “I just asked for the sweetest mix he could make.”

“You’re an angel, Fiyero.”

“I know.”

“Come do shots with me, Fi!”

Fiyero went and sat next to Avaric. He was a little tense, but he was okay. Fiyero’s anxiety tended to flare up at parties and in clubs, and Galinda had always been calming for him, so she kept him in sight.

Boq moved to stand close to her. “Hey,” He shouted.

“Hi.” He stood next to her and didn’t say anything, fidgeting with the beer in his hand. “Is it just me, or is there a lot of Animals here?”

“I guess there is,” He said loudly and unsurely. “Um, would you like to dance?”

Galinda attempted another half hearted smile and pushed past him, going to Fiyero and Avaric. They were both on their third shot. “Slow down honey,” Galinda said, touching Fiyero’s arm. He looked at her and put aside the fourth.

“Quit ruining our fun, Blondie,” Avaric said clumsily.

“Quit wrecking my friend.”

She saw a flash of Avaric scowling, then he was charging off into the dancing crowd. She took the fourth shot and finished it herself. “Let’s dance.”

She didn’t trust anyone in this club, and she knew Fiyero wouldn’t try anything, so she danced close to him and - with some effort - let go a little. Her and Fiyero started doing some stupid dance and laughing harder than necessary. Fiyero said something, but she couldn’t hear him. He leaned close to her and yelled, “I’m going to the bathroom.” She gave him a concerned look. “I’m fine,” he called. “I just need a breath. I’ll be okay.”

“Should I come find you?”

“I’ll be okay!”

“Alright,” She yelled, and he smiled reassuringly and went off. The song playing was a favourite of hers, so she decided to risk it and keep dancing, though she did tame her moves considerably. She was relieved to see that most of the people around her were women. She felt a wash of hot breath down her back and turned quickly to see a Lion, at least six foot tall, standing behind her. She immediately moved away, stumbling a little in her heels. The Lion held up his hands and said something and but she ignored it and moved back toward the bar, effectively spooked.

She called for another one of whatever the tall pink drink was. It was pretty good, even if it mostly tasted like extracted rock candy chemicals. She pointedly ignored the random guy that sat beside her until she heard his voice.

“A Valley Girl, huh? Why don’t I pay for that.” He had already handed the bartender the bill. He turned toward her, a lazy grin on his face. “I’m Abbot Fairha- … Galinda?”

They stared at each other and then looked away quickly, equally mortified. How bad was her luck when the one slimy guy to hit on her happened to be her asshole ex-boyfriend? She downed half her drink and began to stand, but he caught her am, pulling her to sit back down. “Wait. We havent talked since we broke up.”

“For a reason,” Galinda said, just over the music. He frowned in that pinched way he tended to. Galinda hated it.

“Look, I think I deserve a bit of time. It was mutual, yeah...” She had to resist laughing. She had broken up with him - but of course it was mutual now. “But things were pretty heated that day, and we never did any - I don’t know. Recovery. I don’t think we should leave it like this.”

  
“I’m fine leaving it,” Galinda said, but didn’t move. His hand was still holding her arm.

“Well, I’m not,” He said loudly. “I think you owe me a conversation.”

“I don’t owe you anything!”

“Look, just fucking talk to me. I’ve kept quiet about this so far. If you break my heart like this, I won’t be able to keep it up.”

Galinda felt a rush of anger and fear. He knew that would get to her. Making their break up public would get her parents on her case. Another ‘Great Catch’ let off the hook. The shame from their entire circle knowing would be crushing. And he knew other things about her - things that were far scarier, in a real way, then any family shame. “Fine,” She snapped. “Let’s go outside.” He stood and lead her to a fire escape.

The hall beyond was empty, the heavy doors muting the music some, except the heavy bass. He reclined against a white painted brick wall, regarded her silently. She settled opposite him. “So? What do you want, Abbot?”

“Would you relax?” He smiled lopsidedly. “You’re always so tightly wound. Can’t we just talk a little? Catch up?”

“I don’t want to catch up with you,” Galinda said, exasperated. He scowled.

“Well, why not? Didn’t we have something? Do you not care about me at all now!? We were together for a year, Galinda! I can’t just turn off my feelings for you because you decided we weren’t working.”

“You said it was mutual,” Galinda muttered.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t. I thought everything was fine.”

“It wasn’t,” Galinda said. He made a frustrated noise. “And even if it was fine, that wasn’t the only issue. We didn’t feel the same about each other. I dated you for my family.”

Abbot looked away, a grimace of genuine hurt. “I know. That’s why I did it too, at first.”

“I know,” Galinda said, more gentle now. “I’m sorry I didn’t make that change too, but I can’t force myself to do that anymore than you could.”

Abbot nodded. He gave her a watery look. “Can we at least be friends?”

Galinda stared at him for a long moment, then shook her head. “No.”

The hurt turned to anger in a snap, and he straightened up, working his jaw. “Fine. Fuck you. I’m not sitting on this anymore. Our friends should know what’s going on.” He stormed back into the club, Galinda watching with a sinking in her belly. She caught him desperately.

  
“You’re not going to tell them-” She began, and his face changed as he looked at her, became flat and unreadable.

“No,” He said. He broke his grip. It would be embarrassing for him, she supposed. He was still going to tell everyone they had broken up. That would be bad. He would make a big show of it.

Galinda slipped back into the club, skirting on the edge of the dancefloor. Fiyero probably wasn’t dancing alone.

She spotted Fiyero by some of the blue-lighted booths at the edge of the club. A Munchkinlander girl had him pressed to the wall, his arms wrapped around her waist. Since when did he make out with girls again? Galinda went over and tapped his arm. He opened an eye, then broke their heavy make out session when he realised who it was. “Galinda. Hey, I’m kind of in the middle…”

“You’re really drunk, apparently,” Galinda said. He gave her a thrown look.

“No, I’m okay… are you alright? You look really upset.”

“No,” She snapped. She turned him away from the girl glaring at both of them. “Are you okay? And you realise that’s a woman, right?”

Fiyero brushed her hand off his shoulder, frowning at her. “Yeah, I know. And I’m fine.”

“Aren’t you gay?”

He glanced at the girl. “Sure. Yeah. I’m just drunk. Drop it, okay?”

Galinda narrowed her eyes at him. “Right. Whatever. Look, I’m over tonight and I don’t want to go home alone. Can we leave?”

“Galinda…” Fiyero made a pleading face. “I’m having a good time. Can you just please stick around? Or find Boq, or Crope and Tibbett.”

“I don’t think Crope and Tibb even came.”

“They’re probably fucking in a bathroom,” Fiyero joked. Galinda didn’t react. “Um. Look, I’m having fun, and I’m actually feeling pretty comfortable.” He glanced back at the girl, leant back on the wall texting.

“You’re gonna make me stick around so you can explore your sexuality?” Galinda scowled. “You’re gay, Fiyero. Exploration done.”

Fiyero became angry. “How about you don’t tell me what I am! What is up with you right now? Did Avaric do something stupid?”

“No! And I believe it was you who told me that’s what you were! When you dumped me! Remember?”

“It was a mutual break, Galinda!”

The girl interrupted them, clearly pissed. “I’ve had fun, but this,” She gestured at the two of them, “Is not my fucking thing. Bye.” She went off. Fiyero turned on Galinda.

“That’s your fault.”

“She was a four anyway,” Galinda muttered, finishing her cocktail.

“Whatever. Thanks a lot, Galinda.” He went off fuming. Galinda was unsure of whether he was going to look for the girl or simply to be away from her. She leaned against the wall. Her head was killing her. Was she drunk? What had been in those pink drinks?

Most worrying was that she was alone in the Philosophy Club. She wasn’t going to Avaric - god knew where he got to - and so she decided to move around the dancefloor until she got to some kind of exit.

There were a set of double doors leading out into a hall, the exit beyond. It was empty, save for a single couple making out against a wall. Rowdy place. She maneuvered around them awkwardly. She went out and found herself in an alley. She slipped off her shoes and started walking down the street to the nearest bus stop, until she noticed Boq standing by the doors in the Philosophy Club. She went over to him.

“What are you doing out here?”

He jumped when she spoke. “Galinda! Oh, I was just… waiting for either Avaric or Fiyero.”

“Avaric is missing and Fiyero is picking up girls.”

“Girls? Isn’t he gay?”

“That’s what I said,” Galinda said, then sighed. “He’s mad at me.” They began walking down the street together.

“Why?”

“I derailed his score.”

“Well, it sounds like you were just trying to be a good friend.”

Galinda smiled down at Boq. “Yeah. Not really. I was being an asshole.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Boq said. Galinda snorted. They fell silent. Galinda cleared her throat.

“Thanks.”

“Um, no problem,” He said, looking at her shyly. “I was surprised you decided to go tonight, to be honest. It doesn’t seem like your scene.”

Galinda pondered over that, watching her breath become condensation in the cold. “It can be, on the right night, with the right company. I guess it depends on how safe you feel.”

“Safe or not, it’s definitely not my kind of thing,” Boq grumbled. “So loud.”

Galinda smiled. “Then why make yourself go?”

He blushed. She recalled exactly how he went about agreeing, and felt a little bad. But he responded, “Even if its not my thing, I like being with my friends.”

“Fair enough.”

They fell quiet. Galinda enjoyed the view of the stars in the sky. Boq was glancing at her and away restlessly. He spotted her shoes in her hand.

“Those look expensive.” He nodded at the shoes. “Are they, uh, designer?”

“They are,” She said with a mean kind of amusement. “They cost me two month’s wages. A collab between Lavarine and Saint Jameson.”

“Whoa. Uh, why?”

Galinda looked at them. “I have no idea.”

“But you bought them?”

“Sure did,” She said boredly. “I don’t know. It’s not about the shoe, you know? These are black with a red bottom. You can find a lot of good heels that are black with a red bottom for half the cost. But this one is so clean. This bottom is lacquered wood imported from somewhere exotic. But it’s not even about that, either. It’s about the idea. It’s about these brilliant artists, these brilliant minds coming together and making something with all that combined brilliance. And it might be the only time they do come together in their entire lifetimes.” She looked back at him. “Does that make sense?”

“Kind of, I guess,” He said. He mumbled something about not being very artistic. She looked up into the stars and let the conversation piddle to an end.

When they got home, Crope answered the door. His eyes widened when he saw her. “Wow, you look ready to kill.”

She heaved a sigh and pushed past him. Boq and Crope muttered to each other quietly as Galinda got a glass of water and pressed it to her forehead before drinking. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She belatedly remembered she had lipstick on. She was too tired to care. “I’m going to bed.”

She tipped as she walked, Crope rushing to hold her up. “How much did you drink?”

“Like, two drinks.” He stared at her. “Tall pink things. Valley girl, I think?”

“Oh, honey,” He muttered. “That shit has Jakk in it. It wasn’t made for white people. You’ll be seeing visions in an hour.”

She poked his chest. “Racist.”

“I’m going to pass that off as you being borderline tranquilised and take you up to Elphie. He can tuck you in.”

Crope pushed her up the stairs and eventually managed to pass her off to Elphaba. “She’s gonna need help getting her shit together. She’s been hitting hard shit.”

“I won’t,” Galinda said. Crope gave her a look. “I didn’t lose my hands. I’m just a little unsteady. I’ll be fine.”

Galinda went over to the wardrobe. Elphaba closed the door and turned to watch her. “You can barely walk in a straight line.”

“Shush. Shut up. I’m okay. I just need to get out of this dress.” She reached back and managed to force the zip down, then shimmied the dress down to fall around her feet. She stepped back but stumbled, and Elphaba moved forward to stop her falling over. Galinda grabbed Elphaba’s arms, steadying herself. “I am okay.”

“That’s… That’s good.” Elphaba glanced at Galinda, then down, and then looked at the wall. “Wow. Okay. What do you wear to bed?”

“Don’t care,” Galinda said. “I wanna sleep now. Oh, but, not in a bra!” She huffed and reached back to unhook it. Elphaba’s eyes widened.

“Whoa, hey, how about you do that in bed? Under your covers?”

“Um, Elphie? I can barely do this. Standing up.” She yanked and the hooks came free. “That feels nice,” she sighed as she threw it toward her bed. Elphaba had a hand over her eyes. “Elphie, you’re not a teenage boy.”

Elphaba removed her hand, her cheeks flushed. “I know I’m not! It’s just... very distracting.”

“So is covering your eyes.”

Elphaba struggled for a reply. “Just get into bed.”

“Help me.”

“What happened to you being fine?”

“I’m drunk! Fucking help!”

“Okay, rude,” Elphaba muttered, slipping a bare arm around her waist. Her skin was cool, and Galinda liked the feel of it. Galinda fell into her bed, yanking Elphaba forward to lean over her. “Thanks,” She said with a smile. She looked at Elphaba’s face up close. Her eyes were really dark. Her lips were greyish and thin. Her hair, dark and lustrous, spilled around her face and shoulders. For a split moment, there was something attractive about her. Galinda let go of Elphaba and looked away, pulling her covers up to her chin.

Elphaba straightened. “Right, well. Goodnight, Galinda.”

“Goodnight, Elphie.”


	3. Chapter 3

Galinda woke with a headache like an axe was splitting her head. She sat up, wincing at the light from the window by Elphaba's bed. Elphaba was watching her with amusement, a book open on her lap.

"Feeling okay?"

"I feel like I'm dead," She said hoarsely, rubbing her temples. "Everything hurts."

"Crope left you a hangover kit."

Galinda reached for it desperately. Water, painkillers and a granola bar. She drank too fast, water spilling on her bed. She sighed raggedly. Elphaba was grinning and shaking her head, already back to reading.

Galinda got out of bed and realised she was in her underwear from last night. And she never cleaned off her make up. She threw on a large shirt and staggered into the bathroom, washing her face thoroughly.

With the water came a little clarity, and with that clarity, she remembered Fiyero. "Fuck," She said out loud, Elphaba glancing up at her.

"Still got that foul mouth from last night, huh?"

"Oh my god. I hate myself. Fiyero must be so pissed."

Elphaba looked curious. "What? Did something happen?"

"This is the worst, I am the worst," Galinda went on, pacing in the middle of their room. "I was so stupid. I was such an asshole!" She stopped. "I need to make this up to him."

"Make what up?"

Galinda looked at her. "Help me. You should help me."

"Okay, no, clearly this is your problem." Galinda wilted. "But tell me what you did."

"Not happening. I can't deal with you mocking me right now."

Elphaba made a shocked expression. "Me? Mock you? No."

Galinda sat down and rubbed at her face. Her headache was overwhelming. She swore to never get a mix she didn't know about again. She heard Elphaba sigh and saw her close her book and look at Galinda.

"Alright, this is pathetic. I'll help." She tented her fingers, looking up contemplatively. "Well, first you should apologise. Properly. I'm not sure what you did, so I don't know how extensive that apology will need to be." Elphaba looked at her. "Would you mind sharing? For the sake of your apology."

Galinda hesitated, but told her. She omitted a few especially shameful actions on her part, because they weren't  _that_  important - including her run in with Abbot. Elphaba's expression became more and more incredulous as she went on.

"And then he stormed off, and I went home. With Boq. Who was… decent conversation, if I remember correctly."

Elphaba leaned forward, her hands pressed to her mouth. She glanced sidelong at Galinda. "Were you jealous?"

"No. Of course not. Look, I don't have any feelings for Fiyero."

"Then why did you react like that?"

"I don't know, it was just… strange seeing him like that." Galinda crossed her arms. "Okay, so, before that, I kind of had a run in with… someone I didn't want to." Elphaba eyed her impassively. She sighed. "A recent ex. It pissed me off. And I was drunk. I was angry and frustrated and I took it out on him."

"I am surprised he didn't leave with you when you first asked," Elphaba mused. "He must like that girl quite a lot."

"Oh, now he likes her! Fiyero the gay man likes this girl." Galinda pressed her hand to her head. "I really don't have feelings for him, but it annoys me, you know? He said the main reason he broke up with me was because he's gay. So if he's not gay… it was something else." Galinda glanced at Elphaba and found her watching quietly. "Something about me, or something I did."

Elphaba looked awkward now. "Perhaps you and Fiyero just weren't good together."

"That's not how this works," Galinda murmured. "That's not an excuse. Because really, if you want to have a successful relationship, you have to be adaptable, you know? My mother…" Galinda stopped. Elphaba gave her an expectant look, and Galinda went on. "My mother used to tell me that any two people could be in a relationship. Anyone, so long as you made it work. So if Fiyero broke up with me for some reason other than being gay then I failed, right?"

Elphaba stared at her with a strange expression. "No, Galinda. You didn't fail."

"It feels like I did."

"You need to talk to Fiyero," Elphaba said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Galinda went down to the kitchen, but Fiyero wasn't up. The whole morning, and when she went for her single lecture and came back that afternoon, Fiyero wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Did he come back last night?" She asked Crope. He was hand sewing some sequined dress.

"He did. He's been sulking all day. Did something happen?"

She gave Crope a wary look. "Yeah. Something happened alright." Crope looked curious, but Galinda wasn't up for telling him about it.

Fiyero came down to make himself a sandwich very quickly, right as everyone was coming home. Everything was oddly quiet, with Fiyero and Galinda being so tense and everyone in the know but Crope and Tibbett. Galinda had been invited to a talk on Ethics in Spellcraft by a lecturer who knew her interests. She announced it to the room and lay the brochure on the kitchen counter. Elphaba barely glanced her way.

Tibbett picked up the brochure. "Seven thirty. I'm game. Can we have dinner before? There's this great little restaurant just around the block from this building. Crope, you're in too, right?"

"Sure."

"I'll go," Boq added. "I'll have to meet you at the centre."

"Your parents again?"

"I'm having dinner with dad. It's obnoxious as hell, but he always books places so high above his paycheck I feel guilty not going." Boq looked at the brochure over Tibbett's shoulder. "I don't know the first thing about spellcraft."

"I've heard it's wild and dangerous, and full of potential," Tibbett said dramatically.

"Wasn't there some study that showed it fucks your brain up?"

"And people get addicted to it. Start putting spells on themselves."

"Well, people can get addicted to anything!"

"Spellcraft isn't exactly harmless though, is it?"

Galinda forced a smile. "I'm sure all this will be in the talk. Redwick usually has good speakers, and I promise it will be interesting. We'll leave at six?"

The boys agreed. Fiyero had retreated to his room, while Elphaba had gone out ot the porch. Galinda wanted to ask what Elphaba thought of spellcraft.

That night, Crope and Tibbett met her on the corner of the Redwick building. Tibbett held out both his arms, saying a polite, "Ladies." Galinda took the offered arm gingerly. The couple were dressed to match, casual but elegant, with Crope in a dress and Tibbett in a relaxed suit.

The restaurant they lead her to was called the Alabaster Sea, and was mostly white and blue, with gold and brass trimmings. The front of the restaurant was a wall of glass doors that folded back and let the establishment spill out onto the sidewalk. In the middle of the restaurant floor was a fire pit covered in iron grate that had meat roasting over it. Otherwise, it was a typical inner-Shiz restaurant. Crope and Tibbett bee lined for a table near the fire.

"So, why this place?"

"They serve food from Ev here," Crope said. "You ever had sol made by an Eve person? It's amazing. Like, orgasmic. It's so good."

"Cool," Galinda said, regretting using the word a moment later. Something about Crope and Tibbett intimidated her. Maybe it was how good they looked. Crope could rock a dress effortlessly.

Crope seemed to sense her anxiety. He glanced at Tibbett. "When were you last in Ev?"

"It must have been about eight months ago," Tibbett said. "In Tey Savor. My family lives there. That was after my dad died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Galinda said softly but Tibbett just waved his hand.

"It's the way of things."

"His parents were tailors - well, his mother was more of a business woman. This guy made half our clothes." Crope bumped his shoulder against Tibbett's.

Galinda's mouth fell open, somewhere between excitement and envy. "You need to show me what you've made when we get home! I want to study fashion myself."

"You design clothes?"

Galinda felt herself blush. "Not quite. I just like pretty things."

"We have that in common," Crope said with a grin. "You ever need anything, our wardrobe is open. Oh, we could have a fashion show!"

"And make Elphie and Boq sit through it," Tibbett said mischievously.

Crope scoffed. "Boq wouldn't be complaining. The boy practically drools when I bend over. Can't blame him."

"I wouldn't mind seeing him bent over," Tibbett mused.

"You know what they say about Munchkin meat." Crope and Tibbett descended into giggles. Galinda watched on, blushing at the implication. "Then again! Our very own Elphie is a Munchkinlander himself."

"You think he's packing?"

Crope sighed. "Late at night, I dream of it."

"And with that tall, lean body."

"Waitress!" Galinda called.

They looked as if they had forgotten she was there. Crope lit up. "How is living with Elphie?"

"Fine," Galinda said. The boys stared at her. "It's fine! I mean. She's an interesting person, as you know."

"Interesting," Tibbett repeated slowly.

"Elphie is an experience," Crope said with a coy smile. "Level with us, Galinda."

"I'm not sure what you expect me to say."

"Look, everyone goes through it. After a month or so of knowing him, sharing his space, you start to feel things. It's a given with Elphaba. It's because he's so mysterious."

Galinda was taken aback. "I don't have a crush on Elphaba, or whatever you're trying to say."

Crope narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you straight?"

"I - well-"

"Because I wonder. I'm getting vibes, you know?" Crope glanced at Tibbett, and he nodded back.

"Definitely. The vibes are there."

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite comfortable talking about that," Galinda managed. They fell back and took to explaining the dishes on the menu. Galinda ordered a safe dish of chicken and a curious grain that was native to Ev. They had described it as 'The mildest dish that was still interesting'. Tibbett had pork in jerk seasoning, while Crope had a vegetarian soup.

"So, you never mentioned how you grew up, Crope." They had finished eating and still had half an hour till the talk. Crope folded his hands elegantly, looking away in consideration.

"I grew up in south Ev, on a farm."

"Oh, same."

"Your farm probably wasn't like this one," Crope said with amusement. "They had cattle, and there were drovers that moved the cattle from station to station, but mostly they were growing rakka."

Galinda looked puzzled. Tibbett dived in to help. "Rakka is a fine root that's dried and ground up and made into pills. You ever heard of R-Kay?"

"That's a party drug, right?"

"It's rakka," Tibbett said. Galinda looked between them.

"You were raised on a drug farm," Galinda said incredulously.

"Well, Rakka is used for more than drugs," Crope said. "But mostly it's for drugs."

"The south is so far from the capital, nobody bothers with it. It's unmonitored land."

"The area I was in is called the Mesa," Crope said. "Off the grid. We had our own solar panels to power everything. Got our water from a well."

Galinda wasn't sure what to say, and so went with, "That sounds awful." The way Crope smirked made her feel stupid for it.

"Anyway, all of that is how we met," Crope said with a fond smile at Tibbett. "Cousin of his was a friend of one of my parent's buyers. We were invited to a wedding, and Tibbett was there."

Galinda sat back, looking between them in mild awe. "That's… certainly an interesting background, Crope."

He hummed. Then he looked at Tibbett, and they both grinned, and burst into wild laughter. Galinda watched them, confused.

"Oh man, your face is amazing!" Crope laughed. Galinda narrowed her eyes at them.

"That was fake, wasn't it?"

"A drug farm! That was so good, you are so good," Tibbett gushed to Crope. They kissed, and then they kissed more extensively.

Galinda pushed at their shoulders. "Okay, stop, I'm still here." They desisted reluctantly, still giggling a bit. She sat back down. "God. I can't believe I was buying that!"

"My improv is brilliant," Crope said smugly. "My parents manage a quinoa plantation. Far from drugs." He smiled at her in his pretty, cunning way. "Now, what about you? You're from Frottica, right? I bet you were always the perfect little socialite."

"Not quite. I had an unconventional childhood," she said vaguely, "But it's not important."

"More unconventional than mine?" Crope quipped.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "I think you have me beat there."

"What a relief."

"Mostly, I was just raised to marry," Galinda said with a sombre smile. "My parents are old fashioned."

"So what, cooking and cleaning?" Tibbett made a face. "Lame."

"I happen to like cooking and cleaning," Crope said with a look at Tibbett. "And I bet that's why your makeup is so good, too."

Galinda felt some inexplicable need to defend her childhood, and blurted out, "I was taught to hunt."

Crope and Tibbett both sat back. "A young Gillikin girl, taught to hunt?"

"Hunt what?"

"With what tools?"

"Rifle mostly," Galinda said quietly. Crope and Tibbett seemed to look her over, a little critical. "My dad loves it, and I'm their only child, so..." It was a weak response.

"Your parents sound weirder than I thought. Let's go to Frottica."

"They're really boring, actually."

"Everyone's parents are boring to them."

"Her parents are middle class Gillikin farmers," Tibbett said slowly. Crope snickered.

"You have a point."

"We might get deported if we get too far north."

"Well, they aren't that bad," Galinda said. Crope and Tibbett cut their eyes at each other.

Crope pressed on politely. "You mentioned marriage, right? How does that work where you're from?"

"Is it like, arranged marriages?" Tibbett asked.

"You just look for men you know fit the bill. Usually they end up being in the same social circle. High Gillikin society are a surprisingly small bunch."

"Are they cute?"

"Pretty cute I guess," Galinda said. Crope pouted.

"You're so not straight."

"The cutest guy I ever dated was Fiyero," Galinda admitted. Crope and Tibbett reacted simultaneously, both of them gasping in amazement and demanding details. Crope leaned forward eagerly.

"You need to tell us all about what's in his pants."

"Yes. Please."

Galinda blushed fiercely. "No! Are you kidding? Fiyero would be outraged!"

Crope and Tibbett groaned. "She has morals!"

"You two are awful." They clutched their chests as if wounded. Tibbett's phone rumbled and he checked it quickly.

"Guys, the talk starts in like. Thirty seconds." He looked up. "Who's paying?"

They split the bill and rushed across the street to the building. Boq waved his position to them. Crope and Tibbett sat either side of him, both of them draping their arms over the back of his chair, smiling down at him charmingly. Galinda sat beside Crope and got a pat on the knee.

The host was a peppy Munchkinlander with shiny, slicked back hair. The four panel members were mostly Gillikins. She knew of Morrible - she was the headmaster at the Emerald City Magic University - and the two other Gillikins, but had never heard of the Quadling, Turtle Heart. Each panel member was representing a school of magic. She had supposed his was Conjuration, but learnt it was in fact Illusion.

The talk was good, though it wasn't as beginner-friendly as she thought it would be. After, the boys said they had kept up and that it was good, and didn't say much beyond that. Galinda wasn't sure if she should feel anxious or relieved.

When they got home, Elphaba was sitting on the roof of the porch. Boq grumbled about the cold and went inside. Galinda and Crope and Tibbett stood on the street, looking up at her.

"Whatcha doin' baby?" Crope called. Elphaba looked as if she wouldn't reply, staring vaguely down the street. Then she looked at them.

"I was waiting just for you."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Clever boy."

"Can we come up?" Tibbett shouted. Elphaba's eyebrows rose. Crope was already heading over to one of the posts of the porch.

"You could just climb out through Fiyero's window," Elphaba said.

"Is that how you got up there?" Galinda asked, her arms folded for warmth. Elphaba eyed her.

"I climbed the front."

Crope stumbled up next to Elphaba. "I feel like I'm on top of the world!"

"You are easily pleased, it seems."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"He isn't," Tibbett said teasingly, now on the roof himself. "He's a demanding bastard."

"You love a challenge."

"Galinda, what are you doing?" Elphaba said. The boys peeked over the roof to see Galinda with her arms around one of the posts.

"I'm coming up."

"Not in those shoes," Elphaba said. Galinda narrowed her eyes.

"Have you even looked at Crope? He's wearing six inch platform pumps. With a stiletto heel. These are wedges. I'm fine."

"Shit, how did you get up here?" Elphaba muttered, scoping Crope's shoes. He shrugged.

Galinda stepped up on the top of the wall of the porch and reached for the edge of the roof. The supports of the roof had simple carvings in the wood, and it was old, peeling, textured wood that would grip. She pulled herself up to cling to the support. While she could lift herself - with enough momentum - she wasn't wearing the right bra for scaling anything, and the heels were really not helping. She didn't trust the gutter to not simply fall to pieces if she tried lifting herself.

"Galinda, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I'm getting on the roof, Elphie."

"Don't call me that," Elphaba said quickly. She blinked. "And stop climbing up here! You'll ruin your pretty dress."

"To see the look on your face? I can live with that." She hoped to the Unnamed God her dress wouldn't suffer for this. If it did, she would probably blame it on Elphaba.

"You're climbing up on a porch roof to, what, prove me wrong? When there is nothing to prove? I'm sure you are capable of getting up here. It's not that hard. But you're in heels and a fancy dress."

"This dress isn't fancy, it just looks good," Galinda said offhandedly.

"She's right," Crope said. Elphaba gave him a look. "Sorry."

Galinda's heel slipped, and she yelped, scrambling for a steady grip. Elphaba grasped her arm solidly. Galinda looked up at Elphaba, and Elphaba nodded. Galinda let go of the gutter and held fast to Elphaba's arm.

She expected Elphaba to simply steady her, but Elphaba was stronger than she anticipated - much stronger - and lifted her, until she could wind her other arm around Galinda, dragging her up onto the roof. Galinda found herself pressed close to Elphaba, her hands on her shoulders, legs dangling half over Elphaba's and half off the roof. She gripped Elphaba's bicep - it was all muscle - and then her shoulder, feeling it flex beneath her hands as Elphaba dragged them further onto the roof.

She pushed away from Elphaba and stood quickly, slipping very briefly from the tin roof's angle, the boys - and Elphaba - twitching to help her. She held up her hands. "I'm good."

"Very heroic, Elphie," Tibbett said with a smirk.

Crope nestled himself into Tibbett's side. "Right? I was swooning. So powerful."

Elphaba fell back against the wall beside Fiyero's window. Crope and Tibbett sat right at the edge with their legs folded together and hanging off the gutter. Galinda sat beside Elphaba.

"Why are you up here?"

"Felt like it." Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Why are you?"

"Felt like it," Galinda drawled. Elphaba scoffed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About anything, I just wanted to talk."

Elphaba frowned. "Talking generally requires a topic."

"Yes." Galinda looked at her hands, folded together and fiddling in her lap. "What do you think of spellcraft?" Elphaba lifted a shoulder, a half hearted shrug. Galinda was perplexed. "You don't have an opinion?"

"I generally prefer having some measure of knowledge on a subject before forming an opinion. I know little of spellcraft, except what is passed around."

"Of course," Galinda said with a little smile. "You should have come to the talk with us."

"I had plans."

Galinda looked at her a little incredulously. "Doing what?"

"Reading."

"Right," Galinda muttered. She looked at Elphaba, her lips pressed into a thin line. She wasn't sure she should say what she thought to. She decided to go for it. "I don't see you going out much."

"I go out all the time."

"To socialize," Galinda said. "With friends and stuff."

"That's not really my style."

Galinda grimaced. "It's just… well, I wondered if it was because you were worried about your skin. You shouldn't be! You're smart and considerate. People like that."

Elphaba looked at Galinda with an irritation she hadn't seen in weeks and said, with a sharpish voice, "Don't patronize me, Galinda."

Elphaba stood up, suddenly cold. Galinda wanted to follow her but couldn't. She felt like someone had nailed her to her spot. As Elphaba climbed out through the window, she saw Crope and Tibbett peering at them with curious looks.

"He looks like he's in a huff," Crope said when Elphaba was gone.

"I said something I probably shouldn't have."

"Give him a few hours to settle before you talk to him, if that's what you're planning."

Galinda sat back against the house, her stomach twisting. She peered up into Fiyero's window. He was sitting back against the headboard of his bed with his laptop and headphones on. She took a deep breath and crawled through his window.

He looked up at her and smiled, barely. "Fi." She gestured for him to remove his headphones, and he did, but he looked justifiably reluctant. "I'm so sorry about last night."

"Yeah, I know."

She sat on the side of his bed. "I was really drunk. More drunk than I thought. Those pink drinks apparently had some moonshine from Ev in them." He side eyed her and didn't respond. "And I was just in a bad mood. Angry - at other things."

"Galinda, I get it, you're sorry."

"Well… do you? Because you don't look especially happy." Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I just think we should talk about it and get everything out in the open," She said carefully.

"Okay." He closed his laptop. "Let's talk. First of all, I'm sorry for not going home with you. That was selfish of me. But I was kind of mad at you at the time."

"Well-"

"Don't," He said. She didn't. "I was mad because you were interrupting me clearly having a good time, and then tried to tell me what  _my_  sexual orientation was, which was bizarre by the way, and not something that just happens when people are drunk. That's an issue."

"It is, and I was-"

"Let me finish. After that, she got pissed - because of you - and then you insulted her, even though you knew nothing about her."

Galinda squinted at him. "Are you… into her?"

"No, absolutely not. I wanted to make out with her, and possibly hook up. But talking about someone like that is just rude. You were being an asshole, Galinda." He gave her a wary look. "And you sounded kind of jealous."

Galinda felt her stomach drop. "I wasn't."

Fiyero moved to sit closer to her, looking at her seriously. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes," Galinda said quietly. He waited. "Okay. This might sound a little irrational, but at the time, when we broke up, you saying it was because you were gay made me feel better about it, because I couldn't control that. It wasn't, you know, a failure on my end."

"I wasn't very sure of my sexuality at the time," Fiyero said quietly. "I thought I said it in passing. I didn't realise you took it so seriously."

"It was a comfort. Anyway, you being… not gay," Galinda said awkwardly, "Made all that insecurity come back, I guess. I know that's not an excuse, and I'm so sorry, Fiyero."

Fiyero gave her a long look. "So you're not still in love with me?"

"No, Fi."

Fiyero nodded his head. "I forgive you for being a terrible drunk."

"Thank you." Galinda made a face and shifted to face Fiyero properly. "Can I ask you something I probably shouldn't?"

"At the risk of fucking up again so soon after being redeemed? You're brave."

"It's important."

He looked a little worried now. "Go ahead."

"Why did you break up with me?"

Fiyero moved back against the headboard and thought on it for a long moment. "Well, I saw it as a mutual break. A very mutual break. I mean, we both saw it coming, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I just forgot what your side of that was."

"My side of it was…" He struggled for the words. "Us not being enough in love, I thought. We were best friends that messed around a bit. I mean, I'm a prince, but I'm also black, so I didn't even give you 'good catch' points with your parents."

"And our families didn't get along at all," Galinda muttered.

"Well, your parents were awful to my family," Fiyero said. She couldn't deny that. "But we really weren't all that in love, were we?"

"No," Galinda said.

"So it wasn't your fault, Galinda."

"Okay."

They looked at each other, and smiled, and felt like they were right again. Galinda took his hand and squeezed it in hers.

"Oh!" He looked at her seriously. "Although I forgive you, you still need to make this up to me. At least a little."

"Fair enough," Galinda said. "You sound like you have an idea."

"I do." He grinned. "A day out! Directed by me, of course. I feel like shopping."

"A Fiyero day?" She asked, amused.

"A Fiyero day."

"Sounds good." He grinned brightly. Galinda stood up. "How about Saturday?"

"Saturday works." He got his laptop. "Oh, and another thing."

"Hm?"

"Elphie is coming."


	4. Chapter 4

"No."

Elphaba was eating a toasted cheese sandwich - what she had every breakfast and lunch - with a cup of tea in her hand, still in her boxers. Fiyero and Galinda were dressed to match in street chic, warm tones. Elphaba had been suspicious the moment they had stepped before her, cornering her in their apartment's small kitchen.

"You owe me," Fiyero said firmly. "It's meant to be my day. Fiyero day. Remember when I bought you all those drinks at that bar?"

"You bought me those drinks at that bar because it was a bar I didn't want to go to. It was an equal exchange, Fiyero!"

"It was a drag bar! How could you  _not_  want to go to a drag bar!?"

"I'm not going shopping with you!"

"Oh shut up, both of you," Galinda interjected. Elphaba looked appropriately embarrassed. "Elphie, why won't you just come with us?"

"I have no money. I don't need to buy anything. I have homework I could be doing. And most importantly,  _I don't want to go_ ," she said slowly. "That should be enough for you."

Galinda wondered if this was about their disagreement on the roof a few days ago. They hadn't talked much since then. Galinda knew she had crossed a line - some kind of special Elphaba line - but she still thought she was kind of right. Elphaba needed to get outside.

"Elphaba, if you come with us, we'll go to Jackyll books. For like, half an hour. Maybe a hour." Elphaba stared at Fiyero blankly. He huffed. "You drive a hard bargain, Elphie. We'll go to that Munchkinland restaurant you like. I'll pay."

"Deal," Elphaba said.

They went to the Shiz Central Market first. It was a huge, sprawling series of complexes full of vans and stalls. Anything could be found at the CSM, at various qualities. They combed the entire place slowly.

Elphaba stopped dead in front of a large corner stall overflowing with second hand books. Fiyero and Galinda watched incredulously as she went to the start of the pile - if there could be a part of the pile considered 'the start' - and began to look over every single book, one at a time.

"You're never going to get through the whole lot, Elphie."

"You can go off. Come fetch me when you're done. I am perfectly happy here."

"Not happening," Galinda said, grasping her arm and tugging. "We're going to that place Fiyero mentioned, right? We had a deal."

"The deal never specified what exactly I would be doing during this little day trip," Elphaba said shortly.

"Its Fiyero day. It's about Fiyero."

"It's about me," Fiyero said.

"There's a book I've been looking for and these aren't in any clear order."

Galinda frowned. "Just ask the owner."

Elphaba glanced at the Munchkinlander sitting behind one of the book-covered tables, flicking through a magazine. "They wouldn't have all these catalogued, would they?"

"Couldn't hurt to ask. What's it called?"

"Invisible Cities."

Galinda went over to the salesman, her hand still holding Elphaba's arm. "Excuse me, sir." The Munchkinlander looked up and smiled at both of them, in the way shop owners do. "Do you know if you have a copy of Invisible Cities?"

"It has a plain white cover," Elphaba pitched in. The man's look lingered over Elphaba.

"She is in line to be the eminent Thropp," Galinda said with a little smile. The man looked at Galinda and then at Elphaba, his expression neutral, bordering on irritation. Elphaba looked uncomfortable.

"I have it, yes. Calvvano." He went to a few of the piles and eventually came back with it. "Ten please." Elphaba paid him and took the book.

"Thanks."

"Your Eminence," He muttered. Elphaba pulled Galinda to where Fiyero was pouring over a range of Ix imitation trinkets.

He smiled as they came up. "Got your book?"

"Yep."

"What was all that about?" Galinda asked quietly. Elphaba glanced at her.

"My family, while politically irrelevant, are not the most popular people in Munchkinland."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really," Elphaba said casually, her and Galinda walking a step behind Fiyero, their arms still linked. "They are rich and privileged where the rest of Munchkinland are not. My family does little to make up for it. It rubs the people the wrong way, as it should. They are scum, really. Greedy scum."

"Every middle class family in Gillikin is greedy scum," Galinda said.

"Well, you seem to celebrate that here."

Galinda didn't know how to reply, and instead eyed the book in Elphaba's hand curiously. "What's with the book?"

Elphaba looked at it. "It's something I was recommended."

"What's it about?"

"Don't know."

Most of the stalls were not run by Gillikins. Most of the stalls were run by Munchkinlanders, but some were Vinkans and Quadlings, and Ix and Eves. Some stalls sold rare, authentic items from their own countries, but most sold cheap imitations of just about anything you could think of.

Fiyero lingered at the various mens clothes stalls. There was a Quadling man selling hand made leather jackets. The stall was not tables with items laid out, but a large steel barred box. When they walked in, the walls of the box had dozens of racks of leather jackets and coats hanging around them. Fiyero and Galinda began commenting on the various jackets, holding them up against Fiyero. The shopkeeper rushed over and sized Fiyero up.

"You like blue?"

"I like yellow. Blue and yellow."

"I know. I know just the things for you." He collected four or five jackets from around the shop and Fiyero and Galinda judged them. Fiyero decided on a black jacket that emphasized his shoulders and had a stripe of yellow across the chest.

When Elphaba came in, apparently bored of waiting inside, the shopkeeper lit up. He took her hand. She bristled visibly. "I know just the thing! Made for you. You see."

"No, I'm not here to buy anything, really," Elphaba said, the shopkeeper ignoring her. Galinda watched curiously as he pulled down a black hooded jacket with a wide collar. The shoulders had six neat rows of silver studs each. The body had four zip pockets. The inside was lined with bright turquoise satin. He held it before her. She looked at it with something like horror.

"Put it on Elphie," Fiyero said. "I think leather might suit you."

"I'm not interested in wearing another being's skin, thank you very much," Elphaba said with an edge to her voice.

"Try it on, just for a second," Galinda said. Elphaba grimaced as the shopkeeper pushed it toward her.

"You're not going to let up, are you."

"Absolutely not."

"Fine." She took it and pulled it on. Fiyero and Galinda stared at her. She stood awkwardly staring back. "Well?"

Galinda wasn't sure what to say. Elphaba was in a faded navy shirt and her usual black jeans, but she seemed transformed in the jacket. Galinda was actually a little alarmed how much it suited Elphaba.

Elphaba seemed to become insecure in their silence, and Fiyero quickly said, "It's great. It's perfect."

"Good to hear," Elphaba said, pulling it off her body in record time. She held it back at the shopkeeper. He looked confused.

"Too much? I bring it down for you."

"I can't wear real leather."

"No? Real thing is better than fake shit. See this." He gripped the leather and tugged it hard between his hands. "Strong, but supple. Nothing like this."

"I can't."

He made a noise and nodded. He gestured for Fiyero to come over to the corner of the box. Galinda stood close to Elphaba.

"That jacket was made for you."

"That jacket is made of death," Elphaba said gravely.

"Poetic."

"Shut up."

They went through every wing of the market. Elphaba stopped only at stores with books and music. Fiyero picked up clothing and jewellery, and Vinkan ornaments he was sure were authentic. Galinda bought spellcraft wares; markets were just about the only place to get them other than on the internet. Sometimes, when you phrased it right, you could ask to see off-the-counter items that were technically illegal. Galinda had only done it once. She had bought her favourite wand that way.

It was early afternoon when they emerged. Elphaba took a deep breath and sighed with relief. "Well, this has been an average to annoying day. I have things to do. Happy Fiyero day."

Fiyero laughed. "It's not over, Elphie! We're going to Northgate shopping centre."

"No."

"Do you want that Munchkinlander cuisine or not?"

Elphaba groaned, but followed them to the tram stop, to Galinda's surprise.

Northgate was a maze of a complex. Fiyero decided to simply explore the entire place, stopping at every men's clothing store they spotted.

Most of them were displaying thick sweaters and jackets for winter. The look this year was tweed bodied jackets with leather sleeves and discreet zip fronts. Fiyero pulled one on, patterned with black and white and silver. He flexed in it. "It's too tight around my shoulders. I can barely move."

"There's a larger size, but it'll look loose around your hips." Galinda held it out to him, but he waved it away.

"Not my colours anyway." He took it off and held it up, narrowing his eyes at it. "You know who it would suit?"

Galinda followed his gaze. Elphaba looked between them. "Not again."

"This is fake leather. Give it a try, Elphie, please!"

"This was meant to be Fiyero day, not 'Dress Up The Green Person' day. Why do I have to dress up? I don't even like fashion!"

"Yes, that's very obvious," Galinda muttered. "Your wardrobe is depressing and I have to live with you." Galinda paused in thought. "This is also payback for your incessant whining." Elphaba glared. Galinda smiled at her insincerely. Fiyero glanced at them, his eyebrows raised.

"What happened with you two?"

"Nothing," Elphaba said. She took the jacket and donned it quickly. "There. Judge away."

"Zip it up."

"You move okay in it?"

"It fits well," Elphaba said, and she was right. The sleeves were just the right length and the shoulders were perfect. It made her seem broader, a little less lanky, and the pattern suited her.

"You look hot," Fiyero said with a serious expression. "Seriously. This is your style."

Galinda agreed, but didn't say anything, watching Elphaba's expression as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She really wasn't attractive. Galinda had wondered, had tried to maybe see something, but Elphaba just wasn't beautiful. She was as sharp and awkward and weird as usual. Except, somehow, Galinda didn't mind it. The jacket looked good. The tweed jacket and her weird, unattractive face suited each other.

Elphaba refused to get the jacket, and they moved on with a navy sweater that fit Fiyero just right. In each store they would pick a piece or two for Fiyero, and one for Elphaba. Her initial resistance didn't seem to last long. Galinda suspected it was all the compliments. There were a pair of tan canvas shoes Galinda knew she would have to keep track of for future purchase, and one particular jacket - navy and quilted, with a pattern of coloured charms running down it - she had been tempted to buy on the spot.

They went to the Munchkinlander place. It was nice. Elphaba obviously liked the food, but she wasn't as in love with it as her compliance had implied. When Elphaba went the bathroom, Galinda went with her. While Galinda was washing her hands - Elphaba used a little bottle of oil she apparently carried around with her - Galinda spoke up. "You didn't stick with us just for that."

"Just because I don't express my joy like you do, doesn't mean I'm not enjoying something. A lot." Galinda gave her a look in the bathroom mirror. She shrugged. "Fiyero is my friend. It's his day, right?"

Galinda smiled. "You do care!"

"Of course I care."

Galinda held Elphaba's eye, her smile fading. She shut off the tap. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

They went back out, and back to shopping.

At one of the last shops, there was a rack of hats. Fiyero pulled on a yellow floral pattern cap. "I love it. I love it so much. It's mine."

"I like this." Galinda held a black, grey and red hat, admiring the pattern.

"Red isn't really my colour, Glin." He stopped dead. "Whoa. Look at this."

Fiyero held it before her. It was a hat that bordered between awful and amazing. Its body was orange and patterned with a washed out beige flower pattern. The brim was bright yellow. She looked up at him slowly. "That is atrocious."

Elphaba came over to them. "Look, it's almost four. Can we please go home? Shopping is more exhausting than I expected."

"Fine," Fiyero said with a dramatic sigh. He fit the hat to Elphaba's head. She readjusted it to sit a little off centre and grimaced at him.

"No more dress up."

"Wait," Galinda said. "Look at me."

"What?"

"Look at me."

Elphaba faced her, puzzled. Galinda reached up and turned it so the brim sat at the back of her head. She rearranged Elphaba's hair to fall either side of her, framing her face and spilling over her shoulders. "Beautiful," Galinda said distractedly.

Elphaba looked at her piercingly, almost fiercely, as if daring her to repeat what she had said.

"Gods, it does look good," Fiyero muttered. "Of course that thing suits  _you._ "

Elphaba took it off and looked at the tag. "Twenty dollars for a hat? I think I'll pass."

"I'll buy it." Galinda began to retrieve her purse from her bag. Elphaba laughed.

"No, I really don't need this, and you waste enough money on yourself."

"I waste as much money as I want. Today, I'm wasting it on you." She snatched the hat. Elphaba crossed her arms.

"That really isn't necessary."

"If we're going to share a room, you're going to wear at least one decent looking piece of clothing, okay? Just for the sake of my continued sanity."

Elphaba didn't reply, but took the hat when it was paid for and held out to her. She fit it over her head. Galinda fixed it again, Elphaba watching. "Isn't the whole backwards cap a little assholish?"

"Well, you're kind of an asshole, Elphie." Elphaba narrowed her eyes, then smiled, then laughed.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 

"My parents have called me home during Emerald week."

"Lucky you. You have something to do during that stupid long weekend."

They were sitting at the tin table on the porch on a Monday morning, Galinda scribbling outfits, Elphaba smoking and reading the paper. Fiyero poked his head out of the front door.

"Mind if I go with you? I would like to visit my parents."

"Sure!" Galinda glanced at Elphaba briefly. "You can come too, if you'd be so bored here."

"Me? Go to Frottica?" Elphaba scoffed, then genuinely considered it. "You wouldn't mind?"

"The more company the better. If I have to be alone with my parents for a whole weekend..." Galinda made a face. "I won't survive."

"I'll think about it." Elphaba looked at her phone, then crushed her cigarette and stood. "Time for class."

Galinda knew enough to know that morning class for Elphaba on a monday was exactly an hour before when she had to leave for class. She sat back and looked at the figures she had sketched out. She closed her book, satisfied, and went to prepare for the day.

As Galinda made her way out of her lecture hall, an arm curled around her waist. "Hey Glin."

"Hey," Galinda said with a little relief. It was Shenshen. Of course it was Shenshen. She wasn't friendly with anyone but her in this class. She had worried, for a split, irrational second that it was Abbott. She pulled Shenshen in to a brief hug. "We haven't talked in a while! How are you?"

"I'm good," Shenshen said with a little smile. She glanced at the students passing by them. "Hey, I have some time till my next lecture. Could we get a coffee together? Catch up?"

Galinda knew Shenshen would probably end up late for her lecture. She was terrible with keeping time. "Yeah. Coffee sounds perfect right now."

They went to a store on the same street as Ruby's that gave discounts to Shiz students. Shenshen ordered a black coffee with too many sugars. Galinda always got the Em. C. special. It was mint chocolate and managed to not taste absolutely foul.

"I'm working at Red Rock now, the clothing store. They always have such nice shoes." Shenshen gave her a little smile. "I can get you a discount if you want."

"That would be great," Galinda said with a smile – the kind of smile she only really ever used with Shenshen, and friends like her. "I'm still at Angles."

"The art store, right? Where did you even find that place? I've seriously never seen it in my life."

"It's tucked away."

"Do you get a discount on stuff there? Cheaper pencils or whatever?"

Galinda felt a familiar annoyance come over her. "Yes, I do."

"You should change to a clothing store, Glin. My wardrobe can barely take all the benefits. Sometimes, if something is out of season and not selling, they just give it to you. I got Emutt for nothing. It was from his summer range last year but it's still cute."

"I like Angles. I know they owners well, and I don't want to risk losing that only to be without a job."

"Galinda. You'll get a job in seconds. I mean, look at you." Galinda couldn't help a lopsided smile. "But, if you really feel comfortable there, okay. Even though you could totally be getting Garrell shoes for like, thirty bucks."

"Well, that's why I have you," Galinda said sweetly. Shenshen hit her arm lightly. "What's the time?"

Shenshen's smile dropped. She looked at her phone. "Shit. Shit. I gotta go."

"Whoa. Looking to be on time for once?"

"Have to. My lecturer is a friend of my parents. They keep threatening to cut off my allowance. You are so lucky your parents are nowhere near being teachers."

"Okay, okay. Go."

"We need to do this again! With Milla and Pfannee!"

"We will!" She left in a flurry.

Galinda still had more than an hour. She looked at her coffee, barely touched, and got an idea. She ordered another coffee.

Elphaba wasn't at the counter when she checked. She asked the girl there and she said Elphaba was around the back, on her break, and led her through the door there. It was a little place with a green plastic roof and the bins off to the side. Elphaba was smoking. She looked very surprised when she saw Galinda. "Uh. Hey."

"I got you coffee." Galinda held it out to her.

Elphaba took it, but said, "I'm not really a coffee person. I prefer tea." She gestured to the shop. Galinda nodded.

"Next time."

"There's going to be a next time?"

"Why not? Are these breaks scheduled?"

Elphaba looked at her for a moment. "It's me. Of course its scheduled."

"Then there's going to be a next time." Elphaba smiled in her small, tight way. Galinda smiled to see it, then became serious, and said, "Elphaba, I'm sorry for saying what I did before. It was out of line. I was out of line."

Elphaba squinted at her. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why was it out of line? I want to hear you say it."

Galinda was silent, then managed, "It was untactful."

"I don't give a shit about tact. You should know that."

Galinda faltered. "I just - look, I'm trying to apologize, okay?"

"Well, you suck at it," Elphaba said with a wary amusement. "Here's a tip for future apologies. Acknowledge what you did wrong, and tell them you plan to change that behaviour. That's an apology." Elphaba gave her a lingering, judgemental kind of look. "We're cool, but I would appreciate it if you thought about why I reacted like I did."

Galinda nodded. Elphaba nodded back and crushed the butt of her cigarette. She sipped the coffee and grimaced. "Still don't like it?" Galinda asked.

"Apparently not." Elphaba looked away pensively. She always became very still when she was thinking. She cleared her throat and said, "But thank you for being so considerate."

Galinda felt herself blush and grin wide. "Of course," She said warmly. Elphaba glanced at her and smiled lopsidedly. She turned to face Galinda.

"You know that book, Invisible Cities? I actually bought it with you in mind. I think you'd like it. It's… poetic. And about cities." Elphaba looked embarrassed. "It's very well written."

Galinda laughed a little. "I'll read it tonight. Thank you, Elphie."

"It's fine," Elphaba said casually.

That night, Galinda did start Invisible Cities, Elphaba reading across from her in her own bed, as usual. The book Elphaba had bought her was as good as Elphaba had probably meant to make it sound. A section read, "Zora's secret lies in the way your gaze runs over patterns following one another as in a musical score where not a note can be altered or displaced. The man who knows by heart how Zora is made, if he is unable to sleep at night, can imagine he is walking along the streets and he remembers the order by which the copper clock follows the barber's striped awning, then the fountain with the nine jets, the astronomer's glass tower, the melon vendor's kiosk, the statue of the hermit and the lion, the Turkish bath, the café at the corner, the alley that leads to the harbor."

Galinda finished the passage and had a realisation. She was attracted to Elphaba. There was little that was attractive about Elphaba, but that didn't seem to matter. Galinda was absolutely sure, in that moment, that she was attracted to her room mate.

She looked at Elphaba across the room. She was on her side, half hunched over her book, her hair falling around her face. She was a long, awkward, green person. There was something unexplainable and brilliant about her. Galinda looked away and closed Invisible Cities, and tried to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Galinda shut her laptop and stood up. Fiyero looked away from his textbooks to glance at her. Elphaba didn’t even seem to notice.

“Elphie, we’re taking a break.”

“Nope,” Elphaba replied without missing a beat. “If I’m going away for a week, I’m doing as much concentrated study as possible.”

“We’ve been studying for a solid two hours. Or I have; you must be on your third.”

“Three hours is nothing for me.”

Galinda loomed over her. “You’re studying with me this time. We’re having a break.”

Elphaba smiled sardonically. “I am surprised you’re keeping this up even though we’ve been living together for almost two months. It’s not happening.”

“It’s a scientific fact that giving your brain a break can only be beneficial. Ten minutes makes no difference. You’re taking a break.” Elphaba looked up at her with narrowed eyes. She stared back.

“No.”

“You can smoke finally.”

Elphaba scowled. “That’s unfair.”

“Maybe, but it’s true.”

Elphaba glared at her for a long moment. “Technically, ten minutes does make some difference,” She remarked. She stood. “Fine. You have swayed me.”

They stood just outside the doors of the Shiz Central Public Library. Elphaba got through one cigarette before they went inside from the cold. It was snowing, now in the depths of winter. It had been five minutes. “We’re not going back to it after just that. Let’s look around!” Galinda pulled Elphaba over to the nearest shelves - cooking books. They both moved on immediately. Art and design claimed a few shelves nearby; Galinda approached, and spotted a favourite book of hers. “This is a great reference for the fundamental history of architecture throughout Oz. I’ll admit, it covers Gillikin mostly, but the section on the Vinkus is better than you would expect.”  
  
“And what are the fundamentals of Vinkan architecture historically?” Elphaba asked with a smirk.

“Well, the Vinkus is mostly prairie and mountains. There are only one or two major rivers, and along those rivers were where most of their first cities really flourished. For a long time, most Vinkans were nomadic tribes.”

“Tribes implies savagery and is to be avoided,” Elphaba interjected. “Nation or people is the better term.”

“Most Vinkans were nomadic nations,” Galinda stuttered. “They made portable structures out of hides and wooden frames. Very efficient travellers, for their time. People theorise that since the… nations of the Vinkus were constantly at war, they were constantly evolving technologically to outmaneuver each other. That’s why there are all those Vinkan warrior tropes. Vicious masters of battle.”

“The common depiction of Vinkan warriors paint them as violent primitives,” Elphaba said conversationally.

“Well, that’s just not historically accurate.” Elphaba laughed at that. Galinda was confused.

“It’s not about what’s historically accurate. People don’t care about that, so long as they don’t have to. That’s why you called them tribes and don’t know enough to specify between their different nations.” Elphaba tilted her head. “Then again, neither do I, never having thought to look into it.”

“I see,” Galinda said, quiet and uncomfortable. Elphaba glanced at her sidelong.

“Tell me about Munchkinland.”

“Wood and thatch houses mostly. Lots of granite and slate. Munchkinland was on the forefront of agriculture further back in history, and started trading with Gillikin early, so in particularly wealthy old structures you can find marble and gold.”  
  
“That does explain my family’s estate looking so out of place.”  
  
“Yeah. And lots of farming meant lots of festivals dedicated to the harvest and fertility, so there’s a lot of flora and fauna depicted in murals and sculptures and such.” Galinda shrugged. “Munchkinland is kind of boring, to be honest.”

“Watch out. That’s my country you’re talking about.”

“Sorry. Gillikin is a bunch of stuffy Unionist ass kissing, if that makes you feel any better.”

“It does actually,” Elphaba said with a little smile. “Speaking of Unionist ass kissing.” They had wandered into the World Religions and Spirituality section.

“Oh, we are not getting into this.”

“Nonsense! Religion is a timeless subject of heated debate.”

“I don’t want to have a heated debate with you. You make me feel stupid enough as it is.”

Elphaba huffed. “You aren’t stupid, Galinda.”

“If I’m not stupid, I’m ignorant.”

“I see. If you ever want to alleviate yourself of some of your ignorance, I suggest this.” She took up a thick, hard backed book. “Covers the effect of different organized religions on Oz’s economy through the ages. Very interesting.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for my next scheduled trip to boring town.”

“What? It’s important. In a better world, everyone would know at least a little of this material.”

“I can only imagine your design of a better world,” Galinda mused. “You’d either get it spectacularly right or spectacularly wrong.”

“The world is already spectacularly wrong. I like to think it could only go up. Perhaps that’s idealistic of me.”

Galinda wanted to say, ‘You are idealistic, it’s one of your better sides’, but didn’t. She didn’t reply at all. She felt Elphaba glance at her and linger.

Galinda wondered why feelings and attractions only got stronger once you recognised them. She had thought things like that would fade once they were acknowledged and pushed aside, but it was hard to push aside something like this, and Galinda supposed she kind of liked a part of it. It had been a while since she was actually attracted to someone in this way. It was nice, but it was also Elphaba.

She couldn’t rationalise her attraction. Elphaba simply wasn’t very good looking. Facial features aside, her posture was strange, and while she was strong - and it showed - and tall - about as tall as your average man - her body was in some strange middle ground between feminine and masculine; perfectly androgynous. Not that Galinda had ever seen it clearly. Elphaba was surprisingly shy for someone so blunt. Galinda had pointed out that she was wearing the hat she had bought her, and she had blushed, if a darkening shade of green was a blush.  
  
“Galinda?” She turned at her name. Elphaba was staring at her in an odd, compelling way. Galinda stared back, a tension coming between them.

Galinda looked away first. “What’s your favourite book?”

“Dillamond’s sixteen volume set detailing all the known information and history surrounding the natural sciences. Guess that’s books, actually.”

“That was a predictable answer,” Galinda remarked. “I don’t mean useful. I don’t even really mean enlightening. What was the book that made you feel the most?”

“I don’t read books for the feelings in them.”

“Why not?”

Elphaba had her hand on one of the shelves, and leant her head against it as she thought over her answer. “While I understand feelings, and I understand why someone would feel certain emotions in certain situations, I rarely react to emotion with my own emotion.”

“How do you react to emotion?”

“Understanding, when I do understand it. I suppose I’m cold when I don’t. Either way, reading about how people feel doesn’t give me much.”

“But the natural sciences do?”

“They give me the ability to really see the world around me,” Elphaba said quietly, looking at the shelves. Galinda watched, and realised she was smiling.

She said what she thought this time; “You’re pretty passionate for someone who describes herself as cold. Poetic, too.” Galinda straightened as a thought came to her. “You write music, right? Do you write lyrics?”

Elphaba squinted at Galinda. “Yes,” She said slowly. “But you’re not seeing them. Not any time soon, anyway.”

“Why not?”

“The only person that’s seen them is Fiyero,” Elphaba said, as if that was an answer. Galinda realised belatedly that it was; a thinly padded answer of ‘I don’t trust you yet’.

Galinda cleared her throat and turned away, walking to the next section. “Well, if not a book that makes you feel things, than a book you liked for its atmosphere, or plot, or relationships.”

“There was one I was recommended by an elderly teacher of mine. It was a romance, in fact, between a Bear and a Stag. ‘Fall For The Hunted’; the writing was very intriguing.”

“An Animal romance! How’d you find that?”

“The teacher is a Goat. He gave me a reading list of Animal authors. They aren’t rare, so much as unknown.” They had wandered into the science section. Elphaba stopped dead. “Studying. We’re meant to be studying.”

“Don’t ruin the conversation.”

“We’re leaving for a week, Galinda!” Elphaba was already on her way back. “Are you coming?”

“Not yet. You can join me for a while longer if-”

“Work to be done,” Elphaba said distractedly. Galinda frowned, and went off deeper in the library.

It was a big place. At the back of the library, the lights got a little dimmer, and there were alcoves with desks and rustic reading lamps and upholstered chairs. In these dark, narrow parts of the library, the spellcraft section was hidden. She ran her fingers over the spines of the books; old books, books with authors that never had their full name, or bypassed a name altogether; The Shadow Art, by Anonymous.

“Galinda.”

She startled and span around. Boq held up his hands. She settled. “Boq. Hey.”

“Hey,” He said, smiling shyly. He glanced at the shelves. “I thought I would find you here.”

Galinda looked at the shelves. “It’s a nice little part of the library.”

“Yes.” His voice cracked as he forced out, “Almost romantic.”

Galinda opened her mouth, then shut it, wincing at the second hand embarrassment. “Sure, I guess.” There was a long stretch of silence. It was so awkward, Galinda had to break it. “So… what are you doing in the magic section?”

His hands were fidgeting. He took a breath, then looked at her, then stepped toward her - closer than he would usually dare to. “I need to tell you something.”

“Oh.” Galinda moved back subtly. “Okay…”

“Galinda, I’ve been a coward the past month. I’ve been dancing around my own feelings and - I’m sorry for that, I guess. But I think I have the courage now.” He smiled shakily. “I know girls like you don’t go out with guys like me in Frottica, but this is Shiz, and I really, really like you. You’re kind of perfect.”

Galinda stared at him blankly. Her stomach was sinking with every second of him looking at her so hopefully. She had no idea what to say. After a few awkward moments, he seemed to realise she wasn’t going to react at all. She had anticipated him reverting to his meek self, but he surprised her, and came forward for a bold hug.

Galinda stood uncomfortably, peering down at his face, pressed against her collarbone or there abouts. He was significantly shorter than her. She wiggled a little in his arms. His head snapped up, and he had a fierce look in his eye, and she knew he was going to go in for gold. She froze, and he kissed her, standing on his tippy toes to reach. There was a quiet gasp from behind them.

Galinda thrashed in Boq’s arms, stumbling away. Fiyero was there. His and Galinda’s eyes met. He stared at her. She stared back. Fiyero suddenly turned and ran the other way. Boq stood by confused as Galinda began to wrestle off her heels.  
  
“Galinda? What’s -”   
  
“Not happening,” Galinda said to Boq, and he seemed to get the message, his face turning pale. Galinda began to bolt through the library, winding between bookcases. She spotted Fiyero. He was almost at the study tables, where Elphaba still sat. “Betrayal!” She yelled. He glanced back at her fleetingly, his eyes wide.

“You’re not meant to run in a library!”   
  
“Fiyero I swear to god, If you say a word, I will -” Elphaba popped up beside Galinda, apparently from a few aisle beside them. Galinda span around, her eyes wide. “Elphie!”

“Boq and Galinda were kissing!” Fiyero said. Galinda swore she was going to drop kick him. She punched his arm instead. “Ow! If you dont want me to tell, don’t get caught!”

“We weren’t kissing,” Galinda said to Elphaba, who looked thoroughly confused. “He was kissing me, a very unwilling, inactive me.”

“That’s exactly what one half of a pair of secret lovers would say,” Fiyero put in.

“Fiyero!”

“Okay, I’ll stop.”

Elphaba was staring off distractedly. She looked at Galinda. “I’m going to kill that boy.” Galinda and Fiyero exchanged looks.

Elphaba’s plans were put on hold when a librarian came up a moment later and ordered them all to get out of the library. Elphaba looked ready to fight her over it, but Galinda and Fiyero glared her into submission. They lingered under the cover just outside the door, Elphaba lighting another smoke. Boq came out a moment later.

He looked at Elphaba and Fiyero, and got all shame faced, and then looked at Galinda. “I’m… I’m sorry, that was very inappropriate of me.”   
  
“Fucking right it was,” Elphaba muttered. Galinda gave her a look.

Galinda forced a smile, but it didn’t do him any good. He went red in the face and looked like he was going to cry. “I’m going to get some lunch.” He went off quick. Probably home. Galinda wanted to avoid an awkward run in so fresh after the whole thing, and looked to Fiyero and Elphaba.

“Want to see a movie or something?”

“How about we get some “lunch” ourselves?” Fiyero suggested. “We’ll have something to do. It’s the city.”

“I want to be studying,” Elphaba muttered. Fiyero clicked his tongue and nudged her.

“We’re leaving tomorrow. Let’s have a little fun before we run off.”

“Fine. We’re doing it inside though. Of course it had to be bloody snowing when we get kicked out of the library.” Fiyero took off his coat and threw it on her head. Galinda watched, incredulous, as they descend into some childlike argument over who should have the coat.

They went to a vegan burger joint with some hilarious literary pun for its name, though only Elphaba got it, and she was more disapproving than amused. The food was pretty damn good though, and the place seemed packed with Animals, which Elphaba probably liked. She ate a bit like a teenage boy - Galinda had never noticed it before - and waited impatiently for Galinda and Fiyero to stop chatting and start shoving fries down their necks. Galinda offered the remainder of her chips out of habit, and said, “You know, there’s a bookstore you would really like right around here, Elphaba. The owners are picky with everything they stock.”

“Whereabouts is it?”  
  


“Just a block or two.”

On the way there, Fiyero said he knew a great second hand clothing store in the area. Elphaba turned on them, her jaw set in iron. “We’re not doing this again.” Galinda and Fiyero exchanged looks. They smiled at her together. She looked between them, eyes narrowed. “No. You don’t have leverage over me this time.”

“Just a sweater or something, for Frottica!”

“You can’t go to my parents in sweatpants and grey hoodies, Elphie. They’re very proper people.”

“I will wear whatever I want,” Elphaba said defiantly. “Your parents will just have to deal with it.”

They broke Elphaba down in a record ten minutes. She was dragged, resigned, into Rivvley’s. Rivvley was a popular punk-rock artist about twenty years ago. Galinda thought they might just find the perfect thing for Elphaba in here, if that studded leather jacket was any indication.

Rivvley’s was below street level, accessible from a narrow set of stairs along Ekklies St. and the subway. Galinda liked the place; it wasn’t trying too hard with the vintage memorabilia. It was crammed with racks of clothes. Left was womenswear, right was mens. She decided to leave Elphaba in Fiyero’s hands and have a browse for herself first, waving them off as Fiyero pulled her to the winterwear.

Galinda drifted to the fur jackets and coats, thinking what her mother would like. Probably fox, or possum for something more reserved. Everything was faux except one, a long navy winter jacket with wide fur-lined lapels and cuffs. Galinda loved it. She checked the label - a hundred percent silk velvet and Glikkus short-hair. It would need dry cleaning, and she probably couldn’t afford it right now. She checked the tag - she couldn’t. She moved away from it, almost wistful. Elphaba would have hated her having fur anyway.

She exhausted their selection quickly, then went to join the other two. Fiyero was going through the jackets. Great minds think alike. He pulled a punk-styled leather-jean jacket combination with a hood and studs, and a patch that said, ‘WARRIORS IN A TRANCE’. Fiyero eyed it. “Thats from the Vinkan deep-house scene.”

“Deep-house?”

“Deep-house music. Clubbing. The clubbing in the Vinkus is wild. It’s a whole subculture, it has rules, ideologies. Warriors in a trance is the tagline for the clubbers. They take it very seriously.”

The little piece of culture seemed to appeal to Elphaba. She looked at it with genuine consideration. “Is the leather fake? It is. That’s not bad, I suppose. I’ll try it on.” She pulled it on. It was a bit too big for her, but it didn’t matter. She could beef it up with a sweater or something, Galinda thought.

“Oh, it looks good! Buy it Elphie.”

“How much?”

“Sixty three dollars.”

“My god.”

“That’s a damn good deal for something this nice,” Fiyero said.

She gave in and bought it. Galinda got her to throw in a nice pair of jeans, too, and haggled the girl at the desk down to almost half price. Elphaba seemed pretty impressed. They emerged, Elphaba sporting her jacket with satisfaction, Galinda thought.

“Alright. Now that bookstore!”

\--------

Galinda was packing away her make up into her usual travel case. She glanced at her phone again and huffed.

“This is really stressing you out, isn’t it?” Elphaba asked distractedly from her bed. She was reading, as always. Galinda eyed her critically.

“We have to leave in just three hours, and you still havent packed?”

Elphaba looked up at Galinda from her book with an incredulous look. “Have you seen my wardrobe? Packing takes about fifteen minutes, ten of which are for books.”

“That’s all you’re taking? Clothes and books?”

“And my oils. Should I dismantle my bed?”

Galinda rolled her eyes. “What about toiletries? Snacks? An umbrella. Medication. A charger for your phone… your laptop! And its charger! Headphones maybe?”

“Okay, you made your point,” Elphaba muttered, closing her book. “I’ll start packing immediately, mother.”

Galinda huffed shortly. She packed her makeup case away, and serveyed her work. She had gone over the list she had made several times. She was done. Elphaba was cramming things into a dufflebag full of unfolded clothing. She looked up at Galinda. “Wanna lend a hand?”

Galinda hummed. “No.”

Galinda went downstairs and fell onto the couch beside Crope. He was playing some handheld game for preteens. “Hey,” She said. He glanced at her.

“Hey. How’s Elphie with the packing?”

“Awful,” Galinda said. Crope snickered.

“So, are you into him yet? It’s been, what, three months?”

Galinda side-eyed Crope with a frown. “I do not want to sleep with him. Her.”

“Babe, I didn’t even mention sex. Way to show your own hand.”

“I’m not into Elphie,” She muttered.

“Yeah, you are,” Crope said, mashing buttons. “I mean, you’re confused as shit about it, but you’re into him. It’s real obvious.”

Galinda felt insecure all of a sudden. She looked at Crope sidelong. “Look, I’m really not sure how I feel about Elphaba, and I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Crope gave his full attention to her now, something that seemed rare, since he always seemed to be doing or thinking of something else. “Galinda. You and me are the same in that we are masters of lies. I know your ways. I don’t know what you’re hiding, but I do know that you are definitely into Elphie. And he doesn’t realise it yet, of course. Nobody in this house of stupid fucking cis boys do.”

Galinda’s eyes widened. He saw it. He was quick that way. “What?” He asked, uneasy. “You look like you recognize what that meant. I’m worried.”

“You aren’t cisgender?” Galinda asked. He shook his head. Galinda looked away.

“Are you, like, the words best read transphobe? How do you even know that term?”

“I’m not a transphobe,” Galinda said quickly. Crope looked unconvinced.

“You’re pale as hell. You look like I slapped you.”

“It’s not because of that,” She said quickly. She struggled. She didn’t trust him yet. “Really, I’m not. You reminded me of something else. I didn’t meant to make you uncomfortable. It’s really cool that you’re trans.”

He really wasn’t convinced, but he pushed on, slightly uncomfortable. “I’m actually neutrois. It’s a non-binary identity; androgyny made a gender, I guess. I’m fine with him pronouns, though.”

“Oh yeah, I know the term.” He seemed surprised, but didn’t say anything. He was looking at her very closely. Too closely. She was worried he might see something. She took a breath and said, “I’m bisexual.”

He opened his mouth, then grinned madly. “I knew it! You do want to fuck Elphie!” They fell into a safe, redundant argument.

Three hours later, Galinda, Elphaba and Fiyero were on a train to Frottica. They got dinner just before leaving and ate on the train. It was comfortable and reasonably spacious. Galinda was beside Fiyero, Elphaba sat across from them with a book open.

Elphaba hadn’t really looked at Galinda all night. It was getting to her. A lot. She wasn’t used to people she actually liked being so indifferent to her, and she didn’t understand how Elphaba could just shut down like that. She just kept reading her stupid book about history, or religion, or something like that probably. Fiyero had taken to staring out the window, so Galinda decided to continue Invisible Cities. She hoped, irrationally, for some kind of reaction.

At eleven, Galinda started getting tired. She yawned wide. “You can lean against me if you want to sleep,” Fiyero said. Galinda smiled up at him.

“Thanks. You still have the most comfortable bulky man shoulders.”

He curled an arm around her. She gave him a questioning look. “It’s kinda chilly in here, right?”

Galinda stared at him unsurely .“I guess?”

“Go with it,” He said quietly. Galinda was baffled. He wiggled his eyebrows and nodded toward Elphaba. Galinda looked at her, still confused.

Elphaba was peering at the arm around her shoulders. Then she glanced at Fiyero, and back down to her book. She shifted in her seat.

Galinda looked at Fiyero again - staring out the window - and pulled out her phone. Fiyero always had his on silent. She texted him. When he didn’t react, she nudged him and flashed him her phone, and he hastily retrieved it from his pocket.

  
G: Why the duck r u cuddling me and y did u make obnoxious facial gestures toward elphie  
G: U realise she is like a hawk right  
G: U have been found out ur mission or whatevs is busted  
  
F: I’m trying to make her jealous.   
  
G: what. why  
  
F: Because you’re totally into Elphie and would be cute as heck together.  
  
G: oh god did crope get to you  
G: is this his doing  
  
F: Maybe a little bit.  
  
G: im disappointed but he is very charming i understand

Galinda put her phone away, exchanging a look with Fiyero. He kept his arm around her but looked appropriately shamed.

Elphaba was completely absorbed in her book. Galinda watched her while she read, the moonlight from the windows flickering over her face, the warm overhead bulbs lighting her hair; hair that looked red with the light on it. She felt like she was in a trance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, people.

Frottica Central station was the shell of an old bluestone state building made new. Frottica was quieter than Shiz, and was dark and abandoned at such an early hour, the sporadic lighting casting stark shadows.

They waited for half an hour or so, the sky lightening slowly. Early workmen began trickling in around the same hours her parents would used to start their work on the farm. They started later now, their age beginning to catch up with them. Her father arrived on the minute he said he would. He came with a wide grin and hugged her as soon as he could. “Hello honey. You get in okay?”

“I’m fine, dad.”

His gaze swept over the other two, and lingered on Elphaba blatantly. He snapped away from her. “Fiyero!” He reached out to give him a firm handshake. “Haven’t seen you since graduation.”

“It’s nice to see you, sir.” Fiyero gestured toward Elphaba. “This is our friend, Elphaba Thropp.”

Galinda’s father’s eyebrows perked. “Thropp? Of Munchkinland?”

“The one and only,” Elphaba quipped. “Your name is…?”

He became embarrassed. “I’m sorry! Reginald, but you can call me Reggie. Reggie Arduenna.”

“Reginald,” Elphaba said with a firm nod of her head. Reggie seemed to expect more, but it didn’t come, so they shuffled toward his car. It was a hunting truck, high off the ground with thick tires and a muted green matt finish. Behind the main five seats of the truck there was a large box-like compartment with a short step ladder leading into it. Galinda stared.

“You got a new truck?”

“Yep! I gotta show you it when we get back, it’s beautiful. I got some real nice rifles too. We could arrange a little hunting expedition this week, if you’re ok mussing up those pretty heels.”

Galinda felt herself begin to smile. “I think I’ll manage.” She felt Elphaba watching her, and returned her gaze with a curious smile. Elphaba simply looked away, piling into the back of the car next to Fiyero. Galinda hoisted herself into the front.

The drive home was quiet and scenic. Once they left Central Frottica and the surrounding suburbia, it was elegant leafless trees and fields of dewy pastures and fresh turned crops. Galinda’s eyes jumped to follow the beat of the rows of wire fences. She knew how to put up fences. Dawn hadn’t quite broken, the sky green and blue and navy, still speckled with stars. Her dad had the window down, as he always did, his arm half out.

Galinda had drifted off and woke up with a jerk as they stopped before the house. Her dad smiled at her. “Welcome home.”

The farmhouse was a big, classic building. It was white and muted cobalt, the roof tiled in dark gray slate. There was a wide porch with a bench hanging to the left, a set of woven chairs and a table to the right. The porch was high off the ground and the stairs leading up were steep and grand, as was the fashion in Frottica about ten years ago. The door was bare timber, a distinct ash hardwood from Glikkus. The dark morning light and the mist of the hills made it look as if it loomed, but Galinda felt her chest swell will familiarity either way.

They were greeted by her mother and a few of the servants that were up at the time, taking their luggage up to their rooms. Her mother - “Larena. It’s a pleasure to meet someone of such high blood from Munchkinland! I hope our home is adequate.” - gave her a quick, warm hug.

  
That morning, they had a typical breakfast made by Earlie, a middle aged Munchkinlander woman that worked as head cook. Galinda didn’t know her very well - Avery and her mother had left a few years ago now - but got the feeling Earlie didn’t like her.

Fiyero went to bed as soon as he could. He was incapable of sleeping in any form of transport. Her mother had already left for work. Reginald was at the dining table with tea and the newspaper. He smiled at them absently as they passed through the house.

“So, I assume you have plans for us,” Elphaba said. Galinda smiled back at her.

“I do. You’re sure you don’t want to sleep?”

“Travelling makes me restless,” Elphaba murmured. “What are we doing?”

“I want to show you something,” Galinda said. Elphaba lifted a brow.

“What is it?”

  
“You’ll see.”

They trekked out over toward the west side of the farm until they reached the woods on the edge of their property. Elphaba looked confused. “Is there some distant, special barn this way?”

“No.”

“Then where are we going?”

“I said you’ll see.”

Elphaba made a huffy sound, but didn’t complain. The floor of the forest was a bed of thin, tough bushes and damp reddish leaves. The sunlight was barely filtered through the last foliage clinging to the trees around them; tall, dark trees with deep rivets in their bark.

They came to a shallow stream, and Galinda knew they were close. She urged them on a little faster. She wasn’t sure how smart it was of her to be doing this, but she felt she needed to, and she wanted Elphaba there. Elphaba was one of those people that felt like a pillar, despite her troublesome nature.  
  


The trees broke away into a grove, and further into the grove was an old building, half consumed by nature. “The unionist chapel,” Elphaba murmured. “It is pretty, isn’t it?”

Galinda smiled as she watched Elphaba, then tugged her hand. “Let’s go explore.”

“Won’t that mess up your hair?” Elphaba’s voice sounded light.

“I’ll be careful.”

One of the doors was a few meters away one the ground, the other clinging to its frame, water stained and trapped in creeping wall leafage. The inside was a small, open hall, an altar at the front, pews taking up most of the room. The right wall of the building had crumbled somewhat, and a tree just outside had crawled in and overgrown the building, its foliage filling the ceiling of the building, branches reaching out through the occasionally broken windows. Elphaba and Galinda walked down the centre aisle with their arms linked, eyes wandering over the roof and the walls and the great tree. Elphaba tested the bench in the second row, then sat, Galinda beside her.

“This place is so beautiful,” Galinda said, moved by nostalgia. Elphaba glanced at her, then at the carved pillars and the aged tapestries hanging on the walls.

“I wonder how old it is.”

“Dad said he thought it was from about forty years ago.”

“Tapestries suggest otherwise,” Elphaba said. “There are Animals depicted there. Could be eighty years.”

“Surely it would be more damaged.”

“Perhaps someone maintained it.”

“Perhaps.” They sat for a while, studying the place, then Galinda said, “Want to see the halls underground?”

“Sure,” Elphaba said casually. She looked at Galinda, and suddenly went stock still. Galinda gave her a confused look. Elphaba looked up at her very slowly. “Okay. Don’t panic, but there’s something on your shoulder.”

“Something? What something?” Galinda felt herself begin to worry. “What, you mean… alive something?”  
  
“Just. Don’t move.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll get it off,” Elphaba muttered, reaching forward. Galinda leaned away. “What are you-”

“Don’t grab it with your bare hands! What if it’s dangerous?”

“There are like, two poisonous spiders in Gill-”

“It’s a spider!?” Galinda went from ‘ruffled but calm’ to ‘possible death and disaster panicked’ in seconds. She stood up. Elphaba’s eyes widened. She felt the horrifying tickle of it moving on her arm and began to flail wildly, simultaneously stumbling back toward the main aisle. When she was steady, she saw Elphaba standing opposite her, her eyes glued to the back of her own hand, held out toward Galinda.

“Are you okay?”

“You flicked it on me.”

Galinda eyed Elphaba’s hand fearfully. “Is it biting you?”

“Maybe. I can’t tell. I don’t think it can.” Elphaba turned her head and peered at it a little closer, the ghost of a smile on the corners of her mouth.

Galinda calmed down a little. “Well. What’s it look like?”

“Big,” Elphaba said, tilting her hand to show Galinda. Galinda twitched from the instinctive fright of seeing it. “You startled it. It isn’t moving.”

“It’s a huntsman. Their bite doesn’t do a thing, anyway. They just look bloody evil.”

Elphaba smirked at it. “Kind of cute.”

Galinda looked at Elphaba lingeringly. “You are so weird,” She said, more fondly than she meant to. Elphaba held her eye, and that tension came between them again. Galinda was about to speak, but then Elphaba flinched, and they both caught the spider scuttling up her arm. She scooped it into her palm and lay her hand on the ground for the spider to climb off.

“Let’s go underground then,” Elphaba said.

Under a cover of plywood and brown branches was a set of doors down a steep descent of stone stairs.They let out sharp, halting creaks as they were pushed open. It was completely dark. Galinda muttered an incantation for a light spell, a pinkish glow spilling from her hand. Elphaba was astounded.

“I knew you practiced spellcraft, but I had never seen it.”

“I tend to keep it to myself. I’m sure you understand why.”

“I doubt anyone living in our house would mind.”

“I don’t know,” Galinda said quietly. “After me and the boys went to that talk, I couldn’t quite read their reactions. There have been moments since then, but. Well. I think Crope and Tibbett are fine; I wonder about Boq.”

“Spellcraft hasn’t played a great role in Munchkinland history for a long time. It’s heathenistic, begging for trouble; pleasure-faith Kumbric worshipping.”

“Surely, the common belief is not so outdated as that?”

“Outdated,” Elphaba repeated mockingly. “Is history so linear?”

“Oh, you know what I mean.”

“It’s masked in all kinds of language and tactics, but that is where the hate of spellcraft began, and it’s all the same thing in the end. It’s a rebranding of old fear. That is how almost all prejudices in this world exist; fear for a thing, given new excuses, or old excuses painted over. And every generation, those prejudices are repackaged and repeated. Fear is so predictable.”

“You should write a book,” Galinda said, and found that she meant it, though she sounded sarcastic.

“I like to think I’m not so excessively narcissistic as that.”

“I can see it. I can see you doing that.”

“Ouch.”

Galinda nudged Elphaba playfully as they moved down the hall. The spell cast everything a reddish muted hue. The walls were old stone with empty iron fittings for torches, the floor lined with red moth-bitten linen. There was an abrupt side passage. “I don’t remember a thing about the layout of this place,” Galinda muttered. “There’s a few rooms where people slept and a bathroom, and what was a mess hall, I assume. And the door to the hall of the dead.”

“We’re going to get lost, aren't we?”

“Possibly.”

“Maybe we’ll see ghosts,” Elphaba said excitedly. Galinda scoffed and lead on.

The maunt’s dormitories lined the hall they started on; the furniture was empty and oddly misplaced, as if it had been rifled through. Odd clothes and half melted candles lay around the rooms. One dorm had a small ornate tin case sitting on an old chest of draws. It was empty and green with rust.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Galinda said quietly.

“Are you going to take it?.”

“No. It suits this place.”

“Very sentimental of you,” Elphaba mused, looking at an empty bookcase. “I’m surprised nobody seems to have found this place. No vandalism, no signs of camp outs or anything.”

“It’s deep into my parent’s land. There are fences all around the farm.”

“The forest is your parent’s too? What do they plan to do with it?”

“I’m not sure. Dad hunts, sometimes, but he likes just walking in it too.” Galinda felt a sharp vibration on her side and pulled out her phone. “Fiyero is awake.”

“How on earth do you have signal?”  
  
“Enchantments,” Galinda said with a little smirk. Elphaba made a face of mild approval.

“Should we leave then?”

Galinda put away her phone and stared out the door of the dorm. She wrestled with herself. She had her pillar. It was now or never. “It’s a waste of time to come out here only to look through a bunch of old bedrooms. Let’s go to the hall of the dead.”

“You’re sure?”

“I never could as a kid.” Galinda glanced at Elphaba. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

Elphaba gave her a puzzled look. “It’s an old crypt, not a proving ground.” Galinda did not  respond. They wandered around the passages of the maunt’s quarters for what felt like an hour or more, exchanging remarks about how large it must be and the period, and about ghosts. They found the mess hall. It was a big room with tattered linen hung around the room, tables and chairs spread about randomly; some upturned, most not. They found themselves in some kind of laundry - a small, tiled room with two large sinks and cupboards full of empty chemical bottles - and then, down another short series of steps, the door to the hall of the dead.

The darkness of the hall made the maunt’s quarters seem cheerful. It had a musky, old smell that made breathing feel gross. When they were at the base of the stairs, they heard a dreadful creak, and the door shut behind them, the bolts sliding in place. Galinda felt her stomach lurch. “Oh no. Oh god.” She rushed up the stairs and patted her hands around the edge of the door, looking for a latch or something. “What… I can’t open it. There’s no way to open the door from this side. Why would they do that?”

“Trying to keep something out of the maunt’s quarters,” Elphaba said quietly, closer than Galinda anticipated. Galinda glared at her, though she was barely visible in the dark.

“We need to get out of here. Maybe we could knock down the door?”

“That thing is made of iron. It’s not going anywhere.”

Galinda channelled more power into her ball of light. She peered out into the hall. The walls of the hall had two rectangular pits in them, and in the pits were the wrapped bodies of the dead. Galinda summoned as much of her bravery as she could. “Alright. Let’s hope there’s some way out of this place.”

They walked straight ahead for about fifteen minutes before they hit a wall. The crypt continued to the left and the right of them. They went with right, and followed the end wall, peering down each aisle, but never exploring them. They hit a corner and Galinda started back the way they came, but Elphaba lingered, frowning. Galinda stopped. “What is it?”

“Is this place on a slant?”

“What?”

“Look.” She held her arm out in front of her, looking down the length of her hand. “The floor is at a slant. It’s slight, but with the length of the place, that’s a considerable change in ground height.”

“So?”

Elphaba dropped her arm. “I don’t know. It’s just interesting.” She peered around the ground and picked up a chip of a stone brick, and rolled it down the aisle. “Definitely at a slant. Wouldn’t that make constructing this place considerably harder?”

Galinda frowned. “Yes. Yes it would.” Galinda knelt beside Elphaba. She put her hand to ground level, and shot a spark down the path, watching as it lit its path, travelling perfectly straight through the air. It hit the other side. “That height is just about how tall the stairs leading into this hall were. It’s too great a change to have been overlooked, or even worked with.”

“It was intentional?”

“I think so. The masonry for the maunt’s quarters is solid; expertly crafted.” Galinda stood up. “There’s an exit in here. They measured the stairs leading in and  the stairs leading out to be almost equal.”

Elphaba began walking down what they had determined to be the front wall of the room. “They don’t necessarily lead outside. Stairs that short wouldn’t reach the surface.”

“They lead somewhere, and that’s better than nothing.”

They walked for a considerable while. Galinda couldn’t help glancing into the blackness of the aisle they passed, dreading something popping out when they least expected it. The place remained still and quiet, even while she was sick with fear.

Eventually, they reached a cut in the wall that had an ascent of stairs leading to a simple wooden door. “Thank Oz, I thought this place was never going to end,” Galinda muttered, taking the stairs quickly. She lifted the latch to the door, but couldn’t actually move it. She pressed against it.

“Is it locked?”

“No. Something is blocking it, I think.” She could peer through the crack, and saw wood. “There’s some piece of furniture or something. Help me Elphie.”

They stood side by side with their shoulders against the door and pushed together, the door barely shifting. They continued, until Elphaba made them shift around so she was toward the gap, and instead of pushing, slammed herself against the door. There was a shuddering sound, creaking, and then the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. She forced the door open enough to slide herself through. “It was a bookcase, but… What on earth?” Galinda wiggled through the gap in the door and found the floor wooden and polished, and covered with growing puddles of wine.

Elphaba laughed. “We must be in someone’s basement.”

Galinda sent a spray of sparks out into the dark room. Racks upon racks of wine were there, and on the far side, a bar she recognized. “This is my family’s basement.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not.”

“Your house is above a burial ground. Creepy.”

“Please don’t put it like that.”

They found their way out easily, climbing out of a set of trapdoors just outside the right side of the house. It was late morning. They stumbled inside and fixed themselves cool drinks; water for Galinda, milk for Elphaba. Fiyero stumbled into the room, his hair askew, his eyes squinted.

“Where were you two?”

“On adventures without you,” Elphaba said. He stared at them with that just woke up confusion.

Her and Elphaba finally crashed, exhausted after their adventure. They woke a little before dinner.

Dinner was an event in their household. It was everyone together at the huge dining room table. Elphaba was telling Fiyero about their thrilling adventures into the bowels of the abandoned church. Fiyero seemed relieved to have missed it. Galinda was a seat away from them, her mother between her and Elphaba. Galinda didn’t know who made the seating plan, but she was annoyed at them. She suspected it was Earlie.  
  


All the servants had their dinner later in a different room, except the cook. Earlie smirked and nodded every time someone complimented the food - which happened frequently, because she was a damn good cook - and she kept cutting her eyes at Elphaba and Galinda respectively.

“Earlie doesn’t like me,” Galinda said quietly to her mother.

“Oh, I noticed.”

“But why?”

“Why else? Because you’re you, and she isn’t.”

Galinda grimaced. “Mother…”

“She doesn’t like me neither. You can never really like someone when they’re a step ahead of you on the ladder of life.”

Galinda thought of how Elphaba would scowl or roll her eyes or simply stare, disbelieving. “This isn’t dinner table conversation.”

“No, it isn’t,” Her mother said, carefully masking her accent. She let it slip every now and then, her words falling to a drawl. Galinda kind of liked it, but her mother thought it unfitting of a lady married to someone such as her father. He was from a high family, and that mattered in Frottica, even if it didn’t anywhere else anymore.

They finished dinner and moved into the living room, the fireplace already alight. Fiyero and her father talked mostly, Elphaba perusing the bookcases, Galinda staring into the fire, her mother laughing and tutting in agreement on cue. Slowly, they trickled off to bed, until it was just Galinda and her mother. Larena went for the liquor cabinet. “Want a drink, honey?” She let her accent out now, with the company safely away.

“No, thank you.”

“I got some nice port. The sweet stuff, from Settica.”

Galinda smiled weakly. “I don’t like wine.”

“Oh, of course honey, I’m sorry. I always forget.” She topped her glass and left the bottle open on the top of the cabinet. “Now, I wanted to talk to you about a thing or two.”

Galinda glanced at her mother anxiously. “What?”

“I got a call from your aunty Maddow the other day. A gossiping kinda call. Normal thing, to call your sister for a gossip. Know what she said to me?”

“What’d she say?”

“She said Abbot Fairhaven had told Shirley’s son, and Shirley’s son had told Shirley, and Shirley had told her, that you were born a boy.”

Galinda swallowed, and her mouth and throat were dry as anything. Her mothers expression could kill. Galinda found the words. “Well, he lied. I’ve been a girl from the start.”

“You know god damn well what I mean.” She took a drink and closed her eyes, and strained for control. “Thankfully, He hasn’t gone and told the press. Shirley is a discreet sort. Apparently he wasn’t so tight lipped about your little arguement.”

“We broke up,” Galinda said. “Permanently.”

“Why you gotta waste a good man like that?” Her mother said, looking genuinely upset. Galinda stood up and paced toward the fire, a hand at her forehead. Her mother put her glass down. “I know you got your short comings, but you’re a good girl. To be on your second man-”

“My third,” Galinda said. “Fiyero was first.”

“Oh, yes, your Vinkan fella. That wouldn’t have happened honey.”

“Fiyero. Say his name.”

“Whatever. Just be careful.” She felt her mothers hand touch her shoulder, turn her around to face her. She pulled her into a hug. “Be careful, honey.”

Galinda felt like she was going to cry. She moved out of the hug. “I’m going to go to bed.”

“Have a nice sleep, honey. And remember to moisturize, and brush your teeth. Did you know, in first encounters, the two things people judge most are you teeth and the way you talk? So interesting.”

“Good night.”

Galinda did moisturize, and she did brush her teeth. She always brushed her teeth too firmly, and when she spit in the sink it would be tinged pink from the blood of her gums. She held the ceramic sink and stared at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. She was a beautiful girl. When she was young she had been unaware of herself. Now she had transitioned, and she was passing, she couldn’t quite get over herself. She liked her dark, sculpted eyebrows. She liked her eyes, hazel and hooded, her lashes thick. She liked her straight nose. She liked her even teeth, though she had work to reduce the gaps growing up. She liked the gentle curl of her hair; hair that shone in the light.

She realised she loved herself as one loved a finely crafted sculpture, stony and stationary, a symbol worthy of admiration. She looked away from the mirror and patted her face dry, and then went into her old room.

It was dark, the walls pale blue. The cabinets and vanity were covered in little things from when she was younger - photos, a few low scented candles, birthday cards and school papers. They were all in a thin veil of dust. She changed into a big, light shirt and crawled into bed. She tried to read a little, but her head throbbed and she couldn’t focus.

She knew it made no sense, but she had some strange compulsion to get up and peek into Elphaba’s guest room, to see if she was awake, just to know what she was up to. She was used to being able to look at her.

Galinda closed her book and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, then out the low window that looked over the paddock, where all the sheep were sitting with their lambs, legs folded underneath themselves. She watched them, and didn’t sleep for a long while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for homophobia and transphobia.

When Galinda was a kid, her parents younger and stronger, she would be woken at four thirty every morning by her mother's activity in the kitchen. She would go down and have a cup of tea with them, then was sent back to bed. At twenty-one, because of some kind of muscle memory, she woke at four thirty. She sat up. The house was quiet. She stretched languidly and looked out the wide windows in her room. In her absent glance she saw movement on the edge of the sheep paddock; human-shaped movement. She was intrigued.

After dressing for the cold, she checked the rooms her friends had been given. Fiyero was accounted for - he looked adorable while asleep - but Elphaba was definitely missing. Galinda snuck out and started along the paddock edge eagerly.

Galinda found herself at the outskirts of the forest again. She wasn't very eager to go stomping around in the woods while it was still so dark. Why was Elphie out at this time anyway? What if Elphaba was a werewolf? It wasn't a full moon though, so Galinda dismissed that. Maybe a wood elf? A wood elf wouldn't live in the city. Though there was the park across the road.

Galinda twitched to attention when she made out faint noises coming from a little further into the woods. She picked her way through silently, as her father had taught her to. She hid herself in some bushels at the edge of a clearing. She pulled up the hood of her jumper - her hair shone too brilliantly in the moonlight - and risked a peek into the clearing.

Elphaba was not doing any mystical elfish frivolity. She was in a loose tank top - scandalous, by Elphaba's standards - and shorts. She was in the middle of the clearing, kind of standing, but kind of lunging forward, her hands on her thigh and her back straight. She held the position for a long moment, then changed legs. She changed positions again. She was stretching. Galinda watched incredulously. She realised Elphaba had began running around the edge of the clearing and was coming toward her. She shifted out of sight, listening intently to Elphaba's breathing as she passed. She ran five laps and stopped unreasonably close to Galinda's bushel.

Galinda was torn between making a silent escape or lingering to enjoy the show. Elphaba seemed to be barely panting after her run, but whatever she was doing now was more strenuous. Galinda could catch the occasional quiet grunt. She was too curious to not chance another look.

She was doing push ups with mechanical efficiency. No wonder her arms were so strong, not that there was all that much for her to lift, being as narrow as she was. Galinda lingered on the ripple of the muscles of her shoulders and the flexing of her arms. Her face was hot.

She was still a little stunned by her attraction to Elphaba. Galinda had never thought too much on what, exactly, she wanted. She thought plenty on what she should want: tall, blonde, rich, male. Then again she supposed she hadn't really limited herself that way; Fiyero was certainly not blonde, and her and Avery Clutch had kissed that one time. She supposed the gentle fall of her and Fiyero's relationship - and her parents obvious disapproval at the time - had beaten her into a couple of years of obedience. Now that obedience was over, and she was drooling over a green girl.

Elphaba moved onto crunches, then squats, then jumping rope, then stretches again. By the end her skin was pearlescent with sweat, her shoulders seeming broader, her movement smoother. Elphaba pulled on a sweater and sat in the grass, prying her hair out of its ponytail. She rubbed oil through it till it glowed. Then she lay back and stared up into the sky. It was a little lighter now, and Galinda guessed it was about half past five.

Galinda knew this was her chance to sneak off. She felt kind of gross for sitting there and watching as she had. She considered pretending she had just arrived. She considered admitting she had watched, but knew Elphaba would be angry, and didn't have the courage for it. Guiltily, she crept off as silently as she had come, and went back to bed.

That morning, Elphaba seemed none the wiser, and Galinda was fine with that, even if she was still guilty. That guilt grew when her father invited her on a hunt, and she was eager to accept.

It wasn't that hunting was particularly fun or fulfilling, but that it was nostalgic. It was their only bonding activity. They rarely found anything to shoot, and landing the shot was just as rare. Galinda was a little mystified as to why her dad put so much money into it since he wasn't particularly good at hunting, but supposed old men needed their hobbies. She was grateful for it either way. Her father was busy and aloof when they weren't hunting.

She knew that wouldn't matter much to Elphaba. For Elphaba, it was the institution and the support of the sport itself that insulted her. Galinda couldn't do much about that except resist it. She didn't think Elphaba would give her a free pass just because her dad was a bad parent. She decided to try anyway.

"Elphie, I never get to be with him otherwise. My father is a... difficult man. We probably won't hurt anything! Almost never do!"

"Have you ever killed something?"

Galinda hesitated. "While hunting?"

Elphaba looked briefly confused, then said, "In general."

"I shot a sick bull when I was twelve."

"Have you ever killed something while hunting?"

"I injured a fox."

Elphaba grimaced. "How do you know it wasn't a Fox?"

"Would it really make a difference to you?" Galinda asked, obviously frustrated. Elphaba scowled.

"Well, seeing as you have metal pens for one and not for the other, I guess it does make a difference, yes!"

Galinda softened. "Elphie, please."

"You don't need my permission to go, Galinda."

"I know. I would just like you to know why I'm going, in case it makes any difference."

Elphaba looked wary, and didn't reply. Her father called to ask if she was coming. She looked at Elphaba for a long moment, and said she was.

They marched around the woods with rifles and didn't see a thing for two hours before Galinda called it quits. Her father was surprised. "You don't even want to set up some bottles at the little range we built? It's just a little further up from here. You're a hell of a shot, honey."

"Not feeling it. Sorry dad." She wasn't that sorry. Elphaba's disapproval had sucked the fun out of it. She just felt bored and annoyed at herself for caring so much about what Elphaba thought of her. Her dad continued on; she walked back to the property alone, having most of the woods memorized by now.

Elphaba and Fiyero had been briefly enlisted to work the farm, but they had since escaped. Fiyero was walking back from the house, Elphaba reading beneath a tree. Galinda wandered over to her, a little basket of sandwiches and drinks on her arm. Elphaba looked surprised to see her. "I thought hunting took longer, but I am no expert."

"We were planning to go the whole day, but I didn't want to." Elphaba eyed her intently. "Not as fun as I remember, I suppose," Galinda finished quietly.

"I see."

Galinda glanced at Elphaba distractedly as she lay out the plates of food and looked about for any anthills. She was in her usual jeans and tshirt. She wished Elphaba wore the tank tops more.

Fiyero came over a minute later, his brow damp, his shirt open and hanging from his hips. "It's meant to be winter," He grumbled, pulling his shirt back over his shoulders.

Galinda smiled and shook her head. "Flash yourself around too much and my mother will start making moves on you."

"You assume that wasn't my goal."

"Don't even joke about that."

"Can you imagine?" He sat with them. "Get to hear even more about how 'exotic' and 'wild' I am."

"Is that how your parents span your relationship?" Elphaba said, clearly amused.

"Oh, you have no idea. Her mother once referred to me as a 'foreign beauty' to one of her aunties. I was the The Stallion From The West."

"And you stayed together for a year? You're tough stuff, Fiyero."

"My parents avoided actually seeing Fiyero as much as they could whilst still being proper. They met his family once." Galinda glanced at Fiyero with a little grimace of a smile that he returned. "It was awful."

"It was so awful," Fiyero muttered. He leaned back on his hands and eyed Elphaba with a little smirk. "Have you had such shenanigans?"

"An embarrassing family? Yeah. They're either obsessively unionist or delving into some illegal activity."

"I was thinking more along the lines of awkward romantic involvements."

Galinda watched Elphaba closely as Elphaba looked at Fiyero, her eyes narrowed. "I can't say I have had such experiences, no."

"No romantic experiences at all?"

Elphaba tilted her head. "That's a little hard to answer. Romantic is a broad term. You could say I experienced romance as a young child still in Munchkinland, when a boy was dared to kiss me and live to tell the tale."

"You know what we mean," Fiyero said eagerly. "You never say anything about it. I know you. If there was nothing to say, you would have made that clear by now."

Elphaba became unsettled. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Just curiosity. Friendly curiosity."

Elphaba looked away. "There was someone. But it didn't go anywhere, and wouldn't have worked."

"Are you straight?" Galinda asked without thinking.

"No, wait, go back to the person," Fiyero said quickly.

"I'm not straight," Elphaba said evenly. "And no, I won't. I don't want to talk about it. Are you?"

"What?" Fiyero said, confused.

"No, Galinda. Are you straight?"

Galinda looked at both of them. "I'm bisexual."

"What?" Fiyero said again, louder, and more surprised than confused. "I mean, I knew you weren't straight, but I didn't know you had actually landed on something."

"It's only recent." Galinda hesitated, then said, "I was thinking of telling my parents this week."

Both of them looked shocked. Fiyero reacted first. "Babe, that's amazing!" He took her hand and squeezed, grinning wide. "I mean, I'm surprised you've decided to do it so soon after labeling yourself, but I am totally behind you for any support you need, of course."

Galinda smiled lopsidedly. "Thanks, Fi. And I know it is kind of fast, but I figure it won't actually be that big of a deal. I mean, considering what else they've accepted." Fiyero knew she was trans, of course. His eyes flickered, then he glanced at Elphaba. She was looking between them.

"What else have they accepted?" Elphaba asked unsurely. Galinda looked at Fiyero. He gave her a lopsided smile. The kind of smile that said, 'You don't have to, but I think it would go fine if you did.' Strangely, Galinda was compelled to tell her. And with the conversation last night, she was irrationally worried that Elphaba would hear from someone else, in a way that made it seem grotesque.

"Well," Galinda said, sitting up straighter. "Well…" She took a breath. "I'm trans, Elphie."

Elphaba swallowed the sandwich in her mouth. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm a trans woman."

She gave one of her full smiles. "That's cool."

Galinda looked at Fiyero. "It's cool. I've never gotten that reaction." She laughed happily, she wasn't sure why. She hadn't realised how worried she had been about Elphaba's reaction.

"Yes," Elphaba said. She became her stoic self again. "Thank you for trusting me with that."

Galinda grinned and blushed. "No problem."

Fiyero looked between them with a crooked smile. "So... Telling your parents you're bi?"

"Oh, yes! Well, I was thinking of saying it tonight," Galinda said unsurely. "If I have the courage. After dinner, in front of the fire."

"How will you go about it?" Elphaba asked.

"I was going to just tell them," Galinda said curtly. "Maybe after dinner, or in the early morning, when they aren't too distracted."

"Honest and direct. Alright. That'll work, don't worry." Fiyero said.

"I'm not worried."

"You're worried. I can tell. That's your worried face."

"Shut up."

They startled when Elphaba said, "Should I leave so you can have a romp in the grass?"

"I think Elphie is feeling left out," Fiyero said in a loud whisper to Galinda. She giggled as Elphaba and Fiyero descended into a squabble over how little Elphaba cared about being included in their 'disgusting flirtations'.

That night at dinner, Galinda was filled with anxious energy. Her mother told her off four times for her leg jumping underneath the table, a] nervous tick she had never shaken off. Whenever she caught Fiyero's eye he would give her a little encouraging smile. Her parents seemed to be in a good mood, her mother included.

They were ushered into the living room again, the fire alight. Fiyero had a word with her before they settled down and he was caught in conversation with Reginald. "You're going to do it tonight?"

"Yes. As soon as I am alone with them, I'll say it."

"We can be there if you want."

"No, no, my parents would get too caught up in how rude and improper it is. It'll be fine. I'm fine." She took a deep breath. "I had this weird conversation with my mum. I forgot to tell you about it, I'll tell you later, but... it'll be good to be more honest with her."

"And to be more honest with yourself?" He said knowingly, casting a glance at Elphaba. Galinda grimaced.

"Look. I want to make myself clear. While Elphie does have a… strange draw about her," Galinda said slowly, embarrassed, "I am not romantically interested in her. I don't want to be in a relationship anytime soon, and her personality is incredibly frustrating."

"Crope said you were in love."

"That's Crope. Crope thinks Boq has a foot fetish."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Anyway," Galinda said pointedly, "I am not in love with her, or crushing on her, or anything. I just think her hair is nice." She paused. "And her arms. And she smells like white tea and lime, which is a very pleasant combination."

"Right," Fiyero murmured with an amused little grin.

Fiyero survived about fifteen minutes of idle chatter with her father before he excused himself, Elphaba jumping on the escape. Her father looked as if he were about to turn in soon, so she decided to act fast. When she was sure her friends were in their rooms, she began. "Mum, dad, I wanted to tell you something before you went to bed."

"What is it dear?" Her father said, barely managing to sound interested. She felt her resolve begin to wilt, but powered on with her best smile.

"I know it's very important to you that I marry and carry on the family name," Galinda said, her parents actually turning to look at her now, "And no, I am not here to tell you that's not going to happen. It may! None of us know the future, right?" She didn't get a reply. She went on. "I just thought it important for the both of you… and me… that I tell you that…" She took a shaking breath. "I'm interested in women, as well as men...Uh...Romantically."

Her parents looked at each other with stunned expressions. Her mother began to laugh, in that kind of humourless, worried way. Her father looked uncomfortable. "Honey, that's impossible."

Galinda frowned. "Well, no. No it's not. It's perfectly possible."

"I think not."

"I think many of my new roommates would disagree with you," Galinda said carefully, still keeping a smile.

"Perhaps their parents allow such indiscriminate behaviour, but you aren't them, dear." Her father turned back to the fire. "Put the notion out of your mind. It doesn't belong here."

Galinda couldn't maintain her smile. She stared at her father's profile, red with the light of the fire. "I didn't realise it would be such a big issue," she said. "I mean, considering you let me live as a girl."

Her mother looked uncomfortably at the ground, while her father sighed and stood, and walked over to the liquor cabinet. He uncapped a glass bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink, then downed it, then poured another. He faced her. "Do you know why we allowed it?"

"Because you want me to be happy," She said slowly.

"Partly. It was obvious you were not happy as a boy and it was an extension of our love. But helping someone recover from such problems, rather than indulging them, is just as much an act of love."

Galinda felt sick. "But..."

"You are our only child. You were to be our only child, ever. You know of your mother's condition." Larena glanced at her husband, then away again. "We had to make the best of you."

"Make the best of me? Like some primed ewe?"

"Don't be dramatic," He dismissed casually. "Look. A good, strong boy is the kind of child every family wants. But you were not a good, strong boy. You were weak, and easily scared. But you were also smart, and pretty. A smart, pretty girl is almost as good as a strong boy; certainly better than a weak one."

"Don't take it hard, honey," Her mother put in with a smile intended to be sweet. "The day you told us, and you were all dressed up, I felt so proud of my daughter. The daughter I thought I would never have! But it was hard for us, you know, to go along with such unusual circumstances. We sacrificed because it was what was necessary." She looked more serious than Galinda had ever seen her. "Just as you must now, with this matter."

Galinda swallowed uselessly. "I really thought you understood."

"When you became Galinda, you forfeited all right to loving women," Her father said. "We have to live with the decisions we make."

Galinda felt like she was going to cry, but she knew the second she cried they would dismiss everything she had said, and would have won. She got angry instead. "I'm so sick of this. All of this! I'm a person, aren't I? I'm not your second chance, and my purpose in life isn't to carry on the family name! I have things I want to do for myself!"

"Oh, please," Her father muttered.

"I do!"

"What aspirations do you have, other than the aspiration all girls such as you have? You want to be liked," He spat, his drink sloshing over the edge of his glass. "You've been like that since you were a child! You picked all the clothes and all the words and all the subjects that made you the image of perfection in the eyes of others. That's your aspiration." Her father pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at his flushed neck. "We have only ever wanted to help you with that."

Galinda stood up and faced her father, coming almost to his height, full of rage. "Don't you dare talk about me like that! I only acted like that because you made me!"

"You enjoy the attention!"

"Because it's the only attention I was taught I could receive! At least when you thought I was a boy you actually saw me as a person! The second I was in that dress I was nothing but a toy." Her voice began to break. She pressed her hand to her eyes, urging herself to keep it together. "You made me hate myself so much, I didn't even think on what I really wanted. But now I am! I am thinking! I have been, for two years! I don't want to marry, and I don't want to study journalism."

Her father looked as if his head were going to burst. "Galinda. Stop this."

She glared at him. "And I love women."

"Okay, I think everyone here needs to calm down."

Galinda stepped away from her father, her eyes snapping to Fiyero and Elphaba, suddenly appeared on the bottom of the stairs. She wiped at her cheeks quickly.

"Go to bed, both of you. This has nothing to do with you," Her father said, voice deceptively calm.

"With all due respect, sir, if it has to do with Galinda, it has to do with us," Fiyero said. Elphaba hung back, her glare firmly on Galinda's parents.

"Are you her babysitters?"

"We're her friends."

"I see. You're both her roomies, yes? Are either of you the perverted sort she mentioned?" He said it so calmly and casually, it hit Galinda all the harder. Fiyero looked alarmed. Elphaba scoffed.

"Fiyero can speak for himself, but indeed, I am probably whatever perverted sort Galinda mentioned." Elphaba looked challengingly amused, and went on flippantly: "Homosexuality, I assume? Or is it polyamory? Or incest, or semi-cannibalism?"

"We won't have such things spoken in our home!" Larena said, jumping to her feet. "We've had you as a guest in our home despite your many peculiarities when we needn't have had to. You owe us a little more respect!"

"I don't give my respect so freely," Elphaba sneered. "You want to talk about respect? You've disrespected your daughter this entire conversation."

Her parents looked like they had been hit. "We know our daughter best and we'll talk to her as we know is right," her father managed, his veneer cracking. "You're intruding. Leave."

"Not happening," Fiyero said firmly, coming to stand beside Galinda.

Her father reddened and scowled, enraged. He advanced toward Fiyero suddenly, arm raised. Fiyero flinched away as Elphaba moved in and winded him. He stumbled back, Larena and Galinda watching in stunned silence.

The room went dead quiet as Reginald steadied himself with Larena's help. He looked up at them, at Elphaba and Fiyero, and then Galinda. "Get out," He wheezed, clutching at his stomach. "Out! All of you! Out of this house!"

They got out. They packed their belongings quickly and moved out of the house through the servant's exit, ignoring the stares of the help, all blushing and clearly privy to the entire argument.

 

They walked until they were at the gate of the property. "It's a two hour drive to central Frottica," Fiyero said, looking down the road.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What just happened?" Galinda dropped her bags and walked a short distance, through the gates, faced away from the house. "How did that actually happen? Is this a joke?"

"It'll be alright," Elphaba said gently. Galinda turned on her viciously.

"It won't be alright! Don't lie to me! Don't you lie to me too!" She clutched her head. "God, I have the worst headache."

"I have some pain killers," Elphaba said, eyeing her warily.

"Please." She grimaced as she was given the box. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm calling my parents," Fiyero said, his phone already against his ear.

He spoke to them in Arjikin. Galinda sat on her dufflebag and dry swallowed Elphaba's offered painkillers, staring off into the leafless forest across the road. Elphaba crouched beside her.

"You okay?"

"Not yet." Elphaba raised a brow. Galinda waved her hand. "Not emotionally prepared for this."

"Understandable."

"They'll be here as soon as possible," Fiyero said. "Do you guys wanna start down the road, or wait here?"

They looked to Galinda. She glanced over her shoulder at her parents house and wiped her eyes again. "Let's get moving."


	8. Chapter 8

Galinda wondered what Elphaba expected, going to a prince’s house. The car they were picked up in wasn’t particularly flashy, and Fiyero’s father wasn’t a particularly flashy dresser. He was handsome, and Fiyero’s projected future; their smiles were charming and identical, their eyes the same muted blue.

He greeted them with a small smile, and said, “I hope you are all okay?”

“None of us are injured,” Fiyero said quickly.

His father nodded. “That’s good.” He turned back to look at Elphaba, sitting behind Fiyero. “I am Marillot. Yero has told me some very interesting things about you, Elphaba.”

“Nothing too bad I hope,” Elphaba said, a little embarrassed. Marillot just smiled at her. Then he looked at Galinda in the rearview mirror.

“You can stay as long as you like.”

“Thank you, sir,” She said quietly, wiping her eyes for the upteenth time that night. He started the car.

Elphaba kept her hand on Galinda’s arm, an absent and steady support. Galinda wanted to put her hand on Elphaba’s. She leaned her head against the cool window instead, her eyes jumping along the passing trees, and only watering sometimes. She folded her arms around her stomach. She felt sick.  
  
She must have drifted off. She lifted her head slowly, and found she was leaning into Elphaba, an arm now around her. Galinda glanced up at her as she fussed with her seatbelt, cheeks dark green.

Galinda stood in front of their familiar house in a kind of daze. It was much like the others on the street, except for the intricately patterned gold fabric hanging casually from the top of their Middle-class Gillikin-style porch, vivid even at night. Fiyero touched her shoulder. She started forward. Marillot held the door for them as they stumbled in.

Elphaba, despite the burden of her and Galinda’s combined luggage, lingered to eye the photos on the wall in the entryway. Galinda followed her gaze; a kid Fiyero in a yellow jacket on the back of a horse in a prairie, red mountains behind him; a photo of Marillot and Baxiana in Arjiki wedding robes, their faces stoic; their family grinning and posing at their graduation, Galinda by his side.

“You and Fiyero look good together,” Elphaba said casually.

Galinda gave her a look. “We both look good I guess,” She said slowly. Elphaba continued down the hall. Galinda watched the back of her head and wondered over the comment.

Galinda was given a fold out bed in Fiyero’s room while Elphaba took the guest room. They all gathered in the kitchen, sans Baxiana, who was already in bed. Fiyero was making tea while Elphaba fiddled with her hair beside Galinda. Galinda stared aimlessly at the gap between the curtains of the kitchen window. Marillot stood by Galinda and gave her a tight smile. “I am not sure what happened Galinda, but I am sure your parents will rethink their decision. They are good people.”

He was lying. She couldn’t blame him, and felt comforted by the intention. “Thank you,” She said hoarsely. “I hope so.”

Marillot nodded at her. He had a particular, careful kind of economy over his expressiveness, and rarely talked or touched those outside of his family. He announced he was going to bed, and hugged Fiyero, murmuring to him privately. Fiyero nodded and watched him as he left.

They huddled in the lounge room when the tea was done, nursing their hot mugs close to them. Fiyero glanced at Galinda. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

“Should we talk about anything but that?”

“Yes please.”

“Let’s talk about you two,” Elphaba said, a smirk on her face. “Maybe it’s my imagination, but I think all the memories we’ve accounted these past few days have been reigniting certain fires.”

Galinda glanced at Fiyero, and saw he was just as confused as she was. “Not really,” Fiyero said slowly.

  
“Fiyero is gay, and I’m a lady,” She said, framing her face with her hands and smiling.

“Once again, not gay,” Fiyero said, annoyed.

“Oh. Sorry Fi.” Galinda didn't sound very genuine. She didn’t have the energy for it.

Fiyero waved his hand, though he still looked irritated. “When do we want to leave tomorrow? My mother leaves for work at nine. Not sure what dad has on the agenda.”

“I don’t mind,” Elphaba said, glancing uncertainly at Galinda. “So long as we’re not getting on right in the middle of a rush.”

“We could leave at seven thirty, or at about eleven,” Fiyero said, reading from a timetable open on his phone.

“You don’t want to stay a little longer to catch up with your parents?” Galinda asked.

Fiyero grimaced and leaned on his fist. “I did want to, but after all this, I think I just want to go home. We’ll leave at eleven. I can spend the morning with them.”

“I can show you Frottica,” Galinda said to Elphaba with a little smile that she returned.

They turned in at three in the morning. Galinda couldn't get comfortable on the fold out bed and felt overwhelmed with her own thoughts. She drifted off, and woke up at six, and cried a little, and then slept again until eight. She woke up feeling like there was some heavy rock in her stomach. Fiyero was sitting up in bed, staring out his window. He glanced at her when she shifted and the bed springs groaned. “Morning.”

“I had an awful sleep.”

“Same.”

Elphaba was already in the livingroom, facedown on the couch, her hair elegant even when fanned out messily over her shoulders. “You too?” Fiyero said, amused. She turned her head to peer up at them.

“I can’t believe it’s come to this. Somebody make coffee.”

“Rough night,” Fiyero muttered, walking into the kitchen. Galinda lifted Elphaba’s legs and sat, resting them back on her lap.

“How are you?”

“Fine,” Galinda said quickly. Elphaba sighed.

“Not going to talk about it at all?”

“Not yet.”

Elphaba frowned in concern and touched Galinda’s arm. Galinda felt hyper aware of her hand and how cold it was. “I don’t expect you to pour out your heart, but just reassure me you’re okay?”

“I’m not going to hurt myself or anything.”

“Okay,” Elphaba said, satisfied.

Galinda smiled despite herself. She rubbed her hands over Elphaba’s shins slowly, nails catching against her jeans. Elphaba sighed. Galinda peered at her. “Have you ever had a massage?”

Elphaba’s eyes opened. “What?”

“A massage.” Galinda moved down to grab Elphaba’s foot; she kicked her leg wildly, gripping the couch to make sure she didn’t fall. Galinda let go and stared wide eyed. “Okay, I’ll take that as a no.”

“Did I kick you?”

“Somehow you avoided it.”

“That’s what happens when you just grab people’s feet without permission,” Elphaba chided. “No, I haven’t. Don’t need one.”

“If you’re physically active, massages are a good idea.”

“But I’m not.”

“Pretty sure you are.”

“How would you know?”

Galinda tilted her head away, guilt seizing her chest. “Because you’re strong.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah. I’ve felt it.”

They looked at each other, and Galinda felt herself beginning to blush. Elphaba looked away and scratched at her nose. “Why do you ask, anyway? If I’ve had a massage.”

“I could give you one. I took a course on it when I was eighteen.”

“You wanted to be a masseuse?”

She wanted something that made her seem interesting, and something that would give her an excuse to touch whoever her latest conquest was. “Not really. Just as something to do.”

Elphaba attempted an apologetic smile and ended up grimacing. “Sorry, I don’t really feel comfortable with that. Touching.”

“Not even your shoulders? You’re always hunched over reading or working. It can’t be easy on your back.”

“I guess that would be okay,” She said unsurly.

She sat in front of Galinda on the couch, legs crossed with her back straight in a nervous sort of way. Galinda placed her hands on her shoulders. “Relax, Elphie.”

“I thought that’s what the massage is meant to do.”

“No sassing. Just sit normally. You’re all tense.”

Elphaba took a deep breath and settled a little. “Sorry.”

“Perfectly fine,” Galinda said, rubbing her shoulders gently. God, she was firm. She worked the first of the muscles on her shoulder blades and the base of her neck, but mostly her traps where she needed it. Elphaba squirmed away when she brushed her thumbs up the back of her neck. “Was that painful?”

“No, just…” Elphaba’s cheeks darkened as she rubbed the crook of her neck. “Um, just sensitive.”

She looked cute embarrassed. Really cute. Galinda smirked and resumed kneading her shoulders. “Do you want a head massage as well?”

“What does that help?”

“Can’t remember, but people always find it the most soothing.”

Elphaba peeked back at her. “Sure.”

She paused. “I’m going to touch your neck. Is that okay?”

“It’s fine, Galinda.”

When she touched her neck, Elphaba tensed up anyway. Galinda decided not to mention it and went on, rubbing the columns leading to her hairline, the angle at the base of her skull, and then - with her hands buried in Elphaba’s cool, glorious hair - her scalp. Elphaba had relaxed and tipped her head back for Galinda. She wondered what expression she had on right now. It would probably look strange on someone as taut and rigid as her.

Fiyero decided to reappear with three cups of lukewarm coffee. His eyebrows rose when he looked at them. Galinda stopped. Elphaba straightened up. “Mum caught me in conversation.” He gave them their coffees. “Having fun?”

“I’m going to heat this up,” Elphaba said, escaping to the kitchen. Fiyero grinned and winked at Galinda. She gave him a weak glare.

They went out at eight thirty and took a bus into central-central Frottica. It was old buildings with aged shopfronts and faded street signs covered in stark magic-marker graffiti. There was an abrupt, modern lot with a Gillies supermarket. Galinda stared at it. “That’s a new addition.”

“How long since you’ve been back?”

“Eight months.”

Elphaba looked surprised. “So long.”

Galinda smiled sadly. “I don’t like being here too much.”

“I don’t like my family’s home either,” Elphaba said quietly. Galinda looked up at her. Suddenly, Galinda was overwhelmingly curious about her childhood. She had never thought to ask about it, though she doubted Elphaba would actually tell her anything.

Elphaba had stopped them to look into the window of an antique store.

“Want to go inside?”

Elphaba gave her a lingering look, then said, “Not really.” She offered her arm. Galinda took it and grinned. “What?”

“So gallant,” Galinda said, teasing. Elphaba looked embarrassed again, in her stoic way.

“Because of my sister, it comes naturally. You remind me a little of her.”

“How so?”

“You’re beautiful.” She looked at Galinda quickly and looked away. “Like her. Both very beautiful.”

“Thank you, Elphie,” Galinda said quietly.

“I’m not saying anything you don’t know.”

“It means more than you think.” Elphaba was watching her. “I may be vain, but I am still trans.”

“Ah. I’m sorry…”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Galinda said, bringing them to a stop. She faced Elphaba and smiled at her gently. “I’ve been called beautiful a lot, but rarely from someone so considerate. So it means a lot.”

“Is it different?”

“Yeah. It’s always been, ‘But you’re so beautiful!’, or, ‘I couldn’t even tell’, or ‘You’re pretty for a male’. It’s my own fault, I suppose; I dated the wrong people.”

“You ought to date better people then.”

“People who are more considerate?”

They stared at each other boldly, then Elphaba looked away, and Galinda felt her heart stutter. She couldn’t believe she had been so forward. She put her arm back through Elphaba’s to break the tension, and they continued walking. “Tell me about your beautiful sister.”

“Her name is Nessarose. She is very Unionist. She was born without arms, and had a live-in caretaker – and myself – to assist her all her life. In personality, you two are pretty different. She is self-centred – that’s a little like you, actually – and very judgemental. She’s a strong person, though. Resilient and graceful.”

Galinda frowned a little. “Well, Why do I remind you of her? I doubt we look very similar.”

“No, you don’t,” Elphaba murmured thoughtfully. “I suppose it’s a kind of femininity both you have.”

“Femininity?”

“Yes.”

Galinda eyed her. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Neither do I, really.”

Galinda spotted her favourite shop, an underground vintage clothing store called Faded. They played local music and their prices were reasonable verging on cheap. She bee lined to their women’s jackets section. Elphaba moved awkwardly between the rows until Galinda dragged her over to the men’s section.

She came out with a fake fur jacket, two scarves, and a pair of mauve suspenders for Elphaba. “Put them on! Tuck in your shirt.” In her excitement, she pushed her hand down Elphaba’s jeans by her hip. Elphaba jumped away with a blush and a screech. “I’ll tuck it myself!”

“It would look better with tighter jeans,” Galinda said thoughtfully. “Why are all your jeans so loose?”

“I don’t like tight things.”

“At least wear shorts, then.”

“I don’t want to,” Elphaba said firmly.

“Okay. Why not?”

“Just doesn’t feel comfortable.”

“You have great legs, though.”

Elphaba was embarrassed again. “You haven’t even seen my legs!”

“I live with you. I have seen you in your dumb boxers more times than you seem to think.”

“My boxers aren’t dumb,” She muttered, stuffing her shirt under the hem of her pants. “There.”

Galinda clamped the suspenders in place and pulled them over her shoulders. Her hands lingered on Elphaba’s back. Elphaba turned and she stepped back, flustered.

They wandered around for a while more, and then it was twenty past ten. They rushed back and were greeted by Fiyero, his eyes red from tears and their baggage all repacked and ready to go.

“Did something happen?” Elphaba asked. “Your hair…”

“I just missed them,” He admitted quietly. He touched the braids cast over his shoulder. “Mum redid them.” Galinda hugged him with one arm, and they said goodbyes and went off to catch the train back home.

\----

The instant they were home, Galinda felt her emotions start to spill over. Boq was the only one home. He put on tea for everyone, while Elphaba collapsed on the couch and Fiyero began cooking them lunch. Galinda stood, and began to sob abruptly. There was a long moment where everyone just watched, stupefied, and then they all leapt into action at once.

She felt Fiyero wrap her in his arms, but then realised belatedly that it was Elphaba. She was too emotional to think too much on it, and instinctively clung to her, crying into her shoulder. Elphaba rubbed her back soothingly. Fiyero hugged them both and said quiet comforts. Boq stood by watching, confused by the emotion and the affection between them all.

“What on earth happened during that trip?”

They had covered the kitchen floor with blankets and pillows and all sat in a circle with tea and hot chocolate and three types of cookies. Galinda stared miserably into her drink while Fiyero quietly explained what happened to Boq, omitting the fact she was trans. Elphaba’s arm remained around her waist. She hadn’t expected Elphaba to be so protective, but supposed it made sense considering Nessarose.

It felt like protectiveness more than empathy, coming from Elphaba. All of Elphaba’s recent attention - it had noticeably spiked since that night - felt a little surreal, and Galinda wasn’t sure how exactly to respond. It was nice either way.

“What do you need from us, babe?”

Galinda sniffled. “Not to bring it up at all after today.”

“Okay.”

“Maybe stay off the topic of parents for a while.”

“Done,” Boq said. “What are parents? I don’t even have those.” He realised his mistake when she looked away and hastily and awkwardly backtracked. Fiyero stopped him quickly.

“You know what we need? A sleepover. We should have a sleepover in Galinda and Elphie’s room. We’ll build a fort, and we’ll get alcohol, and play stupid games like truth or dare and never have I ever. Sound good?”

Galinda looked up at Fiyero. She smiled shakily. “Yeah. That sounds perfect.”

Fiyero texted Crope an order to buy Galinda’s favourite drinks. They would have it in two days time, when Crope and Tibbett were back from their own getaway to the Emerald City and nobody had work or plans. In the days between, Elphaba stayed close.

Galinda found out the next day she had burned Elphaba’s shoulder with her tears. “Elphie! You should have said something!”

“It wasn’t the time, you know that. Anyway, I’ve been treating it.”

“How?” Galinda asked, eyeing it curiously. It was a patch of peeling, washed out skin. It was red and angry where the burns had gone deepest.

Elphaba held up one of her bottles of oil. “This stuff. Most of it is to wash, but some is just for burns. I was about to apply some.”

“Can I help?”

Elphaba placed the bottle down. “It’s kind of gross. I can handle it.”

“I feel a little responsible.”

Elphaba scoffed. “I knew full well it would burn me. It’s not your fault at all, and my shoulder is going to be fine.”

“Well, I still insist on helping,” Galinda said with finality. Elphaba eyed her.

“Fine.”

They went to the bathroom. Elphaba sat on the side of the bath and rolled up her sleeve. Galinda frowned. “Elphie, just take your shirt off.”

“What? No. That’s completely unnecessary.”

“You soaking your clothes in oil is what’s unnecessary. You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about. Bodies are the last thing I’m going to judge anyone on.”

That seemed to sway Elphaba. She cleared her throat and nodded. “Could you turn away while I…”

“Of course.”

When Elphaba said it was fine, she had her hands covering her chest and leg folded in front of her. Was she really so insecure, being as fit as she was? Galinda could only assume it was the greenness. The strangeness of it had worn off a long time ago. It was Elphaba’s and suited her, and that made it familiar, almost comforting. Galinda didn’t linger out of respect, focusing on the burn. “Okay, so. What am I doing?”

“First, if there’s any loose skin, peel it off.”

“How do I know that won’t hurt you?”

Elphaba glanced up at her. “I can take it.”

Galinda bit her lip. “Well, okay. If you scream I’m going to ignore it.” Elphaba cackled.

Elphaba didn’t scream. She peeled off what she could, never going too close to the deepest points of the burn. She showed Elphaba her work in a handheld mirror. “Looking good.”

“And now?”

“Pour some oil over it and follow it with this.” She pulled out a damp tissue. “Disinfectant.”

“I have to touch it?” Galinda stared at the burn with dismay. “No, I can’t do that. You do it. I’ll pour the oil.”

Elphaba glanced down at her chest. “I can’t.”

“I won’t look, I promise.”

Elphaba wrestled with herself. “Okay, fine.” She adjusted the arm over her chest and pressed her other hand to her shoulder, scowling at the pain. She rubbed at it gently.

“Don’t irritate it!”

“I need to clean it.”

“Okay, just… be gentle.”

“Galinda, seriously. You have no idea how many times I’ve done this.” Galinda simply nodded, backing off. She watched Elphaba delicately rub at the burn and couldn’t help wincing whenever Elphaba flinched or sighed.

She finally stopped. “Okay, another wash of oil.” Galinda did it quickly, glancing at the disinfected tissue. It had flecks of pale green skin and small blobs of congealed blood. Elphaba pressed a clean one to her shoulder. “There’s a box of bandages beneath the sink. Wipe the oil off, then wrap it.”

Galinda dried her shoulder delicately, and got a good feel of her shoulder and bicep in the process. She realised belatedly that she had removed all the oil and stopped quickly, hoping Elphaba hadn’t noticed. She went about wrapping her shoulder quickly. Elphaba flexed it when she was finished. “All done?”

“All done.” Elphaba smiled at her a little shyly. “Thanks for the help.”

Galinda blushed and grinned. “No problem.” She pushed off the sink to leave Elphaba to redress. “How long does it take to heal?”

“A week or so.”

“If you need any more help with it…”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Galinda touched her unharmed shoulder and then went off back to their room, collapsing on her bed. She pressed her face into her pillow. She definitely wasn’t just attracted to Elphaba.

She wasn’t exactly sure why her and Elphaba were suddenly being so affectionate. Obviously it was in reaction to her parents disowning her, but was it just sympathy; something temporary that would go away once Galinda felt better? Or did Elphaba actually like being so touchy? Maybe she needed that affection. Galinda would be pretty lonely if she were as aloof and distant as Elphaba.

Elphaba walked in and fell into her own bed, settling back against the headboard and picking up a book. She glanced over to Galinda. “You okay?”

Galinda peered at her, face still half hidden in her pillow. “I’m okay.” Elphaba nodded and focused on her book.

The next day, Elphaba and Galinda and Fiyero spent the day being lazy together. Boq was going out and had volunteered to pick up all they would need for the sleepover that night. Fiyero was sprawled out over the couch with his laptop, Elphaba folded up on an armchair with a book. Galinda was baking. Galinda kind of hated baking because it was often messy and very time consuming. She kind of hated cooking in general. But she needed time consuming, and she didn’t care about messy.

Her arms were getting tired of folding the thin pastry she had whipped up an hour ago. Of all the messy, time consuming confectionaries she could make, puff pastry was the worst. She wasn’t even sure what she was going to do with it. Maybe she’d make a vanilla slice. Did Elphaba like vanilla slice? “Elphie, do you like vanilla slice?”

“It’s okay.”

“What’s your favourite pastry?”

“I prefer savoury food, but I’ve always liked spiced apple slice.” She looked over the top of her chair. “Why?”

“Need to do something with all this.”

Elphaba wandered over to admire her work. “You’re on a roll.”

“Thank you, but I’m not sure I’ve done a very good job.”

“I can’t tell to be honest.” Elphaba glanced at her. “Why cooking?”

Galinda shrugged her shoulders. “It’s easy, in a way. I tried drawing, but I’m not feeling very creative. Cooking has a recipe that you follow, and that’s all that’s needed.” Galinda continued folding the pastry. “Plus, my arms are getting a great workout.”

“Oh yeah,” Elphaba drawled with amusement. She squeezed Galinda’s bicep. “Gun control, Galinda. This pastry making is a danger to the state.”

“The unlikely menace to society as we know it.”

“Holy shit, get a room,” Fiyero called from the couch. Galinda flicked a piece of pastry at him. Elphaba was looking at the countertop, her head tilted so her hair hid her face. Galinda felt a spike of nervousness.

“Hey, ignore him. He’s just being a big jerk!” Fiyero turned to make a face at her. She looked at Elphaba. She was clearly unsettled. Galinda shifted away from her. “Would you mind helping me make this?”

Elphaba nodded slowly. “Sure. What should I…”

“Cut up some apples?”

“Sure.”

She eventually decided she was tired of folding the pastry and started putting the slice together. Elphaba helped in small ways. When it was in the oven and cooking, Galinda acknowledged the nausea in the pit of her stomach. It had been there since she had left her parents, but now it was only stronger after seeing Elphaba’s reaction to Fiyero’s remark. Surely the idea wasn’t that repulsive? She had said she wasn’t straight.

She decided to try and have a nap and  started toward their room, but was interrupted by her phone going off. She looked at the caller id and felt the rock in her stomach sink further.

It must have shown. Elphaba touched her shoulder. “Galinda?”

“It’s my parents.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, people! Along with chapter 9 I was also editing a bunch of stuff: Chapters 2 - 6 have had some rewrites! Not of the quality sort but of the Changing Actual Events In The Story sort, specifically what happened at the Philosophy club and everything that related after. I recommend reading for the sake of later chapters making a little more sense.

Crope and Tibbett arrived in the late afternoon with a cardboard box of alcohol. “We have the package,” Tibbett announced, placing it carefully on the coffee table. “Enough to get thoroughly hammered.”

“How is our princess?” Crope asked Fiyero. Galinda sat at the top of the stairs listening. Fiyero replied too quietly for her to hear. She was too preoccupied with herself to care much. She stared up at the sun window above, which was high over the stairs and shone a column of light in the day. It was overcast at the moment. Elphaba came up behind her.

“Going down?” She asked casually. Galinda still had her phone cradled in her hands. Elphaba sat next to her. “You can talk about what they said, if you want.”

“They proposed an ultimatum I couldn’t accept, then they tried to guilt trip me, then they called me a whore and I hung up.”

“Shit,” Elphaba muttered. After a moment, she brought an arm around Galinda. “What was the ultimatum?”

Galinda worked her jaw, and looked up at the window again, squinting when the sun hit her eyes. “I’m just glad I’ll be getting drunk soon.”

“Ah. I do wonder what this sleepover business entails,” Elphaba said warily. “Fiyero asked for a lot of alcohol.”

“You’ll have kissed someone and seen someone else naked by the end of the night, trust me. Boys like them don’t mess around.”

“Fun.”

Galinda stood up and turned toward Elphaba with a small smile. “I’m going to help Boq with the fort.” She wandered into her and Elphie’s room. Boq had already done a pretty good job, the sheets cast over furniture and stacks of books, the middle held up high like a tent with a lamp. Galinda went out and announced the den was just about done, and they added a few final touches and dragged their pillows and bedding into the fort. They lit it with electric lamps and tea lights. It was a warm, patchy tent littered with alcohol and restless youths. Galinda was determined to get her mind off her parents, and went for a can of some blue lolly drink. They all made their respective beverage of choice. Galinda was surprised to see Elphaba go for a screwdriver. She didn’t think Elphie would like vodka.

“Okay. What are we doing?” Galinda asked. She was eager to get stuck into not thinking about her parents and that awful phone call.

“I was thinking we kick it off with a classic. Truth or dare.” Crope grinned around the circle. “What’s our penalty?”

“Stripping, obviously,” Tibbett said. Fiyero and Crope seconded the motion. Elphaba glanced down at her own outfit - a shirt and jeans, as usual. She at least had some socks to buy her time. “Galinda, you’re queen tonight, so you get the executive decision.”

“Truth or dare it is. I’m okay with stripping as the penalty.” She might just get to see Elphaba with her shirt off again. Stripping was a pretty forgiving penalty too; Galinda knew she looked amazing, and showing that off was far from a punishment.

“Great! I’m starting off!” Crope said quickly. He grinned. “Elphie.”

“You are shameless,” Elphaba said, though she looked amused. “Dare, I suppose.”

“Hiding something?”

“Aren’t we all?”

Crope looked like he wanted to eat her. It annoyed Galinda, in an irrational way. “Either we make out, or you do as many pushups as you can manage. Your choice.” Never mind, she loved Crope.

Elphaba stood up. “I’ll need to do it outside. Not enough room.”

“Mister Thropp! I only meant kissing,” Crope said with a coy grin. Elphaba gave him a look. “But seriously, you guys, move. See? Now there’s the room.” Everyone had shifted to one side of the fort, Elphaba given more than enough space to do her impromptu workout.

“I’ll be a spectacle.”

“That’s the point.”

She began her push ups, right there in the middle of the cramped tent, her shirt riding up past her hips in the most attractive way. Galinda wanted to lick the dimples on the small of her back. God, she hadn’t even started drinking.

By the time she was on thirty just about everyone was drooling over her, except Boq, who began to complain about the sweat and made her stop. Galinda could tell she could have done three times as many as she did.

“Me next!” Tibbett said.

“Doesn’t the person asked go next?”

Tibbett looked to Galinda. She didn’t care and said as much. “Good! I’m going.” Tibbett looked around the circle of faces. “Boq.”

He looked wary. “Truth.”

“Have you ever thought about men? In a gay way, I mean.”

Boq went red in the face, and reached for the top button of his shirt, then seemed to reconsider, and began fidgeting. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Crope and Tibbett simpered and giggled over his embarrassment. He took a large draw from his drink and looked at Galinda. “I’m going. Galinda.”

She perked up. She didn’t think Boq bold enough to abuse the freedom truth or dare provided, but decided to play it safe. “Truth.”

He looked at her very seriously. “Are you romantically interested in anyone?” Galinda stared back. Crope was grinning all slyly; Tibbett watched and was blessedly neutral; Fiyero was glancing between her and Elphaba; Elphie was looking down into her drink, seemingly indifferent. Galinda sighed, and reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. The boys all booed. “Sorry.”

“You know what that means,” Fiyero said helpfully. Galinda huffed. “May I?” He asked, putting down his drink. “Elphaba.”

“Again?” She asked warily. “Truth.”

“Are you romantically interested in anyone?”

Everyone went dead silent. She glared at Fiyero, then looked away, then back at Fiyero. “Yes,” She said shortly. Fiyero looked stunned. Crope cried out something about accepting her feelings, and being so honoured. Galinda stared at her, and wished Elphaba would just look back at her, just for a moment. She didn’t.

Elphaba kept her eye on Fiyero. “My turn,” She announced. “Fiyero.” He looked nervous suddenly.

“Truth,” Fiyero said, for his safety.

“What was your most embarrassing moment?”

Fiyero looked relieved. “Well, I’m not sure. I haven’t had many.”

“You must have something,” Boq said. Fiyero thought very hard about it.

“Well, I once slept with a girl, and then a week later I slept with her brother, but I didn’t know, right? They were really close and told each other everything, so they confronted me, and I had to tell them it was an honest mistake. They never believed me. My friends never let me live it down.”

Crope and Tibbett were in tears. Boq was staring at him wide eyed. “That’s your embarrassing story? Sleeping with two siblings in one week?” Fiyero shrugged innocently, but looked absolutely smug.

“You’re up, Queenie,” Tibbett said. Galinda looked around the room. She settled on Elphaba.

“Elphie.”

“Three times in one game? There has to be a rule against this,” Elphaba said. Everyone just stared. She grunted. “Fine. Dare.”

“He has secrets,” Crope murmured excitedly. Elphaba made a face at him.

Galinda didn’t know what to ask. If she said anything too suspicious it would probably make Elphaba uncomfortable. She had an idea come to her. “I dare you to sing for us.”

The boys cheered. Elphaba didn’t seem too upset. “What will I sing?”

“Sing one of your songs,” Fiyero called. More cheering. Elphaba scowled.

“Not happening.” She went for her socks. They all rushed to tell her she could do a cover, but please to sing.

“Pick one of your favourite songs!”

“Alright,” Elphaba said quietly. She went off and came back with a funny, little kind of guitar. “It’s a Munchkin instrument,” Elphaba explained, strumming experimentally.

“I didn’t know you had one,” Galinda said.

“It’s mine actually,” Boq put in. “Thanks for asking by the way.”

Boq didn’t have a capo, so she made one out of a pencil and a couple of rubber bands. She peered up at Galinda and smiled a little - the shy kind of smile that made Galinda’s heart stutter - and looked away, and began.

Elphaba’s voice was okay. She didn’t do anything very fancy, but she sounded good, and the song suited her, and brought the mood down somewhere comfortable. Galinda realised belatedly that ‘okay’ wasn’t quite enough; she had a great voice, and she didn’t try too hard with it. It was rough and strong. She messed up a note or two; Galinda could tell she was unused to an audience. She powered on. They all stayed quiet, out of surprise or respect. Galinda didn’t think any of them had heard her sing, except Fiyero. She felt a little special realising that, especially with the way Elphie would casually glance at her mid song.

It was a love song, kind of. Galinda didn’t know it. It was so calm and melancholy, it didn’t seem out of place coming from Elphaba, despite the subject matter. If it was a love confessional, it was an introspective one.

Everyone was very impressed, and showered her with compliments after. She went dark green and told them to shut up. “Thank you, though,” She added with a lopsided smile.

“Who was it?” Galinda asked.

“Lianne La Havas,” Elphaba said, looking up at her. Her eyes looked especially dark in the scarce light. Elphaba put aside the guitar and Galinda sat back on her hands, embarrassed at herself for staring. “The song was ‘No Room for Doubt’. It’s usually a duet.”

“Beautiful,” Galinda said quietly. Elphaba smiled at her.

“It was beautiful,” Fiyero said. “That might be a good note to end truth or dare on, Galinda?”

She looked at Fiyero. “Oh. Yes, what’s in store for us next, then?”

“What?” Tibbett sat forward, outraged. “I wasn’t even picked by anyone! I refuse.”

“I’m having a turn!” Crope shot up. “Tibbett.”

“Dare.”

Crope was in Tibbett’s lap in a second. Boq shifted away from them, red as a lobster. Elphaba took to flicking peanuts and almonds at them. Crope eventually dismounted, wiped his mouth, and took up Galinda’s empty drink. “Time for spin the bottle!”

“Oh god, I’m out,” Elphaba said.

“Elphie. There’s no ‘out’ tonight. You will submit to the will of the queen,” Tibbett said with a dramatic flair, looking to Galinda. “Or suffer the consequences.”

“What are the consequences?”

“Nudity,” Crope said.

Elphaba looked at Galinda. Galinda stared back. “You will participate,” Galinda ruled. Elphaba groaned, but didn’t complain further, Galinda noted. Elphie’s stoic bravado was adorable to Galinda, now that she could tell when it was a front and when it wasn’t.

Crope started. He spun the bottle, watching as it came to a stop on Fiyero. Crope grinned very wide. “Oh, hell yes.”

They met in the middle of the circle, Crope cupping a hand around the back of his neck, Fiyero holding his waist. “A proper make out, you two! That goes for everyone. Tongue or it doesn’t count.” Neither Crope nor Fiyero seemed to mind that rule, and got stuck into it. Fiyero pulled away first. Crope was breathless.

“You are a passionate boy, Fiyero,” Crope murmured as he fanned himself. Galinda laughed. Crope perked up. "Oh, you dated! You know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean," Galinda said.

Fiyero looked a little self-conscious now. “What?”

“Don’t worry, it’s good,” She said. Her and Fiyero shared playful smiles. Galinda glanced at Elphaba, and Elphaba looked away just a moment too slow.

“Me next!” Tibbett said. The bottle span. It landed right on Galinda. “I haven’t kissed a girl in years.”

Galinda leaned forward, Tibbett doing the same with a little smirk. “Ground rules; touch my boobs and you’re dead.” She hadn’t talked to Tibbett much, and so defaulted to wariness.

“I’m more of an ass man.”

“Perfect.” She cradled his jaw in her hands and kissed him. His mouth opened from the surprise of it, and she ran her tongue against his, feeling Tibbett touch her shoulders and move into the kiss. She pulled away sooner than Fiyero had. They sat back in their places.

“You’re pretty assertive,” Tibbett noted with a smirk. “I think we have a domme in our midst.”

Crope seemed very excited. “Galinda would be an excellent domme! Fiyero, tell us all you know on the matter.”

“Okay, moving on,” Boq said quickly. He spun the bottle. It landed on Tibbett. Tibbett was absolutely delighted.

They kissed, Tibbett using some kind of unholy makeout technique to actually get Boq to open his mouth and enjoy it. When they were done, before Boq could even sit back down, Crope kissed him too. Then Crope kissed Tibbett, a lot, while Boq stared at them and moved slowly back to his seat.

“Are you okay?” Elphaba asked.

“Oh, I’m fine,” He said.

“He’ll be reevaluating his sexuality for the rest of the night,” Crope said, Tibbett sucking at his neck. Boq didn’t respond beyond looking embarrassed.

Fiyero span the bottle next. It landed on Galinda again. They exchanged looks. She was okay with it; they were too platonic for it to bring anything up by now. She glanced at Elphie. She looked very calm, in that she wasn’t looking at them at all and had a firmly indifferent face. She was uncomfortable, though. Galinda could tell. She didn’t want to read too much into it, but Elphaba really made it too easy.

Fiyero met her in the middle and kissed her cheek, and murmured low, so nobody else could hear. “Let’s play this up.”

“Why?”

“To make Elphie jealous,” Fiyero said coyly. “She’s already bothered, you can see it. It’ll be fun.”

Galinda peered at him. “Alright.” They hadn’t kissed in almost a year, but got over the awkwardness fast, and slipped into their usual way; Galinda’s hands bracing his shoulders, Fiyero’s arms around her waist. Fiyero had always been passionate - very, very passionate - and had the kind of kiss that people got swept up in. They had spent their whole final year of highschool kissing whenever they could find an excuse, and were pretty fucking good at it after all that. They sat back down with red, triumphant faces.

They added the final dramatic touch. Galinda looked in her compact mirror, as if checking her make up; not that she would actually wear lipstick to a party such as this. Fiyero licked his lips casually. Elphaba, they both noticed, was looking away from them, her hand gripping the pillow she was seated on. She really was awful at concealing her emotions. Galinda only wondered who that jealousy was for. Fiyero winked at Galinda.

“Shit,” Tibbett said. “This fort feels like, twenty degrees hotter after that.”

“You should take your shirt off,” Crope suggested. Tibbett agreed and stripped quickly. Crope followed. They started making out again. Not even Boq was fazed at this point; everyone was tipsy verging on drunk, except Elphaba, who looked perfectly sober, and Galinda, who was still nursing her second drink.

“Galinda. Time for you to spin. Unless Elphie wants to go.”

“I’ll pass,” Elphaba muttered. Galinda spun the bottle. It landed on Boq.

He looked so eager it was embarrassing, though he tried to hide it. He hid it badly. Boq was right next to Elphie. Galinda felt irrationally angry toward Boq for not sitting slightly more to the right, so Elphaba would have been in line with the bottle. It was so close. She leaned forward and met Boq in a kiss, all business. He kissed like someone who didn’t kiss much at all, though she suspected it was mostly nervousness. Galinda pulled away as soon as she could, while still being polite.

“He looks like he went to the next world,” Tibbett murmured, Crope giggling along. Boq glared daggers at them. Elphaba was talking low with Fiyero, faking indifference well. Assuming she was faking it. Elphie didn’t like Fiyero, did she? That wasn’t possible. Of course it was possible.

“Your turn, Elphie,” Galinda said. Elphaba looked up. She looked away fast. She leaned forward and spun the bottle. Galinda watched it spin like she was watching a gun being loaded. For a fraction of a second, a glorious moment, Galinda thought it was going to land on her. But it went just an inch too far, and was on Crope instead.

Crope looked like he had won the lottery. He scrambled up onto his knees to lean over to Elphaba. Elphie had this thoughtful look on her face. She moved Crope’s arms to rest over her shoulders, and took his waist, pulling him against her. They looked at each other – Galinda thought it was uncomfortably intimate – and she kissed him. It was slow, and too sensual for Galinda, too in her face. She looked away, then looked back, like staring at a horrific car crash, except it was the kind of car crash that made her burn with envy. Elphaba pressed a few last kisses to his lips, then pulled away, her expression stoic as ever. Crope actually looked embarrassed.

Elphaba sat down without even a glance Galinda’s way. Galinda caught herself shifting her legs, and stopped, mortified. She sculled down the rest of her drink in an effort to calm down. It hit her like a wave. She had made that too strong. “Um, whats next?” She said, face red from tipsiness and from Elphie.

“Never have I ever?” Fiyero proposed. They agreed. Crope and Tibbett started, as usual.

“Never have I ever… had sex with a teacher.” Nobody drank but Tibbett.

“He wasn’t my teacher,” Tibbett said, amused at the shock of the group.

“Never have I ever had sex with a hooker.” Both him and Crope drank.

“Does it count if they weren’t working at the time?” Fiyero asked. Boq and Elphaba stared at him. Galinda said it did. He shrugged and drank.

“You three are awful,” Boq said, his usual prudish tone lost in his drunkeness.

“Never have I ever been approached by a hooker!” Fiyero said. Crope and Tibbett laughed and drank. Boq drank too. “Oh, you need to tell us what happened.”

“It was in Munchkinland. She was… well, sort of attractive. I said no, of course.”

“Were you very nervous, sweetie?” Crope said with a mock sympathetic smile. Boq scoffed at him.

“Never have I ever…” Boq thought about it. “Had surgery.” Galinda, Elphaba, Fiyero and Tibbett drank. “My gosh! Whatever for?”

“Hair lip,” Tibbett said, pointing at the scar on his mouth. “Had to sew up my mouth when I was a kid, otherwise food went up into my sinus.” Everyone looked morbidly fascinated at the image.

“My appendix, last year,” Fiyero said, patting his left hip.

“Water burns,” Elphaba said simply. “Needed skin grafting.” Galinda wasn't sure why, but something told her Elphaba was lying.

Everyone looked at Galinda. She stared back. She really didn’t want to say. She wasn’t even out to all of them. Fiyero realised her dilemma. “Oh, that was from that cut you got, right? When you were helping your dad build fences.”

Galinda blinked at him. “Yeah.” That had actually happened. Thank the Unnamed God Fiyero existed. She pulled up her shirt, showing the faint scar running across the curve of her waist. “The wire we used was sometimes really sharp when you cut it wrong, and it sliced right through me. I needed, like, a hundred stitches.” They all ooh-ed and aah-ed over how cool it looked.

“Never have I ever been walked in on by my parents,” Galinda said, giving Fiyero a smug look. He groaned and drank, everyone else hooting and demanding details.

“Okay. You know those siblings I mentioned before? It was the sister. We were both topless and, you know, it was kind of that stage of making out where there’s a lot of touching and rubbing happening, and… my mum comes in. She slammed the door right away. After, she offered us cold drinks to ‘get our energy back’.”

"Your mum sounds fucking awesome."

"She is."

“Your turn Elphie,” Crope said. Tibbett was hanging off him, but his kisses were quieter now, and he was murmuring in Crope’s ear. Galinda didn’t understand how they could be comfortable being so intimate surrounded by people.

“Never have I ever…” Elphaba paused to think for a long moment. “Lost someone.” She took a drink. Boq, Fiyero and Crope did the same. They didn’t ask about the stories behind those drinks, though Galinda was curious.

“We’re gonna call it a night,” Crope said, Tibbett pulling him by the hand out the fort. “Stay safe, children!”

“Horny little bastards,” Boq muttered. “Never have I ever been a horny little bastard.” Fiyero drank. Boq stuck his tongue out at him.

“Never have I ever cheated on someone,” Fiyero said. Galinda drank. “Oh, wow.”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t you,” Galinda said with a smile. Fiyero had a good laugh, while Boq was looking at her very warily.

“Who was it?”

“Last year I was dating a man-child from Dixxie House. We went out clubbing. I was bored of him, so I got drunk, found a girl almost as hot as me and made out with her for a while.” Galinda grimaced lazily. “He didn’t think it was cheating, but it fucking was. Still have her in my contacts, actually.”

“Was she a good kisser?”

“She was fine,” Galinda said.

“And they say romance is dead,” Elphaba said, looking a little tipsy now. “Never have I ever drunkenly made out with someone.” Everyone drank but Elphaba. “Now, now.”

“I am curious. Is that because you’re impossible to get drunk, or because you never make out with people?”

“Hey,” Galinda said suddenly. “Let’s play a new game. Truth or dare, but without the dares. Just truth. Elphie, I pick you.”

“I don’t want to play,” She muttered.

“Who was your first kiss?” Galinda asked, unfazed. Fiyero demanded Elphie answer. Boq wanted to be left out of the whole thing.

“You answer, or you start stripping,” Fiyero said.

Elphaba took off her socks. Galinda wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or not. She was one step closer to getting Elphie topless.

“Galinda,” Fiyero said. “Who have you got the hots for?”

He gave her the most cunningly drunk-innocent look she had ever seen. “Fi. You are a bad boy,” Galinda said slowly.

“Make your move, queenie.”

Galinda peered at Elphie, to make sure she was watching, and then pulled off her shirt, revealing the lacy fuchsia bra she had recently burnt a month’s wages on. Her boobs looked fucking amazing in it. Elphaba seemed to agree, along with Fiyero and Boq, who gaped and blushed respectively. “Shit,” Fiyero said. “You aren’t holding back at all.”

“Shut up,” Galinda said without the edge, and sat back as to push out her chest and angle herself toward Elphie. Elphaba had her face deep in her third glass of orange juice and vodka. She glanced at Galinda, then at her chest, then at her face, and then away again in embarrassment. God, she was cute. She was ugly as sin, but she was so fucking adorable. Galinda was not drunk enough to justify this.

“My turn,” Boq said. “Elphie. Who… do you have the hots for?”

Elphaba scowled. “I’m not doing this.”

“It’s my night,” Galinda said. “Fucking participate.”

“I have been participating.”

“And you will continue to do so.”

Elphaba went moodily quiet. Then, she muttered, “Fuck it,” and then, “I’ll be right back.” She went out of the fort. She came back with her shirt off in a sports bra and sat back down, her arms crossed. “Fuck you guys.” Galinda couldn’t help scoping the cut of her bicep and shoulders and back. She had a pretty neck, too; she had tied up her hair when she had taken off her shirt. Galinda, without much thought, shifted to sit behind Elphie and started playing with her ponytail. Elphaba looked back at her and then away again quickly, and didn’t complain.

“My turn again,” Galinda said. “Fiyero. Do you prefer boys, or girls?”

Fiyero hummed thoughtfully. “You know, I honestly can’t say. On the one hand, men are lovely, but women just tend to look better, you know?”

“Because we have to,” Galinda muttered. “I guess its better than being doomed to thinking cargo pants and polo shirts are sufficient attire in any situation, though.”

“And men tend to be assholes,” Fiyero said. “Especially Gillikins. Sorry Glin.” Galinda waved her hand. She agreed completely. “But sex wise, I guess I don’t care.” Fiyero looked at Elphie. “You haven’t gone yet.”

“Must I?”

“You’re being forced to participate so you might as well make the best of it,” Boq said. Elphaba sighed raggedly.

“Fine. Galinda.” Elphaba turned her head to the side. “Why are you playing with my hair?”

“Because its lovely,” Galinda said. “Really, how do you keep it so nice? Do you have some special shampoo?”

“I have oils,” Elphaba said.

“You should lend me those oils.”

“Perhaps I could,” She said vaguely. “Anyway, you skipped me before, so I get two. Galinda. Have you ever been rejected?”

“You’re awfully interested in Miss Arduenna,” Fiyero said teasingly.

“Its important to get to know your roomies.”

“No, I haven’t,” Galinda said. Nobody looked surprised. “My turn! Fiyero. How would you like to take off your shirt?”

Fiyero snickered. “Feeling uncomfortable?”

“It is a bit weird that you’re dressed while we’re exposed.”

He took off his shirt, and then looked at Boq. “No,” Boq said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“The queen demands it.”

“I am my own queen tonight,” Boq declared, thrusting his drink in the air. He took off his shirt anyway. It got caught on his head, and Fiyero had to wrestle it from him. Fiyero fell forward on Boq while laughing so hard he couldn’t push himself back up. Boq squawked in distress and attempted to push him off, and failed, and ended up just touching Fiyero’s topless body a bunch.

“Um, should we leave?” Elphaba asked.

Fiyero rolled off of Boq, then curled an arm around his waist and pressed him close. “You know, you look very pretty in this lighting,” He said, smiling handsomely at Boq. Boq went red in the face and scowled, pushing him away.

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“But you’ve thought about men. Like, in a gay way.”

“I think we should leave,” Elphaba said to Galinda. “As long as you two keep it quiet, the fort is yours. You’re cleaning the sheets though.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Boq managed, struggling to keep Fiyero’s face from drifting any closer to his.

Fiyero pushed himself up abruptly. He squinted. “I feel like burgers. Anyone want to get burgers?”

“Thank god,” Boq huffed, pushing himself up. “I’m game. You girls coming?”

“I’m not moving,” Elphaba muttered. “But you should get me chips.”

“One order of chips,” Fiyero said. “Glin?” Galinda shook her head at him. “Alright. Don’t make a mess while we’re gone.” Fiyero winked. Galinda mock glared at him back. They went to get their three-in-the-morning burgers.

The silence they left was a little awkward. “Want to keep playing?” Galinda asked softly. Elphaba turned her head, her eyes cast down.

“Sure.”

“Do you mind if I let your hair down?”

“Is that your first truth?” Elphaba asked with a little smile. “I don’t mind.”

Galinda pried out the band and combed her fingers through Elphie’s hair. “Funny. This is my first question: Would you hate it if I did your hair?”

“I wouldn’t hate it, but it requires touching, which usually makes me very uncomfortable.”

“Usually?” Elphaba glanced back at her finally, her gaze lingering. “Are there any exceptions to that?”

“Very few,” Elphaba said curtly. She glanced back at Galinda. “As I said, I trust you.” She looked down. “We’ve been living together for some time now, and you have been… a pleasant surprise.”

Galinda touched Elphaba’s shoulders – carefully, because it was Elphie – and took in her profile, lit up orange and mauve and purple from the candles below, stark against the black sheet behind her. “Elphie,” Galinda said quietly. Elphaba peered at her. Galinda touched her jaw and looked at her, asking for permission. Elphaba did something – nodded or something – and Galinda kissed her on the corner of her mouth, lingering, because she couldn’t help it. She ran her thumb across her shallow cheek. “Thank you.”

Elphaba looked away, pursing her lips. Galinda worried, until Elphaba said, “To answer your question, I wouldn’t hate it.”

“Okay.” Galinda gathered up Elphaba’s hair. “Face forward. I’m going to give you an ice cream bun.”

“That sounds stupid.”

“It’s not! It’s very pretty.” She got to work, knowing it was probably going to keep them up a fair while. “How tired are you?”

“The usual,” Elphaba said. She wouldn’t sleep for hours. Galinda got her brushes and bands and pins, and got to work.

Galinda worked in comfortable silence, Elphaba occasionally asking a question about the hair, or voicing some thought, but mostly just sitting with her head tilted back, her breathing slow, as it had been during Galinda’s massage. Galinda made sure to run her fingers and nails over Elphaba’s scalp when she could, tallying the silent sighs and little shivers she drew out of her.

Fiyero and Boq reappeared some time later, take out in hand. They had gotten Galinda a chocolate sundae. “What’s with the braid?” Boq asked Elphaba.

“Some elaborate hair style currently under construction,” Elphaba said between her inhalation of greasy food. Boq cast a surprised glance at Galinda. She smiled back enigmatically. He eyed them both as he sat down and unwrapped his burger.

“You guys still playing truth and no dare?” Fiyero asked.

“Nope. I went last.”

“She asked if she could give me icecream hair,” Elphaba said a little mockingly. Galinda took up her shirt and wiped the condensation off her cup thoroughly, then pressed it to Elphie’s cheek, making her jump and glare. “Oi.” Galinda smiled at her prettily.

They ate and talked about drunken, meandering thoughts. Galinda put all the bottles on one side of the fort and made a little bed of sheets and pillows, lying down on her side.

At about four, Boq checked his watch and said, “I’m passing out. I have class on Monday.”

“It’s Saturday.”

“I am very, very drunk,” Boq said. He stumbled out of the fort. Fiyero sighed and got to his feet.

“I’m going to call it a night too,” Fiyero said. He smiled at them both. “Have a good sleep you too. This was fun.”

“Night Fi.”

He ducked out. Elphaba looked like she was about to get up, then she huffed, and fell back. Galinda dragged a few pillows next to hers and patted her side. “Come here. No moving now.” Elphaba crawled over. “Wanna sleep?”

“Yeah,” Elphaba murmured. She eyed the fort tiredly. “We should put the candles out.”

“All good,” Galinda said. She focused a little magic in her hands and snapped her fingers, a gust of magic whirling around the room and putting out the lights. Elphaba made an alarmed noise.

“Cool trick,” She muttered.

“Thanks.”

“Even the lamps?”

“What can I say, I’m good,” Galinda said smugly. Elphaba chuckled.

“You are.” The fort was pitch black. Galinda swore she felt something smooth and cool brush against her cheek, but it was gone instantly. Elphaba shifted onto her side, faced away from Galinda. “Night.”

Galinda closed her eyes. “Good night, Elphie.”


	10. Chapter 10

That Friday was Avaric’s birthday. According to Fiyero, Avaric always had some kind of frivolous, perverted bash to celebrate, and this year was no exception. He was set on going to a strip club. Avaric wanted it to be at least a little surprising, so he decided his friends would choose. He - for better or worse - left this in the hands of Crope and Tibbett, who knew half the strippers in Oz personally.

“There’s this place called The Seesaw,” Tibbett told them on Thursday. “It’s one of the only strip clubs in Shiz with different gendered strippers that’s actually clean. We have friends there and apparently they’re pretty nice to their workers. Plus, their bartenders are great.”

“You’ve been invited too,” Fiyero said to Galinda. “And you Elphie. Though I’m guessing neither of you are very eager.”

“You guessed right,” Elphaba said shortly. She was folded into an armchair with her nose in a book.

Galinda didn’t mind the idea, if it weren’t just boys. “Are any other girls going?”

“Uh, I think so? I can’t remember their names. Fanny and Shin or something.”

“Pfannee and Shenshen,” Galinda muttered. “Yeah, I’m not going.”

“You know them?”

“Highschool friends.” Galinda pulled a face. “Kind of. They heard about the drama with Abbot and my parents, and it’s become… strained.”

“I’m sorry babe.”

“It’s okay. I had never liked them all that much.” She smiled at Fiyero. “I’m sure it will be fun though.”

“I’m mostly going to support this guy,” Fiyero said, patting Boq’s back. “First strip club.” Boq blushed and smiled. For a few days after the sleepover Boq had been wary around Fiyero, who eventually promised he had no interest in seducing Boq. Galinda did wonder if Boq was secretly let down. Fiyero could be a bit of heart breaker.

When Friday came around, Galinda and Elphaba were left a blessedly quiet house. Elphaba was lying on the couch reading with a pot of smoky tea all for herself. Galinda was at the desk in their room drawing up thumbnails of buildings.

She would be applying to start Architecture next semester, and knew she needed to bulk up her portfolio in the months to come. She had stopped going to class and explained her situation to her teachers, who had all understood. She had unofficially dropped Journalism. Next semester, four months away, she would start Architecture and Spellcraft studies. She was brimming with excitement, despite the cost.

She still needed to look into tuition assistance and student loans, and needed to adjust the details of her income and see how that might affect her student benefits. Elphaba had offered to help, being more experienced in such matters. Galinda also now had the time – and the need – for another job. Angles was still a reliable job, with decent pay and a nice discount on drawing supplies, so she definitely wasn’t giving those hours up. She had written up a fresh resume and planned to dedicate Sunday to job seeking efforts.

A few hours after the boys had left, Galinda got a call. It was Fiyero. She could hear bad dance music over the line. “Glin! Oh my god, Galinda. You need to get down here.” He sounded drunk already. “This is so fun. Crope and Tibbett have taken to the stage. They’re in their underwear. The drinks are actually fucking good. And the strippers.” He made an indistinct noise. “The strippers are hot. Please come down. Say you will. Say it.”

“No,” Galinda said. Fiyero whined. “Fi, I don’t want to go to a strip club! Not my idea of a fun time.”

“I’ll buy you drinks?”

“I don’t feel like getting drunk either,” Galinda countered. He went quiet, and she wondered if he had dropped his phone, until the music suddenly stopped and he was talking again. “Are you outside?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t hear myself in there.”

Galinda became concerned now she could hear his voice better. “Are you okay?”

He sighed. “Look, I really do think you would have fun and it really is great, but that’s not the only reason I’m calling.”

“What’s up?”

“It’s my anxiety.” Galinda had thought as much. “The only people I know are Boq, Crope, Tibbett and Avaric, and Avaric is a fucking fuckhead. Boq is more anxious than I am. Crope and Tibbett, though…” Galinda could hear the smile in his voice. “They’re kind of flirting with me. Like, seriously, a lot. I think something might happen.”

“Both of them?”

“Both of them.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. So I don’t want to leave! Because, I mean… threesome.” He paused. “But I feel anxious as hell. I would just feel a lot better with you here. I’ll cover your drinks and I’ll help keep Avaric faaaar away. Just… please, Glin? Please come down?”

Galinda looked down at her work and sighed. She had plenty of time to do stuff now anyway, with four months of no school. “Alright, fine, but you owe me for this!”

“Done. Whatever it is in the future, I’m game. I love you. You’re beautiful.” He was really drunk.

“If you’re going to have sex tonight, start drinking more water and less daiquiris.”

“You’re a good soul,” He murmured. “See you soon!”

Galinda decided she would need to go there feeling as strong as she could, so she got her favourite lipstick and did her eyeliner extra carefully. She dressed in mauves and reds and blacks accented with gold. She curled her hair lightly and pinned it to fall around her shoulders just as she wanted it to. She looked like a goddess. She took up her clutch and descended the stairs, and then remembered Elphie was there. She realised she definitely needed Elphaba there with her; Pfannee and Shenshen were not an effective safety measure, and it was a strip club party being ran by and for Avaric. Back up was essential.

She stood in the middle of the livingroom. Elphaba glanced at her fleetingly, then looked back again, eyebrows raised. She looked Galinda over – more than once – and opened her mouth, but didn’t say anything. “Hey,” Galinda said with a lopsided grin.

Elphaba’s eyes snapped up to her face. “Hi. Sorry. You look…” She drew in a breath. “Intimidating.” Her eyes were wandering again.

Galinda felt herself grin. “Thank you.” Elphaba looked up quickly, cheeks dark. “I’m going to Avaric’s stupid party because boys can’t do anything without adult supervision, as usual.” Elphaba smirked. Galinda decided to put her plan into motion.

She sat on the edge of the couch and touched Elphaba’s arm, stroking her wrist with her thumb. “Actually,” She started, her voice gentle, “I could use some back up in there. I don’t know how many other girls there are there, and it’s Avaric, you know? His friends might be as gross as he is.” She smiled at Elphaba. “Would you mind coming along? I’ll shout you. Fi says they have great drinks there.”

Elphaba grimaced. “If it’s so unsafe, why go in the first place?”

“Fiyero wants me there. Kind of needs me, actually. Please Elphie. If you don’t come, I’m going to go anyway, I would just feel a lot safer with you there.”

Elphaba looked away, and then glanced back. “God. Alright, fine.” They stood up. “Lets go I guess.”

“Um, excuse me?” She stopped Elphaba with a hand on her chest. “You’re not going in that.”

“What?” She was in an old yellow hoody and black sweatpants. Galinda looked at her incredulously.

“You look fucking awful, Elphie. I’m not going to be seen with you looking like that while I look like this.” She took Elphaba’s arm and dragged her upstairs. “Come on. I’m dressing you.”

“All I have is shitty band shirts and jeans, remember?”

“I’m dressing you from my closet!” Galinda said brightly. Elphaba laughed.

“Are you going to put me in a pretty dress? Because that’s not going to work.”

“No, silly. I wear more than dresses and skirts.”

They decided on her outfit and she came out looking the best Galinda had seen her. She was hot. Like, really, actually pretty good-looking. Galinda added the finishing touch by rolling up Elphaba’s sleeves to about half way up her bicep. “Show a little muscle,” Galinda said, touching her arm. Elphaba watched her quietly. Galinda suspected Elphaba was actually enjoying herself a little, with how agreeable she was being. Galinda wasn’t sure.

She finished Elphaba’s other sleeve and stood there, near to her, just a little taller from the heels. She turned the chain so the clasp was behind her neck, and brought her hair forward to fall a little over her shoulders and frame her face. Her hands rested under Elphie’s collarbone. “Are you okay with all this?” She asked quietly. “Am I being too pushy?”

Elphaba looked at her for a long moment, and then shook her head. “It’s okay,” She said. “If it wasn’t, I would tell you.”

“Alright.” She smiled and linked Elphie’s arm through hers. “Shall we?”

They took a taxi into town because Galinda refused to get on a bus dressed as she was. The outside of The Seesaw was clean enough. It was a simple door amongst a line of stores that were mostly closed, the odd club and bar and diner still lighting up the street. Just inside were a bouncer and a receptionist. They were let in easy.

“The bouncer didn’t comment on my skin,” Elphaba said in an odd way. She glanced back at him a few times.

“That’s what happens when you dress well.” Elphaba hummed.

“Perhaps. I think it was because I was with you. Scared him into silence.”

“That happens when you dress well too.” They stood before the doors into the main room. “Have you been to a strip club before?” Galinda asked warily.

“No.”

“Oh, good.”

“Have you?”

“No.”

Elphaba took a breath and pushed open the doors. “Let’s do this.”

Galinda’s first impression was that it was very purple. The walls were slate grey with silver and orchard highlights, the back lighting was purple, and the furniture was lavender and black.  It was too much. It was dark, too. Most of the light came from the fluorescents built into the stages, each shaped to look like a cut diamond with a pole in the middle. The dancers were mixed, though there were more girls. Galinda spotted Avaric’s group around a particularly large stage, where two women and a man were performing. Tibbett and Crope were seated in one of the booths at the edge of the club, Crope bent over Tibbett.

Galinda was pretty sure he was giving Tibbett a blow job. She couldn’t see too clearly. Fiyero was the first to spot them. He came over with a wide grin, and then slowed, looking them over.

“Whoa. You both look really, really good,” Fiyero said, staring wide eyed. “How the fuck did you even get her out here? And why are you wearing Galinda’s clothes?”

“I dressed her,” Galinda said proudly. Fiyero approved. “Anyway, are you okay?”

“I’m okay now you’re here. But for real, I’m holding up. I’ve been sticking with Crope and Tibbett.” He gestured back at them. “Totally giving Tibbett a BJ.”

“These kids,” Elphaba muttered. “Galinda, why am I here again?”

“To stop me getting kidnapped and murdered or worse.” Galinda curled her arm around Elphie’s and smiled at her. “Let’s get a drink.”

They got drinks. Galinda wasn’t sure how drunk she wanted to get, but she hadn’t let herself cut loose at the sleepover, so she might as well cut loose here, though it was a bit less safe. She trusted Elphie would watch out for her. She got something zingy and a shot of whipped cream vodka. Elphaba got straight soda. They joined Crope and Tibbett, who were apparently finished. Fiyero was in the bathroom.

“You avoided making a mess?” Galinda said. Crope jumped up excitedly and gave her a hug.

“We did. Crope took one for the team,” Tibbett said with a smirk. “How was it babe?”

“Salty and bitter,” Crope said as he sat down half in Tibbett’s lap. “Eat more fruit.” Fiyero reappeared right then.

“What’d I miss?”

“Tibbett’s cum tastes gross,” Crope said. Tibbett scoffed. They looked at Fiyero, and down the length of his body. “I wonder how a prince would taste,” Crope said to Tibbett.

“I’m sure he would be delicious,” Tibbett murmured. They made eyes at him. Fiyero blushed to his roots.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding,” Galinda said quietly to Fiyero. Elphaba looked revolted. She sat in the booth and started enthusiastically on her drink. Galinda was going to join her, until Avaric appeared.

“Galinda! And Elphie! So glad you lowered yourself enough to come to my little get together.” He was extremely drunk. “I haven’t seen you in ages, Blondie. Heard some interesting news from Abbot.”

“Fuck off Avaric,” Elphaba said flatly.

“Hey, I’m the birthday boy. I can say whatever I want.” He opened his arms. “Look, I’m just fucking with you guys. I want us to get along! Honestly.” He put his arm around Galinda. She shrugged him off. He didn’t seem to notice.

She held him at arms length and summoned up a decent fake smile. “Happy birthday, Avaric. I’m sure whatever Abbot said was just a hurt little boy acting out.”

“Probably. It was way too wild for me to believe of course,” Avaric said with a flirtatious grin. “How about we all go scope some ass? Seeing as that’s the point of a strip club.” He went off to one of the larger stages, waving his hand for them to follow. Fiyero huffed and dragged himself over, Galinda and Tibbett following. Crope and Elphie hung back at the booth.

They all sat in front of a stage with two performers, a man and a woman, on either sides of the diamond. Galinda found it easier to look at the man; watching a female stripper was just uncomfortable somehow. She had a nice body though, Galinda thought, and she was better on the pole than the guy. She rolled her hips and dipped onto her knees, her eyes flicking around and looking right at Galinda. She flashed a grin. Galinda flushed.

Galinda felt awkward just sitting there. She fumbled around in her clutch and pulled out some random note, holding it hesitantly in front of her. Avaric just kind of waved his notes around and flicked them onto the stage, but he wasn’t a good example of how anything should be handled. The lady noticed her and moved over, presenting her chest to Galinda. Avaric whooped. Galinda stared at her boobs, glancing up belatedly. The stripper smiled down at her. “I don’t bite, baby,” She said smoothly. Fiyero pushed Galinda’s shoulder a little. She tucked the note in the band of her bra with shaky hands. The lady turned around to give Galinda a phenomenal view of her ass and went back to dancing.

Galinda looked at Fiyero. He snorted. “You look like someone slapped you.”

“This is bad for my heart.”

“Your ‘heart’, huh?” Galinda gave him a look. “What? It’s a strip club.”

“Wait, so you’re into chicks?” Avaric said. “That’s pretty cool.”

“Cool,” Galinda repeated.

“Yeah. Cool. And hot. I bet Abbot was super into that. I mean, assuming he knew. Its on his bucket list to have a threesome with two lesbians.” Avaric slapped Fiyero’s arm. “But all dudes want that, right?”

Galinda sculled the rest of her drink. “Time for a refill,” She muttered, Fiyero reprimanding Avaric as she went. She stopped at the bar and then joined Crope and Elphaba, who were in quiet conversation. She sat and listened.

“I’m not sure how all this is done in Munchkinland, but in Ev its almost expected. Nobody goes into stripping thinking its just stripping.”

“But it’s a product. It’s like saying people who sell coffee have to expect to just give people sandwiches as well, when all they want to do is sell coffee. It’s simply not ethical.”

“They only become strippers if they’re okay with selling sex,” Crope said. “That’s what I’m saying. In Ev, it goes hand in hand. They aren’t separate in the first place. There is a culture of coffee coming with sandwiches. Strippers are often insulted if you don’t at least ask for a lap dance, because it implies you don’t appreciate their product. That’s just how it is.”

“I see,” Elphaba said quietly.

“I doubt they’re that insulted,” Galinda pitched in. Both of them made little noises of greeting, only just noticing her. “Most of the people that go to these places are gross as hell. I’m sure it’s a relief, not getting too personal with them.”

“That may be true, though the typical audience in Ev is a little different from Gillikin’s,” Crope said with wary amusement.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You lot are very sneaky about it. In Ev, just about everyone goes to strip clubs.”

“So everyone buys sex?”

“Well, most people don’t actually ask for the full package. Very expensive.” Crope tapped his chin thoughtfully. “They usually get a lap dance, at least. Anyway, you’re very reserved in comparison.”

“It’s the shame. Unionists,” Elphaba said. Crope giggled. “Gillikin is the heart of Unionism now, though it has sadly gotten quite the foothold in Munchkinland. But after the civil war, about fifty years back, many people retreated back to more pagan beliefs and traditions.”

“I never have heard much about that,” Crope said. Elphaba looked to be preparing an on the spot history lesson, before Crope was distracted. “Danni! Hey.”

The stripper from before was there, smiling with Galinda’s note between her fingers. “Crope? I didn’t see you come in.” Her eyes flicked over the group. “Whats the occasion?”

“Friend’s birthday party. Well, kind of friend.”

“I see.” She looked at Galinda. “I’m here for this one. You gave me a hundred, babe.”

Galinda blushed, focusing very hard on looking her in the eye. Now she had a good view of her face, she could see that she had an okay face, and was clearly half Munchkin, with her nose and blocky jaw. Galinda had barely registered what she had said. “I-I’m sorry, was that not enough or…” Crope laughed. She could feel Elphaba staring at her.

“No, quite the opposite,” She said, amused. “Here at The Seesaw, a hundred gets you a little extra.”

Galinda stared stupidly at Danni as she held out her arm. “Take my hand,” She said patiently. Galinda did as she was told quickly, looking back at Crope and Elphaba as she was pulled off. Crope was making encouraging gestures. Elphaba was going to get another drink.

The stripper pulled her into a little room, closing the door behind them. “I’m Danni. What’s your name?”

“Galinda.”

“Galinda. Pretty.” Danni looked her over, eyes lingering. “Would you mind taking a seat?”

“Okay.” Galinda sat clumsily back on a plush booth seat. She was nervous, but she was also drunk – like, actually quite drunk, with everything a little tispy-turvy. Danni moved to stand in front of her, pulling the tie from her hair. It fell in graceful brown waves over her shoulder. She stretched the band around her wrist, finally looking at Galinda. “House rules – you don’t touch unless I tell you to. Okay?” Galinda was bewildered, but nodded. Danni grinned slowly, seductively. She picked up a little remote. “What kind of music you like, babe?”

“Um, whatever you prefer, I’m not fussed.” She turned on something Galinda had never heard before she was done talking. She placed the remote down, bending over very deliberately. Galinda felt like she might pass out with how hot her face felt. Danni rested her arms around Galinda’s neck and stood very close to her, legs either side of Galinda’s. Galinda’s breath stuttered. “Remember,” Danni said, “No touching till I say.” Her voice was very level. Her hand was running up and down the back of Galinda’s neck.

“Okay,” Galinda managed. She watched as Danni moved back and began to dance. Galinda kept glancing at her face and then her body and away, and then at her body and her face again. Danni looked perfectly calm and alluring through Galinda’s awkwardness. Galinda managed to calm down. She allowed herself to look, too, with the thought of her potentially insulting Danni. Danni seemed like a pretty nice girl. And she had a really nice jaw.

She moved forward again, swaying and dipping her hips. She took Galinda’s hands – folded anxiously on her lap – and put them on her hips. Galinda almost pulled away on impulse, because her palms were sweaty and because she had never been in this situation and had no idea what to do, but she got into it despite herself. Danni was good at dancing. She was pretty great in general, smiling when Galinda glanced up at her, moving in time with the music. Galinda held her hips, rather than just kind of resting them there.

“So, you’re friends with Crope?” Danni asked suddenly. Galinda’s mind lagged.

“Roomates,” She said. Danni looked at her, eyes low. “But friends too. He’s great.”

“Isn’t he just?” She said, running her hands over her chest. Galinda licked her lips nervously. “I was wondering if I was seeing things, but your friend –“

“Shes green,” Galinda said, too loudly she suspected. “Birth defect.” She wasn’t sure if she should mention her title, since the last Munchkinlander she had told reacted negatively.

“Wow.” Danni straddled her hips, holding herself just above Galinda’s lap. “She looked pretty grumpy.”

“She’s always grumpy,” Galinda muttered. Danni glanced at her and smirked.

“You got a crush?” Galinda didn’t answer, rubbing her hands over the dip and curve of her hips. Danni chuckled right against her ear. She was good at her job; Galinda was actually getting a little frustrated, having to keep her hands to still. “You can touch my waist too,” Danni said. Galinda did, running her hands over her sides as she moved to the music. It was hip hop or something.

“I do,” Galinda admitted quietly. Danni looked at her. “Have a crush on the green girl.”

“She’s got a very interesting face,” Danni said. Galinda smiled despite herself.

“She’s got a face like an axe,” Galinda said.

“Which is interesting.”

“I’ve always wondered why I’m so attracted to her when she’s so ugly,” Galinda said distractedly. “She’s got a great body though. Like, fucking... abs. You know? Maybe it’s that.”

“She’s not ugly," Danni managed to say very casually. "She's attractive. She's got character, I think,” Danni said. Galinda eyed her curiously. “She’s pretty handsome, right? In a kind of charismatic way.”

“Charismatic,” Galinda said quietly. She realised the song had ended and Danni had stopped dancing, and was simply sitting on her lap. Galinda smiled up at her. “Thanks for that.”

“Thanks for a hundred bucks,” Danni said, moving off her. “Come by again some time. Maybe we can grab a drink.”

“Yeah, okay,” Galinda said, standing up with some effort. Danni left promptly. Galinda followed her out and wandered back to Elphaba and Crope, Fiyero and Tibbett now with them. She sat beside Elphaba. Her drink was watered down from the melted ice, but still good.

“So…” Crope said, giving her a sly grin. “How was Danni?”

Galinda glanced at him and sipped her drink primly. “Good.”

“Just good?”

Galinda smile happily despite herself. “Pretty great.” The look Crope was giving her. Elphaba watched on, her mouth a thin grimace. She looked pissed. Galinda eyed her. “You know, I’ve never seen you drunk, Elphie.”

“She’s on her fourth drink,” Crope supplied.

“I have to get drunk to even put up with you lot. Giving blow jobs in public places. Accidentally buying lap dances.”

“Such an angry drunk,” Crope quipped. Elphaba shot a look at him.

“Why are you angry, Elphie?” Galinda murmured, tangling her arm with Elphaba’s and leaning her head on her shoulder. “We’re having a good time, yeah?”

“Someone is,” Elphaba said vaguely. Galinda wasn’t sure if she was referring to Galinda or everyone but Elphie herself. Fiyero was making out with Tibbett in front of a male stripper, and Avaric had his arms around both Shenshen and Pfannee - who pointedly hadn’t looked at or spoken to her the entire night - so she probably meant everyone. But Galinda couldn’t help wondering if Elphaba was a little envious.

“Elphie,” Galinda muttered. “Did you want a lap dance?”

“What?”

“A lap dance. Did you want one. That’s why you’re upset, right?”

“What?” Crope half yelled. “Elphie, you want a lap dance? I’ll give you one.”

“No, no, I’ll do it,” Galinda said as if it were a chore, already starting to stand up. Elphaba grabbed her arm.

“What in Oz are you two on about?”

“If you wanted a lap dance, you should have just said something,” Galinda drawled, moving to take off her heels. She reconsidered. The heels were pretty hot. She shrugged off her black jacket, tossing it to Crope.

“I don’t want a -” She made a distressed noise. Galinda had straddled her lap, her dress riding up her thighs. Crope gave them some space and watched with wide eyes.

Galinda was much drunker than she was prepared to admit, and had to hold herself up by the back of the booth seat, arms either side of Elphaba’s head. Galinda realised she couldn’t do much. The table was right behind her. “Okay, wait. I’m gonna…” She climbed off and dragged Elphie onto her feet. “Lets go. Come on.”

“Can’t I watch?”

“You’re gay, Crope, don’t do this,” Galinda said, very annoyed.

“It’s not a sex thing,” Crope said. “It’s like seeing a world wonder. Elphaba is about to get a drunken lap dance.”

“You’re missing the wonder,” Galinda said flatly, pulling her into the booth Danni had her in.

They faced each other in the little room, all done up in blacks and silvers and lilacs, the back wall all mirror. Elphaba was dark in the face. Galinda pursed her lips a little. “Are you okay?”

Elphaba opened her mouth, then her gaze became unfocused. She frowned. “Are you really going to give me a lap dance?”

“Yep.”

“You…” She took a deep breath. “Well, okay.”

“Okay!” Galinda gestured to the chairs. “Would you mind taking a seat?” She parroted, slightly less smooth. Elphaba looked like she was going to protest before she did as she was told. Galinda picked up the remote, looked at it, baffled by the configuration. “Um, what do you like?” She looked at Elphie. “Music.” Elphaba shook her head dismissively, which Galinda took as her not caring. She pressed play. It was the next track of whatever Danni had played. It had a good beat, and that’s all that mattered.

Galinda tried to put down the remote all sexily like Danni had but her heels were too much and she was drunk as hell. She kind of half dropped it on the table. She went up to Elphie and intended to bend over her, but lost her footing – just a little – an Elphaba quickly grabbed her waist, steadying her. Galinda looked up, their faces very close. “Galinda,” She said quietly, “You are blind drunk.”

“Elphie.” Galinda touched her cheek, patted it a few times. “House rules. You don’t touch unless I tell you to. Got it?”

“You’re, like. Drunk. I mean, I don’t know how drunk, but pretty drunk.”

“Are we clear?” Galinda said in a certain hard kind of voice, and Elphaba shut up, her hands dropping from Galinda’s waist. “Good,” Galinda muttered. Elphaba made a face.

Now Galinda was in the situation, she was a bit at a loss, but moving back may have risked falling over in her condition, so instead she began to dance as she was, flicking her hair so it fell over her right shoulder and moving her hips. She was trying to emulate Danni, but figured, fuck it, she was hot as she was, and so did what felt natural. The music was so repetitive even she could follow it. She straightened up a little more and kept one hand on the back of the seat, doing a body roll kind of thing, but like, in a drunk way. Elphaba already looked overwhelmed. She had her head turned away, in fact. Galinda grabbed her face. “Elphie. Elphie you need to look.”

“No,” Elphaba managed, her voice weirdly high. Galinda sighed very deeply.

“Elphie. Elph- Hey! I’m putting on a show here. My gosh. Such disrespect.” Galinda grabbed her hands and put them on her hips, except one kind of landed more on her ass. Elphaba looked up sharply, and then at Galinda’s hips with mild terror. “Elphie, do you want me to stop?”

“I don’t know,” She said loudly. “I mean, this is really weird, you realise that right?”

“No. No, it’s perfectly fine.”

“I don’t think so?”

“Its fine.”

“I really think mayb-”

“Shush,” Galinda said, Elphaba continuing to ramble nervously. “Shush. Shut up. Do you want me to or not? That’s what matters, yeah?” Galinda straddled her hips. “Elphie, do you want it?”

“Want…” Elphaba licked her lips. Galinda followed the movement. “Want what?”

That was the question of the century. Galinda made a noise and kissed Elphaba, pressing her back into the seat. Elphaba’s hands trembled, then gripped her hips and held Galinda tight against her. One of them moaned. They kissed with equal fervour, with their open mouths and tongues and teeth all sliding together. Galinda had wondered if Elphaba was a virgin, with her skin and all, but she wasn’t. Not if she kissed like this when she wasn’t even at her most confident.

“Kiss my neck,” Galinda breathed against her jaw. Elphaba obeyed. She sucked, ran her tongue up her throat, kissed the bottom of her jaw. Galinda’s new favourite feeling ever was Elphaba biting her, the strange long points of her teeth dragging over her skin. She shuddered in Elphie’s lap, steadying herself on her shoulders, all firm muscle. Elphaba’s hands ran over her back and her thighs, nails catching on her fishnets. Galinda realised that she absolutely wanted to have her way with Elphie. She wanted it tonight, in this room if necessary. She was already aching for it, already grinding her hips down against her.

She knew that couldn’t happen. It was hard through the alcohol and Elphie’s mouth on her, but it would be too much too soon. Galinda grabbed Elphaba’s hair – close to the scalp, a full hand of it – and pulled her back, dipping down to kiss her, slow and shallow. Elphaba melted beneath her, into her mouth. She broke it lazily.

“I think its time we went home,” Galinda said quietly. Elphaba looked at her, swallowed, nodded once.

Galinda was thankful for the mirror wall. She reapplied her lipstick expertly, Elphaba rubbing at her mouth. She pointed at Galinda’s neck. “You have marks.” Galinda looked at them, tracing them with her fingers. She looked at Elphaba through the mirror in a daze.

“Are you ashamed?”

“No,” Elphaba said. “Are you joking? No.”

“Good.” Galinda smiled at her. “I like them." Elphaba grimaced, her face darkening. It wasn’t embarrassment. It was something more serious. “Elphie?”

“It hasn’t settled in yet,” She said quietly. “I mean, are you attracted to me, or are you just drunk?”

Direct as usual. Galinda couldn’t help grinning like an idiot. She capped her makeup. “Definitely not just drunk. I’ve wanted to do that for a while. You’re just…” She really looked at Elphaba, her glorious hair; her black eyes; her sharp face; her shoulders and her arms and the way she stood. God, Galinda wanted to do the wrong thing. She took a deep breath, to calm her. “You’re definitely attractive. I’m barely keeping it together.”

Elphaba ducked her head, smiled in that lovely way she did. She took Galinda’s hand. It felt almost as intimate as the kissing, coming from Elphaba. “Let’s go home then.”

When they went out, Avaric and the girls and the other faceless boys Avaric had invited were gone. Crope and Tibbett were at the booth with Fiyero wedged between them, talking low, their hands all hidden under the table. Galinda waved over Fiyero’s attention and gave him a look. He nodded. She could leave. She smiled up at Elphie and they started home.

Galinda made a sandwich and had at least three glasses of water, willing the drunkenness away. Not that she had minded it during the trip back, when it gave her an excuse to lean into Elphie and have Elphie wrap her arms around her waist.

She cleaned up her face and unpinned her hair and brushed her teeth, and came into their little shared room almost shyly, Elphaba already lying in bed, over the sheets, with her book open. They exchanged little smiles. She undressed, wondering if Elphaba was watching. She was too self-conscious to check though. She only felt self-conscious when she was really into someone, so it worried her a bit. She put on a big shirt and changed her underwear, and hesitated in the middle of the room. She glanced at Elphaba. Elphaba was staring at her, and then looked up, clearly embarrassed at being caught. Galinda smiled and went over and knelt on the side of her bed, kissing her softly. “Goodnight.”

“Are you tired?”

Galinda was tired. “Not really,” She said quietly. Elphaba cupped her cheek and gave her little kisses, short and sweet. They moved so Galinda was laying half on top of her, making out lazily. Elphaba was in a stupid soft band shirt and boxer briefs. Galinda let her hands drift down casually, over her ribs and her sides, the cut of her hips, the beginning of her ass. Elphaba caught her hand. She drew back.

“Too soon?”

“Well, maybe.” She glanced away. “I’m not used to being touched. It feels like too much sometimes.”

Galinda frowned. “What do you mean?”

Elphaba hesitated.“It’s a sensitivity thing,” Elphaba went on slowly. She closed her eyes, sighed. “It's an autism thing, actually. It’s mostly touching in my case, but it can be sound. Only specific sounds, sharp, loud sounds, when I'm not expecting them.”

“Whoa. Wait. Autism?” Galinda leaned up. “You’re autistic?”

“Yes. I mean, I was diagnosed with Asperger's originally, but now that just comes under autism as a spectrum.”

Galinda was stunned. “Elphie, how am I just hearing about this?”

Elphaba looked uncomfortable. “I guess I just never thought it was too relevant.”

“But… isn’t that kind of important for us to know?”

“If it ever became relevant, yes,” She said slowly. “It just became relevant, so I’m telling you.”

“Surely you had reasons to tell me before. I mean… we kind of touch a lot.” Elphaba blushed a little at that. “All the hugging. And the massages! Oh, Elphie, was that okay? Were you very uncomfortable?”

“If it bothered me, I would have told you.” Elphaba glanced up at her briefly. “To be honest, I was reluctant to tell you because people tend to treat me differently once they know. I’m mentioning it now because…” She worked her jaw. “I don’t know. We’re changing. Unless I have a good reason, I keep it to myself. You’re all quite rambunctious, but accommodating too. I’ve never had that good reason.”

“You haven’t told any of the others?”

“Boq knows. If he’s mentioned it, I’m not sure.”

Galinda did feel a little better hearing that. She settled back onto the bed. “Well, that does explain a bit,” she murmured. Elphaba huffed a little laugh.

“And suddenly, my eccentricities fall into place.”

“Oh, its not like that.” Galinda turned her head, looking at Elphaba sidelong. “I’ll have to do my research then.”

Elphaba looked away, glanced back up with a smile. “Can we kiss some more?”

“Um, duh?” Galinda grinned. “Where should I put my hands?”

“You just have to warn me,” Elphaba said, wrapping her arms around Galinda’s waist and dragging her so she was draped over Elphie properly. They kissed long and slow and eventually, Elphaba pressed against her back, they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a surreal start to the day.

Elphaba had an order to things. She woke up at four thirty. She exercised – quietly – for an hour. She brushed her teeth and went back to bed, reading until about eight, depending on the quality of the book. She made a toasted cheese and then she did whatever needed to be done.

Waking up at eight twenty-something with Galinda’s hair in her face was very strange, on top of the hangover. She tended to avoid drunkenness. She leaned up a little on her arm, peered down at Galinda’s perfect profile. Elphaba almost didn’t care about the strangeness, except that she absolutely did and it made her feel restless and uncomfortable. She attempted to extract herself gently, but Galinda’s eyes fluttered open, peering up at her with a sweet smile. “Elphie.”

“Morning.”

Galinda rubbed her eyes, arched and stretched, then winced and touched her head. “Ow. There’s last night.”

Elphaba smirked. “Sleep well?”

“I did,” Galinda murmured. She peeked up through her lashes. “You?”

“Exceptionally,” Elphaba said. “You distracted me from my routine.”

“I must be a superhero,” Galinda mumbled sleepily, already nuzzling back down into the pillows. Elphaba carefully manoeuvred herself over Galinda and out of bed.

“Want some tea or something?”

“I’d kill for a cup of coffee and some toast.”

“I don’t think I’d make coffee very well, but toast I can do.”

Galinda heaved a very dramatic sigh and waved her hand. “I’ll make my own in a little while.”

“Okay.”

Elphaba brushed her teeth quickly – with the paste dry and a special thin kind of oil she had just for this sort of thing – and prepared her usual sandwich in a little pancake frying pan Crope had bought and used a total of two times. She brewed a smoky fungal tea from Quadling Country, her favourite. She decided to make her mug a little taller than usual so Galinda could try some. She wouldn’t mention it was fungus. That would definitely scare her off it. She didn’t know what to put on the toast, so she just smeared it with butter and hoped for the best. She grabbed a packet of painkillers too. Elphie brought it all in on a little tray.

Galinda watched with an odd smile. “Weird sight.”

“Yeah.” Elphaba took the mug of the tray and held it out. “Try this. It’s my favourite tea.”

Galinda took a sip. She blinked. “That’s strong.”

“Quadlings don’t brew tea for the taste of hot water.”

“It’s nice,” Galinda said decisively. She handed it back. Elphaba exchanged it for the toast. They sat side-by-side, eating their breakfast and sharing the tea. Elphaba opened her laptop, Galinda fetching hers quickly after. There was a message from Nessa waiting for her, as always. She was still online.

 

> Nessarose Thropp, 4:34 AM: Elphaba, I demand you come home. I am losing my mind and father is beginning to claw at the drapes. This place will be quite ruined before you even get to see it again.
> 
> Elphaba, 8:25 AM: Morning.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:26 AM: Did you just wake up? Was there a death in the family or something?

“Is she alright?” Galinda asked. Elphaba smirked.

“Don’t worry. Thropps are predisposed to dramatics.”

“I have noticed.”

“You’re funny,” Elphaba muttered. Galinda giggled against her shoulder, soft hand resting on her arm. Elphie suddenly wanted to kiss Galinda, but she wasn’t sure of herself anymore, with the morning having happened since their lazy make outs last night. Galinda caught her watching and smiled slowly. Elphaba had to glance away. Galinda was intimidating, even without her make up.

She felt her hand on her jaw. Galinda kissed her, tasting of mint and the heinous night before, but Elphaba didn’t really mind. “I was wondering if that would be okay,” Galinda admitted quietly.

“It’s definitely okay.”

“Oh, good.” Galinda kissed her soundly, hand on her neck and in her hair holding her close. Elphaba’s skin prickled from that - the holding - but it was good somehow. It wasn’t enough to overwhelm, but it was present. Made her shiver. “You’re a great kisser, you know,” Galinda said. “Never would have guessed.”

“Really? You know I like to excel at everything I do.”

“True,” Galinda murmured. She had this amused little smile that Elphaba couldn’t get over. She gave Elphaba a light kiss or two, then apparently couldn’t resist kissing her properly. She pulled back with a grin. “You’re so cute.”

“Cute?” Elphaba said incredulously.

  
“Cute. You look all dazed right after a kiss.” Galinda’s expression - the way her eyes wandered - made the back of Elphaba’s neck feel hot. She kissed Elphaba once more, then moved so she was pressed to the headboard again, rather than half lying over Elphaba. She still had a coyness to her. “Of all the best friends I’ve kissed, you’re the one that kisses best, you know.”

“Even better than Fiyero?”

“Even better than Fiyero.”

Elphaba smirked, then went blank faced. She stared at Galinda. “I’m your best friend?”

Galinda didn’t react. Elphaba kept staring until she began to become self conscious. She laughed awkwardly, shrugged her shoulders. “Well, yeah, you are.”

“Fiyero -”

“I love Fiyero,” Galinda said, “But my friendship with you developed very differently. I’ve known Fiyero for years.” Galinda tilted her head as she looked at Elphaba, her gaze unfocused on some thought. “How long have we been friends now?”

“Six months or so,” Elphaba guessed.

“Exactly. Only six months, and I feel like I could tell you anything.”

Elphaba felt a strange kind of rush in her chest, and a bit of guilt. She wasn’t as open a person as Galinda - did she not think Elphaba felt as strongly as her? Elphaba cleared her throat. “You’re my best friend too. You know that, right?”

Galinda frowned to herself. “I didn’t really consider it, actually. I just assumed Boq was, I guess.”

Elphaba laughed outright. “I love the boy, but no, not quite. Much too affectionate for us.”

“So I’m your best friend?”

Elphaba shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah.”

Galinda grinned and blushed. “Good to hear.” She seemed poised to say something, but stopped. An odd expression crossed her face. She pushed up off the bed. “I’m gonna go make that coffee, Best Friend.”

Elphaba watched her leave, and then stared at her lap. She hadn’t been wholly truthful with Galinda. Elphaba did consider them best friends, but she also had what she could only describe as ‘romantic’ feelings.

Elphaba was probably the least romantic person on the planet, though, and had a hard time discerning strong affection from something more. Typically, her feelings for someone reached a point where they stood out from those around them, and she figured that was what everyone was going on about. Her feelings for Galinda had definitely reached that point, but she didn’t know what to do with them.

Elphaba put the thought aside for later philosophical agonising. She attended to Nessa.

 

> Nessarose Thropp, 8:30 AM: Really, did something happen?
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:32 AM: I don’t appreciate being ignored, Elphaba.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:34 AM: ELPHABA
> 
> Elphaba, 8:34 AM: Calm down. I was just talking to a housemate.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:35 AM: Ah. How is that going?
> 
> Elphaba, 8:35 AM: Fine, as usual.
> 
> Elphaba, 8:35 AM: Your typing improved. Or non-typing.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:35 AM: I tasked one of the staff to do it for me. I am sick of that faulty voice contraption.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:35 AM: Keeping up with the rent?
> 
> Elphaba, 8:36 AM: Yes.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:36 AM: Okay. I’m just concerned about you.
> 
> Elphaba, 8:36 AM: I know.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:36 AM: You won’t tell us a thing about the people you’re living with, and Shiz is such a big city kind of place.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:36 AM: There isn’t any rent here.
> 
> Elphaba, 8:37 AM: Must we do this every morning?
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:37 AM: I’m just concerned
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:37 AM: Would you rather we didn’t talk to you at all? Just cut you out of the family like grandfather wanted?
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:37 AM: You should be here, Elphie. Father is strange these days, falling in and out of health. We have no idea where Nanny is since we let her off. We’re running out of money for the staff.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:38 AM: You have duties.
> 
> Elphaba, 3:38 AM: I’m not becoming the Eminent Thropp. Grandfather forbade it.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:38 AM: GRANDFATHER IS DEAD
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:39 AM: Anyway, I wasn’t talking about that. I meant your duties to your family.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:39 AM: To father and I.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:39 AM: What’s keeping you there anyway? I thought you were dissatisfied with your course?
> 
> Elphaba, 8:39 AM: I am.
> 
> Elphaba, 8:39 AM: If my alternative is spooning watery soup into father’s mouth I think I’ll keep at it.
> 
> Elphaba, 8:40 AM: And it isn’t just my course that I have set up here, Nessa.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:40 AM: Must you be so selfish?
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:40 AM: What
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:40 AM: Are you fraternising again? You promised not to.
> 
> Elphaba, 8:40 AM: I said I would not allow myself to be distracted from my studies.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:40 AM: My gosh. Who is it then? Another girl?
> 
> Elphaba, 8:40 AM: She’s one of my housemates.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:41 AM: I don’t even want to know
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:41 AM: You LIVE WITH THEM?
> 
> Elphaba, 8:41 AM: She’s a Gillikin highborn, though her family have cut ties with her.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:41 AM: Have you had sex?
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:41 AM: A GILLIKIN
> 
> Elphaba, 8:41 AM: That’s none of your business Nessa.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:42 AM: Elphie. Really.
> 
> Elphaba, 8:42 AM: Okay I know it sounds bad but she really is pretty great
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:42 AM: For a Gillikin.
> 
> Elphaba, 8:42 AM: and she happens to really, really like me
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:43 AM: Unnamed God help you both. The poor nurse typing is red as a beet thanks to you.
> 
> Elphaba, 8:43 AM: I’m leaving now.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:43 AM: Don’t be so childish.
> 
> Elphaba, 8:43 AM: Bye
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:43 AM: Is she religious?
> 
> Elphaba, 8:44 AM: No
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:44 AM: Bye.
> 
> Nessarose Thropp, 8:44 AM: SHES A HEATHEN?

Elphaba quickly closed her laptop. She got dressed and went down stairs. Galinda was in the kitchen fiddling with the coffee maker. She was in her shirt and underwear. At least she was an attractive heathen.

Elphaba wanted to sneak up on her, hold her waist, kiss her neck. She realised that she could now. That would be acceptable, probably. She came forward and touched her waist, but Galinda didn’t seem startled. “Did you hear me?”

“I could smell that oil you use,” Galinda said. She leant back against her, hair tickling Elphaba’s cheek. “Want anything?”

“No.” Elphaba gathered a little courage and kissed the crook of her neck. She sighed quietly. “This feels bizarre.”

“In a good way?” Galinda asked.

“Definitely a good way.”

Galinda turned in her arms. “I was thinking. We should celebrate this with a date, right?”

“A date.”

“Yes! It doesn’t have to be something romantic, like a movie or dinner or whatever, but something nice, just between us.” Galinda was running her hand up and down her arm. “We don’t have to go anywhere too public.”

Elphaba thought on it. It was a Saturday. “I’m up for it. What are you doing today?”

“I have work in about an hour. I’ll be out at four, so we could do something in the evening. Dinner after all, I guess.”

“Dinner sounds good,” Elphaba said. Galinda smiled.

“Alright. And after…”

They pondered. Elphaba said, “We can figure it out at the time. It’s not really like we’re trying to impress each other, so there’s no pressure.”

“I always try to impress you.”

“Well…”

“I don’t half ass dates,” Galinda said seriously. “You’ll be blown away.”

Elphaba figured that meant Galinda would be at level ten intimidating tonight, which was something to look forward to. It also raised the bar considerably. Perhaps it had been naive to think she could just turn up in some old shirt and jeans.

The thought of her impressing Galinda was pretty appealing, too. It had been surprising – to say the least – to hear Galinda say she was attracted to her. She wasn’t sure she really believed it yet. But she wondered if Galinda might like it, seeing her all dressed up, and what that might do to her. It was a thrilling idea.

Galinda left for work. Elphaba shuffled through her wardrobe, her will slowly draining with every muted green, blue, red shirt she passed. She had a plaid button up. She pulled it on, but it was too short, barely reaching her hips anymore. She threw it out and decided to go to the only people she could.

She knocked on their door. There was a soft groan from inside. “Crope, Tibbett - and Fiyero, I suspect?” Another noise confirmed this. “I need your help.”

“We’re out of commission,” A raspy voice called.

“I need you to dress me for a date.”

There was a long silence. “Give us twenty minutes.”

Half an hour later they all came into the room, somewhat haggard but excited for the job. “We’re gonna make you look so good, Elphie,” Crope gushed. “Who’s your date? Do we know them? Is it romantic, or just a friend you want to impress? Or a business kind of thing?”

“You don’t know them. It’s…” She floundered. “It’s not really romantic. Not business, though I am trying to impress.”

“Okay, good. Confusing. Should we go full seduction or play it cool?”

“I say we play it cool, since that’s probably more Elphie’s style,” Tibbett said. Elphaba shrugged her shoulders. They took this as agreement and charged off to Crope and Fiyero’s rooms respectively. Fiyero opened up Galinda’s wardrobe.

“You’ve already done the sweater thing, so I think a jacket would be best. Galinda’s hips are wider than yours, so you can have some of Crope’s pants or mine. Depends how many sequins you want involved.”

“As few as possible.”

“Crope’s it is.” Elphaba snickered.

Fiyero went off to find the others and propose his battle plan. They came back with a collection of shirts and bottoms and shoes and little accessories. They did a full dress and redress, and finally decided on an outfit. She looked damn good. She wondered if this was her level ten. She asked them if it was her level ten.

“You’ll get to your level ten when you’re wearing clothes specifically bought for you,” Crope said. “Right now you have to do with clothes that sort of fit you. You have very interesting measurements, so you would look best in tailored clothes - I mean, everyone does, but it’s especially important for your body type.”

“I see.” She looked over her outfit, pulled at the corners of the collar, buttoned right to the top around her neck. “None of the fur or leather is real, right?”

“No. The real stuff is so much more expensive.” Crope sighed wistfully. “But so much nicer.”

“For humans.”

“At least they just stick to animals,” Tibbett said.

“Usually.”

“Elphaba is very conscious of the rights of Animals,” Fiyero said. Crope and Tibbett made quiet, understanding noises, like he had told them she was an orphan. She still had almost six hours till the date. She drew away from them.

“Thank you for the help.”

“Tell us about your date! Who are they, and how the hell did you meet?”

“Probably a librarian,” Tibbett said.

“Or a fellow tea enthusiast!”

“A hot red person, perhaps?” Crope proposed.

“What, a Quadling?”

“Oh!”

“You don’t know them,” Elphaba interrupted. “And if you did, I wouldn’t tell you anyway.”

“But how did you meet?” Fiyero asked.

Elphaba’s mind raced. “Online.” Crope and Tibbett made long noises of understanding. Fiyero looked away pensively. “Anyway, I’m going to get in some study before then. Thank you again.” She went upstairs.

Fiyero followed her up, standing in the door as she flopped down on her bed. She eyed him. “What. You look worried.”

“I am,” He said. He glanced over his shoulder and closed the door, and dragged over Galinda’s chair to sit beside her bed. He leant forward. “Elphie, are you really going on a date?”

“Yes.”

He didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t argue the point, perhaps out of politeness. He struggled to the find the words. “Maybe don’t mention it to Galinda - you having a date and potential romance. I know you refuse to even consider it, but I really think Galinda is interested in you, and she’s been… weird with relationships this year.”

Elphaba smiled slowly. Fiyero watched it, frowning a little. She laughed. His eyes went wide. “No way,” He said. “It’s her? Your date is Galinda? You’re kidding.”

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders.

“Oh my god.” He grinned brightly. “Oh my god! How did that even happen!? Oh my god. I need to tell-”

“Fiyero, calm down,” Elphaba said, half laughing. Okay, so maybe Fiyero was pretty close to a best friend too. “Me and Galinda aren’t a thing. Or, I don’t think we are? We didn’t really talk about it. We just…”

“Did you have sex?” He asked gravely. Elphaba looked at him disbelievingly, and then began to laugh. He became a little huffy when she went from laughing to full-force-bent-over cackling.

“Okay, I get it.” Once Elphaba had recovered, Fiyero looked at her, and grinned, and made a weird high noise. “You and Galinda are a thing! I knew this would happen! We need to plan your date.”

“We’re not really a thing, and we were just going to figure it ou-”

“No. I knew that would be the case, but no. This is Galinda. Elphie, this is like, your dream girl. I’m serious, she is perfect for you. I mean, she’s a Gillikin. She’s almost perfect for you. But she’s perfect for you.” Elphaba squinted at him. “You need to step it up.” He stood and paced. “Not a movie. Not just dinner.”

“We’re doing something after dinner.”

“After dinner. Good. Night life. You’re kind of a hipster, and you should totally rock that.” Elphaba began to question this assessment but he went on regardless. “Galinda likes arty things and expensive things. Your outfit fits both, as well.” He turned on her. “The theatre.”

“Getting tickets on the day, though? Also wouldn’t that be a bit too expensive?”

“Well, if it’s a community theatre…”

“Community theatre can be so disappointing.”

“Okay, no theatre.” He snapped his fingers. “A gallery.”

“Are there galleries open at night?”

“Galleries are strange and mysterious things. Google it.”

She did - ‘gallery shiz’ - and found three separate galleries that had opening nights of exhibitions that evening. “Shit. What’s the occasion?”

“The White Night arts festival is happening this week.”

“Oh.” Elphaba filed that away as another good day out for later. Galinda didn’t have school now, so they would have the time for a bit of festival exploration. “Okay. One is installation art about the environment, one is a street performance artist named Baxx that pees on walls and the other is an Antelope listed as a ‘mix media’ artist. Vague.”

“What are you leaning toward?” She gave him a look. “The Antelope,” He said.

“Duh. Entry fee is pretty cheap.”

“Anuu Veda,” He read over her shoulder. “You should probably look up his work before you go.”

“Her work. And I’m already there.” One of her previous series had been a collection of sculptures that looked like taxidermied humans standing as if on display. One piece that kept popping up was a marble sculpture of a magnificent Lion draped over a slab of rock. “She’s bloody good,” Elphaba muttered. “Galinda is more into fashion and buildings though, right?”

“She is more inclined to practical sorts of art, but she loves art in general. I think she likes the practical stuff more because she could justify it to her parents better.”

Elphaba tilted her head. “Will she appreciate the subject matter? I love her, but you know how she is.”

“If there’s one way to make her think about something, it’s art,” Fiyero said. “Anyway, she’s newage with her shit. Even if she doesn’t get it, she’ll still love it for being edgy and progressive or whatever.”

“Oh, and that’s so much better.”

“It’s a conversation starter?” He said hopefully.

“That doesn’t violate the first date code? Do not talk about politics. Do not criticise your date’s politics. I always end up breaking those rules.”

Fiyero shrugged. “It’s you and Galinda. Fuck the code.”

“Fuck the code.” She looked back at the screen. “Alright. Veda it is.”

Elphaba changed out of her outfit - to keep it as clean as possible for tonight - and did her daily study. She went through the year curriculum they had up on Shiz U’s site. The lesson plan said they had about four papers coming up next week, but their lecturer tended to go off on his own path. She finished two of them and started the third anyway. At four, Galinda texted her saying she was on her way home.

Elphaba was nervous, and she wasn’t used to it. She was used to being anxious, not excited. She brushed and cleaned her hair, using the white tea and lime oil she knew Galinda liked. She changed back into her outfit just as Galinda got home. She came down the stairs as Galinda was coming in, pulling a thick scarf from around her neck.

“I can feel spring coming. My allergies are going to go mad.” Galinda glanced up, and eyes widened. “Whoa.”

“Hey.” Elphaba came forward, smirking as Galinda checked her out. “How was work?”

“Irrelevant,” Galinda muttered. She touched Elphaba’s waist, looking up into her eyes. “Why are you wearing Fiyero’s clothes?”

“I enlisted the help of our finest.”

Galinda grinned. “This is going to be so fun.”

They left two hours later. Galinda had a few ideas of where to eat. Elphaba wanted it to be near to the gallery - a pretty central location thankfully, opposite Bethany Square - and so casually mentioned wanting to be able to see the nightly light and fountain show there. Galinda quickly recalled a Munchkinlander restaurant right on the other side of the square. Elphaba was actually pretty excited - Munchkinlander food and a nice outing with her best friend. It felt strange to say to herself. Best friend. She had never really considered having one of those. She and Fiyero had never given each other that title. Her and Boq wouldn’t touch it with a ten foot pole.

Elphaba looked at the menu for Riqqi’s Rotisserie. It was almost all meat of course - it was a rotisserie - but like any true Munchkinlander restaurant, they had east buckwheat pasta. Nothing was more Munchkinland than east buckwheat pasta. Galinda ordered a lamb wrap and a serve of chips for them to share.

When Elphaba’s plate came, Galinda looked pretty curious. “That’s east buckwheat pasta?” She frowned. “It almost looks purple.”

“It’s pretty dark, yeah.” It was smothered in corn cream and mixed in with asparagus and tomatoes and spinach and mushrooms. The place Galinda had picked was good - this was some of the best pasta she’d had in years.

Galinda ate so slowly. Elphaba was done before Galinda was halfway through her meal, and Elphaba felt a little bad about it - Galinda was focusing more on talking than eating now, and the wrap looked great. Elphaba occupied herself with chips.

After they were finished eating, Galinda ordered a cup of coffee and a syrupy pastry. “Dessert,” She said with a little smirk and a wink at their waitress. The waitress got all red faced, but Galinda didn’t seem to notice.

“You made her blush,” Elphaba said. Galinda glanced at the retreating waitress.

“I know. She was kinda cute, right? Oh, are you jealous?”

Elphaba smiled. “No. I didn’t think you had noticed.”

“I always notice when someone wants me,” Galinda said a little smugly. “As they so often do.”

“My god.”

“I’m just being honest.”

Elphaba squinted at her, then said, “It’d be more annoying if you weren’t right.” Galinda laughed triumphantly.

Her coffee and cake came, along with Elphaba’s pepper spice tea. They had ground black pepper on the top, just like they did back home. Elphaba was oddly moved by that detail. The tea was best with the pepper.

Elphaba looked up from her drink. “This is a really nice place. Reminds me of home.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” She glanced away from Galinda. “Thank you for suggesting it.”

Elphaba almost jumped when she felt Galinda’s hand settle on hers. “No problem. It was luck, really.” Elphaba looked back and they shared a weird kind of smile. Nervous, but good.

“So,” Galinda asked, removing her hand. “What is home like, anyway? You haven’t told me much.”

“Oh? What have I told you?” Elphaba asked, mostly to stall on having to share information on her family.

“Your family are the official royal family of Munchkinland -”

“That’s technically not true, Munchkinland doesn’t have royalty. There are twelve politically prominent families with titles passed down hereditarily, and mine happens to be the most powerful of those families. Closer to nobles, I suppose.” Elphaba paused. “Continue.”

Galinda looked amused. “Right. So, the royal family of Munchkinland.” Elphaba made a face. Galinda grinned. “Your father is religious, he was a unionist priest or something like that. Your sister, Nessarose, doesn’t have arms and is apparently very pretty.” Elphaba rolled her eyes. “You lived in Quadling country for some time… that’s all I know, really.”

That didn’t sound quite right to Elphaba. “Really? You don’t know anything else about the Thropp family? Who is in charge now, etcetera?”

“I don’t know a thing about Munchkin politics.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just get the feeling you aren’t saying something,” Elphaba said.

Galinda started to fidget, then sighed. “Okay, so, when I first moved in, Boq told me about your family. Including your mother. He didn’t go into any detail, only that she did something to hurt the Thropp name.”

Elphaba would have to have a word with that boy. Again. She supposed gossip was unavoidable, though - Galinda could have found out much more had she simply looked it up. Thank god she hadn’t, the press was terrible.

Elphaba was uncomfortable telling anyone about matters this personal, but she knew she should talk about it. She couldn’t expect Galinda to believe they were so close when Elphaba shut her out like that. Besides, her reasons were pitiful. It was irrational fear. It’s not like Elphaba mistrusted Galinda anymore - not for ages.

Elphaba hated irrationality, so she would talk. “To put it simply, when I was younger, my parents relationship was not exclusive. They had a third partner. Both of them loved him - a Quadling named Turtleheart. He was a travelling magic man and a glass blower. He left eventually, and my mother fell to addiction and overdosed. Then my father gave himself a mission and went to Quadling country.” Elphaba smiled mirthlessly to herself. “He was probably chasing Turtleheart.”

“I know of him.” Elphaba looked at Galinda. “Turtleheart. He’s a master of the illusion school of spellcraft. He was at that talk I saw months ago with Crope and all that - was he really involved with your parents?”

“Yes,” Elphaba said distractedly. He was in Gillikin? If he was a guest speaker at a talk, he probably had some means of contacting him. Elphaba was stunned.

“Elphie?”

Elphaba looked at Galinda quickly. “Yes, sorry. That’s just very interesting. Could you tell me what he was like?”

“Maybe later?” Galinda said apologetically, glancing at her phone on the table. “If we want to do something, we should probably be leaving.”

Elphaba remembered the exhibition. It was close to eight, they had already missed the opening. Elphaba considered pushing it, but figured that Galinda wasn’t going anywhere, and this exhibition was.

They finished up and exited the restaurant, Elphaba typing the name of the place into a note on her phone. She pocketed it and looked at Galinda, who was glancing up and down the street, probably thinking of where to go next. “Alright,” Elphaba announced. “Follow me.”

Galinda looked at her curiously. “What? Do you have an idea?”

“Indeed I do,” Elphaba said. “You could say I have a plan.”

Galinda stared at her as they began to walk toward the gallery. “You made plans? What are we doing?” Galinda looked ahead of them searchingly, excitedly.

“You’ll see.”


	12. Chapter 12

Elphaba stopped before the glass doors to the clean white gallery hosting Anuu Veda’s exhibition. Galinda already looked pleased and intrigued. She glanced at Elphaba. “You got help with this one, didn’t you?”

“Barely.”

Elphaba held the door for them and another person behind them. It was cool inside too - galleries always seemed very air conditioned. She wondered if that was for the artwork, or if it were simply part of the contemporary atmosphere. The place was very white and understated - minimalist, Galinda commented. Or it would have been, had Veda’s work been differently arranged. The second you stepped into the exhibition space, there was a larger than life figure right before you, a great beast all exposed, except for a tweed jacket draped over its shoulders. Elphaba thought it was an Ox, maybe. Galinda stared at it wonderingly.

They slowly moved around the room. The walls were lined mostly with photos. The centre floor of the room was lined with big installations. Elphaba wasn’t all that artistic, but she could tell Veda was skilled. She asked Galinda about the photos - if they were particularly good.

“Well, I’m not a photographer,” Galinda began very humbly, “But I would say what makes them so intriguing is her composition and her lighting. It's very stark, so there’s these great voids of negative space. It's eerie. And see here - she's scratched the photo as it was developing, and created this jarring pattern.” Galinda glanced at her. “What?” Elphaba realised she had been staring.

“Nothing,” Elphaba said with a smile. 

Galinda didn’t comment on the subject matter. Animals, all of it.

They came to a huge painting. It was done in stokes of oil paint so thick they stood from the canvas with visible texture. It was clearly a Lion, but had no solid detail, only the ingenious placement of colour. Galinda stared up at it - it was so large it loomed, and Elphaba noticed it was actually mounted on a forward tipping angle - she stared, and then looked at Elphaba like she’d just had an idea.

“This doesn’t match the rest of the art,” Galinda said.

Elphaba frowned. “What do you mean?”

“There’s Lions all throughout her work. I assume they’re about someone she loves, they’re done so often, but this doesn’t suit that. This isn’t about him. It doesn't have any context. It’s just imposing.”

Elphaba glance between the painting and Galinda. “Literally imposing. See, they angled the painting.”

“His name isn’t even the name of the painting,” Galinda said to herself.

“You seem very caught up on it.”

“It's a good piece of art.” Galinda moved onto the next artwork.

Elphaba wanted to keep discussing what Galinda thought of it, but she had began talking about the next artwork. Galinda had never been the vapid socialite Elphaba had first supposed she was, but when it came to Animals, Galinda really was back in Frottica twenty years ago.

The opposite side of the exhibition space was actually pretty crowded. Elphaba supposed the main artwork of the series was here - did exhibitions have main artworks? - but that wasn’t the case. There was a wall of drinks and finger foods, and in the centre of the crowd, two very well dressed Animals.

There were Animals all around them, of course; most of the crowd were Animals, actually. It made sense. But these two were clearly the centre of attention. Elphaba recognised Anuu Veda immediately - she had seen a photo while they were googling her. The person beside her was a Lion that must have been two foot taller than her, with a magnificent sandy blond mane.

Elphaba nudged Galinda. “That’s the artist, and we found our Lion, I suspect.”

“He must be her muse or something,” Galinda said, peering over at them. “We should go have a word. Especially you, Elphie.”

“Why especially me?”

“Well, you’re all about the Animals, aren’t you?”

“You’re the arty one,” Elphaba said. “You’d have more in common.” Galinda looked at Elphaba like she had two heads. There was that old way of thinking in her.

They went to the tables. There was champagne and expensive red wine, and several cheese platters, and other pretentious finger foods, most likely arranged by the gallery.

They were hanging around on the edge of the crowd, listening as Veda chatted with guests and glancing around the room. Elphaba and Galinda got a few bites and a drink and hovered around the group. While Elphaba was biting a quiche Galinda nudged her, and gestured semi-urgently to their left. Veda was walking toward Elphaba. The other people in the exhibition had noticed, but most of them looked away and carried on their own conversations politely - some, of course, didn’t. Veda thrust out an elegant hoof. “Hey. I’m Anuu Veda.” Elphaba blinked, took her hoof and shook it.

“Elphaba Thropp.”

“Elphaba! Nice to meet you. Your skin is rad, man. Is that makeup?” Elphaba glanced at the crowd self consciously. A good number were staring at her. Of course, she got looks everywhere she went - she barely registered them - but this was a lot of people. Veda followed her eye. Her ears straightened rigidly, and she took back her hoof. She said, more quietly, “Shit, I’m sorry. Could we talk some time when the crowd has died down? Please?”

Elphaba was really confused. She grimaced and said, “I suppose so.” Veda looked satisfied with that. She drifted back over to the Lion, who was looking at Elphaba with a casual kind of smile. The crowd didn’t linger on her too long, thank god.

Galinda put an arm around hers. Elphaba looked at her.

“Are you alright?” Galinda asked.

Elphaba repressed a smile. “I’m used to worse,” She said, sounding very serious. Galinda grinned and pushed her a bit with her shoulder.

They went along the opposite wall of art, then moved amongst the installations in the middle of the room. Elphaba wasn’t sure if she just wasn’t an artistic person, but once you’d looked at all the art, there wasn’t much to do at an exhibition, and the looking happened fairly quickly. They hadn’t been there an hour and Elphaba had seen everything. She supposed she could stare at it some more.

Galinda seemed to detect her restlessness, and lead them over to a hall off from the back of the space. The walls of the hall were painted black, as opposed to the open white of the main hall, and they absorbed all the light that hit them.

They leaned back on opposite walls. Galinda peered out over the exhibition. “This work is really nice. I’ve never seen work by an Animal artist.” She glanced back at Elphaba. “I really wasn’t expecting our night to be like this.”

“What were you expecting?” Elphaba asked.

“I thought it would be a bit more awkward. I wasn’t sure how much things might have changed with us.”

“It doesn’t seem like much has changed at all.”.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Galinda said quietly, “But I think it has. It was just a natural change. Bound to happen.” Galinda looked back at Elphaba. A light from show room fell right over Galinda, casting stark shadows and lighting up her hair like one of Veda’s photos. They stared at each other for a few long moments, and it was unusually comfortable.

Then Galinda’s eyes wandered, and she pushed off of the wall and stood close to Elphaba. She curled a hand around her wrist and pulled them further into the hall. The arrangement of the showroom lights cast a deep shadow all down the hall past a certain point; Galinda pulled them to that point. The hall turned a corner. At the end was a fire escape door, and an unmarked service door. Galinda pressed herself back against the wall and held Elphaba in front of her.

“What are we doing,” Elphaba murmured, surprised by her own voice and how quiet and awkward it had gone.

“Not overthinking things.” Galinda had a hand on her shoulder. She curled it around the back of Elphaba’s neck carefully, watching her for any sign of discomfort.

“Galinda…”

“I’m not gonna maul you in a gallery Elphie,” Galinda said. She looked a little embarrassed. “I just… wanted to be close to you.” She moved her hand from her neck and pressed it to her chest. “Your heart is beating like crazy.”

Elphaba didn’t know what to say to that. She held Galinda’s waist and felt her face get hot from embarrassment.

“I know this is kind of weird,” Galinda said. “I just… you know when you’re in the type of place that feels so close you could say almost anything? It feels like that right now.”

“What do you want to say?”

Galinda leaned into Elphaba, hiding her face in her shoulder. She turned her head so her mouth was right against Elphaba’s neck. She didn’t kiss her though. She sighed tremulously. “Elphie, I think I’m in love with you.” She pressed her face into Elphaba’s shoulder harder, then fell back against the wall and pressed her hands to her face. “Oh, god. I am. I’m so sorry. I wanted to be a good best friend, but I can’t help it,” She said, her voice wavering. She sniffled and wiped at her face. “I’m a mess. I didn’t bring any tissues.” She laughed and glanced at Elphaba, and covered her face again. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Elphaba said weakly. She swallowed, it didn’t do anything. “No, don’t apologise. I…” Elphaba had no idea what to do or say, there were so many things rushing into her head that it all went blank. She went on autopilot and pulled Galinda into a hug, an arm around her waist and holding the back of her head. Galinda returned it but seemed to cry harder. God, she needed to say something and reassure her. She needed to be honest.

“Galinda, listen. I don’t quite know how I feel about you. You’re my best friend. And I - I love you,” Elphaba managed. “I don’t say that much, even to the people I love the most. I should have let you know.”

“I do know,” Galinda said, muffled by her shoulder. “I know you.”

“I don’t know exactly how I feel about you, but I know that you’re not just a friend to me either.” Galinda shifted in her arms. “I wanted to say something this morning, but I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Galinda clung to her for a moment longer, then drew back. Her eyeliner was wild, but it still looked good on her, of course. “We were both sitting on feelings, huh?” Galinda smiled weakly. “That sounds about right.”

“At least its out in the open now,” Elphaba said. Galinda nodded. She was looking at her hands, resting on either side of Elphaba’s waist. She took a deep breath, sniffled a bit. She looked up at Elphaba with a smile.

“So.. you like me, huh?”

Elphaba rolled her eyes and made some huffy mouth noise. They started laughing. It broke the tension. Galinda straightened and seemed to gather herself up, carefully wiping her cheeks. “I need a mirror right now,” She muttered to herself. “I can feel the mess.”

“You pull it off pretty well to be honest,” Elphaba said. Galinda looked equally amused and charmed, and gave Elphaba a peck on the lips. Then she lead them out of the hall.

“I’m going to look for the ‘loo.” She looked over Elphaba’s shoulder. “You should talk to the artist.”

Elphaba looked over her shoulder. The crowd certainly had thinned out. “Sure.” Galinda went off with a wink.

Veda was standing with the Lion right by the drinks, having a conversation with an Elk in a nice suit. Elphaba approached gingerly - Veda noticed. Her ears poked up. “Hey, Elphaba!” She had a quick last word with the Elk about him contacting her in the next week. He eyed Elphaba as he went off.

Veda was giving her a big smile. “Art collectors. Always the snobbish types, am I right?”   
  
“I wouldn’t know to be honest,” Elphaba said.

“They are,” The Lion assured her. “I’m Brill. I’m Anuu’s partner.” His voice was deep and had a rumble to it. He offered a huge paw.

Elphaba shook it. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Like wise. I apologize for Anuu’s earlier behaviour,” Brill said, smirking at Veda.

She scoffed. “I’ll apologize for my own behaviour. Sorry about that. I totally put you on the spot.”

Elphaba smiled a little warily. “I’m used to the stares.”

Veda laughed heartily and said, “Yeah, I bet! I seriously thought it was make up.”

“No, it’s a birth defect,” She said, flustered. “Actually, for something so outlandish, it’s pretty boring.”

Veda laughed. "It's awesome. Man, I must seem really rude. Look, I wanted to ask if I could photograph you.”

Elphaba eyed her. “You’re joking, right?”

“No way. I mean, you’re like the most unique subject ever, and you’re really good looking.”

Elphaba blinked. "I... what?"

"You're good looking."

Elphaba stared blankly ahead. She could count on one hand the amount of times she'd been complimented for her face. She had no idea how to react. She didn't need to - Veda was already carrying on.

“Look, here’s my card. If you change your mind, let me know. You would be paid, of course. I think you would be an awesome model though. Seriously.”

“You’re coming on way too strong babe,” Brill murmured. She elbowed him.

Elphaba took the card with no intention of using it.

Elphaba heard the close click of heels before Galinda placed a hand on her arm. She gave Elphaba a prompting smile. Elphaba was confused, then caught on and introduced her to Veda and Brill.

“This is Galinda Arduenna.” Elphaba wasn’t sure if she should call Galinda her friend or not - they hadn’t really discussed it. Galinda carried on for herself anyway, once the bare minimum of the pleasantries had been supplied.

“Glinda. That’s the name of an old saint, right?” Veda asked.

“Yes, but my name is Ga-linda,” She corrected.

Veda glanced at Brill and then looked back at Galinda. Elphaba realised the Veda probably couldn’t pronounce Galinda’s name; anticipating and respecting Animal’s differences in speech was a common concept to anyone that actually looked into Animal rights, but Galinda definitely hadn’t. Elphaba was about to say something, but Veda beat her to it.

“Yeah, sorry, that’s really hard to pronounce for Antelopes. Can I call you Glinda?”

Galinda hesitated and looked to Elphaba for help. Elphaba nudged her with her arm and made a kind of prompting wide-eyed face. She cleared her throat. “Sure, Glinda is fine.” She hated it, Elphaba could tell.

They struggled through the rest of the conversation. Eventually someone, another art collector or a curator, came over and gave them an out. Galinda took it eagerly. As they wandered down to the other side of the hall, she said, “What an awful conversation!”

“It wasn’t awful.”

“It was, Veda absolutely loathed me. You couldn’t tell?”

“Loathed is strong.”

Galinda went into her own head for a while. “Is it because I’m Gillikin?”

Elphaba had to stop herself rolling her eyes. “No. Animals can be justifiably wary of humans, but they wouldn’t hate you just for being, though really you couldn’t blame them if they did.”

Galinda looked very uncomfortable with that. “As far as I’m concerned, hating anyone is unfair.”

“Is it? Is it unfair to hate someone who has slaughtered your kind for hundreds of years, and annihilated your culture for many more? Who abused your kind, and twisted public opinion to cripple you in almost every aspect of your life?”

Galinda glanced at Elphaba. “Alright, calm down.”

Elphaba felt herself becoming angry. "Why should I? If you want the honest truth, this is it; You have certain traits very common in Gillikin culture that would make any Animal frustrated with you. Your ignorance and clear lack of empathy for Animal orthoepy is a huge red flag.”

“What in Oz is orthoepy?”

“It is the correct pronunciation of words within an oral tradition.”

Galinda sighed and pushed open the doors of the gallery. The temperature had dropped considerably. “Well, how would I know that? Most people have never heard of that.”

“Most Gillikins, perhaps, and all it takes is a little research, barely any at all,” Elphaba went on. “We had other terms for it in Munchkinland before I even started looking into Animal rights. I suppose you just don’t have many Animals here. The old Wizard occupation pushed them all out to rurals and Munchkinland and the Vinkus. Animals that are here are servants and labourers, or rare exceptions.”

There were waiting at an extremely busy crossing to Bethany Square. “It depends where you go,” Galinda said. “Some part of the city, it’s like you’re in an Animal enclave.”

“Communities gravitate toward each other,” Elphaba said as casually as she could manage - she was on the edge of losing her patience. “And it’s a scientific fact that those who aren’t used to seeing people different from them will perceive them as being more dominant than they really are.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if there were a room of fifty Gillikins and fifty Animals, you would think there were more Animals.”

“Would I, how interesting,” Galinda said coolly. The lights changed and she strode out over the crossing, Elphaba rushing to keep up.

They were quiet most of the way back. They caught a tram that took them ten minutes from their place. It was late enough that there were only five or so people on with them. Galinda was staring out the ink black window. She adjusted her fringe - she must have been staring at herself. Elphaba took a breath. “Galinda.”

“Hm?”

“I really didn’t want to end the night like this. Or even start this tonight at all.” Elphaba paused. “I hope I didn’t ruin this night for you.”

Galinda sighed, leaning her head on the window. “You didn’t ruin our date. If anything I did. I'm... proud." She looked at her hands. "I got defensive."

Elphaba nibbled at her lip. "I don't want this to come across as me judging you, but I think you should look into this stuff."

Galinda smiled to her reflection. "Educate myself?"

"Yes."

Galinda picked her head up from the window, glancing at Elphaba. Her eyes softened and she took Elphaba's hand. "Okay," She said. "For you."

"I'm not an Animal. Don't do it for me." Galinda didn't respond to that.

Once home, Elphaba got out her laptop to check if Nessa had gone to bed. They had a bit of a ritual going. Galinda had joined Crope, Tibbett and Fiyero downstairs for hot chocolate. She could hear them laughing. Galinda was probably telling them every detail of their night.

When she got on her laptop she saw she had messages from Nessa. She read them, and then read them again, and then she felt a sinking that seemed to be throughout her entire body.

Nessarose Thropp, 9:26 PM: Elphaba. Father had an examination tonight.  
Nessarose Thropp, 9:34 PM: God help us, he is going to die


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, kids :^) Hope you enjoy!

Elphaba, 11:03 PM: What did they say Nessa

Elphaba sat for ten minutes flicking anxiously between tabs on her browser and glancing at the icon for their messenger, opening it even though she knew there wasn't a reply. She was about to stand up and make herself a cup of tea or something when finally, a response came in.

Nessarose Thropp, 11:15 PM: Something with his brain. I don't remember the name, they said its unusual here.

Nessarose Thropp, 11:16 PM: They said within a year of symptoms showing they'll usually die.

Elphaba, 11:16 PM: What symptoms?

Elphaba, 11:17 PM: Nessa

Nessarose Thropp, 11:19 PM: You should have been here

Nessarose Thropp, 11:19 PM: I've been trying to tell you about them. Everything has been the symptoms.

Nessarose Thropp, 11:20 PM: He's been acting strange.

Nessarose Thropp, 11:20 PM: Now his vision is failing.

Nessarose Thropp, 11:20 PM: He hates that he can't drive

Elphaba, 11:21 PM: Nessa, I'm sorry.

Nessarose Thropp, 11:21 PM: You need to come home.

Elphaba, 11:21 PM: I have school.

Nessarose Thropp, 11:21 PM: How can you say that? Hes dying

Nessarose Thropp, 11:21 PM: Do you not care?

Elphaba, 11:22 PM: Of course I care, he's my father.

Nessarose Thropp, 11:22 PM: You're not acting like it.

Elphaba, 11:22 PM: You just told me he was dying. It might come as a shock to you, but I'm kind of having a hard time processing this.

Nessarose Thropp, 11:23 PM: I'm sorry elephant  
Nessarose Thropp, 11:24 PM: Elphaba. I ordered the mad away.

Nessarose Thropp, 11:24 PM: God I hate this voice contraption.

Elphaba, 11:24 PM: At least it got contraption right.

Elphaba, 11:24 PM: I need to think about this Nessa. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Nessarose Thropp, 11:24 PM: I need you Elphaba

Elphaba shut her laptop. Her hands were shaking. She put her laptop beside her bed and picked up a book absently, turning to a random page. She tried to read the words but she wasn't there. She was still in the conversation with Nessa, she was in Munchkinland, in Colwen Grounds. She felt the low, empty ache she sometimes felt when she thought of it. Elphaba had never found a place that truly felt like home and felt alive to her, but Colwen Grounds was a kind of base. It had Nessa and it had Nanny, and the last battered remnants of her parents.

Elphaba knew she was being immature and self centred treating Nessa that way. Nessa needed her to be her big sister, but Elphaba couldn't do that yet. The reality of Frex soon being gone was overwhelming. Her and her father weren't exactly close, but there were things they hadn't talked about that they ought to.

Elphaba was startled out of her thoughts when her bed dipped and shifted her. Galinda was watching her with concern. "Are you okay?"

Elphaba put aside the book open on her lap. "Yes." She hesitated. "No. Something happened."

"What is it?" Galinda asked, touching her hand. Her face must have been showing more than she thought.

"Nessa says our father is dying. His time may be… soon. Certainly within the year."

"Oh, Elphie…" Galinda said quietly. She thought Galinda would hug her, but she seemed to know Elphaba better than that. She just held her hand and looked for the words. "I'm sorry. That's really rough."

"Everyone dies," Elphaba said without feeling. "I'll need to go home for a while, at least to help them arrange the assistance they'll need, and to reassure Nessa."

"You'll be going to Munchkinland? For how long?"

"A few months, I think."

"That's quite a while," Galinda said. Elphaba considered her.

"Yeah, it is." Elphaba glanced at their hands. "I don't actually want to go, but I know I should."

"Why don't you want to go?"

"I don't know, lots of reasons," Elphaba muttered. She got up. "My family is a demanding wreck. Being away from them has been a long and vital breath of fresh air, and I find it hard to give that up for family obligation."

She could feel Galinda watching her. "So you're not going to go?"

Elphaba sighed. "I'll still go. I always do."

Galinda stood up, approached her. She still had her heels on, she was just taller than Elphaba. "Would some company help?" Galinda asked quietly. Elphaba leaned back and stared at her.

"You want to come?"

"I could. I have no school for months, and I've never taken vacation time from Angles when they offered. I could cash it in."

"Two months of it?"

"I could come for... a while," Galinda amended. "Help you settle into being there again, or whatever you need." Galinda smiled lopsidedly. "It would also be really nice to meet your sister."

Elphaba worked her jaw. She wasn't sure she wanted Galinda to meet her sister or her father. She wasn't sure she ever wanted this life and her family life overlapping at all. But the thought of Galinda being with her was great. Having someone who was actually fun and wasn't carrying a mountain of issues would make a huge difference.

"It would be good to have you there," Elphaba admitted. "It's just… my family, our house… it sucks the life from you."

Galinda gave her a sad look. "That bad, huh?"

"Don't look at me like that," Elphaba said. She leaned back against the wardrobe. "It's not like I was beaten or abused. Well, I was neglected, I suppose. My father thinks I'm the devil's playground. He loves me, but he is scared and disgusted by me." Elphaba looked past Galinda. "He is the most truly religious person I know - he really believes all that bullshit - but he still managed to consider me his daughter."

Galinda looked surprised. "What?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, you've never talked so much about something that seems so personal without me wrestling it out of you."

"You're my best friend," Elphaba said casually. Galinda smiled.

"I am." Galinda took Elphaba's hand again. "You should talk to him while you still have the chance. Don't just let them slip away, and leave things unsaid, good or bad."

Elphaba remembered Galinda's parents belatedly. So much for being a good best friend. "Do you miss them?" Elphaba grimaced. "Sorry. Of course you do."

Galinda glanced off. "They weren't very good parents in the end. There were moments of course, where-" Galinda breath stuttered. She rubbed her hand briefly against her brow. "That doesn't matter anymore, though."

Elphaba nibbled at the inside of her lip. She never knew what to say in these moments. She didn't need to - Galinda leaned on her in a kind of hugless hug. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her, patted her back. "I would like if you came with me."

"Okay," She mumbled against Elphaba's neck. "When are we leaving?"

They decided to leave within the next two weeks. Elphaba began arranging what she must. She explained the situation to her boss, and the woman - a Munchkinlander who was fond of the Eminencies - gave her unpaid leave for two months, thank god. Finding a job was a nightmare when you had green skin. It was only her family that landed her a job in Ruby's in the first place.

She emailed her lecturers and the university mistress, and they were understanding. She checked plane prices and train prices and bus prices. Buses, of course, were cheapest, but would take more than a week. Elphaba reported this to Galinda.

"I'm not taking a bus," Galinda said, like the word 'bus' tasted bad in her mouth. "I'll buy us plane tickets. Don't worry, Elphie, I have the money to use since I changed courses. So much expensive socialising just went away when I stopped attending classes." She said that with a kind of forced cheer.

They booked the flight for Thursday next week. The rest of the house was slowly informed of the news. They all stopped into their room to say something kind to Elphaba, give their well wishes. It was considerate she supposed, but it was all a little tiresome to her. She wasn't porcelain.

Tibbett was over one day, and when he heard about Elphaba's dad he made an understanding humming noise and said, "My father died a bit more than a year back. He was real old though."

Elphaba glanced at him awkwardly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's the way of things. It's a little funny, just after he died I found out he was as gay as me. We could have bonded over it, if he hadn't held it back."

Something came to Elphaba. She said, "My father is bisexual."

Crope and Tibbett looked at her. "You sound like you just realised it."

"In a way, I did just realise it."

"How do you know?" Crope asked.

Elphaba hesitated, but said, "He was in a relationship with a Quadling man during my childhood. Turtleheart." Elphaba's eye drifted to Galinda's. She was watching her thoughtfully. "I never considered his sexuality. I was so young, it didn't seem strange or particularly interesting to me. But yes, he is bisexual. Maybe he's even gay."

"You should talk to him about it," Tibbett said. "If you haven't already."

"We certainly haven't," Elphaba said. "The idea seems ridiculous. We've never bonded over anything. And he has buried his sexuality in rituals, in true Unionist fashion."

"All the more reason to talk to him," Galinda said gently. Elphaba felt a headache coming on.

"You really don't understand how my family works," She said mildly. "I will talk to my father, of course. I will probably have to spend most of my days there taking care of him. But we won't be… repairing a broken relationship, or anything dramatic."

Tibbett was chastened and apologised. Galinda didn't say anything until that night.

Elphaba was reading in bed and on the verge of calling it a night when Galinda appeared beside her bed. She looked a bit like a ghost, standing an old white shirt that reached mid thigh with her hair unstraightened and loose about her face. Elphaba had never really acknowledged how pale she was without her makeup and outfits.

"Can I…" Galinda gestured to the bed. Elphaba moved over for her. She slipped in and shivered, and pressed her cold feet against Elphaba's.

"Oz, you're like ice!" Elphaba wrapped her arms around Galinda's shoulders, rubbing her arms. "We should get a heater."

"Well…" Galinda gave her a mischievous look, and held up her hand between them. She snapped her fingers, and they sparked like flint clashing. Elphaba felt the air under her sheets get considerably toastier.

Elphaba couldn't help grinning. "Okay, that's cool." She wiggled down into the sheets, Galinda curling up against her. "You're welcome to sleep here regularly if you keep doing that trick."

Galinda shifted to give her a condescending look. "Is that your way of saying, 'Please sleep with me Galinda, the nights are so cold'?"

"... Yes."

"Your plea is accepted."

"So generous."

"I am good to my subjects."

Elphaba smiled to herself. She felt Galinda press a kiss to her collarbone, then to the hollow of her throat. She stopped, then took a breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk about Turtleheart."

Elphaba cleared her throat. "Or we could make out."

"We could," Galinda murmured. "But I think we should talk about Turtleheart."

Elphaba closed her eyes. She moved so she was propped up on her side. Galinda lay peering up at her. "Fine," Elphaba said. Galinda watched her patiently. "... What did you want to ask?"

Galinda made a frowning kind of smile. "I think you're the one asking questions, Elphie. You were really curious the other night."

"I was."

Galinda rolled her eyes and played along. "Why?"

Elphaba sighed. "I never got to understand him as an adult, like with my mother. But my mother died, I couldn't help that. I thought Turtleheart was dead too. They were like... holes."

"And now a hole can be filled," Galinda said. "I understand." She was hesitating about saying something.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked quietly.

"I just got the feeling your interest in Turtleheart was related to your dad."

Elphaba bit the inside of her lip, looked down at the strip of sheet between them. "I guess it is. They're tied up together." Elphaba frowned to herself. "I want to… know what happened. To them, and to me, get a clearer picture of where I came from."

Galinda nodded. "So… What did you want to know?"

They didn't talk about Turtleheart all that long. What Galinda recalled was mostly opinions on Spellcraft politics, and Turtleheart had not shared anything particularly personal. He sounded intelligent. He was clearly respected within his field. Galinda had said he looked in his late forties. Elphaba thought he must have been toward his sixties. What Galinda told her didn't give her any real insight at all.

Galinda did tell her one good piece of information: "He has a bunch of videos online. Talks he's given at events, testimonials too. I bet they're just what you need."

"Yeah, they are." Elphaba sat up to fetch her laptop, but Galinda dragged her back down. "Galinda, what-"

"It's bed time," Galinda said.

"I want to look him up."

"Too late. Bed time." She didn't look very sleepy. She was giving Elphaba a soft smile. "How are you doing, really?"

Elphaba gave up on the laptop. She lay on her back with a huff. "I'm okay. There's nothing I can do right now, so I don't really want to think about it."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Galinda asked.

"I could use a distraction."

"A distraction?" Elphaba didn't respond, beyond looking at Galinda suggestively. Galinda frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, after last night…"

"I'm fine with it," Elphaba said eagerly.

"I see," Galinda said softly. She leaned over Elphaba and kissed her, lingering but chaste. She pulled back much too soon, and Elphaba squinted at her. "What?" She asked with a little grin.

Elphaba kissed her properly. There was a weird kind of intimacy that came with actually talking about your feelings that Elphaba wasn't used to. It made them move slowly. They lay on their sides and had their hands on each other's cheeks and necks and shoulders, and it was soothing.

Galinda pushed her hand under Elphaba's shirt. It ran over the curve and dip of her hips and waist, and rested on her ribs. Her palm was hot. Galinda pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. "What is it?" Elphaba said, her voice odd from how quiet it was.

"I really love you," Galinda murmured. The waver in her voice and the look on her face make Elphaba's chest actually ache. Galinda moved her hand right where her heart was, like she knew. It felt like it was where her heart was anyway. Galinda's eyes widened. "Are you-"

"What?" Elphaba felt the sting right beneath her eyes. Galinda hastily wiped at her cheek. Her hand held Elphaba's face as she inspected the damage. "Oh. Don't worry, tears never burn too bad," Elphaba said.

"Okay. You don't want some cream?" Elphaba shook her head with a little smile. "Okay." Galinda looked at her with a gentle frown. "You cried."

"Barely," Elphaba said. 

"It doesn't happen very often," Galinda mused. "I'm not sure if I should be worried or pleased."

"Pleased, they weren't bad tears." Galinda looked relieved at that. "I try to avoid crying. It burns me, as you can see."

"I can't hold it back when I get emotional. Especially after I started HRT." 

Elphaba looked down. "I can manage it. I have a lot of testosterone so..."

Galinda made a face of mild comprehension. "Like, an unusual amount?"

Elphaba wasn't quite ready to talk about that. "Yeah, sure. Yes." Galinda looked pretty puzzled. She could tell when Elphaba wasn't being totally honest. "It's a lot to get into, but basically it makes it hard to cry."

"I see." Galinda paused, then smiled big again. "I made you cry."

"Shut up," Elphaba muttered with a smile. They started making out again, and it was considerably less slow and soothing.

They heard Boq's voice before the door opened. "Elphie, you have let- Oh, god!" The door slammed closed. There was a thump in the hall. "Lock your door!"

Elphaba shot up. "Shit," She hissed. Galinda propped herself up on her elbow grumpily. Nobody knocked or called anything, but Elphaba figured the damage had been done.

The next day was Saturday, and that morning Elphaba was greeted by Crope, Tibbett and Boq all physically turning in their seats to look at her, and then at Galinda. Galinda was reading in a loveseat. Elphaba gave all of them vicious glares - it worked on Boq, but the other two stayed suspiciously straight faced. Elphaba made some tea and her toasted cheese, and sat on the other loveseat. She glanced at Galinda. Galinda was flicking through some pastel art magazine, and said, "The White Night Festival is on tonight."

"We were planning on going," Crope said.

Tibbett added, "We always go in drag. It's a ritual."

Elphaba glanced at the boys and then at Galinda. Galinda returned her look. Elphaba kind of widened her eyes, made some twitchy mouth movement. Galinda looked very confused. Elphaba stood up and opened the fridge for no reason. Galinda followed her.

Elphaba leaned a little closer to her. "I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go together," She said quietly. Galinda looked at her sidelong.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well… you kind of have a lot going on." Galinda left it unsaid. Elphaba sighed shortly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to." They shared small, bashful smiles. Galinda was going back to her seat when Crope spear tackled her onto the couch and started tickling her. Elphaba watched as she burst out into boisterous, uncontrollable laughter. Tibbett exclaimed something and threw himself at them, Crope and Galinda groaning under him. Elphaba sat in her chair and smiled over her book.

It was a theme of White Night to dress in white, so Elphaba went with a simple white t-shirt and jeans - at first. Fiyero saw her and gave her a dress shirt, some black skinny jeans, and the suspenders Galinda had bought for her in Frottica. It gave her a little bravado, which she felt she needed.

She found out White Night started at seven in the evening and ended officially at seven in the morning. For all those twelve hours, the main city of Shiz was blocked off to traffic and all lit up in glorious technicolour light shows, and installations, and projections. The greys and browns and glassiness of the buildings were overlaid with a slow changing montage of colour and art. At different squares and makeshift stages there was music blaring, and beneath the music the ever present hum of the crowds of people.

When they arrived, which was only really manageable via train, they realised exactly how many people had turned up. They got in at eight. This happened to be the worst time to come in. It felt like the whole of Shiz was out on the streets, slowly making their way to the Indie Rock Stage, or the National Gallery of Shiz which was hosting some kind of animation and dance exhibition special for White Night. Their group was separated in minutes, but they had all agreed to meet at the White Wave Stage.

Galinda had quickly latched herself onto Elphaba's arm when they'd gotten into the thick of the crowds. Fiyero was just behind them. Galinda kept glancing back and calling to him.

"Guys, there's a pulled pork kebab stand!" He called.

"No Fiyero! Don't give in!"

"It looks so good!"

"Resist!" Galinda yelled. Fiyero let out a ragged cry of agony and caught up with them. Galinda wrapped her other arm around his waist. "I'm proud of you," She said loudly. You couldn't hear anything unless you half screamed.

"Do you have any water," Fiyero called back. Galinda let go of Elphaba go dig through her bag. She passed him a bottle of water. "You're a saint!"

"I know!" They got to a sign that was pointing down a path into what was usually a park area. The sign was for the Indie and White Wave stages, as well as the river light show that was scheduled at nine. The plan was go to the White Wave stage, dance and listen for an hour, and be there for the light show.

They met the others in the park. It was considerably quieter without the thick of the crowd around them. Elphaba could hear what sounded like rap coming from the Indie stage, and some kind of distant booming noise.

Galinda and Fiyero immediately fell onto the patch of grass Crope, Tibbett and Boq had claimed. Boq was still standing, and fussing with his wallet. "Does anyone want water? There's a cart selling it by the first aid stand."

"If they have ice cream, get me ice cream!" Crope said. Tibbett, Fiyero and Galinda seconded this. Boq sternly told them to think about dehydration, and then decided to just get everyone but Elphaba water, to be safe. Once everyone had gotten their water and their ice cream, they went to the White Wave Stage.

Apparently 'White Wave' was code for chillwave music. The standing crowd were swaying to the beat, but the majority of people were sitting and lying in the grass. Crope and Tibbett joined them. Fiyero told them he was going to go to the indie stage - he liked something faster to dance to. Boq went with him. "What do you want to do?" Galinda asked Elphaba.

"I'm okay here."

Galinda settled in the grass a fair distance from anyone else and worked on her ice cream cone. Elphaba lay beside her. "Elphie." Elphaba looked at Galinda. Galinda patted her lap. "You can use me as a pillow. It'll be nice."

Elphaba did she asked, and it was nice. Really nice. "Let down your hair," Galinda said. Elphaba gave her a look. "Come on." She did it and went back to Galinda's lap. Galinda ran her hand through her hair, scratching her scalp gently.

She shivered. "Oh. I get it."

"Aren't I great?"

Elphaba looked up at her. She was watching the stage. Its distant technicolour lights made her glow. "Yeah," Elphaba said quietly. Galinda didn't hear her. She had finished her ice cream, and had her hand on that same place on Elphaba's chest where her heart must be. Elphaba took that hand and brought it to her face, kissing her palm. Galinda glanced down at her and smiled. She looked back at the stage.

Elphaba felt more relaxed than she had since… ever. She wasn't sleepy, just extremely calm. She went between closing her eyes, focusing on the feeling of Galinda's hands, and looking up at her. She looked beautiful. She always looked so beautiful. Elphaba sighed, and closed her eyes and said, "I love you too." She said it quietly. She wasn't sure if she wanted Galinda to hear or not.

Galinda had heard. Her hand had stopped. Elphaba opened her eyes and Galinda was staring at her. "You…" Elphaba stayed tight lipped, but she didn't look away. "Elphie. Do you mean that how I think you mean it?"

"Yes," Elphaba said quietly.

Galinda grinned brilliantly. She looked like she was going to kiss Elphaba, but she managed to hold herself back. She gave an excited cry and pulled Elphaba into a hug. "Oh, Elphie," She breathed. She pressed kisses to the crook of her neck. "Thank god," She said quietly. "Thank you."

Elphaba hugged her back loosely. "No problem," She managed, embarrassed. Her and Galinda stared at each other. "So, I guess this makes you my girlfriend?"

"If you want," Galinda said, clearly very pleased by the idea. "And you're my…" She frowned. "Personfriend?"

Elphaba felt an unbidden smile. She acted like it didn't matter, but it pleased her when people acknowledged her gender. "Personfriend is a bit awkward. It's up to you," Elphaba said.

Galinda bit her lip, glancing out over the crowd. "Let's give it some time."

Elphaba was a bit surprised. She sat up. "You're not going to default to girlfriend?"

"Well, you're not a girl."

"You use she-her pronouns for me."

Galinda blinked. "That's true. I suppose I use them because most people do. But that doesn't make you a girl, pronouns don't belong to a specific gender. Would you like me to use different pronouns? I can never tell if it bothers you."

Elphaba smiled at her slowly. "I love going out with a trans person." Galinda returned the smile shyly. "I honestly don't mind about pronouns, but I would rather you didn't use girlfriend, yeah."

"Alright. We'll think of something perfectly Elphie," Galinda said with a little grin. "And man, do I know what you mean about dating trans people. My exes were hell."

"Oh god. If they were anything like Avaric, yeah, I bet."

"Avaric is  _especially_ low. Even Abbot wasn't as bad as that creep. But he did out me to our entire social circle," Galinda said quietly, a little bitterly.

Elphaba sat up to attention. "Wait, what?" Galinda looked up at her. "You were outed? When?"

Galinda became flustered. "Earlier in the year. I kind of pissed him off, so he got back at me."

"Galinda… why didn't you say anything?" She wish she'd known. No wonder Galinda's social life had dwindled so much. Elphaba realised belatedly all of the times it'd been obvious her old friends had cut off from her, like at Avaric's stupid party. "No, I should have noticed…"

"You couldn't have just known, Elphie," Galinda said. "It's alright. It's more honest this way. No more pretending." No genuine feeling came with the words. Even Elphaba could tell she was lying. Galinda put hours of time every day into passing, and it was the opposite of pretending. It was revealing. More importantly, it was survival. Elphaba wanted to kick that guy's ass.

"I'm gonna kick that guy's ass."

Galinda giggled, wiping her cheek quickly. "No, Elphie. No ass kicking is required. He's a pathetic little boy and he's finally out of my life." She sighed slowly. "It's fine." Her eyes flicked over Elphaba. "I have better people in my life now."

"Hey, the light show is starting!" They looked up to see Fiyero and Boq approaching. They slowed. "Sorry, were we interrupting, or…"

"No, it's okay." Galinda got to her feet and held out her hand. Elphaba took it and allowed herself to be pulled up. "I heard the light show is really stunning this year," Galinda said, pulling Elphaba along.

Elphaba looked at their hands, and at Galinda’s back. She smiled to herself. “Sounds good.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't understand why we couldn't have gotten a bus. I was fine with a bus. Or the train! That still would've been cheaper."

Elphaba felt Galinda's hand settle on her thigh soothingly. "We're going to be getting in soon, Elphie. See? The inflight map says it's only about twenty minutes till we land."

"I know," Elphaba muttered. "But landing is almost the worst part of flying, just after taking off, which is by far the worst of any transportation-related event."

Galinda looked way too amused. "I didn't peg you for someone scared of flying. Where's your love of logic and reason?"

"There is no room for logic. We are in a heavy metal tube hurtling toward the ground." The plane was pretty small, too. Galinda no longer had any support from her parents, so her choices were very limited. They ended up with Gold Plains Air, a Munchkinland-based airline with decent reviews and a  _lot_  of deals. The flight was much longer than she thought it would be. Five hours in a plane was five hours too long. The bus trip would have taken much longer than she had estimated, though, and she supposed five hours of horror was better than almost ten days of travel. She always forgot how vast Munchkinland was.

Two flight attendants were handing out complimentary drinks again, thank god. Flights dried her throat. Elphaba asked for milk. Galinda got ginger ale. She watched the attendants with a little smile. "Aren't attendants pleasant?"

"They're hired to be easy on the eye," Elphaba replied absently.

"I wanted to be one when I was younger."

Elphaba was surprised. "That's an interesting childhood dream."

"It wasn't a dream," Galinda said. "My parents liked the idea. My careers officer at highschool encouraged me too. But it was mostly an idea for a job to have along with something artistic."

"I see." Elphaba glanced her over. "It'd suit you."

"Oh yeah?" Galinda managed a pose, despite the limited room. "I bet I'd look great in their uniform."

They wore black jackets lined with gold and a pencil skirt with stockings. She'd look hot. Elphaba glanced at the light up bathroom signs – all of them were engaged. "There's really no chance of privacy during a flight, is there?"

Galinda's hand was stroking her thigh very pleasantly. "Oh? I wonder what you'd need that for."

"There's this flight attendant that I'd really like to get alone."

"My gosh," Galinda said quietly with a grin. They looked at each other. Elphaba almost wanted to kiss her on the spot, though they were three seated rows. The lady beside Elphaba was old and asleep. Galinda bit her lip and sighed, looking away. "I'll keep my eye on those bathrooms."

"Honestly, I'm not sure I'd want to do that anyway. Can you imagine being stuck in one of those stalls when things get turbulent?" She grimaced at the thought. Galinda laughed at her.

"Elphie, they're made for that. There are bars to hold onto."

"Puny, useless bars," Elphaba muttered.

"Besides, you don't have a choice. It is on my bucket list to make out in a plane. If we get the chance, we're taking it."

"Oh, your bucket list. How can I say no now?"

Galinda ignored her remark. "Until then, we should occupy ourselves somehow else. Ever played twenty-one questions?"

She hadn't. It was exactly what it sounded like. Most of the questions were fairly light, and they made her realise how many ordinary things she didn't know about Galinda yet. It was a lot more fun than she thought it would have been.

Galinda was on her turn. "What's your favourite kind of music?"

"I listen to just about everything, but probably folk and indie music. You?"

"Electronic and hip hop. Stuff I can dance to."

"Are you a good dancer?"

Galinda clicked her tongue. "Not your turn. What genre would you consider the music you write?"

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably. "Folk and indie, I guess. I can write music, but I enjoy writing lyrics and singing most."

"You should let me hear a song of yours sometime."

"Maybe," Elphaba said noncommittally. "So.  _Can_ you dance?"

"Technically you've seen me dance before."

The stripclub. Elphaba buried her face in her hands. "Oh god."

"Oh please, you loved it." Galinda hesitated. "You loved it, right?"

Elphaba glanced at her gingerly. "Yeah, it was pretty great." Galinda looked very satisfied. "But you were clearly really drunk."

"I'll have to give you one sober sometime," She said with a sly smile. Elphaba was really, really keen on the idea. Galinda's hand was rubbing her thigh again. Elphaba glanced around the plane, and saw the bathroom symbol glowing green.

She pointed it out to Galinda, who immediately folded away her tray and got out of her seat, pulling Elphaba up behind her. Elphaba wasn't sure if she was excited or mortified, especially when she saw most people watching them as they crammed into the bathroom together. It was pretty obvious why they were going in there. She locked the door behind her. They glanced around the tiny box of a room. "This will be cosy."

Galinda pulled Elphaba's arms around her waist. "I'm fine with cosy," She murmured.

Galinda and Elphaba had kissed a lot since they'd become a Thing. Elphaba was getting kind of concerned, actually. She just wanted to be touching Galinda all the time, and she couldn't think of many things that felt as good as making out. Not just because of the kissing itself - which was plenty of fun - but because of how genuinely Galinda was into her. It was blowing her mind. Galinda wanted to touch her. Galinda pulled her into tiny aeroplane bathrooms just to kiss her.

"Oh, shoot, I wore lipstick," Galinda muttered, rubbing at Elphaba's lips. "This is a mess."

Elphaba looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and laughed aloud. "I look like some horrifying clown."

"We don't have any oils," Galinda said. Elphaba looked at her. "I can't just rub this stuff off, it's made to last."

"I'm not going out there like this, Galinda." Galinda gave her a look. "They're all going to be looking at us!"

"Time to do the walk of shame."

"You could lick it off."

"Oh my god."

They fell back on dry paper towels and persistence. It kind of worked. There was a knock on the door. "Are you alright in there?" It was a flight attendant. Galinda pulled open the door. The flight attendant's face told Elphaba exactly how she looked right now.

"Sorry," Galinda said in the kind of voice she used during phone calls. "My friend felt a little sick. Not good with flying."

"Of course, miss."

Elphaba covered her mouth as they went back to their seats. She fetched her oils immediately and wetted a napkin, handing it to Galinda. "Please fix this."

Galinda held her face and rubbed at her lips. "Should we go back to twenty one questions?"

"Sure," Elphaba murmured.

"Anything you're excited to do or see during this trip?"

"Not really."

Galinda stopped wiping. "You don't miss anything?"

"I'm looking forward to being in the library again."

"Of course," Galinda muttered fondly. "Your turn."

"Is there anything you're excited for?" Elphaba asked. Galinda hummed thoughtfully and went back to rubbing off the lipstick.

"Mostly meeting your sister. I am curious about the house, too, but meeting your sister certainly comes first."

"I'll have to give you a tour of the grounds when we get in."

"I would like that." They shared little smiles.

"As for Nessa… we'll see how it goes." Elphaba got the feeling Nessa and Galinda wouldn't get along. Nessa's impression was already off to a bad start, and Galinda wasn't used to people not liking her off the bat. "You're pretty different people."

Galinda made a soft noise. "Remember when we were in Frottica, and you said I reminded you of Nessa?"

"Yeah."

"You never did clarify that." Galinda's screwed up the paper. "You're all clear by the way."

"Thanks." Elphaba thought over it. "I think it's because you were so distressed at the time. I felt like I needed to take care of you. I've been taking care of Nessa my whole life."

Galinda's hand patted her knee. "You don't need to take care of me."

"I know. You are far more independent than Nessa. Though, she does have a particularly deliberating disability. It's not like she really has a choice."

"No arms, right?"

"Yes. Nanny, Nessa's old nurse, was her arms for much of her life, and so was I. Nanny had more of the embarrassing jobs, thank god."

"Embarrassing jobs?"

Elphaba gave her a look. "Personal hygiene."

"Oh,  _right_." Galinda made a face. Elphaba chuckled at it. "I can't imagine having to rely on someone for that."

"It wore off fast for Nessa, I think. In many ways, I can see how it's affected her personality. It's made her very -" Elphaba tried to find the words. "Very honest."

"Oh, as "honest" as you? Now I'm excited."

"Yes, as "honest" as me. Perhaps even more so. You won't have to guess how Nessa feels about you."

"I see." Elphaba watched Galinda as she seemed to consider something. She glanced at Elphaba. "What jobs did you have?"

"Page turning. Hours of page turning. I'd often feed her, brush her hair, dress her. She always woke earlier than Nanny would, so I would help her get ready in the morning. Always fetching things for her. Discreetly scratching itches for her, or adjusting her clothing or hair. And of course, if we were walking, I would help her stay upright."

"That sounds… tiring," Galinda said delicately. Elphaba smirked at her.

"You mean a bother? It was too regular to be a bother. After doing it for so long, it comes almost as naturally as doing it for yourself."

"I suppose it would. It just seems like it would be a lot to keep on top of."

"It's not as preoccupying as you're imagining. Nessa is very good at giving a set of orders with a look. Even with the small things, I know how to read her body language so well she doesn't need to ask half the time."

Elphaba had a string of memories so similar and frequent they all blurred together. Reading holy texts in the library, Nessa on a sat pillow at Elphaba's feet. Constantly turning her pages. If Nessa tilted her head one way, she wanted her neck or ear scratched. If she tilted it the other, she wanted her hair brushed back over her shoulder. If she turned her profile to Elphaba, she wanted a sip of tea.

It was a bother. Elphaba was afraid of the day when their family could not afford to hire nurses anymore, and she would be asked to care of Nessa. She adored her sister, but she had too many things she wanted to do to be stuck there again.

Galinda brought her back with a little squeeze of her leg. "We're landing, put your belt on." Elphaba groaned at the thought. "Come on, it'll be okay."

"You don't know the weather. You're not a weather god." Galinda rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand, folding her fingers between Elphaba's. The shaking began. "Oh god. Oh no."

"Elphie, breath."

"We're so dead."

They were not dead. They landed safely, with the plane undamaged and a new set of half-moon indents on Galinda's knuckles. "Wow, you were really scared, huh?"

"Just leave me be." Galinda was laughing at her. They filled out a short form and went through customs, then picked up their luggage. When they came out of arrivals, Elphaba felt the familiar wave of stares settle over her. The stares in Gillikin and the stares in Munchkinland were distinctly different. Galinda picked up on it quickly, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

"Why is everyone looking at us like this?"

"I'm not just green here," Elphaba said. "I'm known." She looked out over the crowd and quickly spotted their little welcoming party.

Nessa stood with a young lady and an older man, the nurse and the driver, Elphaba supposed. Nessa looked much as Elphaba remembered her. She had her usual rigid posture. She wasn't any taller, but her hair had grown very long, and she was somehow slighter than before. Her skin was a pinkish bronze, and her hair fell in dark earthen-red waves. "There they are."

The driver and nurse took their luggage from them and left for the car. Elphaba went right over to Nessa, hands coming to her sides instinctively. She'd forgotten how much taller she was than her sister. "Nessa."

"Elphie." She was grinning, which was rare. She leaned against Elphaba, a kind of embrace, and sighed against her chest. "It is so good to see you."

"You too." Elphaba glanced toward the doors. "Was that your new nurse?"

"No, my nurse is at home. That is your ama." Elphaba began to object, but Nessa spoke over her in her strong and quiet way. "Just play along, please. Father is on his deathbed." Nessa glanced beyond Elphaba – at Galinda – and her smile disappeared. "Ah. She looks much like you described her."

"Don't be rude," Elphaba said uselessly. She shifted, and Galinda came forward. "Nessa, this is Galinda Arduenna. Galinda, this is Nessarose."

"It's good to finally meet you, Nessarose. I've heard all about you." Galinda laughed, a little flustered. "All good, of course."

Nessa tilted her head ever so slightly. "And I have heard about you." There was a pointed silence following this statement. "I hope Elphie has not been too much trouble?" Nessa cut her a sardonic look.

"She's just terrible." Elphaba scoffed. "No, she's fine. She's a very good roommate." Galinda gave Elphaba a wink. Elphaba felt the uncomfortable weight of Nessa's gaze on them and cleared her throat.

"Should we head to the house? Galinda and I haven't eaten since we left Shiz."

"Yes," Nessa said, turning smoothly on her heel. Elphaba rushed to keep her hand at her back. "Lunch will be prepared for us."

The family driver was waiting for them in a typical Munchkinlander car, a big vehicle suited for going off road and pulling weight. Nessa confirmed that it was new, bought by Frex with their grandfather's inheritance. "I told you, he hates that he can't drive," Nessa said. Elphaba shook her head gently at the news. The drive was two hours, and was mostly in silence.

The land around Colwen Grounds was vast and flat, mostly orchards and vineyards. You could see the property from miles away, because the forest and garden faced south and the highway came from the north. Colwen Grounds sat abruptly on the horizon, huge house jutting from old, dark trees of the surrounding gardens, and a high black-stone wall. The road to the gate was full of holes and half the trees lining it were dead. The old gate had been replaced for something mechanised and easier for the driver. "What a crime," Galinda said quietly.

The car pulled up right before the front doors. Elphaba got out and opened Nessa's door, lifting her to her feet. She propelled them over to Galinda, who was already inspecting the house. "What's the verdict?" Elphaba asked. Galinda glanced at her.

"It's certainly big."

"Yes."

"Very dark. Very imposing."

"It is."

"About what I expected," Galinda said, and looked to the car. "Should we get our bags?"

"The driver will bring them into the house," Nessa said. "Let us find your rooms. Elphie, your room has been kept as it was since you were last there. We have a number of guest rooms, Galinda. You may take your pick."

Elphaba and Galinda glanced at each other at once. Since the establishment of their relationship they'd shared a bed – for sleeping, that was. Elphaba knew Galinda wouldn't bring it up here. Elphaba decided to let it lie for now. They went into the house.

Elphaba found the first rooms of the house unsettling, as usual. The entryway was tiled with marble, and had a cloakroom on its right. At the end was a pair of stained glass doors that opened to the foyer. Either side of the foyer were two doors – to the sunroom and to the parlour – and two flights of stairs that went to the second story. Between the flight of stairs and beyond the foyer, the ground dropped, and down a short descent of steps was the state room. It was decorated sparsely, the large fireplace at the end of the room black and out of use. Elphaba remembered where some of the doors led – the door to the library, to the study, to the drawing room, the double doors that opened out to the courtyard – but she'd forgotten a lot of it.

It was amusing to watch Galinda craning here and there to stare at everything. Elphaba finally met Nessa's nurse, a middle aged woman who seemed kind enough. They went off to the bathroom. Elphaba held Galinda's waist, looking around with her. "Like it?"

"It's really weird," She said with a half smile. "You have Vinkan marble on the ground, brass inlays favoured in south Gillikin, the signature towers of old Munchkin farm mansions. Everything is confused because of all the politics."

"Politics?"

"Well, I would bet the Vinkan marble was added when the Vinkus agreed to help Munchkinland out of their drought thirty years ago. It has barely any wear. The brass inlays, on the other hand, have extensive oxidization, and were probably added during the civil war when Nest Hardings were trying desperately to negotiate for the assistance of the Gale Force." She moved down toward the state room. "See here, you have a Unionist mural on the feature wall while the ceiling is carved with pagan imagery."

Elphaba stared up at the ceiling open mouthed. "I'd never even noticed this before."

"It looks like it's one of the oldest things in this buildings." She looked at Elphaba. "It's a nice house."

Elphaba glanced up to the foyer. She stepped forward and touched Galinda's face, and kissed her. They pulled away dazedly. "Um, would you like to see the library?" Elphaba asked. Galinda was grinning.

"Sure."

It was exactly the same, down the pillows and their arrangement on the window seat opposite the doors. Elphaba sat there, watching Galinda survey the room. "There are a lot of books," Galinda said.

"Passed down through the family. Most of these belonged to my great great grandmother." Galinda sat beside her, looking out the window. The garden, overgrown in some places and dying in others, had been without a groundskeeper for years.

"Is this your favourite place in the house?" Galinda asked. Elphaba nodded. She didn't elaborate on all the memories it possessed. It had been her place. It was where Nessa and she had read together every day for many years. It was where she had written music, and spent late nights discussing theology with her father. It was a room of calm productivity, separate from the rest of the huge house, which was dark and empty, and made her nervous. Galinda took her by her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Show me your old room."

Her room looked unoccupied. There was a desk, an office chair, an old-fashioned four poster bed that Galinda fell in love with. There were four tall, full bookcases. There was an empty wardrobe. Outside was a small but charming enough balcony. The only things that really made it Elphaba's room were the box of notebooks and papers tucked beneath her desk, and her mother's piano. The notebooks were full of music and lyrics she'd written in her teens. She didn't mention them to Galinda.

"Is it nostalgic?" Both Elphaba and Galinda turned at Nessa's voice from the door. "It's been almost three years since she was home," Nessa said to Galinda, though she was looking at Elphaba. "Never even visited."

"Nessa," She said quietly. Nessa stared back impassively. She glanced away.

"I'm just glad you're here now. Galinda, have you found a room?"

"I haven't," Galinda said hesitantly, looking between Nessa and Elphaba. Elphaba kept quiet.

"Come with me. There is one just a door down that I think will work just fine." Nessa looked at Elphaba, and there was a hardness to her look. "Go to father, in his study. He's been waiting for you."

"I was going to show Galinda around the grounds."

"We'll show her around," Nessa's nurse said with the best of intentions. Nessa quirked an eyebrow.

"Indeed, we will. Come, Miss Galinda." Galinda followed them a little unsurely. Elphaba waved for her to go on. She'd have to face her father sooner or later.

She knocked on the study doors and got a soft, half hearted reply. She opened the door. Frex was at his desk, a book open and his reading glasses on. He was a bit plump, and his beard and his features had sagged but kept his character. He was dressed as most Munchkinlanders would be, true to his ministry. He glanced at her when she entered, then did a double take. "My gosh, Fabala! You were arriving today?"

"Father." Elphaba stepped up to his desk. "Nessa didn't tell you?"

"Perhaps she did," He murmured, standing and moving around the desk. He pulled off his glasses and gave her a grimacing smile. "My memory isn't what it used ot be. Getting old. I'm glad you came down."

"Nessa spoke as if you were on the edge of death. You seem alright." That was partly true. He was standing, and he was functioning, but she could see pain and stress in the tension of his face, which looked pinched.

"She worries too much," He said. "By the grace of the Unnamed God, I feel as if I am beyond death. I spent too long in the marsh to die so early. There is more work to do than ever. The world is so far off its moral centre now, goodness seems impossible. Spellcraft is considered an art now, and the pride and selfishness of the north has infected so much of Oz. It's overwhelming."

"Settle down, father," Elphaba muttered. He was prone to waxing religious thought, but it was usually at least in context. He bumbled back into his table.

"You still aren't a Unionist, I suppose?" He said it with a weathered disappointment that neither of them felt anymore. "What are you doing with yourself these days, Fabala?"

"I am studying at Shiz university still."

"Biology?"

"International relations, though I study biology independently." He lifted his brows at that.

"What else are you studying?"

"Everything I can," She said. He waited for her to elaborate. "History, politics, literature. Especially the subsets that pertain to human and Animal rights."

"Ah, of course," He murmured, sounding pleased. "You still have your conviction."

"I wouldn't call it conviction." She couldn't help baiting him.

"You're doing a maunts work, though you won't admit it," He said with no strong feeling. That was exceptionally out of character - he must have been more tired than he was letting on. "And are you still writing music, Fabala? Do you still sing?"

Elphaba sat half on his desk and smiled faintly at him. "Sometimes."

"Would you sing me something?"

"Right here?"

He leaned back and smiled like some jolly man from a Lurinemas greeting card. "I would love nothing more."

"What should I sing?"

"Anything you want."

She thought it over, and decided on a song she had written when she was younger that he loved. He hadn't necessarily encouraged her songwriting, but she could tell this was one of the few that really impressed him. She hadn't sang since the sleepover - she cleared her throat and tested her voice. The acoustics of the room were decent, too. She sang.

She let the last note die and glanced at him. His eyes were wet - he blinked and looked away. "Beautiful, as always." She couldn't help a smile. "Is that recent?"

Elphaba's face dropped. "No. I wrote it when I was sixteen. You've always loved it."

"Oh." He laughed ingenuinely. Elphaba knew he was sick. She reminded herself very adamantly that he was sick, that it was taking his memory. She cleared her throat. She wanted to leave this conversation, but she should mention Turtle Heart. She wanted to.

"I recently found out Turtle Heart has become a very respected academic." Her father barely reacted. "You can look up his videos online. He's a good speaker. He was in Gillikin just a few months ago - Galinda, the person who came with me, saw him speak."

"On spellcraft?" He asked, though he clearly knew the answer. Elphaba bit her lip and watched him. He sighed and put his face in his hand. "It is a shame he went down such a path. He was a good man."

"He is a good man, from what I have seen." Frex did not respond. Elphaba could feel Frex and Turtle Heart's relationship like a black bubble between them. She wasn't sure when to pop it. It was their first conversation of her stay, so Elphaba decided it could wait. She stood from his desk. "I'm going to find Nessa and Galinda."

"Yes," He said, as if blinking back to consciousness. "Yes, of course." He put on his glasses and went back to his book.

Elphaba walked into the state room. She wasn't sure where Galinda and Nessa would be, and when she saw her supposed Ama for the trip standing by the door to the courtyard she went over and asked her. "Miss Nessarose and Miss Galinda are in the garden gazebo, miss."

"Thank you," Elphaba said shortly. The young woman shadowed her as she wove through the deadened flower beds, and saw them having tea. She stopped and looked at the ama. "What is your name?"

"Pfei, Miss."

"Pfei. Listen to me. I do not want an ama. I understand you must do your job, so all I ask is that you leave and wait elsewhere when I insist you must. The only men here are my father and brother, and Galinda and I will not be leaving the estate today, so you may go home. You'll be paid for a day's work."

"Even if they are your relatives, Miss Galinda-"

"Galinda and I are in a relationship."

The change was instantaneous. "Very well, miss," She said quickly. Elphaba watched her leave, then went up to Nessa and Galinda.

"Elphaba, good," Nessa began. "Can you tell that ama girl to get those figs we have? We still have some, right?"

"I let her go home," Elphaba said, taking a seat beside Nessa. "It's just father and Shell here. She isn't necessary."

Nessa was scowling. "How did you get her to leave? She was just as much for Galinda. You know we could face a fine if it were reported."

"No one actually takes that law seriously," Elphaba dismissed. She glanced at Galinda, then Nessa. "And anyway, Galinda and I are involved. The law wouldn't apply."

Nessa had turned to stone. Elphaba didn't understand why - she had made it fairly clear they were a couple, she thought, and Nessa had met her ex. Perhaps she just didn't want to face it.

"Elphaba," Nessa said quietly. "I would rather you didn't talk about that with me."

"I told you, Nessa."

"I don't want to hear it."

"You already knew this about me."

"Yes, I had it shoved in my face for two years! That was quite enough for me."

Galinda was staring down at the table, her brows furrowed. Elphaba touched her thigh and then stood up. "We're going to have a rest. Jetlag."

Nessa turned her head, a silent shunning. Elphaba took Galinda's hand and pulled them into the state room and up the stairs to her room.

She sat on her bed, sighing exhaustively. Galinda sat beside her. "Well, that was awkward," Galinda muttered. Elphaba nodded against her hands. "She really doesn't like me."

Elphaba looked up at her. "No," She said honestly. "But it's for stupid reasons. You're Gillikin. You're really, really Gillikin. And you're my girlfriend. I would be very surprised if Nessa liked you." Elphaba glanced up after a long stretch of silence. Galinda was staring off pensively. "Galinda?"

"She mentioned an ex. I didn't know you had an ex."

"I mentioned it, didn't I?"

"You mentioned someone that didn't go anywhere and wouldn't have worked."

"Exactly the case," Elphaba said. Galinda looked at her with a little frown.

"She said two years."

"We were only actually  _together_  for a year."

"A year is a long time, Elphie." She looked surprisingly angry.

Elphaba naturally went back on the defensive. "I suppose so, but I don't see how it matters. It's not as if she's a part of my life now. She has nothing to do with us."

"I know that," Galinda said impatiently.

"Then why are you angry?"

"Because I didn't know any of that. You know all about who I've dated and you know why. I thought your 'experience' was something unrequited."

"Well, that's what you get for assuming."

"You made it sound that way, Elphie, I assumed what anyone would."

Elphaba pinched her nose. "Okay, let me get this straight. You're not mad about me having an ex."

"Of course not."

"You're mad I didn't tell you the full story?"

"I'm mad I heard the barest, most essential details from your sister who hates me," Galinda said, quiet and snappishly. Elphaba frowned and chewed at her inner lip.

"Would you like me to tell you about her?"

"Not right now," Galinda muttered. She pushed up to her feet. "I think I'm tired after all." She glanced at Elphaba, barely. "What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"It's probably better if we get separate rooms," Elphaba said reluctantly. "It'll just make it harder for Nessa and father to warm up to you if we stayed together."

"Right." She rubbed her forehead and left the room. Elphaba felt like she should go after her. She felt like she should ask her to sleep here, tell her about her ex. She lay down on her bed and felt sick.


	15. Chapter 15

Elphaba woke slow and disoriented. She leaned up on her arm and glanced around the room. She was looking for the other bed, where Galinda would be, or at least her vanity or her pink chest of draws. She found the piano, the doors to the balcony. The windows were black, and she groggily realised it was the night of the same day. She got up and headed downstairs. The door to the dining room was open, light pouring out into the dark state room. She stood half visible and looked in, feeling strangely separate from the room.

Everyone was at the table, half way through a beef roast. Frex and Nessa's nurse were talking about something very boring. Nessa and Galinda were silent, Shell shoveling food into his mouth and staring at Galinda.

Galinda spotted her. Her eyes flickered, and she gave a grimacing kind of smile, then stared back at her plate. Elphaba walked in.

She patted Shell's back. "Hey kid."

"Hey Elphie," He said around a slab of beef. The rest of the table acknowledged her with looks and nods. She sat next Shell, opposite Galinda. There was already a plate of food set for her. She realised how hungry she was. She put the meat back on the dish in the middle of the table, then piled on a bunch more vegetables and got stuck in.

She heard a quiet giggle and looked up to see Galinda smiling at her. "What?" She asked. Galinda wasn't glaring at her, at least.

"You're worse than a guy, Elphie." Elphaba glanced down at what was once a mountain of potatoes and carrots and brussel sprouts, reduced to scraps in barely a few minutes. She blushed.

"Sorry." Elphaba was too unsure of Galinda's mood to give her usual sarcastic reply.

Galinda nudged her plate toward her. "I'm not gonna finish this." Elphaba took it after a second and transferred the veggies it to her plate.

"Oh, don't encourage her. She's always been like this," Nessa grumbled. "She'll have some stupid sandwich in the morning, won't eat all day, then stuff herself silly at night. Unnamed God knows where it all goes."

"The Unnamed God shouldn't care. He has natural disasters and deadly viruses to create," Elphaba remarked. Now  _that_  had felt like home. Nessa was seething. Her father didn't react. Very unusual.

"Isn't she rude, Galinda? She says it just to vex us."

"Your comical fanaticism is asking for it, Nessa," Elphaba shot back.

"I'm not the fanatic. Your atheism is only another kind of religion, one in service to pride."

"Atheism is a lack of theism. An absence of something can't be a religion."

"An absence of goodness."

"An absence of abuse and delusion." Elphaba caught Frex giving Galinda an exasperated smile. Galinda gave him an awkward, somewhat confused smile back. Elphaba had no idea what Galinda believed, now she thought on it. "What's your opinion, Galinda?"

Galinda didn't look happy at that. "I was raised in a secular household, so I have no opinion."

Frex perked up. He was always sniffing out possible converts. "Unionism - more importantly, a deep understanding of the Unnamed God - is a vital part of understanding the world. Science has its place surely, but there are questions science simply cannot answer. The existence of beauty, of love, of deep, selfless emotion."

"A God of the gaps," Elphaba muttered. Frex and Nessa ignored her.

"Science is only further testament to the complexity of the Unnamed God's design," Frex blathered on. "With every discovery, the beauty and intelligence of our creator is better revealed."

"Elphaba thinks concepts such as evolution or the big bang disprove God," Nessa said, cutting her eyes to Elphaba. "But she is mistaken, as she so often is. These are events that were set in motion. Everything has a beginning."

"Everything, including the Unnamed God himself?" Elphaba asked. "Is there a previous God that created him? And was that God created by  _another_  God?"

Elphaba watched Nessa slip into victimhood. "Honestly, you're here for less than a day and you're fighting me already. I wish I could just have a nice, calm conversation with my sister."

"Indeed. As important as discussions of the Unnamed God and faith are, this isn't dinner conversation," Frex said. "If we are to speak of God now, let it be kindly, Fabala."

Elphaba looked away from her family. Galinda caught her eye, and very intentionally turned her head. Elphaba had no idea what had set Galinda off. But, truth be told, Elphaba was used to watching people react to things that she'd not noticed. It was a frustrating position to be in. All she could do was ask them what had happened, and it put all the power in their hands.

Elphaba realised belatedly her father was speaking to her.

"... Think it would be very pleasant if you sang a song for us, like old times. You're done with your supper, after all."

"Oh." Elphaba glanced at Galinda, who wasn't looking at her. She worked her jaw. "I would rather not."

"Elphaba," Nessa said pointedly. Elphaba stared stubbornly back. Nessa's expression softened. "Elphie, please."

Damn her familial love. "Very well, I can to sing one song," Elphaba said grudgingly. "What would you like, father?"

"The Song of Blessing?" Frex said.

"I'm not going to sing a hymn," Elphaba said sharply. Nessa gave her a hard look. Galinda sat rigidly.

"Goodbye Yellow Brick Road," Shell said. The rest of the table peered at him. "Dad was listening to it the other day."

It was a good, semi-modern Munchkinlander folk song, and Frex seemed amenable. There was a piano in the dining room - there were about four in the house, because the woman Eminents tended to learn it as a kind of family tradition. Elphaba sat at it gingerly. She cast Galinda a glance, and saw her watching intently. She played out the first few notes. It was a good piano, still well turned. It reverberated around the high-ceilinged room and echoed out into the hall. She drew out the opening notes. She had forgotten how much she appreciated the way a piano seemed to fill a room with sound. She sang with more strength than she had in months, to match the strength of the piano.

The atmosphere after was strange. Frex, Nessa and Galinda were obviously moved, but stayed silent out of their own resentment. Elphaba wish they would choose to either be angry or pleased with her. Shell was even more oblivious than her, and clapped and gave her a high five. It sort of broke the tension.

"I'm going to bed," Elphaba said. She tried to catch Galinda's eye and failed, then went off up stairs.

She had just settled into a book when there was a knock on her door. She sat up and stayed silent. "It's Galinda." Elphaba opened the door.

"I wasn't sure if you were Nessa," Elphaba said quietly. Galinda nodded and leaned against the frame of the doorway, staring down at her feet. Elphaba cleared her throat. "Did you like the song?"

"It was beautiful," Galinda said.

"It's a classic in Munchkinland." Galinda smiled a little at that. She looked up at Elphaba very briefly, then sighed.

"I don't want it to be like this," She muttered. "All weird. Can we talk?" Elphaba opened the door and stepped aside for her. They sat on Elphaba's bed side by side. Galinda was frowning down at her hands. "You're different here," She said quietly.

"I am?"

"I think so. Or…" Galinda shook her head. "Partly yes, but I think being here made me realise how much I don't know about you, so it feels like you're different. But you're not. You're just… in context, maybe."

"I kind of felt that way playing twenty questions with you on the flight over." Galinda shook her head at that.

"Not those things. What music you like. Where you want to visit before you die. Those things are so small compared to this." Galinda looked up at her, and she looked intimidatingly emotional. "Elphie, I barely understood you until I came here. I still don't. I understand you a bit better, I think, but…" Galinda exhaled. "You're a lot. All of this is a lot. I feel like I shouldn't be here."

"Please don't leave," Elphaba said quickly. Galinda smiled.

"I'm glad you want me here. I'm so touched that you invited me." Galinda's smile crumpled. "But nobody likes me, Elphie. I can see how your sister and dad look at me. It's not just because we're in a relationship. I'm invading."

Now Elphaba was really confused. "How are you invading?"

"You haven't been back here in three years. You finally return, while your dad is sick and all these emotions are raw, and you bring a total stranger." Galinda rolled her eyes, waved her hand. "A stranger who happens to be an insult to their religion and sensibilities."

"Ah." Elphaba honestly hadn't considered any of that.

"Frex and Nessarose want me to leave. It's pretty obvious. Your dad is trying to cover it up, but frankly, he's bad at it. Nessarose doesn't hide anything, like you said."

"No, she certainly doesn't," Elphaba murmured.

"By the way," Galinda began in a distinctly angry tone. "I really didn't appreciate you asking me if I was Unionist back there. You totally put me on the spot, especially considering how they look at me already."

"Galinda…" Elphaba huffed, rubbed at her face. She wasn't sure how to address this without coming off as unsympathetic. "I understand where you're coming from, but this stuff - the subtle stuff - goes over my head. It's not that I don't care, I just don't notice it. A lot of the time I can't."

"Oh." Galinda looked away, her face having fallen. "Of course. I didn't even consider…"

"It's okay."

"I should have thought about that."

"You're still hurt by it," Elphaba said. She took a deep breath. "I can pick up on this stuff, but only if I'm looking for it. And I don't know what to look for if someone doesn't tell me."

"I see."

"All you need to do is communicate with me," Elphaba said quietly. "I can't read minds. I can barely read a room. I need it clear."

"Clear," Galinda repeated. "I see." She glanced at Elphaba, and took her hand between hers, folding their fingers together. She ran her thumb over Elphaba's knuckles. "You'd think I'd know that by now."

Elphaba shrugged. "We haven't known each other that long. What, six months?"

"I think it's closer to eight. I moved in at the start of winter, I think." They fell quiet. Galinda's hands squeezed hers. "It doesn't matter. You're right, it's not that long."

"But it doesn't mean we're any less close," Elphaba said. "We just haven't experienced each other a lot."

Galinda smiled. "Is that what this is? Experiencing each other?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just like when I went to your parent's place."

Galinda sighed at that, and Elphaba wondered if she should avoid the subject. Galinda seemed to be thinking about other things. "I think, to make this a good experience, what we need is a plan."

"A plan."

"A game plan! For dealing with your family. This is what I'm thinking," Galinda said, shifting so she was facing Elphaba. "Either one of two extremes would be best. The first is that I leave. That would remove the problem pretty effectively. They don't want me here, I can leave and we can communicate online."

"No, second option," Elphaba muttered. Galinda looked pleased at that response.

"The second option is that we establish our relationship. You're unapologetic, and bold, and so brave… usually," Galinda said delicately. "But this… different rooms stuff? The way you avoid touching me when other people are around? It's confusing. Not just for me, but for your family. You're inviting them to not take us seriously."

Elphaba grimaced. "Galinda, they don't want to see it. Flashing it around is just going to grate on them."

"We don't need to flash anything. Just don't keep me at arm's length. We should be acting like any couple would." Galinda rose a brow. "Like sharing a room."

"How does this help again?"

"Because unless I am clearly important to you, your family are going to keep wondering why I'm here."

Elphaba kind of understood. She never considered that being more obvious with Galinda would help things, but she sounded right. Galinda pulled her out of her thoughts. "What do you think?" She asked softly.

"I think you'd know better than me."

Galinda blinked at that. "You really are different here."

"Shut up," Elphaba said with a little grin. Galinda knocked her shoulder against Elphaba's, smirked at her. They lapsed into silence. Elphaba looked at their folded hands, unsure of where the conversation had left them.

"We're okay," Galinda said. Elphaba seriously wondered if Galinda could read minds. "A little drama like that isn't going to mess this up for us." Galinda seemed like she'd had a weight lifted off her, and was back to her boisterous self. She kissed Elphaba's cheek quickly and stood up. "I'm going to have a shower. I suggest you talk to your sister."

"About what?"

"About us sharing a room. I'm gonna sneak in here even if you don't tell her, so you might as well get it out there," Galinda said.

Elphaba was a little reluctant to put herself through that conversation, but it would happen one way or another. Besides, she'd done way worse with her ex back in the day. She heaved herself up with a sigh. "Alright. I'm not looking forward to this at all, just so you know."

"I know. Thank you, Elphie." Galinda gave her a quick, sweet kiss and went off down the hall. Elphaba went looking for Nessa.

Nessa found her first. She had just checked the dining room, and turned around to Nessa standing in the middle of the state room, her nurse a shadow behind her. She had her head turned to stare at Elphaba. Why was this house so damn creepy? "Nessa. I wanted to talk to you." She strode over to them. She glanced at the nurse. "Preferably alone."

"We are alone," Nessa said simply. Elphaba grimaced, but guided her to the drawing room. They settled on an upholstered couch, the nurse sitting on an arm chair, distant but present. Elphaba glanced at her warily. "What is it you needed?" Nessa asked impatiently. She was still irritated after their argument, though it was hardly unusual.

"Do I need an excuse to talk to you?" Nessa didn't respond. Elphaba ploughed on. "I need to talk to you about Galinda."

"Of course," She muttered.

"Yeah, exactly. About stuff like that." Nessa looked away fiercely. "Look, I know you don't like her. I can't tell you how to feel about people. But she is important to me, Nessa."

"I don't care to hear this, Elphaba," Nessa said tensely.

"You need to."

"Why?"

"Because it's important to me!" She sighed and put her face in her hands. "Nessa, please. I -" Elphaba grimaced, rubbed her face. "I love her, a lot."

"How long ago did she even move in?"

"It doesn't matter," Elphaba said. Nessa stared at her. "Six months or so."

"Six months? You barely know her."

Elphaba paused at that. She'd think Nessa was right, but… "No. No, I know her."

"You think you know her," Nessa said. "When we want to like people, it takes us longer to see their flaws." Nessa tilted her head, sighed gently. "In half a year or more she'll seem as if she's a different person, like you did with Sarima."

Elphaba scowled in genuine anger. "Don't pull that condescending shit with me."

"Language," Nessa said sharply. "Don't talk to me like that."

"God." Nessa gave her a look she ignored. "Nessa, I know it's hard for you to imagine when you've been surrounded by people like father and I all your life, but people like Galinda - people like my housemates in Shiz - they're like open doors." Elphaba smiled warily. "I know Galinda has flaws. A lot of flaws. She's a person." She paused. "She's a Gillikin person that was raised rich. She has…  _plenty_  of flaws."

"Then why is she here!?" Nessa said explosively, for her. Elphaba was briefly shocked into silence.

"Because I love her."

Nessa fell dead quiet. She stared at her lap, her brows furrowed. Elphaba curled her arm around Nessa's waist, pulling her to rest against her shoulder. "Okay," She said. "I don't approve. I can't. But okay."

It was as much as she would get. That disappointed her, but at least it was something. She rubbed Nessa's back.

"I didn't want to have that row with you over dinner," Elphaba said quietly. It was the closest she got to an apology. Nessa knew and settled ever so slightly.

"I know. You can't help yourself, you devil." Elphaba snorted amusedly. Nessa leaned back and smiled. "Honestly, it made me feel more nostalgic than anything. We were constantly arguing like that when you lived here."

"That's how I felt. I thought, 'Oh, I'm home.' I could have cried." Nessa laughed, which was rare. People often took Nessa more seriously than they should because she didn't laugh, but it was mostly about balance. She felt uncomfortable compromising her composure with most people. She leaned into Elphaba again, exhaling softly.

"I missed you, Elphie." She picked up her head and kissed Elphaba, more on her jaw than her cheek from the angle. "I started to think you didn't like me," Nessa said quietly. "That I was a-"

"Don't say it." Nessa pressed her lips together. Her eyes fluttered, and she looked away, her chin trembling. Elphaba felt her chest constrict. "Please don't cry," She said softly, touching Nessa's cheek. "You're not a burden, Nessa. Never."

"You can't say that honesty."

"Please. I can't lie to save my life. You are not a burden." Nessa glanced at her. "You're my sister. You're a  _person_."

Nessa took a shaking breath. "Then why did you go away so long? Why don't you visit?" Nessa shut her eyes tight. "Bett, leave."

The nurse sat up, startled. "You're sure-"

"Leave." She did as Nessa said. Nessa pressed her face to Elphaba's shoulder. "Elphie, I - I get so lonely here." Her shoulders shook, but Elphaba didn't feel the telltale burn of tears. "I used to have tutors. I used to have more people to assist me on days out, but we can't afford it. With father as he is..." She took a deep breath, paused. Elphaba held her breath.

"Nessa?"

"I feel trapped," She admitted. "I feel stuck inside myself. I hate this house," She breathed, more vicious than Elphaba had ever heard her. "I hate all of this so much, Elphaba."

Elphaba hugged Nessa tightly, realising her hands were shaking. "I'm sorry I didn't come back," She said quietly. Nessa sobbed aloud, and Elphaba felt it like a knife. "I'm so sorry, Nessie. It wasn't because of you. It was Frex. It was this house. I hate it too."

Nessa just shook against her until she was still.

Once her breathing was even, she sat back, staring away. "I kind of figured it wasn't because of me," Nessa murmured. "I just got insecure."

"I'm bad at reassuring people with that stuff."

Nessa glanced at her. "Yes, you are." Elphaba grimaced. Nessa rolled her eyes. "But you can't help it most of the time. If I couldn't deal with your callousness I would have disowned you years ago."

They regarded each other gingerly in the silence that followed. "I'm glad you didn't," Elphaba said hesitantly.

"So am I." Nessa's face became serious. "And I'm glad you're here. I want you here." She worked her jaw and cut her eyes away. "I didn't expect you to come with someone else. Especially someone like her."

Elphaba was at a loss as what to say. She settled on honesty, as usual. "I need her right now."

Nessa tensed. She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll let you be," She said, somewhat reluctantly. "And I'll try to be…" She narrowed her eyes in thought. "Less rude."

Elphaba chuckled. Less rude, but not nice. It was better than nothing. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Actually, the reason I came to talk to you was about sleeping arrangements." Nessa eyed her very warily at that. "We're going to share a room. We've been sleeping in the same room since we met each other, and it's just strange to be separate like that."

"Oh." Elphaba suspected Nessa was blushing. "So, you two have…"

"Nessa," Elphaba started exasperatedly.

"Well, it's bound to come to mind, Elphie!"

"No," Elphaba said firmly. "No, we have not."

Nessa nodded mutely. "Well, do what you wish. I cannot control you."

"Thank you."

Nessa nodded again. She lifted her head and frowned. "If you wouldn't mind, my cheeks-"

"Of course," Elphaba said quickly, pulling a tissue from a box nearby. She folded it and dried Nessa's eyes and face, and held it at her nose for her to blow. She threw it in the bin from the couch and managed not to miss. She caught Nessa giving her a little smile. "What?"

"Nothing," Nessa said. She smothered her smile. "It's late. Could you fetch Bett?"

Elphaba said goodnight to Nessa with a hug and a kiss to her forehead, and climbed to the second floor. She opened the door to her room.

Galinda was lying on their bed with a book, still wrapped in her towel. She looked up, glanced over Elphaba. "Did it go well?"

Elphaba closed the door and leaned back on it, pondering her answer. "Yes. It went about as well as it possibly could have, actually."

Galinda grinned lopsidedly. "That's good. You two are okay?"

"We're better than we were." Elphaba pushed off the door and sat on the side of the bed, looking at Galinda a bit shyly. "We needed that talk, and you kind of made it happen, so… thank you."

Galinda shrugged. "You made it happen. You seem like a really good sibling." Galinda stared at her for a moment. "You really love your sister, don't you?"

"I adore her," Elphaba said. Galinda's smile melted into something much like adoring.

"You're so cute," She said quietly, and sat up to kiss Elphaba. She pulled away as if to go back to her book, but Elphaba followed her and kissed her more firmly. She slid her hand behind Galinda's neck, and jumped away so dramatically she fell backwards off the bed. Galinda peeked over, her hand pressed over her mouth. "Elphie! What happened?"

Elphaba inspected her burnt hand with a little laugh. "Guess your neck was wet."

"Oh, honey," She cooed, climbing down and kneeling beside her. She took Elphaba's hands delicately, inspecting her burns. "They're light at least."

"Honey?" Galinda blinked at her, then 'Oh'-ed in realisation.

"My mum said it all the time," She said a little sheepishly. "Do you hate it?"

Elphaba stared dumbly over Galinda's shoulder. She shrugged a shoulder. "I don't  _hate_  it." Galinda began to look disappointed. "Um, it's kind of nice, actually! Didn't think I'd be down with pet names."

Galinda's eyes lit up. "Give me a pet name!"

Oh god. "Can you think of one for me?" Galinda looked insulted.

"No, Elphie! No I cannot! It has to be from the heart."

"But I'm so bad at that stuff, and you're so good at it-"

"Elphie," Galinda said firmly. She fell quiet instantly. "I am not choosing my own pet name."

Galinda got up to fetch her burn oils as Elphaba mulled over names. All of the ones that came to mind felt so embarrassing. She knew she would never say them comfortably. "I can't think of one." Galinda gave her an over-the-shoulder look. "I'll think on it. I am sure, eventually, something will come."

"From the heart?" Galinda remarked distractedly.

"From the deepest depths of my cardiovascular chambers."

"Alright. Now let's fix up your hand." She brought over tissues, band aids and oils. She wet the tissues and dabbed at Elphaba's fingers. They weren't blistered at least. She took out a bandaid. Elphaba waved them off.

"I'll just keep the tissue on them. They should heal up pretty fast."

"If you're certain," Galinda said unsurly. Elphaba nodded. Galinda put them away and pulled loose the towel twisted around her hair. She dried her neck, and then sat sadly fingering her hair. "I have to air dry it, so you can't touch my hair."

"Why does it need to be air dried?"

"Blow drying isn't good for curly hair." Elphaba liked to watch Galinda's hair dry anyway; it was in loose curls when it was wet, and slowly tightened to her natural corkscrew curls as it dried. Freshly washed they were as soft and buoyant as a cloud.

They lay side by side on their laptops, Galinda's hair swept over her shoulder and safely away from Elphaba. She was still in her towel. "Not getting dressed?"

Galinda glanced down her body. "I'm comfortable. Plus, it's sexy, right?" She crossed her legs, the edge of the towel falling down her thighs. "Do you feel seduced? Are there… tingles, Mister Thropp?"

Honestly, there were tingles, but they were overwhelmed by the hilarity of Galinda calling her Mister anything. Galinda just watched as Elphaba cackled uncontrollably, then couldn't help joining her. They rolled around the bed and bumped shoulders, laughing themselves to tears.

When they'd calmed down, Galinda's towel was thoroughly askew. Elphaba noticed, and Galinda noticed her noticing. She smirked slowly and brushed her damp hair back over her shoulders. "See something you like?"

Elphaba dragged her eyes up to Galinda's. "The tingles are strong."

Galinda arched a brow. "Then make a move."

Elphaba looked down at the towel. It had fallen apart at her chest just enough to show the curve of her cleavage. Her hand twitched, but lay still on the bed.

After what must have been longer than Elphaba thought, Galinda took hold of her hand and brought it to her chest. She placed it over the towel, and then her grip on Elphaba's wrist turned into a caress, sliding down her forearm.

Elphaba breathed in, and moved her fingers beneath the edge of the towel, her touch featherlight. Galinda's breath caught. Elphaba saw that her arms had broken out into goosebumps. She leaned over and kissed Galinda's shoulder, then her cheek, her fingers brushing over a taught nipple. Galinda sighed against her ear. "Elphie." Her hand turned Elphaba's head so she could draw her into a deep kiss.

Elphaba wrapped her arms around Galinda's bare waist, pulling her against her. Her skin felt cool and so soft. She loved the simple feeling of her hands sliding over her back, the dip of her waist and the angle of her hips. She was completely lost in the kiss when she felt Galinda's thigh slide betweens hers, and then she jolted back to reality. She broke away, her hands going rigidly still. Galinda leaned back. "Elphie?"

"Galinda, I… don't want to…" She flushed, embarrassed. Galinda understood and shifted back, smiling tightly at Elphaba.

"Just not ready?"

"Oh no, I'm more than ready." Elphaba looked her over and then sighed, glancing down between them. "But I can't do it here," She said awkwardly. "Bit too much for me."

"Oh." Galinda looked put out at that. "Elphie, they aren't going to hear anything. This house is huge. And from what I heard when I was checking the walls earlier, they were insulated in the forties, and insulation in the forties was so unsophisticated it was basically soundproofer. Not a very good soundproofer, but close enough."

Elphaba grimaced. "Galinda..."

She heaved a mighty, melodramatic sigh. "Fine! I understand. I will bare this load. This sexy, frustrating load." Galinda smiled. "But really, I understand. It's okay." She fiddled with the corner of her towel, tucking it back over her chest. "I'd better get dressed."

Elphaba watched wistfully as she stood up and changed into her pajamas. The pajamas were cute, though. Elphaba rubbed her face. "My water allergy has never been harder. I could really use a cold shower."

Galinda laughed. "They don't work. I would know."

A thought occurred to Elphaba. "Wait. Why wasn't your towel wet?" Galinda glanced at her, semi-guilty. Elphaba gaped. "Oh my god. You totally planned that."

"Well…! Okay." Galinda came back, only half dressed. It was distracting. "I thought it would be hot. And it was! I was right, as usual."

Elphaba shook her head. "I can't believe you actually tried to seduce me."

Galinda looked genuinely worried. "Was it inappropriate…? I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, no, it was mostly flattering." Elphaba smiled lopsidedly. "And it would have worked, if we were anywhere else."

Their eyes met, and it had too much tension for Elphaba to deal with. She slid off the bed. "Okay, I'm going to go wash up."

Galinda was blushing. "Okay."

Elphaba closed the door behind her and took a deep, steadying breath. She shook her head, and went off to the bathroom.

* * *

Elphaba woke on a Sunday morning to the muffled sounds of yelling. She blinked groggily, peering at Galinda, who was still fast asleep. She picked up her phone from her bedside table. Three twenty-four in the morning. She was tempted to ignore it and keep sleeping, until she heard breaking glass, and a feminine scream.

She immediately slipped out of bed and dressed quickly and sloppily, careful to be quiet. They had barely been there a week and there was already trouble. She supposed it wouldn't have been her family if it were any other way. She slipped out into the hall and squinted out into the dark house. The only light was from beneath the door of her father's room along the opposite hall. As she approached, the sounds became clearer.

"Get off me! Let me stand! I must begin my prayers!"

"You must rest, Master Frex!"

"Today is the Lord's day! The mortality of men is irrelevant, it is a veil that has been lifted from me!"

Elphaba opened the door, peeking in. Frex was half out of bed and flailing, two orderlies attempting to lift and drag him back into bed. He was yelling about the Unnamed God and healing.

"You are sick, Master Thropp. You must rest!"

"It is because I am sick that I must go! I cannot just lay here! I must-" He sucked in a breath, and broke into a string of wet, hacking coughs. The orderlies went still, dismayed. The coughing got to the point where Elphaba was afraid he was going to die on the spot.

"You cannot leave in this condition," A nurse said once he had stopped. He was panting, his face red and screwed up in pain. They moved him back into bed. Elphaba had never seen him look so weak. The other orderly noticed her belatedly. Elphaba beckoned her over.

"Was that normal?" She asked quietly. The orderly glanced at Frex, her eyebrows pinched.

"It's hard to say, miss." Elphaba decided to leave the miss uncorrected, more focused on her father. "He was putting up an awfully good fight. His condition leads to eventual respiratory failure, among other symptoms. Coughing fits are common." The orderly still looked concerned.

"But?" Elphaba asked impatiently.

"But, that may have been excessive." The orderly gave Elphaba a helpless look. "I'm not a doctor. If we see anything unusual, we'll call for an examination immediately."

Elphaba nodded. She walked to her father's bedside. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or in some kind of exhausted daze. His breath wheezed faintly from his mouth. His face was so pale. Elphaba looked away. She saw a shattered vase that had fallen off a bookcase beside his bed, and then saw Nessa in the doorway.

"I heard the coughing," Nessa mumbled, her voice rough with sleep. She padded over to Elphaba, leaning against her and peering at Frex. "Is he okay?'

"He just overworked himself trying to get to church at three in the morning." Elphaba attempted to sound light, but Nessa just looked scared and concerned. Elphaba wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He's okay. The orderlies said it's common with this condition."

"Okay," Nessa said, her voice very small. "He's asleep?"

"I think so. I hope so."

Nessa nodded and straightened. "I'm going back to bed. Please get me if anything else occurs," She directed at an orderly, who nodded distractedly. She cast a glance at Elphaba, and it told her to walk her to her room. Elphaba fell into step with her and supported her back.

"Your nurse didn't wake with you?"

"She is a very heavy sleeper," Nessa muttered.

"Oh, good. She must remind you of Nanny then."

"Nanny had an almost supernatural ability to sense when she was needed. Bett does not. But she tries," Nessa said, expelling a saintly sigh. Elphaba scoffed amusedly.

"Don't ride her too hard, Nessie."

"I wouldn't have to if we could afford more assistance," Nessa said offhandedly. Elphaba turned this over in her head. Nessa had four nurses when she'd left three years ago. When had it gone down to one?

"Why can't we afford it? Even just one extra person?"

"Father fell ill. Because of grandfather's assets, we get little to no help from Healthcare to pay for the nurses and the medical bills."

Elphaba stopped them abruptly. "What? His assets are frozen, we can't touch them."

"They're still in our name. On paper, we have millions." Nessa was glaring at her. "I told you about this ages ago, Elphie. That's why I've been urging you to take your title as the Eminent Thropp. It was the only condition on his will."

Elphaba became defensive. "Nessa, I can't do that."

"Why not!? So you can make a point? We don't have the money for that, Elphaba! Please, look beyond yourself."

Elphaba scowled. "It's not just making a point I don't want to be that, a - a figure head of old, tired ways of leading!"

"No body actually cares about the Eminencies, Elphaba. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. My boss in Shiz worships the Eminencies, and it's ridiculous! The idea of a hereditary system of leadership is ludicrous."

"She is part of a small and irrelevant minority," Nessa said. "It's an empty title that would help our family immeasurably." Elphaba fell silent. Nessa watched her, and then frowned. "Is there another reason?"

Elphaba instinct was to deny it, but Nessa knew her to read her. "You saw how the press talked about mother," Elphaba said impassively. "I'm already a spectacle. If I took that title, I would be painting a target on my chest."

Nessa's expression softened. "Are you really worried about that? This is you we're talking about. You can brush off just about anything."

Elphaba's eyes fell. Nessa had began walking again, and Elphaba belatedly caught up to her. She felt a heaviness in her stomach, and realised she was hurt.

Of course she was worried. Of course she cared. She'd never truly brushed off anything. She was already overwhelmed by the exhausting experience of being the only green person alive. She was never going to invite the kind of public slaughtering that would come from her becoming the Eminent Thropp, because she knew she wouldn't be able to operate under that stress.

Acknowledging that didn't make her feel any less guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Yellow Brick Road is a real song by Elton John, for those who don't know of it! The lyrics really suit what I imagine modern-Munchkinland is like. Imagine it performed as a rough folky bar song, and it's about what I was going for.


	16. Chapter 16

Tuesday was a fine day, and on fine days Nessarose had her lunch in the sunroom. When Elphaba was younger all the meals were cooked by kitchen staff, but that had stopped when the last Eminent Thropp had passed away. It was expensive and it was unnecessary. Elphaba cooked them a simple stir-fry with buckwheat pasta. She fed it to Nessa, who consumed it impassively and without comment.

A shadow had fallen over Nessa since the incident last Sunday.

"This is good," Galinda said, sounding genuine. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh, I'm a master. I can manage a total of four dishes," Elphaba said proudly. Galinda giggled at her. Elphaba glanced at Nessa, and found her straight faced and distracted. She put down the fork. "Nessa."

Nessa looked at her, blinking. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Nessa nodded. Elphaba lifted the dish, asking if she wanted more. Nessa shook her head dismissively. She put it aside. "Nessa."

"I'm fine," Nessa said firmly, not looking at anything. Elphaba rubbed her back, and she leant away. Elphaba rolled her eyes at her sister's stubbornness, and looked to Galinda. Galinda mouthed 'Frex'. Elphaba nodded discreetly. An expression crossed her face.

"Nessarose," Galinda said nicely. Nessa looked at her very reluctantly. "Could you tell me what Elphie was like as a child?"

That got the attention of both of them very sharply. Elphaba was immediately uncomfortable with wherever the conversation was going. Nessa looked to be mulling it over.

"Honestly, I can't remember most details." That was a relief. "But I can tell you all about her early teens." Oh,  _god._

Galinda looked like she'd struck gold. "I would love that!"

"I wouldn't. I would hate that, in fact," Elphaba said. Nessa smirked.

"What? Worried I'll mention your early forays into poetry?" Elphaba felt herself flush with embarrassment.

"Oh. My. God." Galinda was shining. "Poetry?"

"Can we please not talk about this?" Elphaba said, her voice cracking slightly.

"But I'm feeling so much better already," Nessa said. Elphaba squinted at her. She sat innocently. Elphaba groaned, and admitted defeat.

"Well, she had braces," Nessa said. "And she used to wear her hair in a kind of messy bob. She did a lot of songwriting too - that developed from the poetry. I'm not sure exactly when you started."

"You want my help for my own torture?" Nessa stared at her blankly. "When I was thirteen or so."

"Right. Elphaba kept her lyrics very private. She never let me in her room. But once, I found a book."

Elphaba felt the beginnings of mortification. "Not the red-"

"It was the red binder book."

"Nessa, please."

"And inside was the most scandalous, ridiculous song…" Nessa paused to glance at Elphaba. "With drawings." Elphaba put her face in her hands. "Drawings of naked women."

"Okay, story time is over!"

"It's still up in her room-"

"Over!" Elphaba shouted. Nessa sat back with a near demonic smirk. Elphaba barely had the courage to look at Galinda. When she did, she was giving Elphaba this beautiful smile. It almost made the embarrassment worth it. Almost.

Galinda seemed to realise she was at her limit. "Actually, can I hear about Quadling Country?"

Nessa quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm just curious I guess."

Nessa glanced at Elphaba. "It was no great journey. We had moved to Quadling Country by the time I was… two, I think?"

"Three," Elphaba said. "Shell was barely one."

"Again, I don't remember much of the very early years, but I liked the swamps."

"We never had to cook," Elphaba recalled. Galinda gave her a quizzical look. "Once the locals saw Nessa and I, there would always be someone bringing our father food in the morning. Usually curry and reed bread. I think they felt sorry for him - he was so bad at dealing with the heat."

"That's right… and Nanny always made her own food anyway. She was awfully racist," Nessa sighed. Elphaba nodded along. "Oh, gosh! Do you remember how the locals would think she was Frex's mother, and she would get so mad-"

Elphaba grinned. "And how she chased some young man down half of the Ovvel highway once because he called her Granny." Nessa laughed so hard she fell against the arm of the chair, and Elphaba pulled her back upright.

"Elphie, did I tell you what she said to me that time I went to that Summer dance?"

"Which one?"

"I think I was fourteen. There was that huge fire." Elphaba thought she recalled the one. It was celebrating some event, but they'd since forgotten the particulars. "I had recently realised I was half Quadling, and I was talking to Nanny about it. I said I was excited to be a Quadling, and she said I was too pretty and pale to fit in with the kids!"

"That's Nanny," Elphaba said warily.

"It always stuck with me," Nessa mused. Elphaba studied her.

"You know, I don't think we've ever talked about it."

Nessa's expression soured. "There isn't much to talk about," She said. "I liked Quadling country. I feel some affection for it, if only because I was raised there. I consider Colwen Grounds home."

"So you consider yourself a Munchkinlander?" Galinda asked. Nessa blinked, as if she'd forgotten Galinda was there. She straightened up.

"I said Colwen Grounds," She said. "Not Munchkinland." Nessa's eyes flicked off and she shifted in her seat. "I don't look anything like most Munchkinlanders, and I know little of the country beyond this house. Honestly, Quadling Country has left a bigger impression on me."

"You spent most of your childhood in Quadling Country, so that makes sense." Nessa shrugged her shoulders at the comment.

"So you consider yourself a Quadling, then?"

Nessa huffed. "I don't know. I don't look like a Munchkinlander because I am too much like a Quadling, but I don't look enough like a Quadling to feel like a-" She rolled her shoulders, what Elphaba imagined would be her tossing her hands. "Not enough to feel like a  _real_  Quadling. So I am quite stuck," She said with finality. "That is all there is to it, and I don't wish to discuss it anymore."

Elphaba was suffering mild whiplash as she watched Nessa stand and jerk her head, Bett coming over to guide her out of the room. "I am going to read. Thank you for the lunch." She went off.

Elphaba and Galinda sat staring at the door. "I've never seen her get like that."

"You really never talked about it?" Galinda asked. "Her being half Quadling."

"No, it was never really…" Elphaba fell silent. Why  _hadn't_  they? "I think it was because of the scandal attached to it," Elphaba said.

"Scandal?"

"Because she's clearly not Frex's daughter. She is walking proof of my parent's relationship with Turtle Heart. The news coverage was brutal," Elphaba muttered. "We've never mentioned it to Nessa, but we're all aware of it. I've always thought it was a part of why we left Munchkinland."

"I see," Galinda said. "I guess Frex not being her biological father would be a taboo subject too. She seems to love your father."

"They are very close," Elphaba said. "And Frex would have to acknowledge Turtle Heart exists to talk about that."

Galinda gave her a sympathetic little smile. "He's that sore over it?"

"Oh, sure," Elphaba sighed, and put her head in her hands. "This is why I was so reluctant to come back. All of the issues. All of the things we never touch. Nessa's legitimacy and my parents affair are the most complicated of the mess. And the Eminency," Elphaba recalled, and groaned to herself. "I haven't told you about that, have I?"

"Not really. You get extra touchy about it, and that's really saying something." Elphaba threw her an annoyed look. She blinked and smiled in exaggerated innocence. "What's the story there?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Honestly, I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want to talk about anything. That's all that happens at this damn house," Elphaba said, standing up heatedly. "Talking and talking about everything."

"Really? You don't seem like a family that discuss your problems a lot."

"Not directly. It's all in philosophical debates, Unionist discussion." Elphaba laughed humorlessly. "I guess the death threat changed things. Now there's a heavy conversation everyday."

Galinda had stood up and rubbed Elphaba's back. Elphaba leaned into it, sighing. "This is really exhausting for you, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Can I help?"

"I could use a massage, if there happens to be a trained masseuse in the building?"

"I did half of a two week course," Galinda said with an amused grin, "But I think I can help." She arched a brow. "And that's  _just_  a massage, I'm guessing?"

Elphaba smiled regretfully. "I wish I could say otherwise." She met Galinda in a kiss, but didn't let it get carried away. Lately, making out made her resolve dangerously weak. They dropped the dishes in the kitchen, and escaped up to their room.

* * *

 

Elphaba had decided on their second day there she would use the huge grounds to her advantage and exercise amongst the trees. She scaled the wall in the north east corner easily - there was a shed she could climb up onto - and ran through the small forest just beyond. It was still dark and just breaking first light this early. She went through her whole routine, running between each change.

All the heaviness in her family home made her desperate for simple activity. Running was mindless and easy and addictive. She ran until her lungs were burning and her legs were ready to crumple under her. She stopped in the middle of the forest and collapsed amongst decaying leaves, panting raggedly. She saw the sunlight change from cool blue to yellow, and fall in columns between the trees.

She didn't want to go back. She would get Galinda out here and stay for the rest of the trip. They could talk about anything but her family and have sex in on a bed of underbrush. She could feel less like herself for a while.

She groaned aloud, and stood up, marching back to Colwen Grounds.

It was half hour later when her father's emergency alarm went off and woke the rest of the house. Elphaba was in the courtyard when she heard it. She sprinted up to his room and got there before any of the orderlies.

There was a nurse constantly at his side, and he already had his phone in his hand. He pressed it to his ear. "Hi. we need Frexspar Thropp's doctor to call into Colwen Grounds, it's on the Berring highw- okay. He's showing signs of some form of respiratory infection, he's having trouble breathing. Thank you." He hung up and sighed to himself, and then pressed his hand to Frex's forehead. He fetched a little thermometer from his pocket and worked it into Frex's mouth after some effort - his jaw was shaking. When he finally noticed Elphaba, he jumped very dramatically. "Miss Thropp!"

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked breathlessly, coming to stand by her father's bed. The nurse looked very confused by her appearance. She  _was_  soaked in sweat. And kind of covered in dirt. Possibly leaves.

"Your father had another coughing fit, this time longer, and… more concerning. He's been shaking ever since." Elphaba watched the nurse pluck the thermometer from his mouth and read something. Once the thermometer was gone, Frex's teeth began chattering. "He doesn't have a fever, but he has some fierce chills and probably a cold sweat."

Frex's eyes opened and rolled. "Fabala?"

"Father," Elphaba said quickly. He breathed, or gasped, and began to cough again, curling in on himself. His whole body quaked with the force of them. They were the kind of coughs that had a texture, that sounded like you were hearing the tearing of their lungs. Elphaba stood frozen in horror.

The nurse was attempting to help him sit up, and she snapped out of her paralysis to help. The two orderlies had since arrived. Elphaba spotted Nessa watching with Bett and Shell, and Galinda at the door. She moved so the orderlies could do their job. She went over and pulled Nessa into a hug. She was trembling.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know. They've called his doctor. We'll find out then." Nessa pressed her face into Elphaba's shoulder, and Elphaba stroked her hair. "It'll be okay," She said quietly. She glanced at Shell, who was looking so young. "It'll be fine."

The doctor arrived soon and immediately pressed a stethoscope to his chest and ribs, and had im rolled on his side to listen to his back. She lay Frex on his back and listened to his breathing, opened his mouth, pressed a paddle to his tongue and shon a light down his throat. She checked his ears and asked about his temperature. She looked at the nurse. "Pneumonia. Call an ambulance."

"We have a big car," Elphaba said. The doctor looked at her, and was briefly stunned by her skin. "It would be faster just to drive him right to the hospital, right?" Elphaba said impatiently. The nurse had stopped mid-way through dialing, glancing at the doctor.

"That should be fine, if you can comfortably lay him down."

They put the seat backs down and laid out blankets and pillows. The orderlies and nurse crouched around him. Nessa, Bett and Shell got in the back. Elphaba looked to Galinda. "Are you good at driving?"

"Don't you have a driver?"

"We only call him in for specific days, and I'm… impatient." Galinda took the keys. "Thank you."

They buckled in, and Galinda settled into the car comfortably, from what Elphaba could see. Very comfortably. Galinda pulled out of the grounds, Bett opening the gate remotely for her. Elphaba watched her shift gears. "Left or right?" She asked.

"Left." She turned out onto the highway. "Do you like driving?"

"I'm used to it, especially a car like this." Galinda gave her a smile. "Farmer's daughter. You saw how much my dad loves his trucks."

"You'll take to Munchkinland fast," Elphaba murmured. Galinda concentrated on driving. Bett directed her to the nearest hospital, which was half an hour out of inner Nest Hardings. They pulled up and ran into the building, asking for a bed to fetch him from the car.

They all sat in a hall waiting while he was looked at. Hospitals put Elphaba ill at ease - they smelled too disinfected, and they were always so badly lit. This one was a redbrick building. The long halls and the wire-reinforced windows, the silence, was all very strange and familiar. She put the memories aside, a conscious effort.

Shell had been unusually silent, and Nessa's face was blank. "It's going to be okay." They didn't really react. Elphaba grimaced and remembered how bad at this stuff she was.

Galinda stood up. "I'm going to pick up some breakfast for everyone. What do we feel like?" Nessa barely responded, but Shell and Bett seemed interested. "Pancakes okay?"

"Could I get a full breakfast?" Shell asked.

"Sure. Want to come help me get it?" He hesitated, glancing at Frex's room door.

"I'll call you and Galinda if anything happens," Elphaba assured him. He nodded and got up, going with Galinda. She saw Galinda have a word with him, and then take his hand.

"She's a considerate person." Elphaba looked at Nessa, and saw her gazing down the hall where Galinda and Shell had gone.

"Galinda?"

Nessa glanced at Elphaba, and looked away. She slumped in her seat. "I'm scared," Nessa admitted.

Elphaba mulled over how to react. It was useless. She should just be honest, how she's always been. "I know," She sighed. "Me too."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm terrified," Elphaba chuckled. Elphaba wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I don't know if he's going to be okay."

"I know." Nessa was getting dangerously close to tears.

"But I'm not going anywhere." She felt Nessa lean her head on her shoulder after a moment.

Eventually a doctor came out and told them he'd need to be hospitalised. She was a Gillikin, tall and curly haired. She looked between them. "He's in stable condition." There was a collective slumping in relief. "His pneumonia isn't as bad as it could become. Usually pneumonia is a death sentence for people with this condition, but it seems your father is just young and healthy enough that he could recover. We'll do all we can," She said, smiling. Galinda and Shell arrived around the corner.

"I have breakfast," She announced, placing the bags on a table between the waiting chairs. She stood beside Elphaba and glanced between her and the doctor. "Any updates?"

"He's alright, apparently." Galinda made some relieved comment and stroked Elphaba's arm. The doctor eyed Galinda.

"He's not alright yet," The doctor said politely. "But he's not getting worse, for now."

"That's what's important, right?"

The doctor didn't respond. She looked at her watch and clicked her tongue. "Apologies ladies, I'm on the clock. He's asleep, but you can go in and see him. Family only, I'm afraid," She said to Galinda.

"I understand," Galinda said with a tight smile. Elphaba cleared her throat.

"Could we bend the rules at all? She's is my girlfriend, so-"

"Hospital policy." She did look apologetic, at least. She excused herself.

Galinda gave Elphaba's shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, Elphie. You guys go inside. I'll…" She perked up. "I'll find us a hotel."

Elphaba grimaced. "Is a hotel necessary?"

"The drive was hours, and I think Nessarose will want to stay close."

"That's true," Elphaba conceded. Shell, Nessa and Bett had already gone inside her father's room. "I'd better stay with them."

"Alright. I'll get on that hotel." She picked up the bags of food and gave them to Elphaba with a look. "And please feed yourself, Elphie. Emotions are very draining."

Elphaba snorted. "Will do."

Galinda was about to leave, but Bett came out and stopped her. "You're going to book a hotel for everyone?"

"Yes." Bett fished an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Galinda. Galinda opened it hesitantly, and pulled out a thick stack of notes, her eyes widening.

"It's an emergency fund we carry, the part of your grandfather's inheritance we could actually access. Get some decent rooms. You kids need it." She gave Galinda a tired smile. "And thank you for your help today." She ducked back into the room.

Galinda looked at Elphaba with a little surprised smile. "I'll book us the penthouse."

"Galinda."

"I'm kidding!"

Elphaba smiled. "You should keep some for yourself. You've been really helpful today…" Elphaba twisted up her mouth. She probably couldn't have gotten through this without her, actually. She wasn't sure what kind of mess she'd be if Galinda weren't here. Functional, certainly, but far from okay.

Galinda gave her that particularly beautiful smile again. "It's not the kind of help I want to get paid for, Elphie. I'm here because I love you."

Elphaba looked down, smiling despite herself. She felt Galinda press a kiss to her cheek. She rocked on her heels. "I love you too. Obviously."

Galinda grinned smugly. "You're so cute."

"Shut up." Galinda was holding her face and cooing about how adorable she was, Elphaba pushing away her hands. "I disagree, if anything I am the very antithesis of adorable." Galinda wrapped her in a hug, pinning her arms to her side. Both of them knew Elphaba could break out of it easily. She didn't.

" _So_  cute." She kissed Elphaba quickly and then desisted, glancing into Frex's room. Galinda stepped back. Elphaba caught Nessa just as she looked away. They stood a bit apart, suddenly awkward.

Galinda cleared her throat, slapped the envelope against her palm. "Gotta admit, I'm tempted to take up that offer. I'm so poor after those plane tickets," She muttered. "Not having money sucks."

"You'll get used to it." Elphaba grimaced. "It doesn't really stop sucking, though."

Galinda flicked through the notes idly. "There isn't a lot here. This was your inheritance from the last Eminent Thropp?"

"Oh, right. I haven't told about you that yet." Galinda gave her a curious look. She glanced into the room. Her siblings seemed okay, so she sat in the hall, patting the chair beside her. Galinda joined her.

Elphaba told her about her grandfather's will and the medical expenses they couldn't cover. She didn't mention her reasons for denying the Eminency and she didn't mention Nessa's thoughts on the matter. Galinda listened silently, and sat for a few long moments after, thinking deeply to herself. She seemed to half guess it all on her own.

"It's probably better if you don't become Eminent Thropp," Galinda said. "If Munchkinlands press are as bad as you make it sound, you'd be torn apart. Besides, from how people were looking at us at the airport, public opinion is  _not_  on your side. Actually, every time we've interacted with Munchkinlanders other than Boq they've been weird with you. What's up with that?"

"I'm a green child born of hedonistic adultery to a rich family that insists it's important just because it is," Elphaba said. "What more do they need?"

"True."

"You really don't think it's worth the money?"

"I'm not the best person to ask, am I? I'm used to having money." Elphaba appreciated her efforts at self awareness. "But I think the attention that would come from becoming the Eminent Thropp would be bad for you."

"But the money would help my whole family."

Galinda looked a little guilty, and shrugged her shoulders. "Again, I'm biased." Elphaba was flattered by the sentiment, but didn't feel any less confused on the issue.

"The right thing to do would be to take the title," Elphaba said firmly.

"That would be the selfless thing to do," Galinda agreed. "Not necessarily the  _right_  thing." Or not.

"Selflessness isn't right?"

"Not when it risks ruining your life."

Elphaba frowned. "You think the title could ruin my life?"

"News coverage has certainly done worse," Galinda said. "If not ruin it, it'll make it harder."

"Making my life harder so my family's is easier doesn't seem like a bad thing - morally, I mean."

Galinda frowned slightly. "I don't see why you couldn't find some way that doesn't impact your life so much."

Elphaba gave her an incredulous look. "Another way to get access to literally millions of dollars of assets and shares? Like what?"

Galinda thought on it. "Well, was this money-" She meant the envelope, "- just a lump sum that was separate? Why isn't it frozen?"

"It was money made by my mother. Not his money to freeze."

"And this is the whole sum?"

"Just about," Elphaba muttered.

She looked frustrated, and sighed. "I see your point, I suppose."

Elphaba watched Galinda fidget and worry about her. "Thank you for trying to keep me safe," Elphaba said. "I don't think I can get out of this, though."

Galinda nodded. "Well, I'll help in any way I can."

"And how would that be?" Elphaba asked, curious.

"If you're really going to do this, I just want you to know I'm not going to run away and leave you in it." She took Elphaba's hand, folding their fingers together. "I'll support you as best I can. Oz knows you'll need it."

"I haven't made any decisions yet," Elphaba said warily. Galinda laughed a little.

"I think you have." She heaved a sigh, played with Elphaba's hand between her own. "I know you put up this front of invincibility. It's brave of you. And you had me going for a while - I really thought you were indestructible, but you're not."

"Aren't I?" Elphaba looked into her father's room. "Everyone else is convinced I am."

"I'm not," Galinda said gently. "You're so insecure. And you're painfully self critical. You base all your worth on what you've done and don't realise that you're worthy just because you exist. And it's totally crazy," Galinda breathed disbelievingly. "Because you bear all of it and you still do so much. You're completely unrelenting. You're... amazing."

"Oh." Elphaba opened her mouth, to say something but just gaped. When Galinda began to look concerned, she managed, "Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before."

Galinda looked devastated at that. She didn't respond and she didn't need to. It was unfair, the world and Elphaba being subject to it was unfair, but it was far from surprising, they both knew that. "You'd better go in and see your dad." She stood before Elphaba could say otherwise, pulling her to her feet by their hands. "I'm really glad he's okay. Call me if you need absolutely anything, alright?"

Elphaba needed Galinda with her. She nodded her head and said a dismissive, "Thank you." Galinda kissed her on the cheek lingeringly. She left with a glance and a reluctant wave. Elphaba watched her turn the corner and took a deep breath. She went into their father's room.

He was looking better. His cheeks weren't rosy, but he was still, and breathing gently, if shallowly. Shell glanced up at her. "Galinda can't come in. Family only. She's going to book a hotel."

He brightened. "We're staying in a hotel?"

"Yes. And if it's Galinda booking it, it'll probably be a pretty good one." Elphaba pulled up a chair next to him. She glanced at Nessa and found her deep in prayer, Bett crocheting uncomfortably next to her. She patted Shell's back. "Alright?"

"I guess," He said. "Doctors said he'll get better, yeah?"

"He's stable," Elphaba said. "It means they don't know yet."

"Better than nothing." They fell silent, staring at their father. "Galinda is real nice."

Elphaba peered at her brother. "Got a crush?"

He peered back, smirking suggestively. "Don't think you're one to ask, Elphie." She nudged him for his insolence and he giggled boyishly. "Nah, she's a stunner, but I meant she's just nice-nice."

Elphaba smiled. "Yeah, she is."

"Not like Sarima. She was a bitch." Elphaba's grunted and slapped him upside the head. He scowled at her and pressed his hand to the back of his head. "What the fuck?"

"Don't use that word," Elphaba said sternly.

"Everyone does."

"Don't." He fell moodily quiet. She scratched the back of her neck. "Why do you say that, anyway? Sarima wasn't mean."

"Yeah, but she wasn't friendly. Ever." He shrugged his shoulder. "She never talked to us. She lived with us for two years, and the only person she would talk to was you. Just rude."

"True." Sarima had what was often misunderstood as an air of superiority around her. She was in fact very anxious, and coped by putting others off by intimidation. Elphaba had never given her the need to do that, so they got along well. They had got along very well, until duty called, and Elphaba learned the full story of Sarima's situation. "It's a pity you didn't get to know her. She was interesting."

"You mean she was hot." Elphaba threatened another punch and he held his hands up. "I'm kidding! Strewth."

Elphaba laughed. "Strewth? Who says that anymore?" He gave her a look of forced peevishness.

"My friends."

"Your friends are resurrecting some ancient words."

Shell spoke a bit like a common Munchkinlander. He was attending public school, unlike Elphaba and Nessa, who had both requested tutors. Elphaba used to think it was an annoying accent, but after living in Shiz she'd come to love it. It was a labourers accent, and it was rooted in real dignity rather than wealth and breeding, as hers and Nessa's were. Their accents were distressingly Gillikinese at times. They had not picked up a lilt of Quadling, unlike Shell, who carried the accent vaguely.

Nessa finally reemerged from prayer. "Please don't disturb father's rest."

Shell began to retaliate, but Elphaba gave him a firm look. He fell back, mollified.

They sat for a couple of hours, and Frex was out the whole time. Elphaba was getting restless. She felt a bit guilty about wanting to leave so soon, but he was okay, and there was nothing to stay for.

"I'm going to help Galinda sort out the hotel business," Elphaba announced. Nessa cut her eyes at Elphaba. Shell was listening to music. She touched Nessa's shoulder. "Call me if anything happens," She said to Bett. The woman nodded, and looked sympathetic.

Elphaba texted Galinda as she navigated the hospital's maze of halls.

Elphaba: Just got out of the room. Guessing you have car. Found a hotel?

Elphaba: No updates btw

Galinda: ill come pick u up

Elphaba only had to wait a few minutes for Galinda to rock up at the front pick up area. They exchanged tight smiles as she climbed in, buckling herself up. "Did you find somewhere?"

"Yep. It's about fifteen minutes away, toward central Nest Hardings."

Galinda navigated away from the city. "Where are we going then?" Elphaba asked.

"Back to Colwen Grounds, to pack for everyone. I thought about doing it myself, but I didn't think Nessarose would appreciate it."

"Ah. Good idea." Elphaba felt a strange wave of anxiety whenever she knew she would be going to Colwen Grounds, even when it was unoccupied.

Her worry must have showed. Galinda touched her thigh, cast a soft smile at her. "We'll try to be quick. You just handle Nessa and Shell's bags."

"Alright."

Elphaba picked the clothes she had seen them wear most often. Shell's was a mystery; he had experienced a growth spurt since Elphaba left. His clothes were fairly similar anyway. Tan jeans, blue jeans, black jeans, tee-shirts, flannels, tank tops. He dressed a bit like her. She grabbed whatever and stuffed them in a dufflebag.

Elphaba sat awhile in Nessa's room, looking about. It hadn't changed all that much. Here and there were evidence of her disability - a specially designed shoe rack made for someone without hands - but more evidence of her faith. Her lone bookcase was half full of old textbooks and novels from when she was young, and half full of holy books and books about holy books, and books about essays about holy books. Nessa was as studious and fascinated as Elphaba, but in entirely the wrong direction.

Galinda came in at some point. "Where does Nessa's nurse stay?"

"Her room is through that door." It was off of Nessa's room.

"I'll pack for her."

"You've finished?"

"I did." She paused, looked as she wanted to say something. She gave up on it. "Look over and see if I missed anything."

"Unlikely," She said good naturedly, Galinda smiling at her. When Elphaba had finished packing for her siblings, she did check her bag. She added a bottle or two of oils and was satisfied. She noticed that her box of old books and notes was out of place.

Galinda came in a moment later. "All done. Ready to go?"

"Did you look through my notebooks?"

Galinda blinked. She looked perfectly surprised, then sighed and glanced at the box. "I did start to, but I put them back when I realised what they were. I didn't see anything Elphie, I promise."

Elphaba grimaced and stood up from where she was kneeling on the ground. "Really? Nothing?"

"I read one verse," Galinda admitted hesitantly.

"What book?" Galinda squinted guiltily. Elphaba groaned. "It was the red binder book, wasn't it."

"It wasn't the song Nessa mentioned," She said, an excuse and an apology in one. "It was good!"

Elphaba quickly went over to the box and picked up the book. She held it up. "Where abouts?"

"Near the start. It mentioned magic?" Elphaba flicked to the song she thought it was and reread the first verse. It wasn't terrible. "What I read was nice," Galinda said tentatively. "I'd like to hear it, if you'd sing it for me."

Elphaba stared at the page. "Sorry," She said, and put the book back. She picked up Nessa and Shell's bags, and took one of the bags from Galinda, lifting it over her shoulder. They looked at each other a long moment.

"Will I ever hear them?" Galinda asked. 

Elphaba gripped the strap over her shoulder and shrugged. Galinda glanced away as she pushed past her through the doorway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics Galinda reads are the first verse of Then I Heard A Bachelor's Cry by Benjamin Clementine:
> 
> Lately i've been searching, searching for answers
> 
> I walk around the boulevards, looking for magicians
> 
> With a cold feet, black coat full of arms outstretched and a leading voice
> 
> And i can't help but shout at the top of my lungs
> 
> Who is next in line to get hurt
> 
> Who is next in line to get speared


	17. Chapter 17

"Elphie, we should talk about the book."

Elphaba had just buckled herself into her father's car. Galinda was picking her up from the hospital on a Wednesday night. Elphaba had been avoiding this subject or any emotions tied to it for most of that week. She was hoping it would float into the ether, or be absorbed and miraculously converted into Being Fine particles like relationship issue photosynthesis, but Galinda did not want it absorbed. "Should we?" Elphaba asked warily.

"Yes." Elphaba grimaced and lowered the passenger side window. "It's been a week and you haven't said anything," Galinda continued. "You haven't even been passive aggressive."

"I'm not a passive aggressive person." Elphaba assembled herself a cigarette.

"Don't I know it," Galinda muttered. Elphaba laughed, barely. Galinda's voice softened. "Where are you? Get angry at me already."

"You want me to be angry."

"Please."

Elphaba sighed and rubbed her face. "I don't have the energy to be angry right now."

Galinda frowned gently. "I'm sorry, Elphie."

"It's fine."

"No, let me do this properly," Galinda said. Elphaba fell back. "It was a breach of your privacy, and it was disrespectful. I should have trusted you to share that with me in your own time." She winced regretfully. "If you wanted to, I mean - you don't  _have_ to, of course, but-"

"If you had asked me, I would have. Not the whole book, but something. Then I could have been in control of it. But you didn't ask."

Galinda looked away, ashamed. "I know."

"And you wouldn't have told me if I hadn't noticed, would you?"

Galinda stared pensively at the centre console for a long moment. "No," she admitted. "Probably not."

Elphaba glared out the window as she took a long drag of her cigarette. "At least you admit it."

"Well, I am beginning to understand myself," Galinda said in an inward kind of way. "I'm trying to. I think I'm a liar, like my parents were. I was raised in it." She glanced at Elphaba. "Not that that's an excuse. But I know where it comes from, the dishonesty."

"Galinda-"

"I know it's something I have to work on." She started the engine and looked at Elphaba, her jaw set. "And I will. I promise."

Galinda was white-knuckling the wheel and looking tenser than Elphaba had ever seen her. She rested her hand on Galinda's leg and ran her thumb over Galinda's thigh, and watched Galinda slowly relax in the silence.

"I wasn't planning on talking about this at all, you know," Elphaba said.

"Why didn't you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "That's how I usually deal with caring how someone treats me."

"You should care how everyone treats you, Elphie."

"That would be exhausting." It was exhausting.

"Then I will have to care for you," Galinda said after a moment. Elphaba watched the light and shadows move over Galinda's face as she drove. She leaned over and kissed her cheek. Galinda gave her a little smile. Elphaba smiled back, squeezing Galinda's leg.

"You know, my father has tests scheduled for saturday and sunday. There's no visiting then. We should go out."

"Like, a date?"

"Yes." Galinda glanced away from the road, surprised. "Is that a bad idea?"

"No! No, I'm - I definitely want to. We haven't really had time to ourselves." Galinda made a kind of puzzled grimace. "Um, are you sure you want to?"

Elphaba arched her brow, bemused. "Yes? I'm not  _that_  stuck on the book thing. I asked, right?"

Galinda fell silent. Elphaba could tell she was thinking something through. "This isn't a trick, is it?"

"A trick."

"Because you're not mad at me, just like that." Galinda glanced at her. "I mean, most of my friends - well, my old friends - they would never do that. If I upset Pfannee she would hold a grudge for months. Back talk, passive aggression, everything."

"Wasn't she fucking Avaric?"

"Yes, which is gross, but unrelated." Elphaba snickered. "You can't really just be okay with me now."

"You apologised," Elphaba said. "Unless you do the same again, I have to reason to be upset."

Galinda laughed in a kind of dismayed, disbelieving way. "I'm never going to get used to that."

"Do Gillikins not have 'forgive and forget'?"

"Forgiving of a sort," She said. "They certainly don't forget." It was an insight.

The rest of the week was slow and uneventful. It took Galinda a few days to realise Elphaba was actually over the book incident, after which she went back to her charming self. Frex, in the meantime, seemed in better health. Elphaba and him had fallen back into their usual intellectual sparring. Nessa enjoyed them, making comments when she felt like it, telling them when they were getting too loud or had gone off track, as they frequently did.

The hospital only allowed three visitors at a time, so Elphaba and Shell took turns going on day trips or getting meals with Galinda. Nessa was mostly content to stay with their father, but on the days Frex's frailness confronted her even she joined Galinda out.

The truth was, Galinda had become a pillar to the Thropp siblings. Where everything was choppy and emotionally draining, Galinda was stable and unaffected. Because she was more preoccupied by Nest Hardings than their father's health. She smiled easily, and was always well dressed and perfumed. Both Shell and Nessa needed that; the normal, put-togetherness of her. Elphaba needed Galinda in general.

Friday night they got dinner with her siblings right after visiting hours stopped, like they did every night. They went to the same diner each time because it was open till three in the morning and had the most ludicrous carb-heaping portions.

Shell was shredding napkins and bouncing his feet, a bored kind of concentration furrowing his bow. Galinda put her hand over his. He jumped and flicked a look at her. "You're making a mess," She chided gently. He blushed and laughed a little, and cleaned up the napkins.

Elphaba arched a brow at her. Galinda took it as an invitation and leaned over toward her, which gave Elphaba a great view down her shirt. That probably wasn't the intention. Or, at least, not the primary intention. "What are you going to have?" Galinda asked.

"Not sure. I've been working my way through the specials. I'm on barbecued octopus." Elphaba leaned in to meet her. "You seem to be getting along well with him."

Galinda glanced at Shell with a little smile. "He's a good kid." She did a little fake gasp, her hand coming up her mouth. "Are we jealous?"

"To be honest? Yes. It keeps me up at night. Those looks you give him... So scandalous." Galinda nudged her ankle under the table.

"What are you two whispering about?" Nessa asked primly. Elphaba was going to deflect her with some lazy snark, but Galinda beat her to it.

"We were just talking about how beautiful you are, in fact." Nessa didn't look surprised - what exactly did her and Galinda talk about when they were alone? - but she did become flustered.

"I doubt it."

"No, we were," Elphaba said. "Galinda was just gushing about… what was it? Her hair?"

Galinda squinted at her amusedly. "Yes, your hair. I love those gentle curls, I can never quite get them. And your skin is so clear. What do you use on it?"

Nessa rolled her eyes. "I told you, I don't use or do anything."

Galinda sat back as if affronted. "Born perfect. So unfair." Nessa blushed prettily and attempted to look frustrated rather than pleased. "What do you think, Elphie? Is she perfect?"

Elphaba looked at her sister, and Nessa looked back with only a pretense of irritation. Elphaba smiled before she could help it. "Pretty perfect."

Nessa scowled. "Oh good, now I have  _two_ people to tease me, like Elphie wasn't enough!" Galinda laughed. Elphaba observed the whole bizarre interaction in wonder.

"What was that, with Nessa?" Elphaba asked later, when her siblings had gone to their rooms.

"What was what?" Galinda asked distractedly as they called the elevator.

"Well, you were getting along."

"Of course." Galinda gave her a somewhat patronizing look. "You think I'd just let Nessa dislike me? That's my thing, making friends and all that."

"I'm just surprised you're putting in the effort. I didn't think you liked Nessa." The elevator arrived. They stepped in.

Galinda pursed her lips in consideration. "I like  _you_ ," She said, and left it at that. Elphaba wasn't sure if she felt more offended on Nessa's behalf or touched on her own.

The next day was the date. Elphaba took the car that morning and went to Colwen Grounds, picking up a few supplies for what she had planned. She had a vague outfit in mind - Fiyero had shoved her a few pieces while she was packing, claiming he found her wardrobe 'offensive'.

She had the afternoon with Galinda in their hotel room. Thanks to Galinda everyone was paired off in their own rooms, so they could cuddle and make out as much as they wanted. They had been making a valiant effort not to go too far in Colwen Grounds, but of course, they weren't in Colwen Grounds now.

Elphaba was musing over this as Galinda covered her neck with hickeys. Her hand roamed over Elphaba's shoulders and arms, the other - as always - in her hair. Elphaba was embarrassingly responsive to her neck being kissed, which was an oddity to her, since so much else of her wasn't sensitive at all. It was like all the nerve endings in her body had crowded up to her shoulders. Whenever Galinda bit her she sighed and shuddered without any choice of control, and Galinda loved it.

"Galinda?" Elphaba felt her shiver in response.

"Mm?"

"Why haven't we had sex yet?"

Galinda lifted her head, blinking in surprise. "I thought you didn't want to."

"I didn't want to in Colwen Grounds…" Elphaba ran her knuckles up Galinda's arm, watching the goosebumps that came in their wake. "Now is another story."

Galinda furrowed her brow. "But, with everything going on-"

"My dad is okay." Elphaba sighed exasperatedly. "We've spent the last week arguing over morality and if it exists independent of religion. Being that preachy takes energy." Galinda smiled lopsidedly at that.

"I'm glad he's doing better."

"Me too," Elphaba said quietly. She curled a lock of Galinda's hair around her finger. "We could sit here and frustrate ourselves until my father either makes some miraculous recovery or dies, but I don't see the point."

"Don't talk like that, Elphie."

"I'll talk how I like," Elphaba said shortly.

A tense silence developed. Elphaba fidgeted and wanted to apologise for upsetting her. Galinda beat her to it. "Sorry. You should deal with this however you need to."

"It's okay," Elphaba said. "Just… Trust me. If I needed space I would tell you."

"What do you need?" Galinda asked earnestly.

Elphaba leaned her head on Galinda's shoulder. She closed her eyes as Galinda ran her hand through her hair. "Us," Elphaba said quietly. "Just what comes naturally."

"Okay." Galinda kissed what was almost the back of her neck and held Elphaba. "I think we both know what's gonna happen then."

Elphaba peered up at her hopefully. "We get laid?"

"We totally get laid." Elphaba grinned and went in for a kiss, but Galinda stopped her. "Tonight. After the date."

Elphaba groaned. "Do we have to wait?"

"Yes. The anticipation will make it better, I promise!" Galinda gave her a quick kiss. "We need to get some supplies before the big event anyway."

Elphaba gasped dramatically. "Oh, I see! I had no idea it would be  _that_  kind of getting laid." Galinda rolled her eyes.

"I meant essentials. Like lube."

"No fun."

Galinda sat up. "Well, I'd be open to mixing it up."

"For our first time?"

"If you're comfortable with it." Elphaba was comfortable with it - very comfortable, actually - but she would keep that to herself for now.

"Alright. Well, if we aren't going to go at it, what should we do instead?" Elphaba leaned back on her hands, glancing around the room. "We could play scrabble, though I will make as many dirty words as possible, just so you know."

"As exciting as that sounds, I'll pass." Galinda gave her a suggestive smile. "We could discuss whether morality exists independent of religion?" Elphaba rolled away from her, Galinda laughing and dragging her back onto the bed.

It was four fifty-two when they were finally just about ready to go. Elphaba stepped from the ensuite, revealing her outfit to a very intent Galinda. "Well?" She asked, and spread her arms. "Am I beautiful?"

Galinda cooed and came forward, holding her face in her hands. "You're always beautiful." She glanced back over the outfit. "You picked this?"

"I did."

"What a grown up, dressing themselves and everything."

"I can do a little dance, too."

Galinda snickered, but was distracted looking over Elphaba's clothes. "It's not bad," She said with a smile.

"Wow Galinda, keep a lid on the enthusiasm."

Galinda eyed her exasperatedly. "You're not going to get it perfect on your first try, Elphie. It  _is_  impressive considering what you usually settle on though."

Elphaba looked down. "Want to redress me?"

Galinda thought on it for a moment. "No," She decided. "You put this together, you should wear it." She tugged the bottom of Elphaba's sweater into place, smiling softly. "Thank you for the effort. Was it fun?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Not particularly. You can dress me from now on if you want." Galinda was fine with that, and promptly chose her shoes and jacket.

Elphaba was eager to go but Galinda was doing something. "What's that?" Elphaba asked impatiently. Galinda blocked her from peeking. "What, I can't see?"

"Nope." Elphaba watched intently as Galinda finished writing a note. She ripped the page off and folded it once, then held it up. "I want to try something. Would you try something with me?"

Elphaba arched a brow. "Depends what it is, but sure."

"On this paper, I have written you a message." She smiled, and  _that_  was a suggestive smile. "A very interesting message that you'll enjoy. You can read it whenever you like, though I'd prefer you do it when I'm not looking - to play into the game - but you must keep it in a particular place."

Elphaba was intrigued. "Oh?"

Galinda stepped close to her and slid her hand into Elphaba's jeans, tucking the note under the band of her underwear. It sat against her left hip. Galinda smiled. "There. Don't move it."

"What happens if I do move it?"

Galinda looked her over impassively. "Don't." Elphaba shifted, and felt the corner of the note dig into her skin. Elphaba was tempted to reach for the note there and then, but the stubborn part of her didn't want to give Galinda the satisfaction. She figured she could use this to her advantage and keep Galinda guessing as to whether she'd read it or not.

Elphaba drove. She didn't want to leave Galinda to fend for her own in the maze that was outer NHC. She left the car amongst a tangle of narrow streets, one of the few places that was actually free to park, and they slipped through alleys and walkways to Station Street.

NHC was composed four main streets that all had their own districts. Station Street was the city centre. Owin's was the shopping district, St. Rothgars was the docklands and the farm, and Benevol bordered the business and industrial districts. She told Galinda all of this they approached Station Street Station, which was its actual name.

"The farm?" Galinda asked. Elphaba grimaced.

"It used to be a closed district for Animal citizens. Some of the walls are still there, actually. It's kind of a safe haven for Animal Munchkinlanders now."

"Oh." Galinda was frowning somewhat. "Where are we going?"

"We could go to all of them, but I was planning to hit the docklands and Benevol." Elphaba gave her a knowing smirk. "We can go to Owin's street another day if you like."

"Yes," Galinda said excitedly. Galinda's face fell, and then she frowned at Elphaba. "How is this date being financed?"

"Well, you still have that inheritance money, right?"

"Elphie, we're not going to use your family's money on our date."

"As the official inherent of that sum," Elphaba began, "I have decided we can use at least half on this date."

"Elphie," Galinda started, but Elphaba held up a hand.

"My money."

Galinda gave her a frustrated look, then sighed. "Not half," She bargained. "A quarter, tops."

"Done, not that it matters. We won't need that much even. My family are poorer than most rich people, but they're still rich. There's thousands of dollars in here." She said that last part more quietly, and then tucked it back in Galinda's bag, where it was considerably harder to steal.

Galinda huffed. "You underestimate me. I just feel bad, you know? I already splurged with the hotel rooms-"

"But now we get to -"

"And I  _know_  Nessarose's nurse disliked it."

"You can't please everyone," Elphaba said. Galinda glared out in front of them.

"I know," She said a bit moodily.

They took a train from Station Street Station to St. Rothgars. Galinda was very impressed with St. Rothgars station, a large geometric structure that used panels of different metals and glass to create a crystal effect for the roof. They went out the east exit, and from there you had a view of the entire docklands. The jetty, framed by skyscrapers, was crammed with yachts and boats and fishing walkways, and beyond was the open sea.

Elphaba pointed to a statue that sat along the jetty. "We're heading right there. Like seafood?"

Galinda tore herself from the view. "I love lobster?"

"Of course you do," Elphaba muttered fondly. She draped her arm over Galinda's shoulder. "Come on."

Galinda pointed out buildings or parts of buildings as they walked down St. Rothgars. A lot of Nest Hardings was very old buildings that had new buildings built half over them. All the space that could afford to be taken up was taken up, all of the buildings tall, to acclimatise to the urbanised overpopulation of Munchkinland that had occurred at the turn of the century. The docklands was probably the most open part of the city.

They went to a fish-and-chippery Sarima had taken her to years ago. Elphaba had sat down while they waited for their order, and sitting really pressed that note into her skin. It kept drawing her thoughts back to what they were going to do that night, no doubt exactly what Galinda had intended. Galinda kept giving her these little smiles. She was sure she knew what Elphaba was thinking.

Once they had their food Elphaba walked them to a park nearby. They sat beneath a tree, Elphaba pulling a picnic blanket and some cutlery out of her bag.

Galinda sampled a chip. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, that's good."

Elphaba came to sit beside her. The note cut into her hip. "Try the batter. It's the best I've had."

"I'll div' it up." Galinda was moving pieces of blue grenadier and calamari onto their plates when she went still, staring wide eyed at the food. "What the hell is that?"

Elphaba followed her gaze. "Oh! You said you like lobster right?"

"It's blue. And orange. And purple sometimes?" Elphaba picked one of the little creatures up, and Galinda leaned back, frowning. "It's head is still on!"

Elphaba grinned. "It's a Hardings' bug. Basically a bigger, better prawn."

"Prawn?"

"Prawn." She shook the little creature for emphasis.

"Shrimp," Galinda corrected. Elphaba put down the bug.

"Don't start this with me," Elphaba warned, her eyes narrowed. "It's a fight you will lose."

Galinda maintained her glare for about three seconds, then grinned and kissed Elphaba quickly. "Fine, you may use your silly ugly names for things." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "How do you eat this thing? Give it to me." Galinda put it on her plate and poised the knife at where the neck looked to be. Elphaba looked away a second before the snapping of shell. She knew there weren't any Hardings' Bugs, but it still made her a little sick.

"How is it?"

Galinda had to half wrestle the meat from the shell, but when she did she looked like she was in the afterlife. "Okay. That's super good." She held it toward Elphaba, who shook her head. "Don't like shellfish?"

"I don't like the…" She gestured to the head, the shell shards, the rigid little legs. Galinda Oh-ed and put it aside.

"So, what's the plan today?" Galinda asked. Elphaba arched a brow.

"You really think I'm gonna tell?"

"Give me something."

Elphaba hummed thoughtfully. She lifted her shoulders. "Dinner and a movie?"

"A movie? What kind of cheap boyfriend are you?" Elphaba laughed. She felt a bit of a thrill being called Galinda's boyfriend and smiled to herself. Galinda smiled curiously with her. "What?"

"Boyfriend," Elphaba repeated. "Interesting."

"It was a joke."

"I know."

"Do you like it?"

Elphaba considered it. "Well, maybe every now and then." She pulled a face. "I am definitely not a man. Already dealt with that confusing phase."

"Thank god," Galinda muttered around a mouthful of fish.

Elphaba faked a shocked look. "Galinda… did I turn you into a man-hater?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm one wild night away from getting a buzz cut, Elphie." Elphaba cackled at the image of Galinda with any part of her head shaved. "No, I definitely have a preference."

"Oh?"

"Not men," She drawled. "I can't believe it took me three boyfriends to notice it."

"No men at all?" Elphaba asked intently.

"I guess I'm physically attracted to men, but the emotional side was never there - not with Fiyero even. And like, why would you put up with them if you don't even like them? The cost outweighs the reward."

"True."

"And you know what? I never really enjoyed it. I just assumed that was how relationships felt. I've dated you for four weeks and it's way better. That includes the physical attraction part." Galinda glanced at Elphaba, then looked at her hands. "Actually, I'm not sure I was ever attracted to men or if I just  _wanted_  to be," She admitted.

Elphaba couldn't help smiling. "Congratulations on pushing past the compulsive heterosexuality fog wall. Well, it's a process, but think that's a good place to start."

"What's compulsive heterosexuality?" Elphaba began to speak but Galinda waved a chip. "Tell me later. Anyway, it's certainly a safer choice."

Elphaba laughed delightedly. "Watch out. You're starting to get political, my sweet."

"I've been spending too much time with you." Galinda blinked and looked taken aback. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Political. Because, you know, the implication that the mere proximity to men is inherently dangerous to-"

"No, you called me something."

Elphaba belatedly remembered what she'd said. "Oh. I didn't even notice."

"My sweet," Galinda repeated wonderingly. "I love it. Where did that come from?"

"It was meant to be ironic." Galinda groaned incredulously. "What?"

"Of course you only use pet names when they're backhanded."

"It shows I'm comfortable ribbing you."

"You rib everyone, Elphie."

"True," She allowed. "But you're the most fun to rib?" Galinda scoffed at that. "Should I not?"

"I wasn't- " Galinda stopped, and gave her one of those slow, adoring smiles. "You can call me whatever you like, Elphie."

They ate in silence for a while. Elphaba leaned forward on her fist. "They aren't really backhanded."

"I know."

They walked back to St. Rothgars slowly. The sun had set and the nightlife of NHC was just beginning. Elphaba pointed out the farm when they were in view.

"Doesn't that name trouble you?" Galinda asked. "I mean, it just seems very callous."

"It's used by the community itself, and we're in no position to tell them what to use."

"Fair enough."

Elphaba looked at Galinda side long. She decided this might be a good time to open a discussion she had been sitting on. "Actually, the term Animal has always made me uncomfortable."

Galinda looked at her, blinked. "You don't like Animal?"

"Many Animals don't like it either."

"Oh. Why?" She sounded curious rather than defensively confused, and Elphaba felt a bit more hopeful.

"Well, it's not even a separate word, it's just a change in inflection. The degree of separation is too small to be anything but associated one with the other; calling them Animals will always make you think of animals, and that reaffirms all those old associations."

Galinda stared wide eyed into the middle distance. "Oh my god, you're right."

"Fauna is what people use now. Or people who care to, anyway."

"Fauna." Galinda nodded. "That's prettier too."

Elphaba laughed unsurely. "Fauna is used as the umbrella term, but most appreciate being called by their genus or species. Like, you would call a Lion either a Panthera or a Lion. But it differs. Many fauna people are not comfortable being called something that relates them to animals. It's a matter of asking."

Galinda laughed warily. "That's pretty complicated."

"It can seem so in first. It is in fact very easy - just ask them what they prefer. It's better to be considerate than to assume, I assure you." Galinda thought over it all silently. "Hopefully one day it becomes mainstream knowledge, but these things typically take a war to change," Elphaba muttered.

"Or the right kind of outrage, yes," Galinda said. "Social media does a good job of getting people riled up about issues that never occurred to them. If there was the right kind of event or person to make a fuss, it might catch on."

"A fauna person wouldn't," Elphaba said, sounding bitter even to herself.

"No, probably not," Galinda admitted. "Not unless they were particularly beautiful or well presented. You would need marketing for that. Money."

"Maybe," Elphaba said distractedly, staring at nothing. Money. She had a kernel of an idea. "Yeah, maybe..."

They found themselves at St. Rothgars station. They got a train to Benevol. It was packed. The train lurched to a start and Galinda lost her balance, grabbing for a pole too late. Elphaba caught her and pulled her upright, laughing.

"Alright?" She asked quietly. Galinda blushed and giggled self consciously. She regained her footing and curled one arm around the pole, the other around Elphaba's waist.

"Now I am," She said lightly, and kissed Elphaba on the cheek.

Elphaba found a seat and offered it to Galinda. She stood in front of her, staring into the black window behind Galinda's head. She looked down when she felt Galinda wrap her arms around her hips. She leaned her head on Elphaba's stomach. Elphaba smiled patted her head. Of course, with Galinda's arms around her, Elphaba felt the note every time the train jumped or swayed, which was a lot. It was very distracting, especially when she had her hand on Galinda's hair. She ran her nails carefully over the back of her neck, and felt her shiver.

They headed from Benevol to the industrial district. Night had fallen, and their breath streamed in front of them as they walked. Elphaba had put on her jacket. Galinda had her arms folded. Elphaba wrapped an arm around her waist, her hand curving over her exposed ribs. "Cold?" Elphaba asked.

"A bit. But I have a coat in my bag," Galinda said, flashing her a smile. Elphaba began to take off her jacket but Galinda stopped her, saying it would clash with her outfit. She touched her waist again, ran her hand along the band of Galinda's skirt to the indent of her spine. Galinda sighed, covered Elphaba's hand with her own and held it beneath her chest. Elphaba could feel her heart beat. "I think I'm warming up now."

Elphaba chuckled. "Glad to be of service."

Galinda peered at her. "Have you looked at the note?"

Elphaba looked back. She tried very hard to keep her face as impassive as possible. "What do you think?"

Galinda squinted, then smiled slowly. "I see." She laughed to herself, and sounded pleased. "Very good, Elphie."

That was disconcertingly sexy to her. Elphaba glanced around them. The industrial district didn't really kick into gear until eight or nine, so there weren't too many people around. There were still enough to stop her kissing Galinda there and then.

The closer they got to the pub the more skeptical Galinda was of the neighbourhood. Elphaba reassured her over and over, more amused each time. They finally came to the place. It was an unassuming entrance, a painted brick store-front with a simple glass door. The building beside it was clearly a brothel. Galinda gave it and Elphaba an incredulous once over. Elphaba patted her shoulder. "Trust me."

Past a small room occupied by a circle of people playing video games, there was the main floor. It was a big room lit at the bar and the stage, and by reams of fairy lights. There was a metal band finishing up their set with a wild moshpit fronting the room. Elphaba decided they were going to avoid that inevitable disaster. They got drinks and sat near the back of the room. "It's a bit too loud for me," Galinda had yelled. Elphaba barely heard her.

They finished what was apparently their last song and shuffled off. The DJ at the mix station - which was the cockpit of a small but very real airplane mounted above the stage - put on deephouse while the next band set up. Galinda looked more comfortable after that.

"I didn't know you were into metal."

"I'm not. They have a bunch of different bands here. That's probably going to be the only metal for the night." Galinda was clearly relieved. "Most of what they have is folk rock and punk since that's what dominates the scene."

"Sounds good."

"Fae!"

Elphaba looked up and found a couple of people staring at her in mild shock. She vaguely remembered them. She apologetically left Galinda's side to talk to them. They were friends of Sarima's and namedropped her about a hundred times in five minutes of conversation. They had only met once, but Elphaba happened to be about the most memorable person in existence. They left her be when they realised she was on a date.

Galinda watched her curiously. "Fae?"

"My ex's nickname for me."

Galinda nodded. "That's Sarina then."

"Sarima. Em." She had to yell it a few times before Galinda got what she meant. "She was really into the music scene here. I mean, she was kind of into every music scene everywhere. That was her thing."

"Is she a musician?"

"She was a photographer. Loved to shoot live performances like these." Galinda actually looked pretty interested in that, but it wasn't the place to discuss anything too in depth. The next band was starting anyway.

They were three androgynous young people in dresses and smeared with glitter - a drummer, a guitarist and a keyboardist that sang. The singer had a cigarette lit through the whole first song and kept trying to sing with it hanging from their mouth. Galinda found it hilarious. They were pretty good though. Their music wasn't mosh material so they could go to the front and bop to it safely.

They cast away their cigarette after the first song and took up the mic. "Hey. We're Bears and Otters. My name is Fin. If you're a forty year old married man and you want some dick, meet me in the bathroom after this set. I'm clean." They nodded to their band and started the second song.

They went and got drinks at the start of the third song. "They're interesting. Are most of the bands like this?"

"The scene is pretty diverse, yeah."

Galinda watched as the guitarist climbed onto the singers shoulders and demanded someone come on stage and hand them their guitar, which soon happened. They resumed shredding. "Wild."

"Hey, we're Bears and Otters. I'm Fin. I hold three world records: The most clown shoes eaten in one afternoon, the most lipstick applied to anywhere but your lips, and the most glitter found in places it shouldn't be. Gonna top that last record here tonight ladies and gentleman. If you want to be involved, meet me in the bathroom after this set. I'm clean." Someone yelled something about middle aged men. "I will be fucking a middle aged married man, yes. I don't see how that's relevant."

Galinda was enjoying herself, to Elphaba's relief. Galinda had stopped drinking early since she was planning to drive, but Elphaba always drank too much beer at gigs. She wasn't feeling the band that had just come on anyway. "I've gotta go to the bathroom. You'll be okay?"

"Sure." Galinda gave her little smile. Possibly a knowing smile.

Elphaba waited for what felt like half an hour before she finally got into the bathroom. She had a piss, the note in her hand. Once she was done she wasted no time finally reading it. She read it once, then again, then a third time. Her hand fell and she stared at the wall, slightly agape.

It was a lot dirtier than she had anticipated. She half expected it to be something mushy and romantic, but it wasn't. Galinda was not playing around. It was an interesting insight into her desires; they had mentioned things they liked in passing, and had noticed tendencies in each other while making out, but they hadn't discussed it thoroughly in fear of incurring the act itself.

Elphaba started and realised her hand was between her legs. She leaned against the wall, rubbing at the seam of her jeans, and exhaled shakily. There was an impatient rap on the door. She jumped rigid straight. "Shit," She breathed. She unlocked the door and flushed at the row of frowning faces. "Shit. Sorry, I - Sorry." She pushed past the short line of people waiting for the bathroom, tucking the note back in place.

When she came back, Galinda was talking to someone at the bar."...My- um, partner was just telling me about that stuff," She overheard Galinda yelling. A new band had come on. They were all fauna people. Elphaba touched Galinda's shoulder, returning the smile she got. "Elphie!" Galinda pulled Elphie against her. "This is them," She called to the person.

"Fae! You fucking legend, I didn't know you were in town." Elphaba realised from their dress and their clown-like shimmer lipstick that they were the drummer of Bears and Otters, and an acquaintance from way back. They stuck out their hand for a handshake. "Dammo. Not sure you remember me-" They stopped, their eyes wandering down and widening. They laughed raucously out of nowhere. "Fuck, you've been havin' a good time."

"What?" Galinda was staring too now. At her neck. She touched it instinctively, and felt the dull ache of bruises - the hickies. She met Galinda's eye.

"Sorry," Galinda called guiltily. Elphaba thought she should feel more mortified, but she wasn't. People staring because she had proof of an active and enthusiastic sex life was way better than the kind of staring she was used to.

She still put up a pretence of embarrassment. "You could have mentioned them!"

"Hey, they're a badge of honour," Dammo said with a grin. "Where you over from?"

"Shiz," Galinda said.

"That where you been?" They looked like they were settling into conversation, and Elphaba was pretty keen to get Galinda alone as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I'm studying right now. It's late, so we might…" Elphaba glanced at Galinda. It was actually only about eight, but Galinda perked up and stood. "It's good to see you again," Elphaba said. They got the hint and stood up, smiling cheerfully.

"No wokkas mate. Look us up on bandcamp."

They pushed out onto the street. Elphaba looked up bus times on her phone as they started walking toward the nearest major road. Galinda put on her jacket and held Elphaba's arm. "I'm not going to lie because I'm better than that now. I noticed the hickies like, two minutes after we left and I didn't say anything."

Elphaba groaned. "Galinda, why?"

"Because they're sexy." Galinda glanced at her. "And so people know you're mine."

Elphaba felt her face getting hot. "Oh, I belong to you now?"

"Did you really think otherwise?" Galinda asked very charmingly. Elphaba smiled.

"No."

"Good. We left sooner than I thought we would," Galinda went on casually. "What happened in the bathroom?"

Elphaba fought a smirk. "You know, I can't quite remember? But I think it was something like, 'I want you to fuck me over th-"

"Elphie!" Galinda hissed, glancing around wildly. They were alone. Elphaba cackled.

"What's wrong,  _my sweet_? I'm only saying what you wrote first." Galinda glared at her half heartedly, then broke out into a grin.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

Elphaba had to look away. "I won't lie, I'm pretty keen," She said calmly. Galinda scoffed and pushed her arm with her shoulder.

"Don't even try to play it cool,  _darling_. You just prematurely ended our date because of a note."

"A very compelling note."

"Glad you like my work," Galinda drawled.

Elphaba looked at her profile, pale and statuesque in the white streetlight cast behind it. She draped an arm over Galinda's shoulders. "Let's get home."

* * *

 

They didn't get right home. Galinda spotted an adult store on the drive back and they stopped in. Elphaba realised the logistics of a few things in that note would be a lot more difficult without a couple of toys, so she was happy to weather this particular delay. It was a tiny place with a neon 'XXX' above the door and a strange balding man behind the counter, but it had dildos, and that's what mattered.

Galinda went for the lube. Elphaba idled over their range of strap ons and vibrators. Galinda joined her shortly. "That guy gave me the weirdest look when he saw me getting lube."

"He probably thought-"

"Anal," Galinda said. Elphaba snickered. She squinted at Elphaba. "Are you into that?"

"Not really."

"Okay good, because we have not been eating for that." She was looking over the selection intently. "What kinds do you like?"

"I don't mind," Elphaba said. Galinda looked at her with surprise. "Oh. Oh! To be used on me," She said, half a question. Galinda nodded.

Elphaba must have made some kind of face because Galinda smiled and waved her hand. "Don't worry, we're only doing things we're completely comfortable with tonight. Okay?"

"Okay," Elphaba said with a little smile. "By the way, we have to use silicone based lube."

"Oh! Yeah."

"We can't get a silicone toy then, unless we get oil based lube."

Galinda frowned. "I so don't want to use oil."

"I recommend we get something made out of rubber or glass, depending on your fancy."

Galinda hummed. She took up an elegantly curved dildo by Karnal. Their range were high end, dark rubber and chrome, their logo an etching of the Kumbric Witch's portrait.

"Really? Not Oh Lurine?" They were a line of novelty vibrators and were hilariously bad quality. Galinda rolled her eyes at the little jellied figurine. "Or, uh… whatever this is." Elphaba pointed to an eleven inch beast that was disturbingly realistic.

"Oh my god. I hate sex toys."

"What's not to love about that beauty?" She grinned at Galinda's disgusted glare. "Karnal are some my favourites, actually."

"Then we know what we're getting."

Elphaba started to pick up the eleven inch. Galinda rolled her eyes and picked out a six and a half inch textured Karnal in wine red. "That is very you," Elphaba said. Galinda looked at it.

"Yeah, it is."

They looked at their combined loot when they were all done. "Can we actually afford this? We got expensive stuff." Elphaba stuck her hand into Galinda's bag and pulled out the inheritance money. Galinda looked at her incredulously. "Elphie."

"It's in cash," Elphaba reminded her. "Nobody needs to know."

"But-"

"Your karnal dildo costs two hundred and ten, Galinda."

Galinda paused guiltily. "They can be presents celebrating our first time?"

"Sure."

Galinda clapped her hands together. "In that case I'm getting a glass one too. And better lube.  _Flavoured_  lube. The good kind."

During the drive back Elphaba had put her hand on Galinda's thigh as a reflex - it's just what they did now - but it was different, of course. Galinda glanced at her and shifted in her seat. "If we crash it's your fault."

"Right." Elphaba peered at her profile. She carefully moved her down and beneath Galinda's skirt, trailing her fingers lightly up her thigh. Her finger brushed the seam of Galinda's underwear and she saw Galinda grip the wheel and draw in a breath. She pressed her palm flat to her inner thigh. "Don't crash." Galinda gave her a glare that could kill.

Getting the elevator up was painful. Galinda was leaning against the wall opposite Elphaba checking her phone. Elphaba wanted to kiss her. She wanted to be kneeling between her thighs. She wanted to do a lot of things, and she hoped they had time for most of them. Galinda met her eye, laughed a little. She looked as if she were going to say something clever, but changed her mind and just stared back.

They got to their floor.

Elphaba closed the door to their room. Galinda shrugged off her jacket, Elphaba put down her backpack. They looked at each other. It was intimidatingly expectant and tense. Elphaba swallowed. "Um, I'm going to…" She stepped toward the bathroom.

"No you're not." Galinda took her face in her hands and kissed her firmly. It knocked all of her nonsense defenses down in a moment, and she was holding Galinda against her, kissing her thoughtlessly. Galinda backed them up toward the bed.

They clipped a corner and then kind of half sat and half fell onto it from there. Galinda immediately straddled her lap and pulled off her shirt. Elphaba was briefly stunned by Galinda's boobs, as usual, but she recovered fast and unhooked her bra very smoothly. Galinda seemed pretty impressed, in a kind of impatient way.

Everything was impatient, and fuelled with nervous energy, but not distracted. They were the opposite of distracted. Elphaba felt hyper aware of Galinda, her lips, her eyelashes, her tongue, her hands in her hair. Elphaba fell onto her back and they heaved off her sweater. She hesitated a moment, then pulled off her shirt too. She glanced at Galinda anxiously. Galinda sat transfixed, her hands moving over Elphaba's clothed chest, down her ribs and stomach to her navel.

"You are beautiful," She breathed, and bent to kiss Elphaba at the base of her throat and her chest. "You're beautiful, Elphie."

They were too eager to pull off much after that. Galinda rolled them over and they kissed and rocked urgently against each other. Elphaba had been aching for it since that afternoon, and she was swiftly on the edge of climax. She knew because she was suddenly very aware of the sounds of the cars outside and the fabric beneath them, an irritating part of the hypersensitivity that came with arousal for someone like her.

Galinda distracted her from herself. She did some beautiful series of movements - teeth to her neck, hands everywhere, thigh firm between hers - and it came over Elphaba abruptly. She moved completely unawares of herself, arching and gripping, some sound tumbling from her, she didn't know. She erupted and melted in the space of a moment.

Galinda was slack and occasionally trembling against her. Elphaba kissed her temple and her cheek, and rubbed wherever her hands were. Galinda moved eventually, and pressed a lazy kiss to Elphaba chest, rolling to lay beside her. They stared at the ceiling.

"Whoa."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of child abuse. (not extensive but. it's there)

"Turn your face this way."

Galinda was scrubbing lipstick off of Elphaba's chin for reasons beyond Elphaba's comprehension. "Why does this matter? You're just going to get more on me."

"I'm taking off my lipstick. It'll only be harder to rub off later, so…" Galinda squinted and focused on a smudge under her lip, then drew back. "There." She glanced from Elphaba's eyes to her lips and back. Elphaba was going to make some snappy comment about Galinda's lustful gazing - which would absolutely involve the phrase 'lustful gazing' - but Galinda kissed her very thoroughly before she could.

She was left blinking dazedly, Galinda padding out of the bathroom. "Are you tired?" Galinda called.

Elphaba laughed. "You're joking right? We're so not going to sleep." She frowned. "We're not, right?"

"I sure hope not."

Elphaba came out to find Galinda about to unclip her skirt. Elphaba, compelled by her thoughts in the elevator and by the image of Galinda topless in a skirt, quickly took Galinda's hands. Galinda looked up at her curiously. "Elphie?"

Elphaba pressed her lips to Galinda's knuckles. She sank to her knees in front of Galinda. "I've wanted to do this all night. Can I…?" Elphaba's eyes slipped closed as Galinda's hand combed through her hair. When she opened them Galinda was smiling down at her.

"Yes. But I don't get very wet." Galinda glanced past her, and Elphaba quickly went and fetched the lube.

She held their options up. "Watermelon or cherry?"

"You're the one that'll be tasting it."

Elphaba looked at them both. "Cherry." She squeezed a cautious amount on her hand. Silicone based lube would last for a good while. The other hand she brought around Galinda's waist as she was pulled into a kiss. They were less fierce now that they had taken the edge off somewhat. Elphaba could focus more clearly on the sliding of their lips and tongues, the press of Galinda's breasts against her chest.

She felt her wrist being taken in hand and guided between Galinda's legs. Elphaba slid her fingers gently between her folds, and dipped barely inside her. "How wet should I be making you?"

"However wet you like it, Elphie." Galinda curled her arms around Elphaba's neck and tried to grind against her hand, grunting frustratedly when Elphaba pulled away.

"So impatient," Elphaba said with a smile.

Galinda gave her a supremely exasperated look. "Get on your knees," she murmured. Elphaba dropped in an instant, shifting to sit between Galinda's thighs.

It was a good place to be. Possibly her new favourite place to be. Elphaba was a bit in awe of Galinda. She towered over Elphaba, her carefully curled hair falling about her face like some classical angel's halo. Elphaba lifted her skirt over her head and trailed her hands up the soft curve of Galinda's inner thighs, her mouth following. She brought her tongue to Galinda, her eyes closing at the taste.

It was cherry, with an underlying saltiness. Elphaba held her hips and started out very lightly, to tease Galinda, and to track her pleasure. Sarima had said Elphaba was pretty good at giving head, but she'd never done it with anyone but Sarima until now.

Galinda sounded like she was enjoying it. She'd steadied herself on the dresser beside them and got her hand in Elphaba's hair, as was her way. Elphaba worked her over until she couldn't keep the rolling of her hips consistent, and her moans had disintegrated into whimpers. Elphaba was suddenly pressed very firmly between Galinda's legs. She couldn't really breath with how Galinda was grinding against her, but she knew Galinda was close and so she put everything into pushing her over. Galinda went stock still.

Elphaba felt Galinda's hair and breath spill over the top of her shoulders as she clung to Elphaba's back, groaning long and low. Galinda began to collapse, and Elphaba caught and held her up until her legs had stopped shaking.

Galinda propped herself up in a nearby dresser and looked over at Elphaba dazedly. "Well," She breathed, and then laughed. She came over and brushed Elphaba's hair away from her face, and bent to kiss her. She drew back, licked her lips. "Cherry."

"Pretty good stuff you picked."

Galinda fell back onto the bed, stretching luxuriously. God, she was attractive. Something about the way she moved stunned Elphaba. "Speaking of stuff we picked," Galinda said, voice leisurely, "We should try those toys."

Elphaba was more than amenable to that idea. She'd bought harness briefs that had a double strap built into it, expensive but virtually perfect for her. Despite their previous activities Elphaba wasn't quite ready to change in front of Galinda. "Uh, I'll be right back." She went into the bathroom. She poked herself back out. "Am I going Karnal or glass?"

"Karnal."

Elphaba closed the bathroom door behind her and pulled off her jeans and underwear quickly. She observed the mess she'd made of her boxer briefs mildly. She attempted to wipe herself a bit drier - it didn't really do anything - then pulled the harness on, adjusting the discreet straps at her hips. She noticed in her periphery the stretched, discoloured flesh on her left thigh. She pulled her jeans back on.

She considered just leaving the fly open, but had a stroke of genius. She tucked the strap on down against her right thigh, buttoning her jeans up. She looked at the new bulge she had in the mirror and experienced a weird kind of excitement. A very physical excitement. She blinked, startled at herself, then went out to Galinda.

Galinda was under the sheets on her phone. She looked at Elphaba, and her eyes went right to the fork in her jeans. She grinned slowly. "Nice."

Elphaba flushed as she climbed into bed and kissed Galinda chastely. "Glad you're into it."

"I'm very into it." Galinda tilted her head and smiled as she stared at the thing. "It suits you."

"Really?" 

"Mm." Galinda pressed her lips to it. She bit it jokingly, grinning up at Elphaba when she caught her smiling. She kissed Elphaba's navel, and dragged her mouth up Elphaba's body, her hand following. The other was rubbing the bulge in her pants, pressing the harness back against her in the best way. Galinda sucked at Elphaba's pleasantly aching neck. "Can I say something embarrassing?" She murmured quietly.

"Of course."

"I've been thinking about how you'd fuck me all day." Elphaba shivered at the admission. She was scandalised and so turned on. Galinda sighed against her neck. "And when you came out with that thing under your jeans. God. You're hitting all of my fantasies right now."

"You have fantasies of green people with dicks?" Elphaba attempted to be funny, but her voice was too thick for it. Galinda's hand was still moving between her legs. 

"I have fantasies of you." Galinda leaned back to meet Elphaba's eye, though she was quickly looking at Elphaba's lips and neck and everything lower. "And all the things you could do to me."

"I'll do anything," Elphaba breathed quickly, surprising herself. She flushed. "I'd do anything you asked," She repeated, because she meant it. Galinda looked at her with some mix of adoration and hunger.

"That's a fantasy of mine too." She caught Elphaba in a disorienting kiss, working her hand over the trapped length of the toy more firmly. Elphaba gasped against Galinda's mouth, gripping the headboard to steady herself. Galinda looked delighted. She began to drag open Elphaba's fly, glancing up for reassurance. Elphaba nodded. She pulled the thing free. It sprung to attention, comical despite the sleek design, and made both of them descend into laughter. Elphaba almost toppled over. She cleared her throat in an effort to recover and gave Galinda a stoic frown. "Sorry. Total moodkiller."

Galinda smiled at her adoringly. "Your friend is forgiven."

Elphaba laughed as she took up the lube. "Oh, its my friend now? How generous should I be?" She began coating the toy. Galinda watched intently, and through her eyes Elphaba noticed how her own hand moved over the toy. She stroked it slowly, her hand twisting ever so slightly. She looked at Galinda, her brow arched. "Is this hot to you?"

Galinda laughed breathily. "Um, yes?" Elphaba looked down her body. She rocked her hips into her hand experimentally, and that really emphasised the grind of the harness between her legs. She rolled her head back and sighed, her left hand drifting up to her neck. She felt Galinda’s legs shift against hers, and started when Galinda kissed her throat. Elphaba’s eyes fell shut, her hand working the toy faster. Galinda’s hand covered hers, and that was even better. She clung to Galinda’s shoulders, pushing into her hand. Elphaba stifled a moan against Galinda's neck as she pumped against the roll of Elphaba's hips.

"Wait," Elphaba managed, grabbing Galinda's wrist. "I'm getting too close. We should-"

"Yes," Galinda said quickly. "Good idea." Elphaba found herself dragged down off her knees and on top of Galinda. Her wrist was commandeered by Galinda, her still-slick fingers guided between her legs. She rubbed gently around Galinda's clit - Galinda exhaled shakily, her hips lifting to her hand - and then found her fingers pushed inside Galinda. Elphaba watched her eyes flutter with pleasure. "Elphie,  _now_ ," she breathed, impatient in the sexiest way possible, gripping Elphaba's thighs and dragging her close between her legs.

Elphaba complied quickly, just as impatient. She had enough experience with strap ons to push in handless and maintain control. Galinda's eyes rolled, her nails digging into Elphaba's thighs. "Oh my god," She managed. "Keep going, Elphie, keep-" She groaned as Elphaba rocked her hips experimentally.

Elphaba moved inside Galinda shallowly, chasing the gentle rub of the harness between her legs. "How do you want me?" She managed to ask.

Galinda looked at her, eyes lidded and hazy. "Deep and steady." She wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck. "It won't hurt. I know how big I can take, and that won't hurt me." Galinda ran her lips over Elphaba's cheek, exhaled against her ear and neck. "Show me how good you are, Elphie."

Elphaba wanted so bad to impress Galinda. That had always been her saving grace; she may have been green and ugly and temperamental, but she could do anything she put her mind to, and she could do it well. She needed to do it well. She set a rhythm, deep and steady.

Galinda matched her, and then they were moving together. Elphaba was lost in the friction of their bare hot skin, Galinda clinging to her back, the sensation of moving inside her. She couldn't focus enough to kiss Galinda effectively. She moved instead down her neck, buried her face into her cleavage, sucking at the soft flesh there. Galinda murmured into ear, reassuring her, urging her on dazedly.

She felt her hypersensitivity begin to distract her, and she was determined to overcome it. "C-can I go faster?"

"Yes," Galinda panted. Elphaba wrapped her arm tight around Galinda's waist and picked up her pace considerably. Galinda whimpered, her legs squeezing Elphaba's hips. Elphaba was on the edge of coming but she was determined, at least, to get Galinda there first. She pushed up on her arm and brought her free hand between Galinda's legs, and stroked long and hard.

She knew Galinda was there from her face. It was the first time Elphaba had seen her truly stripped of her poise, unconcerned with anything, even herself. Elphaba, still rocking into her, followed quickly. She heard herself make some noise as if through a thick pane of glass. It was no sensation and it was every sensation turned to max output. She shook and curled around Galinda without really realising it.

The fallout came slow. Galinda ran her hands over Elphaba's back and kissed her shoulders lazily. Elphaba just wanted to keep Galinda against her. She thought she would be tired, but she wasn't. She'd never felt sharper in her life. She felt herculean. She lifted herself up, the hand on her shoulder sliding down her arm. Everywhere Galinda touched tingled. "Elphie?" She asked softly.

Elphaba peered down at Galinda. She kissed her hard, and they were both full of restlessness again, moving urgently together.

* * *

 

"God, I've wanted to do this for ages."

"Really? How long?"

Galinda, sweaty and still draped over Elphaba, hummed in thought. "In the abstract, I guess since I first saw you working out. Or even before then."

"You saw me working out?" Galinda's hand on her arm went still. "... When."

"When we were at my parents place."

"But you didn't say anything. So you just… saw and left?"

Galinda sounded distinctly guilty now. "I watched for a bit." She hesitated. "Okay, for more than a bit. And then I thought if I went up after that you'd be mad at me for hiding and watching, which you totally would have been, so I snuck off."

Galinda was probably right, but it was just funny hearing it now. Elphaba managed a kind of puzzled laugh, strained under Galinda's weight. "And  _that_  was attractive? Me working out." Elphaba felt particularly unattractive after exercising, and that was saying something.

"Yeah, of course it was." Galinda's hand caressed her arm. "All that exertion. The muscle, the sweat… It's hot."

Elphaba hummed. "I see. Honestly, I just feel uncomfortable after exercising."

"Clearly you haven't been exercising in the right situation," Galinda said teasingly.

"We're still talking about working out, right?"

"Of a sort." Galinda pushed herself up on her hands, the leverage of her hips making both of them start. Galinda rolled off of her with a sigh and curled herself into Elphaba's side.

"Maybe I'll invite you out next time." Galinda's face lit up. Elphaba laughed. "You're so keen."

"Shut up," She murmured happily, nuzzling back into her shoulder.

"That's why you made me do all those push up," Elphaba realised. Galinda groaned.

"Don't talk about push ups right now. I can't handle that visual."

"You haven't seen me do pull ups yet."

"You can do  _pull ups_?" Elphaba nodded. The look Galinda gave her was hilarious. "You shouldn't have told me that," Galinda muttered.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Not  _afraid_ , no." God, that grin was sexy. "But I'm so coming with you next time you work out."

Elphaba shrugged. "Okay."

Galinda didn't register it for a second. Her mouth fell open. "Wait… Really?"

"Sure. If it'll please you."

"Yes!" She said very quickly. "Yes, it would. A lot. Can I choose what exercises you do?"

"If it's actually functional, sure."

Galinda laughed happily to herself. "Oh, I am  _so_  excited."

They fell into comfortable silence. Elphaba lay staring at the ceiling and thinking, Galinda tracing patterns on her stomach. Elphaba cleared her throat. "Do you really find me attractive?"

She felt Galinda's hand on her stomach go still for a moment, then her touch was gone. It was replaced by the press of her lips. "What a silly question," She mumbled against Elphaba's bellybutton.

"I don't think it is. I mean, look at me." Elphaba held out an arm to punctuate her point. Galinda proceeded to lavish said arm in attention. "You can't really find me attractive, in a purely physical sense I mean."

Galinda looked up at her with so much adoration. "I find every part of you lovely. I did judge you very harshly when we first met, but that wasn't about you."

"What was it about?" Elphaba asked softly.

Galinda watched her own hand trace the angle of Elphaba's hip. "My own perceptions of beauty, my own insecurities. I was so scared of being attracted to you." Galinda met her eye. "You're nothing like what I'm meant to want."

"No," Elphaba said.

"But what I'm meant to want is boring, so fuck that." Elphaba laughed, and Galinda smiled delightedly. "And you are who I need," She said. "Not because of what you are, you being green or intelligent or anything. Just because I'm - I'm so in love with you, Elphie. Do you understand?"

Elphaba couldn't answer that. She closed her eyes as Galinda pressed a kiss to her forehead. She had never felt more relaxed in her life. Maybe she'd never been relaxed. She had finally let her hypervigilance rest, for a bit, so she could settle completely into Galinda's arms.

* * *

 

Elphaba woke up to birds. The room was still dark, but there were the strange warbles of magpies outside, so it must have been very early morning. Galinda was naked and curled up beside Elphaba, peering at her through her lashes. Elphaba stretched, rubbed her eyes. She felt Galinda's gaze run over her slowly, and closed her arms over herself reflexively.

Galinda shifted forward. "Elphie," She murmured very softly.

"Yes?" Elphaba said, barely.

"Can I ask you something you might not want me to ask?"

Elphaba's eyebrows drew together sleepily. "Sure."

"Why are you so insecure about your body?"

Elphaba was kind of awake, but she needed a moment to address that. She eventually landed on incredulity. "You need to ask?"

Galinda shrugged a shoulder. "You're just so toned."

"And green." And androgynous, in several ways.

"You know that I love your skin."

Elphaba sat up and pushed herself against the headboard, hoping being vertical would help give her some clarity. She rubbed at her face. "No I don't."

"Well, I do." Galinda leaned up and kissed her shoulder, sinking back down into the pillows beneath them. "I think your skin is lovely." Her face, her voice changed. "I think your body is miraculous."

Elphaba laughed warily. "A miracle. Not the kind of description I'm used to."

"Get used to it."

Elphaba lay with Galinda's face half pressed into her waist, her hand over over her stomach. "You want to see me naked," Elphaba stated quietly.

"Yes. But I know you're not comfortable with nudity-"

"Even if it's not what you expected?" She looked down at Galinda.

Galinda stared back up, searching her. "I don't expect anything."

Elphaba didn't quite believe that, but did not feel like fighting her. She would do anything for Galinda, or at least try. If she couldn't do it now, when could she? She slid off the bed and stood wordlessly before Galinda. She turned away from her and touched the bottom of her sports bra, exhaling, then pulled it over her head quickly. She peeled her jeans down to her ankles, stepped out of them.

"Elphie, don't force yourself."

"I can do this," She said quietly. She fiddled with the band of the harness, her hands shaking. She summoned her courage and pulled them down her legs quickly. Then she froze. She felt like her mind was screaming at itself to just do it. Show her, give her  _something_.

"Elphie, you clearly don't want me to see."

But she wanted to want her to see. She was desperate to be okay with this. Elphaba was convinced this hiding of herself took away from the whole experience. She didn't feel like she was offering Galinda anything. She didn't feel like she was enough.

"No," Elphaba admitted shakily. "No, I don't." She folded her hands over her crotch and turned to Galinda. "I'm so sorry."

Galinda just smiled and shook her head. "Elphie, I promise it's okay. If I hadn't had surgery I would never get undressed like this. I know the feeling." She came to the edge of the bed and kissed Elphaba.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"It's a bit unusual."

"I happen to have experience with the unusual." Galinda's smile was so patient.

"Yes. Well, statistically, it is less unusual than my skin, not that that's much of an achievement since my skin is as far as we know a completely singular event-"

"Elphie."

"Right." She clenched her hands into a fist. "Okay. Well, you see, I am… I was born -" She almost groaned aloud at herself. Why was it so hard? They'd already had about five orgasms between the both of them, this shouldn't be that difficult. But it was an abnormality she could actually hide. She was so unused to choice with these things. Maybe just the fact there was a choice was enough.

"I'm intersex."

Elphaba was turned around by Galinda. Her hands started to cover her chest, then she stopped, and held Galinda's waist instead.

Galinda stared at her for a long moment. "I suspected."

Elphaba frowned. "You didn't."

"I did. You said that stuff about testosterone, and I know what a body between hormones looks like." Galinda smiled softly. "I wasn't sure, but I'm not shocked at all. And you're perfectly natural, Elphie. Just like me."

"I'm natural." Elphaba tried to respond but had been rendered speechless. Nature, as Elphaba understood it, did not have mistakes or anomalies, only shortfalls in human understanding. And Elphaba was part of nature. It had never occurred to her. Nobody had ever said so. "I'm natural," She repeated.

Galinda blinked at her, smiled unsurely. "Elphie, you look like I slapped you."

Elphaba was at a loss. She staggered Galinda with a hard kiss that Galinda, once recovered, rose to gamely. They broke apart breathlessly. Elphaba looked down at herself. "I'm gonna put some underwear on."

"I won't look if you don't want me to," Galinda said.

"Thanks. I would just feel more comfortable with something on."

Elphaba pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and sat on the edge of the bed. Galinda leaned against her back. "That was really brave of you," She said. She reached for Elphaba's hand, taking it in her own and smiling at it. "I didn't think you would, you know, but that's so you. Always one step ahead of expectations."

"I wanted to…" She wanted to please Galinda. She couldn't say that, it would make her feel guilty. "It was necessary," She muttered lamely.

"It wasn't. But thank you for trusting me." She pressed her lips to the back of Elphaba's neck, made her shiver. "And for the record, you're beautiful. You're so attractive Elphie, I promise, and I have great taste." Elphaba smiled at that briefly.

"It's alright," Elphaba said firmly. She looked at Galinda over her shoulder. "Thank you, really, but it's just a fact that my skin is… strange. Makes people sick. It's the natural reaction, really." Elphaba shrugged, grimaced despite herself. "I don't need to feel beautiful to like myself."

Galinda sighed. "They're one in the same. What do you think beauty is?" Elphaba found that an interesting question, rhetorical as it was, but Galinda carried on before she could launch a discussion. "Feeling beautiful is a byproduct of self-love, Elphie. And it takes work. It takes years." Galinda shifted, cleared her throat. "I would know."

Elphaba was becoming frustrated, and turned to face her. "But you  _are_  beautiful. You are objectively good looking. I am not."

Galinda gazed at her like she was trying to figure her out. "You really don't see yourself, do you?"

"I don't need to," Elphaba said quietly, looking away. "People are honest mirrors."

"People are assholes, and you know it." Elphaba scowled. "Elphie, you're smarter than this. You're better than this. Since when did you care what anyone thought?"

"I've always cared!" She snapped, standing abruptly, pacing away from her. "I care what everyone thinks, I notice all of the looks and the way they look away, I-" She choked, gripped at her arms.

"I know you do," Galinda said quickly, "I'm sorry. I know." Elphaba turned around to face her, her arms folded over her chest. Galinda saw it and sighed, pressing her hand to her eyes. "Elphie, most people are like I was. They aren't actually seeing you. They're seeing an image altered by a bullshit concept of beauty and their own insecurities.  _You_ are the honest mirror."

Elphaba laughed grimly. "That is a nice way to twist it, and it works on girls with armpit hair and people with acne scars, but I happen to be _green_." Elphaba's eyes dropped. "Their disgust is justified. It's inevitable."

Galinda looked away from her. She shuffled into the middle of the bed and crossed her legs. She patted the mattress in front of her. "Come here." Elphaba stared warily. "Please," Galinda said quietly. The sun had come up, and the room was lighter now. Elphaba could see Galinda's body, and it intimidated her and drew her in. She moved where she was wanted.

Galinda combed her hands through Elphaba's hair and lifted it to all fall down her back, then settled them on Elphaba's shoulders. She gave Elphaba her softest smile and leaned forward, kissing her once. She moved to Elphaba's jaw, dragging her lips and her tongue along the angle of it. She sighed against Elphaba's ear. "You're so handsome." Elphaba shivered, shut her eyes. Galinda's mouth closed over the muscle of her neck, licked along the column of her throat.

So she went with her arms, the veins and tendons of her wrists, the creases of her palms. "Look," She said gently. She held her hand over Elphaba's bicep, and the cool green of her skin reflected up and tinted Galinda's pink hand. She beamed, glanced at Elphaba with so much genuine excitement. Elphaba felt her heart physically ache.

When Galinda kissed her chest she felt the burn of inexplicable tears and wiped them hastily with the bedsheet. Galinda didn't notice, completely absorbed moving her hands and her mouth over Elphaba's abs, looking at her body like it was some sculpted mythical thing. Galinda traced the 'v' dip of her navel, ran her fingers over all of Elphaba's burn scars with care. She pressed her lips to the fabric over her groin, and that made her tear up too. Galinda squeezed the muscle of her thighs, stroked the back of her knees, kissed her feet.

Elphaba felt strange under so much attention. She rose up and noticed the ripple of her own muscles, noticed the elegance of her legs as if they weren't hers. She leaned forward and met Galinda in a gentle kiss. The intimacy Galinda had built rendered them silent. Elphaba didn't know what to say, anyway. Galinda expected something she'd never be able to deliver.

"Elphie." Elphaba felt an intense nervousness bubble up in her.

"Yes?"

"Are you dysphoric?"

Elphaba shifted so she could look at Galinda. "Where did that come from?"

Galinda shrugged her shoulder. "I just thought it might be part of why this is so hard for you. All this body stuff."

"Maybe," Elphaba said quietly. She was relieved, but she didn't know why. "Maybe that's it."

* * *

 

Elphaba sat on the windowsill, staring out over the street. She wondered if people could see her from down there. Probably. She was uncharacteristically indifferent at the moment. The sun was on her skin and Galinda was naked and making them tea at eight in the morning.

Elphaba was naked herself, a turn of events she hadn't expected. After so much sex and having every other inch of herself exposed, she had decided to be brave and take the harness and the underwear off. She had not let Galinda touch her - not that Galinda had tried - but she had searched Galinda for any inclination of disgust, and found none. So she could handle it. It felt liberating being completely naked with someone. She could ignore the discrepancy of her body for that.

She felt Galinda's hand graze her neck, pulling her hair over her shoulder as she pecked it. "Here." Elphaba took the mug held out for her.

"Thank you." She kissed Galinda, then kissed her again, then got drawn and lost in it. Pain erupted on her leg and she jerked back, and managed from some trial and error muscle memory not to spill any more tea on her legs. Galinda quickly took the mug from her.

"Where did you put your oils? Elphie, honey, are you alright?" Elphaba laughed, standing and inspecting the patch of blistering skin on her shin.

"It's fine." She flashed it to Galinda.

"Oh god, sweetie! Sit down, and tell me where your oils are."

"In the bathroom." Galinda came back and knelt beside her, tipping oil on a face towel. She pressed it to the burn. Relief was instantaneous. "We should get bandaids." Elphaba started toward her bags but Galinda beat her to them.

"Is that going to leave a scar?" Galinda asked as she returned. She handed Elphaba the towel and started sorting through her bandaids for the appropriate size.

"Nah." Elphaba gave her a lopsided smile. "I have quite enough of those."

Galinda watched Elphaba clean her burn. "Yes."

Galinda, having had the whole of last night to explore Elphaba's body very thoroughly, had found burn after old burn. Most of them had only slight discolouration. It was the texture that gave them away. Some were especially bad. The worst ones were in the centre of Elphaba's back and at the top of her left thigh. Both were from her mother. One had been an accident.

Elphaba patted the bandaid on her shin. "There. Good as new."

Galinda cradled her ankle gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her foot. "Good." She ran her hand up Elphaba's leg. "What should we have for breakfast? We can get room service." Galinda grinned excitedly. Elphaba laughed.

"Whatever you want." Galinda pecked her knee and stood up, fetching the menu. Elphaba leaned back against the edge of the windowsill, basking in the sun. "It's a nice day."

"Do you want to go out?"

"Not really."

"Oh, good." Galinda leaned her knee on the sill, looking over the menu. Elphaba slid her hand up the inside of her thigh. She loved how supple Galinda's thighs were. Galinda giggled and steadied herself on the edge of the window. "We could share a full Munchkin breakfast. What's black pudding?"

"Spiced pig blood."

"Pig blood? Ew."

"It's pretty good actually, but I don't know where this place gets its meat. Any vegetarian options?" She pressed her mouth to Galinda's soft belly.

"There are stuffed zucchinis."

"Oh, yes."

"For breakfast?"

"It comes with the full Munchkin breakfast anyway."

Galinda hummed. "That works for me too. Want a drink?"

"A jug of cold milk, if they will." Elphaba watched wistfully as Galinda went to the phone to put in their order. She admired Galinda's ass as she stood leaning on one leg, hunched slightly over the end table.

"It'll be fifteen minutes." Galinda turned, her hands coming to her hips. She smiled fondly at Elphaba. "Elphie, I'm afraid you're going to have to put some clothes on."

Elphaba heaved a melodramatic sigh. "Do we  _really_  need food?" She stood from the window, walking toward the wardrobe Galinda had filled with their clothes. She caught Galinda admiring her. She pulled some typical flexing pose, intending to be funny, but Galinda just stared, her eyes low and dark. Elphaba flushed and pulled on a shirt and shorts. "I don't have to put on real clothes, do I?"

"It'll just make it harder to take them off again."

* * *

 

"I remember this thing Fiyero told me; he said you know you're compatible with someone when you like the smell of their sweat."

Elphaba considered this. She hadn't liked how Sarima had smelt, and she'd have to wash up before they did anything together. It hadn't been Sarima's fault. "What did he smell like to you?"

"Nothing, actually. He must have really clean sweat or something." Elphaba chewed the inside of her lip, thinking idly. Galinda rolled half over her, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and sniffing exaggeratedly, making Elphaba snicker. She felt Galinda smile and peck her shoulder. "Tea," She said, leaning back just enough to meet her eye.

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Bitter and earthy, in an aromatic way. Tea." Galinda tilted her head, offering her neck. Elphaba leaned against her and inhaled. She melted against Galinda, lost in it. "What is it?" Galinda asked. Elphaba remembered herself belatedly.

"Baking."

"Baking? Like, bread?"

"No, like… walking into a kitchen when someone is making a cake." Galinda smiled at her slowly, beautifully.

"Baking." She ran her hand up Elphaba's neck and kissed her. "I like that," She murmured.

"So do I."

"But I was planning on taking a shower," Galinda said with an apologetic smile. She rolled out of bed. "That lube is getting a bit thick. Again."

"Okay." Galinda didn't bother closing the bathroom door. It was a simple gesture that made Elphaba's chest feel warm. She stretched languidly, feeling sore in the best way. Despite all the build up, and the amount of times they'd came now, Elphaba still couldn't quite believe this was happening. Galinda was way out of her league. Galinda was out of hot people's league. At some point Galinda had become just Galinda, and Elphaba had forgotten that she was goddess material. The past however many hours had reminded her. It was blowing her mind.

She checked her phone for the first time since last night. It was twelve in the afternoon and Elphaba had four texts from Fiyero and about seventeen from Nessa. Elphaba put it aside; if she looked at them she would have to reply, and she didn't feel like dealing with that right now.

She heard the water turn on. She thought she'd be pretty well done by now, but all the waiting must have uncapped some bottomless reserve of lust. She glanced at the door as her hand came to the toy at her hips, pulling at it slowly. Her eyes fell shut.

Elphaba didn't like to touch herself directly, so masturbating with a strap on was pretty great for her, or else she was left futilely grinding into a mattress. She caressed it as if she could feel it, because something about that was arousing for her. She didn't really understand it. Maybe she really  _was_  dysphoric.

She heard Galinda singing from the shower and closed her eyes, picturing her. There were a thousand ways she could fantasize about Galinda, but what came to her were snippets of last night and that morning. They worked her up immediately; Elphaba still had the sweat and hickies and scratches on her body. She knew exactly what Galinda's weight felt like on her lap, how soft her waist was, how Galinda's nails felt digging in and dragging along her thighs and back. She could map all the beauty marks on Galinda's back by memory, she was sure of it.

She rolled over, pressing down into her hand and the mattress, moaning waveringly. Her fantasies got carried away as she got closer to the edge; she imagined not having that stupid water allergy, and joining her in the shower. She imagined pressing Galinda up against the tiled walls, holding her slippery skin - water would make you slippery, right? - and fucking her beneath the shower fall. Galinda pressing her hips back against hers, breathily telling Elphaba how good she was - she went rigid, and shuddered, gripping the sheets and the rubber cock hard. "Galinda," She whimpered, embarrassingly high.

"Holy shit."

Elphaba jerked up, her eyes snapping to Galinda's. The scare chased away her orgasm right at the last second, like a tickle of a sneeze dying before the blow. Galinda gaped at her from the bathroom door, her towel half slipping from her hands. Elphaba's face  _burned_.

 "I thought you were still in the shower," Elphaba mumbled.

Galinda approached slowly. Her eyes dragged over Elphaba as she climbed onto the bed, her towel forgotten about seven steps back. "That was so hot." Elphaba blushed worse from the look in Galinda's eye. She tilted her head and smirked at Elphaba. "What were you thinking about?"

Elphaba sat up, unreasonably shy considering the day's previous events. "Joining you in the shower. If it were possible."

Galinda smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "You aren't missing out on much. Water generally just makes sex harder." Galinda's eyes flicked down to her hips, her hand, her face. "Is this how you usually masturbate?"

Elphaba glanced down at herself. She was still aching with unrelieved arousal. She put it aside consciously. "Yes. I've never been able to do it any other way, to be honest. Maybe I am dysphoric like you said."

"It certainly sounds like it."

Elphaba hesitated. "I have imagined myself with other parts."

Galinda settled onto the bed properly. "Oh? Did anything stand out?"

"Not really. But I would never get surgery anyway. I've had enough of that."

"When have you had surgery?" Galinda made a face. "Oh, right. Skin graphs."

"Yes. And when I was younger, getting what I have now." She peered up at Galinda. "Young enough that I didn't really know what was happening."

Galinda's brow was furrowed in a kind of unsure concern. "Elphie…"

"I do think a dick would be the most practical," She went on flippantly. "Peeing standing up, no need for strap ons..."

Galinda scrutinized her, deciding whether to backtrack or let her avoid the subject. She must have been feeling merciful. "They're not practical when you're trying to hide how hard you are," Galinda muttered.

Elphaba kind of laughed, eyed her warily. "That's the first time I've heard you refer to the experience of having one."

Galinda's expression flattened like someone had painted it over. "It's not an experience I like to revisit."

Elphaba observed Galinda. "I imagine not," She said as gently as she could.

Galinda sat up straighter, smiled. "But I don't need to worry about that anymore. Did you finish?"

"What?"

"Did you come, darling." Galinda looked very amused. Elphaba blushed but managed to be stoic.

"I didn't. You interrupted me."

"How rude of me." Galinda sat up on her knees, grabbing the watermelon lube.

Elphaba made a playfully alarmed face. "What's this?" Galinda didn't respond, and instead fingered herself so casually it made Elphaba's mouth water.

Galinda caught her staring and arched a brow. "Lay back."

Elphaba did as she asked. They'd quickly realised Galinda riding her was a favourite position for both of them. There was something so erotic about Galinda moving on top of her, getting to see her pleasure herself and be part of it. Galinda did not straddle her hips however. She placed her knees either side of Elphaba's head. Elphaba gaped. "You got me all worked up. You need to take responsibility, Elphie."

"Oh."

"Is this okay?" Galinda asked. Elphaba raked her hands up the back of Galinda's thighs, chuckling softly.

"Yes. Definitely." Galinda's hand slid into her hair. She sighed, pressed a kiss to Galinda's thigh and up, but the hand in her hair stopped her.

"Lay back." Elphaba shivered. She saw Galinda grab the headboard of the bed, and then Galinda lowered herself, soft curls and slick flesh brushing over Elphaba. She had a pillow under her head, so it wasn't much to tilt her head and drag her tongue through Galinda's folds, closing her lips gently over her clit. Galinda's hand fisted in her hair.

Elphaba held her rolling hips and made it her mission to draw as many of those amazing moans from her as possible. The skin of her back had started tingling uncomfortably, but she ignored it, intent on Galinda. Her hands shifted up, traced the dimples at the small of her back, then ran down to the full curve of her ass, pressing her against Elphaba.

Galinda gasped, her hips jerking. Elphaba had not expected that reaction. She squeezed experimentally, and Galinda moaned, arching on top of her. She smiled beneath Galinda. She gripped Galinda's ass and urged on her hips, and Galinda's thighs trembled. "Oh my god," She breathed, "Whoa, Elphie- Oz-" She descended into panted half mutterings, riding Elphaba hard.

The tingles on her back had developed into full pins and needles. Not coming had left her really overstimulated, and now there was the fabric on her back and Galinda's hands and the sound of her own tongue and lips. She was getting overwhelmed. She patted Galinda's thigh insistently. Galinda lifted back and off of her immediately. "Elphie? Could you not breath-"

"I'm fine," Elphaba managed, her hands trembling on Galinda's thighs. "I just - too much stuff, it was hurting." Galinda looked confused. "Position change?"

"Um, okay." Galinda backed off, Elphaba sitting up quickly. "... Should we stop?"

"No way." Elphaba went still. "Unless you want to?"

"No, I'm good." Galinda watched her closely. "Just concerned."

Elphaba would have liked to have Galinda on top of her, but her state didn't allow for all that texture and crowding. Elphaba, with Galinda's go ahead, pushed inside her smoothly. Galinda sighed. Elphaba moaned, full throated and unselfconscious, pressing her hips tight against Galinda's. She was already so close to coming, but she really didn't want to be selfish about this.

Galinda kept touching Elphaba's shoulders and making them burn, so she propped herself up on her arm. It gave a new leverage to her hips that made Galinda arch. She again brought her hands to Elphaba's shoulders and Elphaba scowled, quickly shrugging them off. "Don't touch me."

She felt Galinda tense. "Oh."

Elphaba realised that had probably hurt her feelings. "Hold my waist," She managed, kinder this time.

She acknowledged Galinda's orgasm foggily, made aware by the way Galinda gripped her bicep and quaked under her. Elphaba shut her eyes and focused hard on her pleasure. focus, focus. She pushed one last time and lost her breath, climax breaking over her. She rolled off of Galinda quickly, and waited to stop shaking.

When she recovered - when it didn't feel like her skin had been rubbed with sandpaper - she rolled onto her back and met Galinda's concerned eyes.

"Wow," Elphaba breathed. "I can never tell if those are better or way worse. Probably worse."

Galinda settled somewhat. Only a bit. "What  _was_  that?"

Elphaba waved her hand."Overstimulation. Sensory stuff. I should have mentioned it." Galinda didn't reply, a gentle 'Yes, you should have'. Elphaba gazed blankly at the ceiling. "I need a snack." She looked at Galinda. "Lunch?"

Galinda stared incredulously at her for a moment, then laughed. She stood up, shaking her head. "Sure. You can explain what just happened over diner food."

"Perfect."

Stepping out of the hotel felt strange. The room and everything that had happened in the past hours felt like its own place in time. Being dressed and clean and sitting in her father's car was so normal, it made all the sex feel like a dream.

They both got big plates of buckwheat pasta. Galinda had never gotten to try it and Elphaba needed carbs. Their waitress had the very casual but ultimately professional cheer of Munchkinland's hospitality. She brought them out a glass of water and milk respectively - they knew Elphaba by now - and took their orders. She glanced between them, smiling in such a suggestive way even Elphaba picked it up. She took their menus. "Have a good one, ladies." She topped it off with a wink. Galinda gaped, Elphaba laughing at her.

"Oh my gosh! She could tell! Is my make up strange?" Galinda took out her compact. Elphaba watched with a smirk.

"Your makeup is perfect. It's probably the millions of hickies." Both of them had worn clothes that did a decent job of covering them actually, but she wanted to remind her of them anyway. "Maybe there's just an air about us?"

Galinda arched a brow. "A sex air?"

"A sex air."

Galinda looked pleased with the idea, then tossed her hair, glancing over at the counter. "It was still pretty improper. That would get you fired in Gillikin."

"Are you really suggesting Gillikin is a good example of any facet of society?" Elphaba dragged her foot up the back of Galinda's calf idly. "Munchkinlanders treat their workers like people, and so their workers act like people. It's not as impersonal."

"I'd like impersonal service in this situation," Galinda muttered.

Elphaba smiled at her and patted her hand from across the table. "You'll live." Galinda shook her head.

"So. Are you going to tell me what happened back there?" Straight to the point. Elphaba cleared her throat and explained. Galinda listened silently.

"Basically, it's just an extension of my autism," Elphaba finished.

"I see." Elphaba couldn't read Galinda's expression at all. "Does that happen a lot?"

"It depends on the environment. Too much texture." Elphaba was fiddling with a packet of sugar, bending it without letting the paper break. "I passed out during my first time. My first few times, actually. That's what happens when I don't get space."

"I see."

They fell quiet. Elphaba watched Galinda as she took a sip of water, glanced around the diner. Elphaba was suddenly filled with insecurity. She crossed her arms, shifting in her booth seat. "Having sex with me is a bit of a trial, isn't it?"

Galinda looked at her with a gentle frown. "Don't be silly."

"It's not silly. It's a fact."

Galinda stared at her for a long moment. "It is more involved." Elphaba's arms tightened over herself. "But I think that's part of it. You happen to be great in bed."

Elphaba looked at her unsurely. "You can't mean that."

It was Galinda's foot caressing her leg now. "Of course I do." She glanced about and leaned forward. "I wouldn't have come that many times if I hadn't enjoyed it."

Like hitting a switch, Elphaba was getting turned on again. She was about to say something she shouldn't, but was interrupted by the waitress bringing their food. 

Galinda gathered up a fork of pasta, winding it against her spoon. Elphaba considered not saying anything, she didn't really care that much, but she'd noticed Galinda's interest in the formalities of Munchkinland's culture. "You shouldn't use a spoon with pasta unless it's in soup."

"Really?" Galinda ditched the spoon and twirled her fork into the plate. "Like this?"

"Yes. And it's very impolite to slurp. You should get a nice, manageable mouthful on your fork -" Elphaba gathered up some pasta - "And bite all at once." She lifted her fork across the table for Galinda. Galinda leaned forward and took the pasta right from her fork, licking the sauce from her lips. Elphaba fussed with her own pasta. "Is it good?"

"Very." Galinda twirled herself a portion and lifted it for Elphaba, smiling expectantly. Elphaba glanced between her and the fork, then leaned forward and took the bite. Galinda grinned. "Good?"

Elphaba cleared her throat. "Yes." 

After they'd eaten they went back to their room. The leaving and coming back somehow confirmed the room and the experiences within it. Everything Elphaba had felt actually happened. Galinda Arduenna had actually kissed every inch of her body and told her she smelled like tea and was beautiful. That was all real. Elphaba was completely in love with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for allusions to drug use and suicide.

"You shall not take the hand of the Lord your Unnamed God in vain, for the Lord will not hold him guiltless who takes His hand in vain. His hand is His chair and His command. To take these in vain is an affront to our Lord and the holy ability of language that he has granted us all. These are curse words. Let your words, which are so important, be used only for the education and support of others, and to praise the Lord."

Elphaba, twelve and frowning thoughtfully, knocked on the door of her father's study. She received a soft, half hearted response. She found him poring over some book open over his desk. He peered up. "Fabala. You need something?" He asked distractedly.

"I wanted to ask about what Reverend Iain said today." Frex sat up to attention.

"Tell me what's on your mind then."

Elphaba folded herself into it the chair across from his desk, already gangly. "He was talking about not taking the Lord's hand in vain, and curse words. He said it's an affront to God because words are important."

"I see."

"But I just don't get it. What has his hand got to do with words? Why would we be worried about his hand? And why are we worried about curse words, especially words like hell, which sometimes aren't curse words?"

Frex had taken off his glasses, and observed her with a smile. "You are as thoughtful a child as ever." Elphaba regarded him in silence. "Your attitude is very sensible. Curse words are only really a problem when they are a problem to others, you see. We must care how people feel. But that is not really important."

"It's not?"

"No. More relevant are the Lord's commandments. The Unnamed God is Unnamed," Frex said. "So how do you refer to his presence? His influence?"

Elphaba frowned. "With his hands?"

"Hands are for doing. When they say to not take the Lord's hands in vain, they are saying do not take the Lord in vain. And this does not have to do with curse words - at least I don't think it does."

Elphaba nibbled at her lip gently, raking the points of her teeth over stiff scabs until they stung only a bit. "What do you think?"

"Well. Some people want to make you think they're right, so they say their opinion is God's opinion."

Elphaba stared off, then looked at her father. "Like the maunts?"

Frex laughed softly. "Exactly. Reverend Iain or the maunts, you know when they'll tell you to do something, or not to do something, because God wants you to?"

"Like cleaning the wax off the altar?"

"Yes. It's not really what God wants, you see. It's just what _they_ want."

"Yes."

" _That_ is taking the Lord's hand in vain. You are using the Lord's hand, the Lord's word, without His permission." Frex stood up, pacing past her. "This is very selfish, very self servicing. The only person who may claim to know the Lord's mind is the Unnamed God himself, or those chosen by him, who are so few and far between in time. Never let anyone tell you they know God's opinion."

Elphaba had twisted in her chair to watch him. "Not even you?" She asked quietly.

Her father smiled at her over his shoulder. "Not even I."

* * *

 

Elphaba woke up abruptly. Her phone's alarm was going. Elphaba swiped it off quickly and lay back, blinking into the darkness. She sat up, rolling onto her feet, her dream already fading from her mind.

Once she was dressed Elphaba shook Galinda gently awake, per her request. Galinda squinted at her, barely conscious. "Why?" She croaked. Elphaba smirked down at her.

"You asked for it."

Galinda glanced around Elphaba's bedroom, then huffed, pressing her hands to her eyes. "It's still dark."

"I get up at this time every day. Come on."

"You're stupid," Galinda muttered, sitting up with Elphaba's help. "This is stupid."

"You're the only person I'm going to let watch me exercise, and you're not even taking up the offer." Galinda peeked up at her.

"Pull ups?"

"If I can find something to pull up on, sure."

Galinda immediately woke up, sighing and stretching deeply. "Okay. Let's do this."

Elphaba helped Galinda scale the back wall of Colwen Grounds, once Galinda had panicked over the height of the drop for a good minute or two. They jogged out into the forest. Elphaba did her usual stop and start workout. She usually went to the gym for strength training. For now she fell back on polymetric pushups, mountain climbers, squats and other simple exercises.

She came to a reasonably low, solid branch. She glanced at Galinda. "Pull ups it is."

Galinda took a second to register her words - had she been staring at her arms? - before beaming excitedly. "Nice! Take your hoody off."

"Galinda, it's freezing."

"You're all hot and bothered anyway, it'll be fine." Elphaba stood waveringly for a moment, then huffed and took off her hoody. "And your tank top."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at Galinda. "Why should I?"

Galinda smiled nonchalantly. Elphaba knew she was about to say something dirty. "You get to fuck me in a forest?" Galinda proposed.

Elphaba opened her mouth, then closed it. She took off her tank top. Galinda laughed. Elphaba rubbed her hands together, then jumped to reach the branch, and pulled herself up till her knuckles touched her chest.

"Wow." Galinda half circled around her as she did her reps. "You're like, _really_ strong, huh? I think I underestimated you."

"Well, I can lift a lot more than my bodyweight."

"Whoa."

"I'm not freaking you out, am I?" Elphaba said between deliberately timed breaths.

"No. It's hot."

Elphaba huffed a laugh. "Maybe."

"Totally. I mean, you're a broad person - in your shoulders - but it's something else when you're exercising. It's really attractive."

"Ah... thanks."

The amount of compliments Galinda paid her had increased a lot since they'd had sex. On the one hand it was embarrassing and Elphaba worried they were forced. On the other hand they didn't sound forced, and they were really, really nice to hear. Elphaba was not used to praise.

It was actually kind of a turn on? She wasn't sure how to feel about that. The implications about her personality were worrying. Praise just really got her going, especially praise about something she was doing. Maybe she was just insecure. Usually reassurance didn't get you off, though.

Elphaba dropped off of the branch. "Alright. Ten more minutes or so of running, and we're done."

Galinda drifted close to her, humming thoughtfully. "I don't know Elphie. I think you ought to do a new knd of work out."

"Oh yeah? And this work out would be -"

"The work out where you fuck me in a forest."

Elphaba rubbed the back of her own neck. "I don't think we're equipped for that." Elphaba was genuinely sad, until Galinda pulled out a travel-sized tube of lubricant. "Um."

"You don't think I planned on this happening?" Galinda put the lube in Elphaba's hand, and draped her arms over Elphaba's neck. "So we're all good to go. Right?" Galinda's hands ran down her neck and over her shoulders, and Elphaba melted. She was drawn in to Galinda's throat, to the aroma of whatever floral-scented shampoo she used. Elphaba kissed beside her jaw.

"Right." Galinda guided them back against a tree and pulled Elphaba's lips against hers.

Having sex had changed them. It really had created a _before_ and an _after_ , and now the connection between them was different. Elphaba had been conscious of Galinda before, but she swore she could feel her presence now, stupid as that sounded. She heard Galinda's voice clearer than others, found her eyes drawn to her over and over instinctively.

And god, the allure of her. She was magnetic to Elphaba. It had been stupid to think finally having sex would make it easier to resist. Now she knew exactly how incredible Galinda felt she had next to no control. It was genuinely frightening. She was in a forest with her hand down Galinda's pants, and she really didn't care about anything but Galinda. How could she? The way Galinda moved and sounded was so captivating.

Galinda came with her legs around Elphaba's waist, her hands gripping the grooves of the bark she was pressed against. Elphaba lowered her to her feet and removed her hand gently, holding Galinda steady against her. Galinda laughed breathily against her chest. "Want me to return the favour?"

Elphaba bit her lip. Galinda glanced up at her and she shook her head. Galinda pecked her cheek. "Okay."

They had to walk around the wall to the front gate to get back in. Elphaba gave herself a quick rub down while Galinda brushed her hair. Nudity was easy for her now, at least with Galinda. Elphaba had never experienced this or any kind of comfort relating to her body.

Elphaba hovered in front of her father's door. She looked at Galinda. "You should get some more sleep."

"I was going to make some breakfast for Shell and I. For whenever he wakes up."

"That boy isn't up before twelve."

"I'll make something that can be reheated," Galinda said with a smile. She glanced at the door. "I'll take care of him. Focus on Nessa and Frex."

"I believe Frex is the sick one, not Nessa."

Galinda made some wary, compassionate face. "You know your sister better than that."

Elphaba's stomach lurched. She put her face in her hands and sighed shakily. "I don't think I can do this," She admitted. Her wrists were taken in hand, pulled gently from her face. Galinda kissed her.

"You can do this. And if you can't do it alone, we'll do it together." She squeezed Elphaba's hands reassuringly.

Elphaba took a deep breath, then nodded. "Okay." She faced the door, glanced at Galinda. "Thank you." Galinda just smiled and went off.

Frex's test results had come in two days earlier. They had been revealing. Frex, out of pride or stubbornness, had been downplaying the extent of his symptoms dramatically. His doctor had stormed into his hospital room and told him off, before calmly translating the results of the test to his children. The pneumonia had weakened and exposed him to some form of other bacterial infection, and they had both intensified the symptoms of what he already had. Frex was on his way out, and nothing short of miracles would stop it. They had planned to move him into intensive care.

Just like Elphaba didn't believe in miracles, Frex did not believe in doctors. He had demanded to be moved home to die in peace or to be saved, much to the Thropp siblings' outrage. It was his choice in the end.

She knocked on her father's door and a nurse responded. Elphaba entered quietly. The nurse was slipping on a cardigan. She smiled at Elphaba and took up her bag, and touched Elphaba's shoulder as she passed. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes."

Frex lay on his back, half sat up on a hospital bed they'd hired. He appeared to be asleep, though his breathing rattled him. Nessa was a gently snoring lump in a cot they'd moved into the room. On the other side of the room was a kitchenette with a sink and cupboards. Elphaba put on the kettle, curled up in a seat in the corner of the room and opened her laptop.

Elphaba had a letter to send. She'd known she'd have to send it since Frex had been moved to hospital, but she'd avoided it, because it was a hard, confusing letter to write. It had to be done. She'd found Turtle Heart's email on his website.

Elphaba found herself falling back on stoicism for most of it. She had questions, a _lot_ of questions, but that wasn't why she was contacting him. She wrote, after some short recounting: " _My father is dying. We aren't sure how long he has. I thought you would want to know. You are welcome to come and stay at Colwen Grounds. Honestly I am not sure my father would be pleased, but I think it would be good for him, and I would want you here either way. So would Nessa and Shell, I think._ " Elphaba exhaled slowly, looking at her father's grimaced, gaping portrait. She finished up and sent the message.

The day passed slowly. Nessa talked with their father. When Frex wasn't clear minded Nessa looked at him like her world was ending. Shell hovered occasionally near his bed, but spent most of his time alone or with Galinda.

"He's a typical teenage boy," Galinda said to Elphaba as they stood side-by-side making lunch at the counter. "He doesn't know how to act. He doesn't know what to do with his emotion. I don't mind talking to him, though. He's a good kid."

"Not surprising," Elphaba muttered. "He never had a role model for these things." She met Galinda's thoughtful stare. "What is it?"

"I think he looks up to you."

"Poor boy." Galinda nudged her arm.

Elphaba made her father clear soup, helped him pee, administered morphine. He still had the strength - or the will - to turn onto his side by himself. Elphaba couldn't quite believe he was dying from how he looked. It was his wrists that reminded her. They were so thin, the skin loose like it was draped over all his tendons and bones. The inside of his arm was paper white.

Elphaba received a reply from Turtle Heart within the day. She opened it, more nervous than she'd expected.

" _Dear Elphaba,_

_Hello, little one. What a long time it has been. It is hard to believe you truly contacted me. I am so glad. How are you? What are you doing right now? Are you studying? What is Nessa like? Is Shell another sister?_

_My heart hurts for Frex. I wish I could come, but I am not allowed in Munchkinland. I am not sure your father explained why I left you, but if he has not you will know now. I was deported. I was practicing magic. The locals of Wend Hardings were superstitious people. It was my own error, I should have been cautious. If I were to come I would be arrested even now. I send your family all my love._

_You know what kind of relationship Frex and I had, don't you? You were always so watchful, even as a child. Maybe you knew before us. I can imagine how Frex feels. I know him well. Do not push him about me. Let this time between you be clean. I will see him again one day._

_I would like also to meet you again. I cannot imagine what kind of person you have become. I understand if the idea upsets you. Whatever you feel, you are close to my heart._

_Thank you for your letter._

_\- Turtle Heart_ "

Elphaba sat back from her laptop. How could Frex have not told her this? She had assumed, when she was younger, that Turtle Heart was dead. She had assumed, after Galinda told her about him, that he had left them. It had explained why Frex seemed to hate him so much.

Elphaba turned this over and over in her head as she prepared her father's dinner, a simple vegetable soup. She walked into his room planning to confront him about the matter. She found Nessa beside him in bed, Shell standing at his side, a big book open across their laps. Elphaba placed his tray on the table beside his bed. "What's this?"

Nessa looked up excitedly. "Photos from when we were kids! Look, these were from nineteen-ninety to two-thousand." Elphaba moved to stand and peer over her shoulder. There was photo after photo of her parents in their late twenties, sitting around at parties, in their garden at their hold house. Amongst them, on the ground and on their knee, Elphaba. She must have been only a year old. Maybe less. They went through the whole book.

"See, those are your cousins," Frex said quietly. "Your grandfather. Melena's sister, Hellan. Ah, your great-grandfather, and your great-grandmother right before she died. There's you with your little friend Boq at Gwenette's place. And this is when you were born, Nessa." Frex and Nessa looked at each other, smiling.

Elphaba stared at the photos in a kind of awe. She had never seen herself when she was small. There were photos of her in her mother's arms, her lying with Nessa and Melena in bed, her clinging to the back of her father's head. There was a time skip, Elphaba thought, and then a photo of a church, a casket, Frex and his children standing in front of the pews. Then a photo of Frex on a train with Nessa and Shell on his lap, Elphaba sat beside him. 'On the way to the swamp' was scrawled beside it in blue ballpoint pen.

Between all of these photos were gaps. Plastic slips with no photos in the middle of a series of birthday snaps. Turtle Heart had been purged from these memories.

The last photo was much later. There was Elphaba when she was about eleven, and Shell holding her waist. Beside the photo: 'Shell's first day of school'. "That's the cutest thing I've ever seen," Nessa said. Elphaba had to agree. She looked across at her brother and he was grinning back, his cheeks red. Elphaba cleared her throat.

"I'd like to have a look at that." She slipped it out of its plastic pocket.

Elphaba put the photobook away when they were done. As she placed it into a shelf, two photos slipped out from between the pages. She picked them up and turned them in her hands. They were polaroids. They were photos of Turtle Heart. One with him in an odd pose, grinning brightly. The other in a vivid lion mask, Elphaba in his arms. Elphaba pressed them between her palms, then slipped them into her pocket.

She showed the photos to Galinda that night. Galinda peered at the polaroids carefully. "That's Turtle Heart?"

"Yes."

Galinda smiled at the one with Elphaba and the mask. "You were such a cute kid." Her eyebrows drew together. "What are those marks on your shoulders?"

Elphaba peered at the photo. "Ah. I used to bite myself."

"Bite yourself?" Galinda stared at the photo wide eyed. "You didn't feel it?"

"I don't remember."

"You must have! You'd have to bite so hard to do all that."

"Well, my teeth were sharp."

Galinda looked at her skeptically. "Sharp."

"Yes. They came down to points. My parents had them filed down as I grew up. I asked that they leave the canines, though." She flashed her teeth, and Galinda's eyes widened in realisation. Elphaba laughed. "Yeah, I was a real monster."

Galinda stared at her in wonder. "That's so cool." Elphaba hadn't quite expected that reaction. Galinda was back to staring at the photos. "Still, that must have been even more painful."

"Well, I do suspect it damaged my nerves somehow. Why else would my shoulders be so sensitive?"

"That would make sense." Galinda stared at them a bit longer before handing them back.

Elphaba cradled them in her hand. She fished the photo of Shell and her out of her pocket. "I got this, too." Galinda's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh," She fawned. "Oh, you're so adorable! And look at Shell!" They grinned over the photo together. Elphaba's brow furrowed.

"He does look up to me, doesn't he?"

Galinda glanced at her. "I think so." She hesitated. "I think Nessa does too, even if it might not seem like it."

Elphaba had a troubling thought. She sighed. "I think you're right."

"You seem to find that scary."

"It alarms me that out of everyone in our family, I was the best role model," Elphaba muttered.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Galinda asked, indignant on Elphaba's behalf. "You're smart, mature. You're the oldest."

"I was a role model before my father or mother." Elphaba grimaced, pressing her hands to her eyes tiredly. "My father was never around enough to be a role model for Shell."

"Nessa seems to really admire him."

"There is a difference between love and admiration."

Elphaba recounted how Nessa had lost her admiration for her father at the age of fifteen. Elphaba had been helping her read in the library. There was a bout of influenza going around at the time that had the town spooked, though they were in no real danger.

Their father had come in and told them to make sure to pray every night to their ancestors, so the spirits would be pleased and not help the flu wrack their bodies. He said vaccines were full of bad spirits. It hadn't been the first time his spirituality had turned to nonsense. Sometimes it became so convoluted it contradicted itself within the same impassioned rant. He'd talked frequently about evil, and retribution.

"He's off his head, isn't he?" Nessa had asked quietly. Sadly. "I believe in God, but dad makes no sense anymore."

Elphaba had been crueller at eighteen. "Yeah." Nessa had cried. Elphaba had regretted it immediately, but had been too stubborn or too honest to know how to take it back. She'd rather have left Nessa's hero-worship of their father intact for a time like this.

The worst part of it was that Frex had taught her how to really think. He had read with her, written her book lists, engaged with her questions and her theories. He had been, in these ways, a _good_ father. His tune changed considerably as she got older.

Even before her unintentional rebellion began, he had been remarkably negligent when he could afford to be. Elphaba only saw it in retrospect. She remembered when she'd had shingles. They were nowhere near any clinics at the time, at a motel in the middle of the highway that connected Qhoyre and Ovvels. Frex had left for a mission with Nessa as nine year old Elphaba had screamed for eight days solid, a mess of open, weeping wounds across her back. Elphaba supposed his presence wouldn't have changed anything. Nanny was there to fuss and do what she could. He could have gotten her painkillers.

Elphaba didn't struggle quite so much with her response to Turtle Heart. She told him about Nessa and Shell. She asked her own questions. ' _How did you meet my parents?'_ and ' _How old was I when you arrived?'_. She asked him about Melena. Was she nice? She didn't ask that, it wasn't a question that could be properly answered. And Elphaba knew Melena, to a point. She just figured Turtle Heart knew a different side of her.

" _We met while I was travelling through Munchkinland. I had no direction at the time. I wanted to be a magic man. My parents wanted me to be a politician. My father was the senator of a state near Ovvels. I hated the idea. I wanted to read books and make beautiful things. Your parents supported me while I made them glass things to sell sometimes. You were just turning one when I met you. We immediately liked each other. Your mother joked that it was love at first sight._

_Your mother was a firefly. It is painful how much I miss her. I know you were never quite touched by the good inside of her. She did not give herself the time to know you. A grave loss to both of you. Perhaps you will never forgive her. I would not blame you._

_Do not share this with your siblings. I am telling you because I feel you will understand. Melena should not have been a mother. She knew that and resented her own choices. She knew she would be bad at it. But I am glad she made those mistakes because they lead to you. At three years old you were the most intelligent person I knew. You were worth it. I hope you understand._

_I am so sorry I left Elphaba. I find myself full of old affection. Perhaps it is inappropriate. I am not your father, but I feel I am."_

Elphaba looked away from her laptop and at the polaroid of Turtle Heart and her. Elphaba had very vivid memories of her childhood. She had vivid memories of her own understanding of the world at the age of three. She'd understood her mother was an addict, to a point. She'd understood her father was frequently absent. She'd understood that Turtle Heart was genuinely happy to be with her. Maybe he was a father, even though he'd had to leave.

Even though he'd left, he was better than Frex or Melena.

That sunday Frex demanded Nessa leave to go to church rather than sitting by his bed all day. Shell had gone into Nest Hardings with Galinda. It was Elphaba and Frex. She moved around him, folding sheets, making beds, taking and cleaning dishes and cups. Then she sat in the corner of the room with a book.

"Fabala."

Elphaba looked up at him, wary already. "Yes?"

"We have to talk about something important."

Nessa, then. Elphaba closed her book. "What is it?"

"You know you must take care of your sister after this," He said breathily. She'd thought so. "She needs care. Without money, she'll need you. And it would be kinder with family."

"I know," Elphaba said. "You had to leave early, huh?"

"It's my time," He murmured. "And if it's not, I will not pass."

Elphaba wasn't quite callous enough to argue that. She cleared her throat, glanced away. "I will care for her."

"Good." He laughed softly. "And Shell, of course. Though he will be fine on his own, I think."

Elphaba wasn't sure of that, but did not say so. Shell's name made her think of Turtle Heart. She realised this was the time to bring him up. They were alone and Frex seemed open to vulnerability. "Father…" Elphaba sighed shortly. "I've been communicating with Turtle Heart."

He wheezed. "Why? What have you told him?"

"Only that you are ill." Elphaba hesitated. "And a bit about Nessa and Shell."

"You told him about Nessa? You told him that she was-"

"I haven't."

He settled, if only slightly. "You have not asked him to come, I hope."

"He can't. His deportation still stands."

"Deportation?"

"Yes. From seventeen years ago." Frex went dead silent. Elphaba frowned at him, then stood, approaching the side of his bed. "You must have known about that."

"No, he left Melena and I, he left us."

"He said he couldn't come back into the country, that it would get him arrested."

Frex's scowled at the ceiling. "He's lying. He was ran out of Wend Hardings by locals for doing violent magic. The police never got into it, these days they don't do a thing with magic, you know? It's very unsafe. The stories you hear are-"

"He was reported to the police for illusions. That's his school of magic. Illusions can't be used for violence, I don't think."

"He's lying!" Frex managed. "He's lying to make himself the victim! He left, instead of facing the poisonous nature of his soul. People like that are no good, Fabala."

Elphaba was beginning to get frustrated. "Turtle Heart is one of the most respected scholars on spellcraft in Oz."

"What's the point of being respected in a charlatan's study? To be respected in the art of lies? It means nothing to me."

Elphaba stared at her father's stoic grimace. "What's your deal?" She asked angrily. "Why are you so hostile toward him? He seems like a great person. And you loved him."

"Friendships break," He said firmly.

"You weren't just friends."

He snapped his eyes to hers, his face reddening. She had never seen him so angry and afraid. "Do not repeat that filth in this house," He said quietly, his voice trembling. "Do not repeat what they say to shame us."

"Dad, I knew," Elphaba said gently. "I always have. I remember. You, mum and Turtle Heart, you were always together."

Frex stared in front of him, pale with shock. "Ridiculous," He muttered. "No. Why would you think that? No."

"Dad."

He looked at her slowly, fearfully. "Have you said anything…"

"No. Not to Nessa or Shell."

"Ah." The silence was oppressive. Elphaba saw there was a stack of pans and containers she hadn't washed under his bed. She collected them and brought them to the sink. She pulled on a pair tall rubber gloves and ran the hot water. She heard Frex make some noise in his throat. "What do you remember?"

"Well, I saw Turtle Heart kissing you and mother," Elphaba muttered. She heard Frex sigh. "And it was obvious from how you interacted with each other. The fact he even lived with us so intimately."

"I see." He sighed again. "That must have been confusing growing up. I apologise."

"Not really. Turtle Heart was a good influence."

"It may seem so from young eyes," He said gravely, almost amusedly. "He practiced magic even under our roof. That is not a good influence." Frex's eyes rolled away. "At least Nessa was never exposed to all that."

All that. Did he mean just magic, or their relationship as well? "My assessment of Turtle Heart's influence on my childhood is retrospective, which is often clearer. He was and is an intelligent man." Elphaba glanced at her father over her shoulder. "Most of my most affectionate memories were with him."

"Affectionate?"

"He played games with me. Picked me up."

"You never wanted to be picked up. You'd wriggle out of me and your mother's arms."

Elphaba could tell when she wasn't being held happily, even at one or two. She did not want to confront her father about these things. She cleared her throat. "I have a question, something I've always wondered." Frex made some gruff noise. "Were you in love with Melena, or was it a cover?" Or, 'are you gay?' He wouldn't respond well to _that_.

Frex scoffed. "Of course I was in love with Melena. We were very happy. Melena had never been too keen on children, but we were happy. Turtle Heart…" Frex fell quiet. "He was unexpected."

"You seemed very happy together, all three of you."

Frex was silent. Elphaba looked at him, and found him gazing off, his eyes wet. "Your mother never came back from him leaving."

Elphaba's hands rested on the edge of the sink. "Don't put that on him. She was using."

"She was, but never with that intent," Frex said. "She never tried to die before that."

Elphaba searched her father's face. "Is that why you hate him?" She asked quietly.

"I don't hate him."

"Could have fooled me."

"It was too good to be true," He murmured after a long moment. "Too good to be good."

"How very unionist of you." Frex didn't respond to that. It was inappropriate. Elphaba's eyes stung. "It was good for me growing up."

"That is unfortunate. It proves how lacking Melena and I were as parents, that such an arrangement was a _good_ influence."

"You weren't completely lacking." Elphaba frowned at her hands, working over the pans. "You took care of Nessa, made her feel loved. You managed that, at least."

She felt Frex watching her. He wheezed gently from his bed. She half turned to hear him. "She looks like him," He breathed. "She looks like ours."

Elphaba closed her eyes. She felt like her chest was breaking open. She scrubbed harder at the cylindrical plastic container in her hands. "I'm not yours, am I?"

"... Faba…"

"I'm not your blood."

"No."

The plastic brush slipped from her fingers and clattered into the sink. She ripped the gloves off her hands, burnt herself, barely reacted. She stormed out of the room. Frex's voice followed her down the hall and out in the courtyard, over the south wall. She ran out into the forest. She pressed her hands over her eyes and burnt her palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna see some of those family photos??? http://spaciegelphs.tumblr.com/post/139865316490/the-love-club-chapter-19-sketches


	20. Chapter 20

"Now, this is how you cast the line. You hold the rod right back, and you throw. You watch me. Throw it."

Elphaba's eyes followed the hook as it sailed through the air and plopped into Illswater lake, the sinker disappearing beneath its black surface. She held her own rod ready, looking up at Turtle Heart. He nodded. She imitated as best she could, her own line landing in the water, though considerably closer to the pier. Turtle Heart laughed triumphantly. "Good! Good, little one."

Elphaba fell back onto her bottom, rod in hand. Her 'rod' was in fact a thin stalk of hollow bamboo with some rope on the end that Turtle Heart had made. She shook her line vigorously, looking at Turtle Heart. "Patience." She settled. Elphaba had yet to speak. She communicated with Turtle Heart through gesture. She was four.

They sat there for what felt like an hour or more, enjoying the sun on their backs and the sound of summer cicadas. Frex came out after some time. "Caught anything?"

"Soon," Turtle Heart said. Frex sat beside Elphaba and dipped his feet into the water, sighing. "Where is Melena?"

"Asleep," Frex said, looking at Turtle Heart. Elphaba glanced between their faces.

"Ah."

"I thought we could go for a walk."

"With little one?"

Frex laughed softly. "Maybe another time." Turtle Heart hummed. Elphaba focused on her rod in the water.

"Little one, would you like a walk?" Elphaba shook her head. "Still want to fish?" Elphaba nodded. "Later, Frex."

"She'll be okay."

"She could fall."

"She wouldn't. She barely gets near the stuff. It's incredible she's even on the pier at all."

"Frex." Turtle Heart's voice was different. It made Elphaba look at him. His eyes were stern. Frex looked down, red-faced.

"Fine. Later." Frex pushed himself to his feet and went down the pier. Turtle Heart sighed.

"Be back, little frog." He stood up and went after Frex. Elphaba watched them at the end of the pier. Turtle Heart held his face, hugged him, brought their faces together. Elphaba didn't think much of it. Turtle Heart and Frex came back over together. Frex picked her up and sat close beside Turtle Heart, holding Elphaba in his lap. Elphaba swung her legs, half conscious of the men's idle chatter. When Turtle Heart caught a fish, Frex brought their faces together again.

"What's this?" The three of them swung their heads to see Melena coming down the path to the pier. Her belly had begun to slow her; it was just a few months till she was due. Melena put her hands on her hips, surveying the little group. "How in Oz did you get her near the lake?" Elphaba thrust her fishing rod into the air. Turtle Heart laughed.

"She wants to learn."

"Oh, I'm sure. Little rotter is curious about everything." Melena's hands ran over Turtle Heart's shoulders, and she bent to kiss Frex's head. "Come in and tell me what you want for dinner."

"I will make." Turtle Heart took up the fish with a grin. Elphaba watched the thing flailing in his fist and reached toward it, her eyes wide. "Ah ah, fish is wet, little frog." Elphaba fell back with a frown.

Frex lifted her to sit on his hip as they all went inside. "Pity we can't break out that rowboat. Bit too risky, isn't it Fabala? Isn't it?" Frex pulled her hands away from her mouth reflexively. He gave her little things to chew. A bit of an old belt. A wooden cooking utensil. A painted toy train. She was working through a little lamb puppet most recently, and he fetched this before she could start on her shoulders or arms or lips. She had begun to do it less, more out of an instinctive need to please the adults around her than any aversion to pain.

Melena smoked weed on the balcony. Frex passed his hand over her belly, hoping he felt a kick. Elphaba stood on Turtle Heart's feet as he cut onions and gutted the fish. They ate it baked with rice and peppers and corn.

* * *

"You had a dream about Turtle Heart?"

"Yes."

Galinda placed a plate of grilled cheeses between them. "What happened in it?" she asked as she sat across from Elphaba.

"It was a memory, I think. We were fishing at the lake by my parents' old house. My parents were in it too. Melena was pregnant with Nessa." Elphaba shook her head and cut a sandwich in half. "I'm half forgetting it already."

"Melena. Your mother?"

Elphaba glanced up at Galinda. She jammed a grilled cheese half into her mouth. "Yes," she mumbled.

"You've never mentioned her."

"She's a touchy subject," Elphaba said somewhat sarcastically. Galinda would usually tease her about exactly how many touchy subjects there were, but she didn't this time. Galinda had obviously understood that Melena was an actual touchy subject; the touchiest subject.

"I won't push you," she said gently. "But if you ever want to share, you know you can."

Elphaba gazed at Galinda appreciatively. "Thank you." She cleared her throat. "She's part of what I wrote Turtle Heart about. Amongst a lot of other things. It's really so frustrating that he can't visit us. If I could just talk to him…" Elphaba grimaced.

Galinda searched her face. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Some clarity on all of this."

Elphaba had hired another nurse to be around during the day. She still had some small jobs, but she had considerably less reason to be in her father's room now, except for the pleasure of his company. His company was not pleasant. Nessa wasn't happy with the arrangement.

"Elphie, we can't afford a nurse. He's unnecessary anyway."

"I needed the help," Elphaba said quietly.

"Are you avoiding him?" she asked, exasperated. Elphaba looked away. "Why? He's dying, Elphie."

"Don't, Nessa."

"We don't have the money," Nessa said slowly. She rolled her eyes at Elphaba's silence. "If you want this nurse, take the Eminency. Then we'll be able to cover your callousness." Nessa charged off, Bett at her back.

Elphaba watched them. She wondered when or if she would tell Nessa what Frex had revealed to her. Not that she hadn't suspected. Their family was a strange and confused patchwork. That was the beauty and the trouble of it. This barely changed anything. Yet still she couldn't stand his presence.

She still ended up in his room. Most of the time he wasn't even conscious, and when he was he kept the stoney silence between them. Several times she caught herself just looking at her father. She was concerned and ashamed by his weakness.

"To be ashamed of your parents is a sin, right dad?" Elphaba said quietly. He was passed out. She grimaced at him. She was angry at him. She was a lot of things at him, but angry was a big one. She didn't really care that she wasn't Frex's blood. What she cared about - what she found truly upsetting - was that Frex hadn't trusted to tell her earlier. She had to be told at twenty one, and all of the emotions that came with that fresh betrayal didn't fit in their current situation. She didn't want to care about Frex right now. But how could you not care about someone who was about to die? She wasn't allowed to.

He broke the silence that Friday. "Who is that young man who comes in?" He asked, his voice gravelly. Elphaba got him a glass of water. He took it. He never looked away from her face.

"He's a nurse," Elphaba replied reluctantly.

Frex's eyes drifted. "Another nurse. You have abandoned me, hm?"

Elphaba felt her anger rise in a moment. "Would I be here if had abandoned you?" she snapped, mindful of Nessa in the prayer room. Elphaba turned her back on him, organising something that didn't need organising. "Finding out my father isn't my father at twenty one was a bit disturbing, if you can believe it. But I am still here. Galinda lost her job just for us to stay."

"Galinda Arduenna," he breathed with disgust. "Why did you bring that girl here? She is the furthest thing from family-"

"She's more like family than you."

Elphaba went still, and slowly let her hands drop. She looked at him, about to apologise. He was making some awful expression. "You can both go then," he wheezed. "You don't need to be here. Certainly not that stupid girl. Leave."

Elphaba clenched her fists and stepped away from her father, attempting to calm down. It wouldn't help to escalate this with things she didn't really mean. She breathed and counted to ten. When her anger was less overwhelming, she faced him. "No." She took up tea towels that needed washing. She went out but stopped half in the doorway. "You shouldn't take your insecurities out on your children." She walked off before Frex could summon his defenses.

* * *

"Elphie! Elphie, what's wrong with him!?"

Nessa was still yelling as Elphaba ran into the room. She was close to tears. Frex was on his side, his whole body jerking with his coughs. The nurses, in spectacular timing, were between changes in shifts.

Elphaba was lost for a good moment, then kicked into action, helping him prop himself up and open up his chest. The sound of it was still awful, still wet and ripping. Phlegm dripped from his lips onto the sheets beside his pillow, and it was thick and grey-green, and laced with blood.

Nessa saw it and became near hysterical. "Elphie, he's dying! DO SOMETHING!"

"Shut up, Nessa!" Elphaba couldn't think when people were yelling. She held his shoulder and his back. Elphaba hoped desperately he didn't die here. Not in front of Nessa. Not after that conversation. She didn't know what to do. It occurred to her that she could pray, and she laughed aloud, and looked chastened at Nessa's disbelieving glare.

He stopped after what felt like an age. He was still breathing, to Elphaba's amazement and incredible relief, but he could barely move. He sat with his mouth hanging open, his brows pinched, his eyes wincing. They gave him morphine, warm water and rubbed tiger balm onto his chest, as if that would do anything at this point. When the nurse arrived they told him what had happened, and he apologised and reassured Elphaba that she'd reacted appropriately. Elphaba was shaken. Nessa was worse. She was quiet but her eyes were streaming. Elphaba steadied herself, placed her arm around Nessa's shoulders. "A-are you okay?"

Nessa hiccuped, shook her head. Elphaba felt her chest ache. She couldn't handle seeing Nessa in pain. "Can I do anything?" She asked. Nessa shook her head against Elphaba's shoulder. "There must be something. Anything."

"Make him better."

"Anything but that," she said quietly. Nessa released a kind of half sob, then sniffled. She looked up at Elphaba. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"Would you sing?" Nessa hesitated. "Would you sing, even if it's something you might not like?"

Elphaba almost laughed again. "Of course. Of course." She squeezed Nessa, her face crumpling.

Shell and her pushed one of their mother's pianos into the little room. Nessa was beside Frex in bed. "Look dad," she said softly. Frex stirred. "Elphie is going to sing." He squinted up and saw Elphaba beside the piano. "I asked her to play one of your favourites."

"Which?" He breathed.

"Sailing With our Father."

He made some wheezy noise. The inflection was positive, at least. Elphaba opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't possibly find the words. She played and sang. Under Frex's direction she had sang this a thousand times, once or twice a day from the age of eight to fourteen, in front of stranger's doors and at the stages of tiny chapels. Nessa and Shell joined in, which was less awful for her. It was kind of nice. Elphaba sang as if leading a choir.

Nessa and Shell started up on Swing Low Sweet Chariot, Bett replacing her on the piano. Elphaba watched them from the doorway. They looked almost like a family. Elphaba turned her face from it. She went to find Galinda, having not seen her since early that morning.

Elphaba found her on the little balcony of their room after some searching. She announced her arrival when she closed the door. Galinda turned quickly, her hand on her chest. "God, you startled me."

"Sorry. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," she said quietly. "Drawing, reading. Looking at the grounds."

"Ah." Galinda was leaning on her hand, staring off toward the forest. Elphaba leaned beside her. "Frex had a coughing fit." Elphaba glanced at Galinda with a wary smile. "Thought he was finally dead."

"Whoa. That bad?" Elphaba nodded. Galinda exhaled and laid her hand on Elphaba's back. "I'm glad he pulled through."

"Yeah," Elphaba peered at Galinda. "How about you?"

"What?"

"How are you doing?"

Galinda hesitated, then shrugged. "I guess I'm a bit lonely. But it isn't really important. You have a lot going on, and I'm fine. I'm good." She smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry we don't get more time."

"No, it's really okay. He's your dad."

Elphaba grimaced to herself, cleared her throat. "You can go if you want, you know," she said quietly. "With all that's happened, I'd understand." She hoped to god Galinda didn't leave, but it was the right thing to at least offer.

Galinda was silent until Elphaba had the courage to look at her. She was frowning. "Do you want me to go?"

Elphaba rubbed her mouth with her hand. "...No."

"Good. Cause I wouldn't have left anyway." Elphaba sighed and rested her head on Galinda's shoulder.

"I think you would have."

"You're right, I would."

Since that day Frex had slept considerably more and breathed considerably less. When he was conscious he did not attempt conversation, though this seemed more out of exhaustion than inability. They all felt death closing in, like the walls of Frex's room drawing together. Shell began to sit with Nessa. Elphaba dismissed the nurse and resumed her duties. When she was not in that room, she was sitting and sighing with Galinda or smoking in the courtyard. She liked to watch the skein of lemon crested cockatoos that flew overhead at dawn and dusk.

Shell joined her one evening. "Can I have a smoke?" he asked.

"No." He kicked the gravel. "Please tell me you aren't smoking," Elphaba muttered.

"Nah."

"Good."

Shell squinted at her. "Bit hypocritical of you."

"I guess. It's good to learn from others mistakes." Elphaba laughed flatly. "Especially if those mistakes are still being made. Plus, it's illegal for you."

Shell hummed. He took a seat beside her. "Think dad's gonna croak soon."

"Ah." Elphaba glanced at him warily. She didn't like any of the directions that could head. "He has been rough lately."

Shell clearly had something he wanted to say. He fidgeted for a good while, then turned on Elphaba. "Is it weird that I'm not sad?" He looked at his hands. "I've been thinking a lot about him - like, trying to get all this - but it doesn't feel like all that much."

That was pretty relieving, actually. At least he wasn't there to break down. "Is it that you're not sad, or that you're indifferent?" Shell looked confused. "Like, do you feel relieved that he won't be in pain, or angry, or annoyed, or do you not feel anything?"

Shell turned this over in his head. "Nothing, I guess." He smiled stiffly. "I had a funny thought. I was like, 'oh, I'm going to be an orphan'. But I'm already like an orphan. I've always been. Dad just wasn't really a dad, you know?"

"Yeah," Elphaba said quietly. Elphaba suddenly felt unbelievably stupid; how had she not seen how lonely Shell must have been? He had never had Turtle Heart or Melena, both of them were before his time. He may not even know Turtle Heart existed. "You've only really had Nessa and I."

"And my friends. Rejjo, my best mate, his dads been really good to me. Lets me stay at theirs. Teaches me stuff." Shell glanced at her sideways. "Nessa's cool, but we don't really like the same things. And you left, so…"

Elphaba felt her chest constrict. It was the same kind of pain she got when Nessa cried. She had never felt it with Shell until this moment. Elphaba pulled out the photo of them together as kids. She had kept carrying it, along with the polaroids of Turtle Heart. She kept them like touch pieces or prayer beads. She held it between them. Shell looked at it, and then at her.

"I just had to take it for myself," She admitted with an embarrassed smile. Shell opened his mouth, then looked away. Elphaba's eyes fell to her hands and, unintentionally, at Turtle Heart in a vivid lion mask, Elphaba in his arms. "I'm sorry."

Shell shrugged. "You wanted to get away from dad."

"I did."

"I don't blame you." He smirked. "I was really envious actually. I was - I don't know, twelve? But I kept asking dad to let me move out with you."

"I remember Nessa mentioning that, actually. 'Shell might turn up. If he does, give him back.' She was pretty worried about you." Shell looked at bit surprised at that. Elphaba arched a brow at him. "She is your big sister."

Shell looked even more surprised at that. He raked his hand through his hair. "It's never felt like it," He admitted quietly. "Compared to Rejjo, my other friends… our family feels so separate."

Elphaba worked her jaw. "Yes." She looked off at nothing. "I used to think it was just normal. That most families were like ours."

"All families have their problems," Shell said. "Well. Most."

"True. But most families feel more like a family rather than a collection of acquaintances living together."

Shell was silent for a long moment. "I know that feeling," He started, "But I didn't think you did. You're close to Nessa, and you were close to dad."

"I wasn't close to Frex," Elphaba said with a kind of wary amusement. "We were almost enemies at times." Elphaba turned to him before he could respond. "Do you know about Turtle Heart?"

"I've heard the name," Shell said unsurely.

"He was why you were named Shell."

Shell's eyes widened. He laughed suddenly. "That totally explains that name. I always thought it was so stupid."

"I like it," Elphaba said, faintly reproachful. She traced the edge of the polaroids and handed them to Shell. Shell peered at them.

"That's him?"

"Yes."

Shell stared blankly. "He wasn't in any of the other photos. Was he a family friend?"

"Of a sort." Elphaba decided not to tell him all that until Frex was dead, out of some completely illogical respect to his living wishes. "He lived with our parents for almost four years."

"Four years? And there were no other photos?"

"I suspect Frex did some editing," she murmured, giving her brother a meaningful look.

Shell looked again at the photos, curious now. "Why?" he asked himself quietly. His eyes widened. He looked at Elphaba slowly. "Nessa."

"Ah." Elphaba had somehow forgotten about that. "Yes, he is Nessa's biological father." Shell looked blown away.

"That's why dad edited him out, then," he muttered. "I knew our family had some shit, but that's like, proper soapy drama."

Elphaba observed her brother's thoughtful portrait. She took a drag of her cigarette and exhaled. Her brother was nice, and she liked the kid, but he could be pretty stupid. Who would name their kid after someone they hated? She decided to let Shell figure those things out for himself. She dropped her cigarette and crushed it into the gravel. "You're certainly right about our family being separate. None of us have exactly the same parents."

Shell made some noise. Belatedly, he looked up at her. "Wait. What?"

Elphaba forced a kind of amused smile. "Found out I'm not related to Frex."

"Wha… when?"

"Like, four days ago."

"That recently?" Shell asked, gaping. Elphaba nodded. "He only just told you?"

Elphaba's face scrunched up, and she hid it behind her hair. "Yep."

Shell pressed his hands to his face. He looked at Elphaba. "You're not gonna kill him yourself, are you?"

"I'm not that angry." She pushed her hands into her pockets. "Close, though. Any idea where Galinda is?"

Shell blinked at the one-eighty change. "Uh, up at your room." Elphaba arched a brow at him. "We were talking about music," he said, half defensive and half embarrassed. God, he really did have a crush on Galinda.

"Right," she said warily. Shell handed the photos back to her. She stared at them, tapped them against her palm. "There's no way you're meant to feel about this, you know. Death. However it is you feel, people have felt or not felt that way before, and that's just how it is for you."

Shell glanced at his feet. "Okay." He smiled at Elphaba. "Thanks-" he stopped, his eyebrows drawing together. "I was going to say bro."

Elphaba smiled, unbidden. "Really?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "You feel more like a brother than a sister."

Elphaba had to control herself, stop from grinning. She hadn't expected that kind of unintentional validation from Shell. "Use whatever you want."

* * *

"Shell is a sweet kid, isn't he?"

Galinda pressed a kiss below her jaw. "He is."

"I feel quite bad," Elphaba murmured. "I never thought to pay much attention to him."

"He has your stoicism. You let people pass you by and keep all your strife undetected, even if you're desperate for help or affection."

"Okay, I didn't ask for an analysis."

Galinda kissed her shoulder. "Sorry."

"You're probably right, though," Elphaba said.

"I usually am."

"I just love how humble you are. You're a saint, Galinda."

"Literally, Saint Glinda."

"Oh my god."

"No, oh _my_ god." Elphaba smacked her with a pillow.

* * *

_Hahaha! What a question! How did I love your father? I loved him easily. I have not seen him since, but he was reasonably easy to love. Your mother was easier, of course; her spirit was more free, but he was a charming man. Did you know your father recites poetry beautifully? He would read me things. I could have died to his voice. And he cared, very genuinely, about everyone. He would always ask me how I was. When I first stayed with your parents, he asked me if I had any money, and he offered to book me a flight. He offered me a free room for a month or more. That turned to four years, of course. He did it with no hesitation. He has all of the charity he believes in._

_He has a surprisingly feminine side. He would wear lipstick and eyeliner when he preached. He would paint my nails. He was such an interesting man, a multifaceted man, who did not close himself off to femininity, even when Melena was watching. Melena accepted it, of course. She accepted all of him and of me. A free spirit._

_I did not know you were not Frex's blood, but I am not surprised. I remember many times Frex was not a father to you. Perhaps he is as ill suited to the position as Melena, but I believe it was his idea to have children in the first place. And he does care about you._

_Your father wants many things he does not understand. He has always been this way. To love him was to watch him at war with himself. When I was there, he won again and again. He sometimes lost. I fear he has lost many times since. So perhaps your father has been torn apart. I think you know the feeling. It is harder to be kind when you are in pain. Try to forgive him. Even just for yourself._

* * *

Elphaba was awoken by an emergency alarm at three in the morning.

The alarm wasn't loud, but a private alarm linked to an app on her phone. It was, as the nurses had described it, a kind of preliminary alarm built into the bed, made to tell someone that something was amiss.

What was amiss was that Frex wasn't in his bed. Elphaba padded out into the hall, squinting down each way. She saw light beneath the prayer room door. Of course. She opened just enough to peer in. She found Frex on his knees in front of their simple altar. On the altar were candles, white cloth, dried rose petals and sage. A small crystal dish of blessed water. Some little portraits of saints hung above them. Elphaba came into the room and closed the door behind her. Frex twitched at the sound.

"Were you asleep?" Elphaba asked quietly.

"No, I was praying," he said defensively. He glanced at her. He'd fallen asleep.

Elphaba came over, sitting cross legged beside him. He eyed this position but did not say anything. Traditional Unionist prayer required you sit with your legs folded beneath you. Children sat with their legs crossed. Elphaba leaned back on her hands.

"I was woken up by the alarm on your bed."

"Ah." He turned his head. "I apologise."

"It's fine." Frex stared at the candles in front of them. He looked deeply tired. "You should go back to bed," she said.

"No." Frex glanced at Elphaba, his face softening before she could push it. "This calms me," he said. "It's the most like myself I've felt in weeks."

Elphaba was vaguely disturbed by this sudden vulnerability. The candlelight cast dark shadows over his face, into the grooves of his laugh-lines and crow-feet. She looked into the candles with him. "Fair enough."

"You can go back to bed."

"Maybe in a bit."

Frex coughed quietly, as if he were trying to hide it. He made lots of throat and mouth noises now, when idle and half way through sentences. "I was just finishing my prayers, so I will go to bed soon."

"Good." She cut her eyes at him. "I'm surprised you're up at all."

He didn't respond. There was a tension between them, but it was different from usual. The tension had always come from the wall that they had firmly maintained for so many years. This new tension threatened to bring that wall down. Frex turned his face toward her, and Elphaba predicted, as he took a breath, that he was going to expose himself to her in some brilliant or awful way.

"For the first time in years, I'm doubting my faith." His breath caught, and he closed his eyes. "I cannot draw my mind from them. Your mother and Turtle Heart. I keep remembering our time together. It was only four years." He bowed his head, grimacing.

Elphaba considered leaving, but hadn't this secretly been something she'd always wanted? For Frex to engage with her, to trust her. She was uncomfortable, but only because it was unfamiliar. She took a deep breath, thinking hard of how to respond. "Why does thinking about them shake your faith?"

"Because…" Frex's face collapsed, his hand coming to his eyes. "Because. Those actions of ours lead to so many curses. You are not a bad person Fabala, and it is no fault of yours, but you cannot deny that your condition has plagued your life." Elphaba supposed she couldn't. "Just as Nessa's has plagued hers. Does it not seem obvious, that only the children born out of wedlock came so strange, while Shell - made by Melena and I - is perfectly average?"

Elphaba resisted rolling her eyes and saying something harsh. This level of closeness was rare and she wanted desperately to keep the peace. "There are any number of factors that lead to this. It could have been Illswater. It could have been completely random."

Frex huffed. "You know I have no faith in coincidence."

"So, how do these patterns shake your faith? I would've thought such evidence, however soft, would only bolster your faith."

"Ah." Frex grasped his wrist. "Yes, you have a point. Those signs were what showed me the way after your mother's death." He was grimacing again. "Only, I have not been happy since that time. The Lord has granted me no moment of particular joy or pity. I only…" His voice wavered. "I miss them."

"They were the people closest to you," Elphaba said quietly. Frex's hands were on his face.

"They were," he sighed. "We created so many bad things. Not Nessa and you, you are not bad, but the conditions thrust upon you." He shook his head. His face was black with shadow and his wet eyes glinted. "And this family is broken, another curse upon our lineage."

"But?" Elphaba asked.

"But." Frex made some pained grimace of a smile. Elphaba was afraid he was going to cry. "But I loved them." Elphaba stared at the altar. "I loved them so much. And every moment was beautiful. The three of us were good." His voice and breath jumped. "I was so sure... but what if it was fine? What if it was good?"

"I think it was," Elphaba said after a moment.

"The darkness is clever, Fabala. Very, very clever."

Elphaba assessed how worth her time this was. He was always so stubborn. She would never make him an unbeliever - she didn't want to, it was so important to him and he didn't have the time to recover from that - but she wasn't the kind of person to sit on their point.

Being honest with Frex wasn't an option, because Frex was delusional, and despite everything around the two of them she loved this stupid man. She could not bear to tell him he was wrong, lest he finally believe her. But there were, she realised, no other options for someone like her. It was honesty or nothing. Galinda was nothing like that. Elphaba sat fidgeting, trying to formulate what Galinda would do.

"You always taught me about our original minds. That gut instinct that tells you if something is right or wrong." Elphaba looked at him, and found him watching her. "Can you honestly say your gut says that was all evil?" Frex looked away. "What did your gut say? When they were here."

"When they were here…" He shrugged a shoulder. "It never occurred to me."

Elphaba watched his face. "Maybe that is what your original mind was telling you," she said quietly. "Maybe there was nothing to fear."

He suddenly looked lost. Elphaba recognized very clearly how Frex had suspended himself on a web of tenuous beliefs, and without them he would fall. He had put more than ten years of self flagellation and guilt into that web. To see that as useless - or even actively harmful - would be devastating to him. That is what she thought, anyway.

Frex, after some silent minute or two, cleared his throat. "I apologize for insulting Galinda. She seems like a nice young lady."

"She is," Elphaba said stiffly. She did not know how to talk to Frex about a topic like Galinda, or anyone she loved.

"I admit, she is a surprising match with what I know of you." Elphaba smiled at that.

"I suppose. She's a lot smarter than she gives herself credit for. And she's kind in a way I hadn't expected. She has been pretty good for me, really." Frex was silent. Elphaba went on regardless. "She makes me feel normal. Confident, even."

"I see." Frex side eyed her. "Don't let the attention of a beautiful person go too much to your head."

Elphaba put aside the hurt. "Are you speaking from experience?"

Frex laughed, abruptly expressive. Elphaba flinched. "Yes," he said warily. "Yes, he was beautiful." There was a long silence in which Frex realised what he'd said and was ashamed. "I should try to sleep," he muttered.

Elphaba helped him stand. In the dim prayer room, him grasping her elbows, she suddenly felt like she wanted to hug him. She hadn't been hugged by Frex since she was seven or so. As she hesitated, Frex began to move out of the room. She helped walk him there. She began to help him get into bed, but he gave her such a sharp glance that she let him struggle up himself. She stood in the doorway looking at his half illuminated, ash-grey face.

"Goodnight, Frex."

Frex winced. "Goodnight, Fabala."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for suicidal themes. And for clarity's sake, yes, we are back to Glinda's POV :)

Galinda woke, as was usual now, to an empty bed. She brushed her hair and her teeth and washed her face. She got dressed in Elphaba's childhood bedroom, barely touched by morning light. It was six forty-five. She went down to the kitchen to put on porridge and cut up fruit. Elphaba had attempted to stop her making breakfast, but it was one of the few ways Galinda could actually contribute comfortably, so she would have none of it.

On her way she passed Frex's room. The door was closed. Galinda felt strange walking past it. That room was like a temple for a god she didn't worship but had to walk through anyway. She had yet to step into the room, in fact. She couldn't think what she would do in there.

There was a window above the sinks in the kitchen that looked out across the courtyard. As Galinda sliced strawberries she saw Elphaba coming back from her morning exercise through these windows. She loved to watch how Elphaba moved right after a workout. There was a fluidity, a delicious presence in her shoulders and long, striding legs. Galinda almost cut her thumb.

Galinda served Elphaba's breakfast; Frex, Nessa and Bett wouldn't be awake. She didn't bother cooking for Shell anymore. He woke just before lunch and was a spectacularly picky eater, usually defaulting to cereal or instant ramen with hotdogs and egg. She was a bit disgusted, but it was an affectionate disgust she thought siblings must feel frequently.

She carried the tray up to Frex's room, where Elphaba would be settling into the armchair in the corner of the room with a book and a cup of tea. She came to the doorway and smiled at the chair reflexively, but it was empty. Rather, Elphaba was standing at Frex's bedside. "Elphie?"

Elphaba looked at Galinda, and drew her hands back to her sides. They had been, Galinda realised, at Frex's chest. "I think he's dead," Elphaba intoned. Both of them looked at Frex, completely at a loss of what to say.

"Should we call a doctor?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba shook her head. She began lowering the bed. "I didn't get to discuss his will with him. Or what he wanted his funeral to be like." Elphaba said these things distractedly, as if they were an annoyance.

Galinda put the tray down, and put her hand over Elphaba's on the bed controls. "Sit down and eat your breakfast," she said gently. "I'll... call his doctor. Then google exactly how all this works."

"No. I know how this works." She drew her hands from Galinda's and stared at the ground, then at Nessa, still asleep. She looked back at Galinda. "I remember from my mother."

"Oh."

"At least Nessa's still asleep," Elphaba said, pressing her hand to her mouth. "The next nurse will be here in ten minutes or so, there's no point in calling a doctor who will take longer to get here. I think they're a hospice nurse." Elphaba took a deep breath, rubbing at her arm. "I need to find the will. Right." She began to leave, then stepped back into the room. "Come get me the second Nessa wakes up. And tell the nurse to be quiet."

"Okay."

Elphaba hesitated again. "And, if he moves…" Her eyebrows drew together, and she went off.

The nurse arrived about ten minutes later, as Elphaba had predicted. His eyebrows rose to see Galinda in the room. She stood. "Hi, I'm Elphaba's partner…"

"Oh!" He laughed, and Galinda pressed a finger to her lips. He went quiet, puzzled. Galinda glanced at Nessa.

"Don't want to wake her."

"Ah."

Galinda stepped closer to him. "Um, I'm afraid…" Galinda wrung her hands. How to do this? "We suspect Frex has passed."

The nurse opened his mouth, then nodded, and moved around to the other side of Frex's bed. He pressed his hand to Frex's neck, listened to his chest with a stethoscope, placed a small mirror-like tool beneath Frex's nose, and shone a light in his eyes. He looked at his watch. "Time of death, seven thirty-two," he said quietly. He looked up at Galinda. "Where is Elphaba Thropp?"

"They're looking for the will."

He made a face, nodded. "Moves fast. Elphaba doesn't need to look for the will, the hospital has all that on record. Frex set it up that way. It's all part of the care package, financial distribution, property distribution… I'll have to fill out some forms for you, get a death certificate made." He looked at Frex. "Do you think Elphaba would want the body moved?"

"I have no idea," Galinda admitted. The nurse smiled.

"It's okay, there's no big rush. Families need time to react to these things." He 'ah'-ed and looked at Galinda as if he'd forgotten something. "I apologise, were you close to the deceased?"

"Oh no," Galinda said quickly, embarrassed. "I just met him a few weeks ago."

The nurse nodded slowly. "It's a confusing place to be in, isn't it?"

"Yes," Galinda said. She didn't really want to talk to this man. He picked up on that and cleared his throat.

"Well. Tell Elphaba I'll have the death certificate and the hospital's care package sent within the week. It'll have directions on what to do next, sources for funeral homes, grief counselling. The hospital is also legally required to perform an autopsy if the family so wishes."

Galinda glanced at Frex. She shrugged her shoulders. "I think we all know how he died."

"Sometimes bodies surprise you."

"I'll mention it to Elphaba."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "I'll leave you to it." He went off with a polite wave. Galinda watched him leave, then peered at Nessa, trying to tell how deeply asleep she was. Her eyes weren't moving beneath her lids, so Galinda figured she would be out for a while. She went to find Elphaba.

Galinda found her in Frex's study, surrounded by files and boxes of files, and a million pieces of paper. Elphaba was staring intently at whatever was in her hand, then suddenly put it aside and took up another, reading just as intently.

"Knock knock," Galinda said softly. Elphaba jumped, looked at her wide eyed. Galinda smiled fondly. "The hospital has the will. You don't need to look for it."

"Oh." Elphaba glanced at the mess of papers and files around her. She cleared her throat and began gathering all of them into stacks.

"Leave them for now."

"Nonsense. Death is no excuse for sloppiness." Elphaba glanced at her. "Ah, there's something I wanted to ask you about." Galinda, knowing Elphaba well, detected a kind of anxiety in her voice. "It's about something I found next to the body."

Galinda frowned, concerned at her phrasing. Elphaba was about to go on until they both heard a door opening upstairs. Elphaba looked at Galinda, and leapt to her feet, rushing out the door. Elphaba peered up. "It's Nessa," she said softly. "She mustn't have noticed yet." Elphaba glanced back at Galinda. "Come on."

They went up to the room, calmer than they felt. Galinda didn't know _what_ she was feeling. This wasn't her tragedy. But she had developed a great affection for the siblings as a unit, and was anxious about how all this would hit them. Nessa and Shell were so young.

Galinda had lost her parents - in a way - at the age of twenty, and that had been a profoundly scary experience. She was lucky she'd had a home and good friends and Elphaba at the time, because she had never felt that alone. Shell was _fifteen_. His feelings about Frex were choppy from what she'd gleaned, but he at least had a house, financial support, health care and a guardian as it was. Nessa, at the mercy of the government to provide the assistance she'd need, was just as vulnerable.

More presently, and perhaps more importantly, Nessa would be devastated. Galinda wished she could help Elphaba help Nessa through this. Galinda simply wasn't that close to Nessa.

Nessa appeared suddenly in their path, emerging from one of the many bathrooms scattered around the house. Nessa blinked at them. "Morning," she murmured sleepily. She frowned. "Elphie?"

Elphaba's broad shoulders were a tense line, her hands clenched. She went forward to Nessa, touched her waist, murmuring to her. They went into one of the rooms off of the hallway. Not Frex's room.

Galinda glanced over the house, wondering what to do now. She heard a cry from within the room, and quickly made her way downstairs.

Galinda had been drawing an awful lot since she'd got here, having had the forethought to pack a reasonable bundle of tools. Losing her job was definitely a blow, but she'd at least done a ton of work for her folio. Galinda settled at Elphaba's desk and resumed a drawing she'd had in progress the last week or so.

This wealth of time was a strangely nostalgic experience. She was not a hard worker, but living in Shiz she'd always kept herself in motion. To sit in a quiet room alone, reading or drawing or thinking was more reminiscent of her childhood. Young Gillikin girls were given friends by the age of three, and their mothers would go to extraordinary lengths to ensure those friendships blossomed. But of course, Galinda hadn't been a girl to her mother then. She had been taken beneath her father's wing.

To Reginald, a stoic boy had been just fine. So Galinda had not had friends. At least she could draw.

* * *

 

Galinda got a text from Elphaba around lunch time.

(*°∀°)=3: Nessa took it hard. Obviously. Gonna be with her a while. Wouldnt suggest you come in. shes feeling a lot of things.

Galinda: i understand :) spend the day with her. hope youre okay

(*°∀°)=3: Thanks. Im fine.

Galinda grimaced at her phone and placed it on the table, worrying for Elphaba silently.

She was visited by Shell some hours later. He must have just woken up; he was in his boxers and a tank top, his hair a frizzy mess of curls. He looked mildly distressed. "I looked in dad's room."

Galinda leaned against the door. "Were Elphie and Nessa in there?"

"Yes." Shell crossed his arms, glancing at his feet. "Is Frex dead?"

Galinda hesitated, then sighed, and moved to let Shell in. He sat on Elphaba's bed, raking his hands through his hair. Galinda sat beside him. "Elphaba and I found him this morning."

Shell nodded his head. "Had to happen sometime," he murmured.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not much yet." Galinda could see he was hesitating on something. "Um, when I peeked into the room, Elphaba looked at me, and she gave me this smile like… 'How crazy is this'? And I smiled back. And I can't really believe he's dead." He blinked. "Nothing's different yet, I guess. It doesn't change anything for me."

"You don't think you'll miss him?"

"Maybe later," Shell mumbled. He rubbed at his hair and brow, scowling. "Ugh, I just… feel guilty, for not feeling more. And weird. It's weird that I'm not sad. But I'm just not."

"You're not meant to feel any particular way, Shell. You feel how you feel."

"Yeah, but it says something about me, doesn't it?"

"Not really. In this case, I think it says more about Frex."

"...True." He smiled finally, if a bit sadly. "Thanks Galinda."

Galinda wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him gently. "No problem Shell." He leaned his head on her shoulder.

Shell cleared his throat. "So uh… what are your parents like?"

Galinda felt her face closing like the shutters being pulled down on a window. Her hand dropped from Shell's back, and she folded them over her stomach instead. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"Live far out?" Shell asked. "Or, um, just staying away like Elphie did?"

Galinda gave Shell a tight smile. "They disowned me, actually."

"Oh. Ah, shit." Galinda laughed a bit as Shell became incredibly awkward. "I'm really sorry. I had no idea…"

"It's okay," Galinda said with a smile. "It was recent, so I'm a bit sore over it, but I'm okay."

"Can I ask what happened?"

Galinda considered disclosing to Shell. She decided there was no point; he didn't need to know that, and it wasn't even really the answer to his question. "They didn't like that I was interested in women."

"Ah." Shell arched a brow. "Bet the green skin didn't help."

Galinda found that comment callous, but understood he didn't mean any malice with it. "Elphie and I weren't together at the time, actually."

"Whoa. Really?"

"Really. We were close, though," Galinda recalled fondly. "That was kind of the tipping point, the night my parents cut off. Elphie took care of me. Kept me stable." Galinda looked at Shell. "You're really lucky to be Elphie's family, you know."

Shell frowned gently. He looked down at his hands. "Yeah, you're right," he said quietly. "Though I only just realised it this week."

Galinda patted his arm. "Don't worry. It took me months to even admit I was attracted to them."

Shell snickered. He glanced at Galinda very briefly. "Well, I am kind of shocked you're dating her. You're like, way out of Elphie's league."

Galinda had found herself taking insults to Elphaba personally. Even so indirect it was a frustrating experience. People didn't seem to realise how regularly they implied that Elphaba was somehow lesser. Galinda liked Shell, so it angered her all the more to hear that sentiment from him. "They're the one out of my league."

Perhaps she'd been a bit too cold. Shell looked distressed. There was a stretch of silence. "I'm really glad you're with Elphie," he said out of nowhere. Galinda peered down at him. He blushed and looked away. "Cause I got to meet you and stuff. I'm glad."

Galinda couldn't help smiling. He was such an honest kid. She ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I love you too Shell."

* * *

 

Elphaba finally reappeared at ten at night, her hair freshly washed, smelling of white tea and lime. She ran her hands over Galinda's shoulders, kissing the top of her head and resting her cheek there. She sighed with exhaustion. "Nessa's asleep."

"How is she?"

"Not good." Galinda stood from the desk as Elphaba sat on her bed, dropping her face into her hands. "She's taking this even harder than I thought. She's scared. She's alone," Elphaba said weakly, like that was her failure. "She's never experienced that."

"She'll pull through this," Galinda said, running a hand over Elphaba's head. Elphaba closed her eyes at the feeling. "Time heals these things."

"To a point," Elphaba murmured.

Galinda looked at her hand, woven through Elphaba's hair. "To a point." She sat beside Elphaba, who immediately moved onto her side to put her head on Galinda's lap. There was a snapping from beneath them. Elphaba leaned back, peering down at her lap.

"Ah, right. I forgot I had this." Elphaba jammed her hand in her pocket. She pulled out a now cracked medicine bottle and handed it to Galinda. "I was going to mention it this morning. I found that by my father's bed."

"Morphine?" Elphaba nodded. Galinda looked at the bottle. "He was taking these daily, right?"

"Yes."

Galinda looked between the bottle and Elphaba. "So…"

Elphaba leaned forward with her hand on her mouth. "That was just opened a few days ago."

It was empty. "Oh." Elphaba was staring at her feet. Galinda put the bottle in Elphaba's hand. "You think..."

"I don't know." Elphaba shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. With his beliefs. But, they were shaken…" She wavered.

"Right." Galinda paused. "The hospital offers a free autopsy, you know. They have to legally."

Elphaba inhaled, and shook her head. "No," she muttered, "no, that's… not a good idea. I don't want to know."

"You don't?"

"No. Because what if he did?" They let this hang in the air, neither knowing what to say.

They sat up in bed with their laptops, as was their ritual. Galinda had messages from Crope and Fiyero on skype. They'd probably be in bed by now, but she shot them responses anyway.

"I got another email from Turtle Heart," Elphaba said.

Galinda had never seen the particular kind of excitement that came over Elphaba when Turtle Heart contacted her. It didn't look that much like excitement, more like restlessness, but Galinda thought it must be the same thing. "Good letter?"

"Yes," Elphaba murmured back distractedly. "He invited us to Quadling Country."

"Really? When?"

"In about a month."

"Do you want to go?"

"I'm surprised you're even asking."

"True," Galinda said with a smile. "I've always wanted to visit."

Elphaba hummed as she typed her response to Turtle Heart. "It's a beautiful place."

"Elphie?"

"Mm?"

"Do Nessa and Shell know about Turtle Heart's relationship with your parents?"

Elphaba stopped, looking at Galinda slowly. "I… haven't got around to telling them yet." Galinda winced sympathetically as Elphaba rubbed at her eyes, sighing exhaustedly. "I think I blanked that from my mind and hoped it would just disappear."

Galinda found Elphaba's thigh over the sheets. "Don't worry. Shell won't be upset, and considering how he is with us I doubt he'll find it disturbing."

"I have no concern for Shell's reaction," Elphaba muttered. "Nessa on the other hand…"

Galinda stroked Elphaba's leg distractedly. "Yeah, she's going to be tougher."

Elphaba lay her hand over Galinda's. Galinda peered up at her, surprised. "How do you think I should handle this?" Elphaba asked. Nothing delighted Galinda more than when Elphaba asked for her opinion on something. She rewarded Elphaba with a kiss on the cheek, and then focused on the problem posed.

"It's all about timing. The worst time you could do it is close to the funeral. This could potentially shatter her image of your father and she should be given the time to process that information before the funeral, or before she's confronted with Turtle Heart himself."

"So… Sooner the better?"

Galinda shrugged. "Maybe. Depends when the funeral is."

She wasn't thrilled with that response. "Alright. I'm meeting with the funeral home tomorrow to set a date. Do you think two weeks will be okay?"

"It'd do I think." Elphaba nodded grimly. Galinda turned her hand so their palms were pressed together, their fingers folded over each other. She held Elphaba's eye. "You can do this, Elphie."

Elphaba looked away. "I hope so."

* * *

 

Galinda woke up in Elphaba's arms. It was a rare and beautiful experience. To see Elphaba's face relaxed and touched with morning light so up close suffused Galinda with warmth from her chest to every part of her. Galinda could no longer fathom seeing Elphaba as anything less than perfect. Her chiseled jaw, her arched lips, her nose - her nose! - so gloriously _Elphaba_. The blessed hue of her skin. Elphaba was one in six billion. She was historically incredible, a blip in the universe. How could she be considered anything less than miraculous? Galinda traced her fingers over Elphaba's lips, and kissed her softly, desperate not to wake her. She didn't.

Elphaba didn't wake until almost an hour and a half later, in fact. She was grimacing immediately, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palm. "God, what time is it?"

"Eight."

Elphaba went about getting dressed. "Eight? What?" She threw open her dresser. "You didn't wake me up?"

"You didn't ask me to." Galinda watched Elphaba wrestle a brush through her hair. "You looked so peaceful."

Elphaba grumbled a bit. "At least I had a shower last night. I'm meeting with someone from White Roses at nine thirty."

"Is that the funeral home?"

"Yes." Elphaba yanked a pair of jeans up around her hips. "They're on other side of the city, so I'm afraid I have to go-" she peered at the clock on her bedside table, "- now." She pulled on a shirt and her socks and shoes, and kissed Galinda goodbye quickly, rushing out the door. Galinda hoped she picked up some food on the way there.

When Elphaba got back, she asked Shell and Nessa to meet her in the parlour with a certain stoicism that Galinda had not seen on Elphaba in months. Galinda thought Elphaba would be more nervous about the whole deal, but she seemed calm. Galinda stood just outside the room as Elphaba delivered the news. Shell said it made sense as if pieces of some puzzle had fallen into place. Nessa, of course, was in complete disbelief.

"Did you know about that?" Nessa asked later that day. They were in the kitchen, Galinda having offered to make Nessa tea. "Turtle Heart and… all of it."

Galinda peered at Nessa. "I did. Elphaba told me. I saw Turtle Heart at a seminar at the start of the year, in fact."

Nessa was frowning. "A seminar?"

"Yes, a seminar about spellcraft. He was one of the panelists."

Nessa had fallen quiet. She did not speak until Galinda had laid out the tea and sat down. "So he's a practitioner of magic," Nessa said stiffly, "and so are you, I suppose."

Galinda did not know how to respond to that. Thropps seemed to value honesty, and she suspected Nessa was the same when it came down to it. "I am. I know your father was not particularly-"

"My father's beliefs are not my own. My father is-" she closed her eyes, "- was, delusional. His mind was clouded by paranoia and grief."

"Sorry, I… didn't mean for it to sound that way."

Nessa's mind was elsewhere now. "My father slept with some peddler of spells. It's hard to imagine someone like him doing that… being that kind of person."

Galinda considered Nessa carefully. She didn't really understand how the mind of the religious worked; she understood why people were wary of magic, but the disgust toward magic users themselves always eluded her. Was it something to do with sin? Just a malformation of mistrust? Nessa seemed quite intelligent, though. Galinda gave up the thought. "Well, perhaps that kind of person isn't what you expect."

Nessa glanced at Galinda, and tilted her head. "My father had a relationship with a foreign magic user, and now here are you and Elphie. How interesting."

Galinda couldn't quite tell if that was a positive or negative assessment, but defaulted to negative. Nessa was relentlessly passive aggressive. More so with Galinda, of course. "Maybe it runs in the family."

"I certainly hope not," Nessa muttered. Galinda was about to respond before Elphaba came into the room and spotted Galinda.

"Ah, there you are. Shell has requested pizza for dinner. Nobody really feels like cooking. I was wondering if you'd like anything in particular?"

"I'm good with pizza," Galinda said with a smile.

"How about you, Nessie?"

Nessa stared down at her teacup. "I don't care about dinner," she said, void of emotion.

"I can get cabbage over rice from that Quadling place-"

"No thank you."

Elphaba stood at the door and stared at her. "Nessa, just tell me what you'd like."

"I'm not hungry," Nessa snapped, glaring at her lap.

Elphaba worked her jaw. "I'm trying my best." Nessa looked up at Elphaba as she stormed out of the kitchen. Galinda felt bolted in place. She glanced from the door to a wide eyed Bett, then to pale-faced Nessa.

"Um-"

"Please leave me alone," Nessa said tremulously. Galinda murmured something and went off outside to find Elphaba, but she'd already driven off. She came back three hours later with cold pizza and a serving of cabbage over rice, and went straight to bed.

* * *

 

Elphaba remained consistently stoic for the rest of the week. Galinda felt there was some distance created between them, a line that had been drawn. Elphaba had stepped beyond it and Galinda couldn't follow her. She had woken up with Elphaba by her side every morning. It was so unusual it was concerning to Galinda, no matter how pleasant an experience it was. Elphaba was sleeping thirteen hours a night.

On top of that, the tension between Elphaba and Nessa put Galinda incredibly on edge. She felt as if she tiptoed around conversation, avoided certain rooms and paths, the sudden flares of anger between them. Their arguments had a pattern. Elphaba tried to appeal to Nessa. Nessa had none of it. Elphaba stormed off. Nessa was hurt. The crux of the issues, to Galinda, was Nessa's hang ups about her father. Galinda was a bit biased.

They bought the family appropriately dark and formal clothing for the funeral, which was fast approaching. Bett had told them to keep them for the day itself, so they'd had to scrounge for the wake. Elphaba and Shell had got away with old dress shirts and black slacks. Galinda didn't really do dark, modest clothing, so she'd had to borrow from Bett. Nessa had dark and modest covered.

The wake involved a lot of people Galinda didn't know, and a lot of looks she didn't enjoy receiving. Elphaba informed her that most of the attendees were members of Frex's past congregations, as well as some extremely distant relatives. Galinda introduced herself as Elphaba's partner and let them take that however they wanted. Neither Elphie nor her had the energy for explaining.

Galinda experienced a strange swell of emotion as she passed Frex's body. It made her think, quite selfishly, of her own father. She could not imagine him dead. He had always been so full of vitality. He was her childhood.

Her father had filled her youth with lessons. He had taught Galinda to tie knots, make fires, fly fish, box. He had bought her martial arts lessons and fencing lessons and riding lessons. Galinda hadn't caught on to any of these activities except hunting. But for her father's class hunting culture was more about everything around hunting; the cabin, the silence, the solitude.

Her father had given her other gifts. He had taught her how to drive at ten, how to deal with a broken down car, how to make a compass, and a hundred other practicalities. She had wanted to forget all these things once she was finally living as herself out of spite. She'd come to realise, albeit bitterly, how useful those lessons were.

Thinking about her parents made her sad and angry and guilty all at once. They had cut her off for the worst reasons, and to her that final a separation had felt almost like their death. It felt now incredibly insensitive, mourning her living parents while this family had watched theirs die one after the other. It made her feel foolish for never trying to contact them. But it was perfectly justified, she knew that. If only she believed it.

The funeral was the day after. Galinda had to persuade Elphaba into the bathroom to wash her hair and scrub her clean. She worried that she'd had to persuade her at all. Elphaba stood in front of the mirror in her suit, Galinda just beyond her shoulder. Galinda had experienced a startling lack of fun helping Elphaba pick it out. She ran her hands over the angular shoulders of the jacket, pulled at the bottom so the lapels sat right. Their eyes met in the mirror. Galinda smiled softly. "It fits you."

Elphaba turned around, her hands coming to Galinda's waist. She looked at Galinda strangely. "The dress looks nice on you." Elphaba hadn't even looked at the dress. Galinda held Elphaba's face in her hands and kissed her brow, and brought Elphaba's head to rest on her shoulder. Elphaba exhaled against her neck.

"Are you okay, Elphie?" She asked this quietly and with weight.

Elphaba leaned out of her arms. She got the hair tie around her wrist and pulled her hair into a tight little bun. "I'm just fine," she said. She opened the door for them. "Let's go bury my dad."


	22. Chapter 22

Galinda had no experience with funerals. She sat on the opposite row to Elphaba and her family and relatives, much to Elphaba's frustration. Galinda looked over the program. Prayers, stories, scripture readings, hymns. It was about what she'd expected.

The sizeable gathering of media outside the chapel was another story, however. Galinda didn't know how they could feel they had any right to be here. But Elphaba had predicted it, and mentioned it was exactly the same case at her mother's funeral. "The bodyguards - which were actually necessary - caught people trying to sneak in with cameras. That's what Frex told me anyway."

There were no media inside the building at least. The proceedings were an education in Unionist tradition, if a boring one. Nessa's prayer was heart breaking. Shell had got out of speaking, claiming he was too emotional. Elphaba had plainly refused. Fellow ministers and community leaders spoke in their stead.

Then were the hymns. Galinda had witnessed an argument between Nessa and Elphaba some days before about Elphaba singing at the funeral. They had been shouting in the kitchen, a favourite spot for their fights.

"Why do I have to sing it? Get a choir! They would do it better anyway!"

"He wants you, the plans asked for you specifically!" Nessa glared at Elphaba as she shook her head. "What's _wrong_ with you!? This is our father's funeral! You can't sing one bloody hymn once, just for him!?" Elphaba didn't reply. Galinda heard something close to tears breaking Nessa's voice. "Why must you always choose to hate him?" Nessa hesitated. "To hate both of them?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she muttered.

"Of course not." Nessa left. Galinda, who'd been washing the dishes and keeping very quiet, peered over her shoulder at Elphaba.

Elphaba glanced at Galinda and rolled her eyes, or just about. "I'm fine."

Of course she wasn't fine, Galinda knew that much. But these wars within Elphaba were out of Galinda's hands, and attempting to join her fight only angered her.

The issue of whether she'd sing the hymn or not had gone unresolved as far as Galinda had gathered, but Elphaba crumbled beneath Nessa's will on the regular. Galinda watched Elphaba's back as she strode to stand before her father's body, her broad shoulders made broader by her suit. She had agreed to lead the chant of a Unionist hymn, apparently Frex's favourite. Galinda was excited. She was completely in love with Elphaba's voice.

The pews of people all took up the program, which had the lyrics printed for them to follow, and stood up. Galinda did the same. She watched Elphaba take a seat at the piano and begin to play. Elphaba sang out and held the first note, letting the funeral-goes match their voice to hers. Galinda didn't sing along, feeling separate from the whole thing. Elphaba lead them into the first verse. It was a soothing song. Elphaba's voice, true to Elphaba's character, was unexpectedly suitable for the softness of it.

Elphaba let the piano fall at the last verse, and sang it alone. Galinda saw Nessa's jaw moving, like she was mouthing the words with her.

" _Our troubles and our trials here  
_ _Will only make us richer there  
_ _When we arrive at home, when we arrive at home._ "

There was a stretch of silence, and then an appropriately restrained applause. Elphaba moved quickly back to her place beside Shell.

After the funeral, everyone proceeded to their cars to travel to the burial. Elphaba excused herself to a room off the side of the chapel. It had a vanity and smelling salts and lots of bouquets. Elphaba was on a chair in front of a window, the light falling on her. Galinda closed the door behind her and paced over.

"That was a beautiful song."

Elphaba glanced vaguely in her direction. "It is," Elphaba said quietly. "I don't like hymns if you can believe it, but they're written to be sung easily. When a full choir sings a hymn - there's nothing quite like it."

"But you don't like them?"

Elphaba smirked at her. "The lyrics tend to be a bit of a deal breaker."

"Unionist references have been stripped of any real meaning in secular culture. I wouldn't let that ruin them for you."

"They have been stripped of meaning to secular people," Elphaba agreed, "but most people in Munchkinland are not secular. The garden, the grace, the resurrection; those symbols all have real weight here." Elphaba got up and stepped toward her. "There's also their prominence in my childhood."

"I suppose your family went to church every week."

"My family ran church every week. I spent all of my childhood singing hymns. I was my father's sad, godly little beast child." Elphaba sighed and swayed on her heels, rubbed the back of her neck. "Hymns sure are pretty, though."

Galinda had stepped in it a bit there, though an insight into Elphie's childhood was always appreciated. She moved close to Elphaba, taking her face between her hands. "Your voice made it more than pretty," Galinda said quietly. She gazed closely at Elphaba, searching her face. "You sang like a believer."

"I sang for a believer." Elphaba's eyes fluttered away and back to Galinda, her jaw tensing beneath Galinda's fingers. "I don't see the use in singing songs for people that can't hear them."

Galinda, full of affection and a deep desire to comfort Elphaba, kissed her softly and chastely. That was her only intention. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Galinda against her, and kissed her deeply, inappropriately, her hands moving very quickly where they shouldn't. Galinda, flustered and caught extremely off guard, half disengaged. "What are you doing?" Galinda breathed worriedly. Elphaba blinked.

"I'm…" She scowled, abruptly angry, and stepped away from Galinda. "I thought you wanted to."

Galinda tried to remain as gentle as possible. "I was comforting you…"

"Well then don't-" she closed her mouth, grimacing and rubbing her brow. "Whatever," she mumbled, and strode out of the room. Galinda got her bearings and followed after her belatedly.

Elphaba was already in the car with her siblings. Galinda followed the procession to the cemetery in Frex's truck. The burial was a long process. Everyone walked around the pit and threw dirt on the casket. Nessa started crying openly during the priest's address. None of the children spoke. Galinda made sure she was near Elphaba, and found her hand grasped half way through the ceremony. Galinda squeezed, hoping Elphaba felt everything that was there between their palms.

* * *

When they got back to Colwen Grounds, the first thing that happened was Nessa turning on Elphaba, still upset. "I'm not going to Quadling Country."

Shell, of all people, was the first to react. "Come on Nessa, it'll be fun. Like a vacation. I think we all need something like that-"

"You aren't even sad." Shell reeled and scowled at her incredulously. She focused on Elphaba. "Why would I want to meet some man that seduced my father? A high profile necromancer, from what Galinda has-"

"Your biological father," Elphaba said bluntly, and Nessa's face fell and came back together, shocked, hurt, furious. She exhaled harshly, and stormed up to her room. Elphaba, exhausted, went right up to bed.

Galinda felt some awkwardness between Elphie and her as they undressed. There was an expectation that neither of them were sure of. Elphaba was never one to beat around the bush. "Do you want to have sex?" She asked flatly.

Galinda didn't know if she should laugh or get angry. "Do you?"

Elphaba avoided her eye. "If you want to I can-" she shut her mouth. Galinda frowned.

"What?" Elphaba blinked, folding up the t-shirt in her hands. "Elphie, what? Force yourself? Is that what you were going to say?"

"That's not what I was going to say," Elphaba sighed. "Not… exactly."

Galinda pulled on her pajamas quickly. "I don't want to, no. And I never want to have sex if you're not invested in it."

"Sorry," Elphaba said tiredly. "About earlier as well. That was…" She shook her head. "I don't know what that was."

"Were you turned on?"

Elphaba squinted at her. "After my father's funeral?"

"You were the one with your hand up my dress," Galinda muttered.

"No, I wasn't turned on," Elphaba said with an edge. Galinda willed herself to calm down and process her own emotion. The last thing Elphaba needed was Galinda being upset with her. That's what mattered to Galinda in the end; what Elphaba needed to feel normal again.

"I'm not angry at you," Galinda said gently, and she wasn't. She was angry at the situation. "You don't need to be okay right now, you know. You don't need to be strong."

"Yes I do," Elphaba said quietly. "I have two younger siblings. I have the eminency. I have this trip coming up. I do need to be okay." Elphaba looked away. "And I am."

"You can't expect yourself to be this unbreakable person-"

"You're assuming there's some kind of choice in this." Elphaba came near to Galinda, held her shoulders in her hands reassuringly. "I've been through this before. This won't break me."

Galinda didn't know what to say. She'd never lost anyone. What right did she have to speak over Elphaba on this matter? But she could feel this wasn't going right.

It became increasingly clearer over the week. Her behaviour had become a solid cause for concern; the sleepless nights and thirteen hour blackouts; how little she ate; how she was bathing once a week, if Galinda prompted her.

Despite this personal lethargy, Elphaba had become unceasingly active in practical matters. Every day was something she needed to do, some issue to handle or some letter to write to someone. She went over and over the legal details of the will, the eminency, Nessa and Shell's future guardians. "That will be me obviously," Elphaba had said with no particular emotion.

"There's no other relatives you could go to?"

"No. None that we know well."

"Are you sure you want that responsibility, Elphie?" Galinda asked worriedly.

Elphaba's eyebrows drew together. "Of course. This is partly my fault anyway… I should have forced my father into intensive care. He wasn't mentally sound."

Now it was Elphaba's fault her father had died of an illness? "Elphie, he was sick. How is that at all to do with you?"

Elphaba looked like she wanted to argue, but didn't. That was not a sign Galinda had convinced her - in fact it was the opposite, Elphaba engaged in ideas she found credible.

Galinda's impulse was to point out how silly these thoughts were, but Galinda was not exactly very clear minded herself. The stress of the whole family's tragedy was wearing down on her now. Shell's company was a sanctuary; he was genuinely unphased by what had happened, and just as put off by all the tension.

When Galinda thought about it, she knew the appropriate response to Elphaba's irrationality was to simply listen to her, be empathetic, and let her process it on her own. But Elphaba rarely talked about anything beyond what she was doing. Elphaba did not want to process. Galinda had seen through Elphaba; she understood that despite all of Elphaba's activity she had come to a complete stand still.

Yes, Elphaba's habits had surely changed, and that was not like Elphaba at all. She was not exercising. Galinda didn't bring this up in fear of implying it was expected; it was not, of course. It was just very out of character. Elphaba had snuck out of a stranger's house at four in the morning to exercise in a forest, for God's sake.

Galinda had also noticed other changes. Bags under her eyes. Posture somehow even worse than before. The dulling of her beautiful hair.

"Elphie, when was the last time you washed your hair?"

Elphaba looked up from her laptop. "I don't know," She muttered.

"Sunday. It was sunday, before the funeral."

"Well, why'd you ask if you knew?"

"It's been almost two weeks." Elphaba stared at her computer, silent. "Elphie, go clean yourself."

Elphaba scowled at her. "I have more important things to think about right now, okay?"

"More important than your own health?"

"I'm not going to get sick by-"

"You're going to get sick if you don't eat! That's going to make you sick!"

Elphaba was on her feet. "Fine, I'll go fucking clean myself." She slammed the door behind her. Galinda pressed a shaking hand to her head.

Galinda didn't want to sit around and wait until they could argue more or not apologise and make up properly. She went off to the courtyard, intending to go for a walk. Unfortunately, Nessa was sitting just beyond the doors and arrested Galinda with her eyes the moment she stepped outside. She was on her own, a rare occurrence. Galinda approached her apprehensively. "Nessa," She greeted her lukewarmly. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Can I not be alone?"

"Of course you can," Galinda said, flustered.

"I am thinking about my stupid sister." Galinda sat beside Nessa. Nessa peered at her, eyebrow raised. "You're not going to defend her?"

Galinda shrugged. "I understand your anger, considering how they've been talking to you."

Nessa was quite pleased at that, Galinda thought. "Elphie simply doesn't know when she's gone too far," Nessa murmured.

"Well, it's partly-"

"The autism, yes, perhaps." The other part of it went unsaid, but understood nonetheless. They sat in strangely comfortable silence for a long while. Galinda was studying the stars, which were very clear out here. The courtyard didn't have lights.

"I don't care about my biological father." Nessa let this hang in the air. Galinda stared at the sky, giving her the space to continue. Neither of them would feel right giving or receiving comfort. "I already have a dad, and I just want him back," She said, her voice breaking.

Galinda hated the sound of people crying. It always got her emotional. She was going to say something, but no, she needed to take her own advice. She kept quiet and left it to Nessa.

"I'm sad, and I'm angry, and the person I go to when that happens is my dad. He's meant to be beside me right now, and he's not, and he never will be again. And you know, he loved me a lot." Galinda looked at Nessa. Her face was red and bare and twisted with pain. "He really understood me. Nobody else did that. Nobody else even _tries._ "

Galinda hesitated. "I think… Elphaba understands you, Nessa." Nessa looked away. "They love you more than anyone."

"They aren't what I need right now," Nessa wept.

Galinda came closer to understanding the concept of loss. Loss was a deceptively elegant word. It implied a falling away. This wasn't a falling away - it was a hole roughly cut out of people's lives. Nessa had a need, and nothing in the world would fill it. There was no answer. There was just bearing it.

Galinda wiped her cheek, peered at Nessa. "I'm really sorry, Nessarose." Nessa glanced at her, exhaling shakily.

* * *

Elphaba was in the closest thing Galinda had seen to a sulk.

The time to go to Quadling Country had arrived, and Nessa was refusing to go. Elphaba had to cancel train tickets. Expensive train tickets. Money was another matter Elphaba was preoccupying herself with; she had been hit with the medical bills, and all the other bills, and they were in the tens of thousands. Were they not heirs of the eminency, they would have had at least three-quarters of the bills covered by welfare.

Galinda watched and listened as Elphaba paced back and forth in front of her, her arm folded and her shoulders high and tense. "I can't go to Quadling Country without her. They need me right now, and they should meet Turtle Heart. But I don't know if-"

"Email and ask him," Galinda said.

"I suppose I should," Elphaba muttered. "I'd rather just get Nessa on that damn train."

"She's as stubborn as you." Galinda softened. "And she's taken this… really hard. Of course. I think she needs this time to process."

"We might not have time."

"We can always meet Turtle Heart later, even if he is only in Quadling Country briefly. You can't force her to grieve faster."

Elphaba was stone faced, then wavered, and sighed heavily. "Yeah. Yes, you're right."

Galinda watched as Elphaba sat against the side of her bed, her hands fisting in her hair. "You need to give yourself that time too," Galinda said quietly. "You're doing all of these things, pushing yourself to be a support system, but you aren't. You can give yourself time to breath."

"Sounds like a conversation we've had before," Elphaba said with a tired glance up at Galinda. Elphaba closed her eyes. "Talking, talking, talking. But nothing's happening. Nothing's…" Elphaba's jaw set.

"You do things everyday. You're constantly busy."

"It's not enough," Elphaba said.

So still, Elphaba acted every day. She had taken to sorting her father's files in his study. Galinda, at a loss with how else to help, offered to sit with her. Most of the notes were missionary reports from across Oz and transcripts of sermons. Galinda read some of them for a bit - the ones that were Frex's - out of some belated curiosity as to who he was. "What was your father like when he gave sermons?" Galinda asked gently.

"Very passionate," Elphaba said distractedly. "He was convinced that every person left unconvinced was a tragedy, and took it all very seriously. He was desperate to save people." Elphaba's eyes flickered up from the page before her. "In the most patronizing way possible, of course. He was a Unionist."

"I see." Galinda was about to ask another question, but was distracted by the voice floating from the next room.

Nessa had taken to singing hymns every day. Elphaba disliked it. Galinda could only guess exactly why - was it because they were hymns, or because they were Frex's favourites? Elphaba was looking over some important document or another, and she slammed her hand on the desk abruptly. "That damn singing! It's been three bloody days!"

"Elphie, calm down-" Elphaba stood up, making toward the door. Galinda caught her arm. "Elphie, stop."

Elphaba shook her hands off easily, though she did stop. "What? Doesn't this drive you mad?"

"She's grieving, Elphie." Elphaba looked away, blinking hard. "Leave her be."

"She could do it more quietly."

They sat like that for at least two more hours. Galinda was about ready to beg for a walk or a run in the forest, anything but this boring procession of papers. She supposed she could just leave Elphaba to it, but she was honestly worried about her, and not in just a general sense. Elphaba hadn't mentioned anything, but Galinda wondered how extensive this depression or grief was, what things it may inspire in Elphaba. She knew voicing such concerns would only offend her.

Elphaba sat up in her seat, her eyes unusually intent on whatever she was reading. Galinda glanced from her to the page. "What is it?"

"A song I wrote." Elphaba looked at Galinda. "I didn't think it was very good, I thought I threw it away but… here it is."

"You remember it?"

"I was embarrassed about it. I wrote it after I got a crush on someone, and I was reading this… stupid romance book. It was an awful book looking back now, but I was sixteen. And I wrote this."

Galinda leaned over the desk. "Can I see it?"

Elphaba pressed the page to her chest. She looked more animated than she had all month. "No way."

"Please?"

"No, it's… it's really embarrassing."

Galinda sat back, tapping the desk thoughtfully. She knew it probably wouldn't happen, but she might as well ask. "Can you sing me a bit?"

Elphaba hesitated. She looked at the page. Galinda watched some series of emotions pass over her face, and then she looked at Galinda. "Okay. A bit." Galinda was surprised, but didn't voice it in fear of chasing Elphie off. Elphaba cleared her throat. She glanced at Galinda. "Just so you know, I don't write like this now…"

"I know," Galinda said, and smiled encouragingly.

Elphaba tested her voice, cleared her throat again, fidgeted. Eventually she began to sing. " _I never meant to cause you pain_ …" Her voice shook on the first line, and she closed her eyes in what Galinda saw was an effort to imagine herself alone. " _My burden is the weight of a feather. I never meant to lead you on… I only meant to please me, however…_ "

Elphaba leaned forward and turned her head, like she would when seated at a piano. She sang steadily now. Her voice without music to confuse it was lowish, barely as serrated as her speaking voice, and was very strong. She filled the room without much effort.

She looked lost in it. She carried on, singing the whole song without looking at the page. Galinda listened in slight awe, feeling strangely honoured, and strangely attracted to the quality of her voice when she sang words like 'boy' and 'love' and 'pleasure'.

It was very quiet when Elphaba let her voice fall. She looked at Galinda. Galinda touched her hand. "I really liked it."

Elphaba blushed. "Sure," She said critcally. Galinda knew it was a cover, and that Elphaba was relieved. Galinda watched her face.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Elphaba stared down at the desk, not acknowledging Galinda or her words. Slowly, she started looking at the files again. Galinda wanted to force her to engage with the moment that had occurred. She could not force anything. It would only make things harder. It was still frustrating.

The next day, after lunch and more file sorting, Elphaba joined Nessa in the dining room. She played the piano and sang hymns. Galinda did not want to disturb this unexpected time between the siblings and listened outside the door. Sometimes Shell joined her.

Shell said he remembered every time he'd heard Elphaba sing. "She always feels so warm when she's singing."

"She feels cold otherwise?"

"A bit," he said. "Especially lately."

Shell had told Galinda that he thought he had a sensitivity to people, that he could read the atmosphere of a place or the state of a person. He referred to this difference in people as warmth and cold. He said his family felt cold to him. "It's not a happy place, Colwen Grounds," he'd told her quietly. "Not a family. My mate's family… it's really warm. It just feels right."

But that was before Frex had died. "Why do you think Elphie is cold right now?" Galinda asked.

"Elphie has always been a bit cold. But, you know… She has a lot of…" Shell bit his lip. "I don't know if this is true. But I think it's got to do with our mum."

"Melena?"

"Yeah. I think this reminded her of mum." He made a considering face, then looked at Galinda. "Don't tell Elphie I told you this."

"Okay…"

"I've only seen Elphie cry once. It was when I was like, eight, so Elphie was probably fifteen. It was when I asked her what mum was like. I remember it really clearly. She said something, I can't remember what, but I remember her face. She looked at the door like she was scared, and then she just started crying - and that burns her skin, you know, so she pulled her sleeve around her hand and covered her eyes and ran out of the room even though she couldn't see. I was really shocked. I'd barely seen Elphaba smile, let alone cry."

"I see," Galinda said quietly.

"And she never really talks about her. Sometimes she'll mention her really casually, but any deeper and she just won't go there."

"I have noticed that."

Shell furrowed his brow. "I got the impression Melena wasn't a very good mum. That's what I got from dad, cause I asked him about her too." Shell smiled a bit. "He really lit up when he talked about her though. Felt warm."

There was a sudden ruckus from the room beyond the door, some broken notes like someone had slammed their elbow on the piano keys, and then laughter. Galinda and Shell looked at each other.

"They're sure getting along."

Galinda watched Elphaba closely that night. She didn't look any different - still tired, still grim-faced and stoic. When they got into bed, she pulled out a notebook instead of her laptop. Galinda glanced at her page; it already had a few lines and notes around them. Galinda didn't read them out of respect. "What's that?"

Elphaba glanced at Galinda briefly. "I'm writing a song."

Galinda sat, staring unsurely at Elphaba. She wanted to ask what it was about. Maybe ask to see it. She also felt a bit like someone who'd witnessed a butterfly land on her finger and didn't want to push their luck. She decided to wait and see if Elphaba came to her. "Coming along well?" Galinda asked, unsure if that was how songwriting worked.

"I have a rough idea of the start. But I think this is going to take some time. I haven't written a song in a while."

"When did you last write a song?"

"Finished?" Galinda nodded. "Before I met you."

"Wow. That is a while."

"Yeah," Elphaba murmured.

Elphaba played and sang with Nessa most days from then on. It was good timing; Elphaba was running out of practical issues to distract herself with. Galinda watched sometimes. One particular day Nessa had gone with Bett to have tea in the sunroom and Elphaba had stayed at the piano. The sun fell on her as she idly played chords, testing her own tunes. She'd suddenly moved into playing an actual song, and sang a full hymn as if Galinda wasn't in the room. It was as beautiful as the song she'd sang at her father's funeral. Elphaba told her later it was the same writer.

"Hymns are beautiful," Galinda said. She'd moved to sit beside Elphaba at the piano. Elphaba played a simple tune distractedly. "The lyrics I mean. There's something about them…"

"Some of them."

"The older the better?"

"Yes," Elphaba said with a smile.

"Can you teach me a bit about how to play?" Elphaba looked at her. "The piano."

"Sure," Elphaba said, and she seemed suddenly shy. "Well, the first thing to learn is the scales… and how to hold your hand. My mother taught me like this-" Elphaba took Galinda's hands in hers, moving her fingers so they were a gentle curve, "- Sort of like you're holding an egg. You want to keep your wrist loose and play with the tips of your fingers. Pressing your fingers down tenses them." Elphaba stood up from the piano seat. "Move here."

"Okay." Galinda shuffled over. Elphaba sat close beside her. "Why?"

"You want this key in line with your belly button. This is c on this scale. See how they're laid out in three or four keys?" Galinda nodded. "A scale goes from a to f. It's more natural to start on c however. Place your thumb on c."

Elphaba guided her through playing a scale, first with her right hand then her left. Then she taught her the first chord, and the fourth and the fifth. "Those are kind of your three main chords. You can play almost any song with those chords."

"Like those four chords with guitar…"

"Exactly." Galinda and Elphaba smiled at each other. Elphaba's eyes fell to the keys. "You learnt pretty fast. You must be a natural."

"Really?"

"Yes. It took me a while to get used to playing a scale correctly."

"You must have been very young." Elphaba looked at Galinda. "If your mum taught you…"

Elphaba tensed somewhat, nodded. "Yes. I was four when she started."

"Is that a tradition? To teach the next eminent to play."

"No. I just asked. I liked to listen to her play." Elphaba was playing idly again, her eyes on the keys and her hands. "She could play beautifully. I would sit under the piano by her legs and touch the bottom to feel the vibrations."

"What would she play?"

"Classical music mostly. Hymns when Frex asked her to. She wasn't really religious."

"That's a surprise considering your dad."

"I know right," Elphaba drawled. She blinked. "Anyway," She murmured, but didn't follow it up with anything, and closed the cover on the keys. That was the end of that groundbreaking conversation, then.

One night later that week, as Galinda and Elphaba had been sat in bed together as usual - Elphaba still working on her song - there was a soft call from outside the door. "Come in," Galinda called. She was answered with a cleared throat from the hall. Elphaba started to get out of bed, glancing at Galinda.

"It's Nessa."

"Oh, right." Elphaba opened the door. Nessa stood in the dark hallway like a spectre, with her white nightdress and her hair falling close around the sides of her face.

Her eyes drifted up to Elphaba. "I wanted to tell you something."

Elphaba shifted. "What is it?"

"I'll come to Quadling Country," Nessa said, sounding semi-defeated. Elphaba didn't respond and Nessa glanced at her face and away. "I'm sick of being in this house," she murmured.

"Okay," Elphaba said quietly. "I'll book the tickets for… as soon as possible?"

"Sure."

"Thanks for reconsidering."

Nessa nodded stiffly. She glanced at Galinda and her mouth twitched in something that could almost be seen as a smile, and then she padded back to her own room. Elphaba shut the door. She turned and leaned back on it, her eyes falling shut. "Thank god."

Galinda smiled. "You've been singing too many hymns I think."

"I agree," Elphaba said. She fetched her laptop and slipped back into bed, and ordered another four tickets for Qhoyre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three songs to list from this chapter! There were a lot of songs.
> 
> The funeral song: http://www.hymnwiki.org/The_Lord_into_His_Garden_Comes  
> Elphie's embarrassing song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVxKZhw6uH4  
> The other hymn Elphie sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpBPuaTmLBw
> 
> Hope u enjoyed the chap. Tell me what you thought!


	23. Chapter 23

"Nessa, your falafel wrap. Shell, your steak sandwich. Elphie, your… this thing."

Galinda had got herself a chickpea salad and today's paper. They were four hours into the train trip from Nest Hardings to Qhoyre. They had packed sandwiches and eaten some of them, but the ones with tomato and tuna in them were pretty unappealing by now, and the train's canteen wasn't quite highway robbery. Galinda insisted on covering it with her savings. Even the twenty dollars for their little lunch was enough to stoke Elphaba's anxieties about the family's sudden debt.

Between feeding Nessa, Elphaba took the triangular, tied packet Galinda had placed in front of her. "It's a htote." Galinda watched skeptically as Elphaba wrestled with the little knot on whatever a htote was. She ended up snapping the string instead, then proceeded to peel away what were apparently reed leaves. Unwrapped, sat on a bed of flat leaves was a pyramid of glutinous rice. Elphaba eventually managed to cut it through the centre with a wooden knife. The rice was so sticky she almost broke the thing. She showed Glinda the cross section. "That's marinated mushroom, pork and lotus root."

"Is it Quadling?"

"It's from Qrufur, the province bordering Ovvels," Elphaba said. She bit into one half and looked shockingly close to a smile.

"Can I try it?"

"Of course."

Elphaba encouraged her to get a bit with the filling in the middle. "Wow, that's… tasty." Galinda was a bit taken aback. She took another bite and placed it back in front of Elphaba. Elphie looked at her curiously.

"What were you expecting?"

"Something spicier I guess."

Elphaba and Nessa exchanged looks. "That is very mild for most of Quadling country's cuisine," Nessa said. "Do you not deal with heat well?"

"Not particularly…" Galinda caught the expressions of the Thropp siblings. "Oh, shut up." Elphaba did smile at that, and took another big bite of her htote, chewing slowly. Galinda leaned forward and spoke quietly as Shell and Nessa bantered over something. "You miss this, don't you?"

Elphaba swallowed her mouthful. "Immensely," she admitted. She looked at the lump of rice pinched between her fingers. "This really takes me back. I feel like I'm fourteen again." Elphaba popped the bite in her mouth.

"I get that food nostalgia with the pies made by my old caretakers," Galinda mused. "My mother never cooked, of course." Galinda's eyes jumped to Elphaba's face, feeling bad for mentioning it. Elphaba only looked thoughtful.

"Was your mother very involved in your childhood?"

"She was more involved once I transitioned." Elphaba frowned quizzically. Galinda shrugged her shoulders. "Gillikin high society. A child isn't a mother's burden until they're mature. I was fifteen by then, so she had to start getting me ready for marriage. Before then, most attention I got was from the servants or from my father."

"I'm surprised I hadn't heard this," Elphaba said.

"Well, you didn't ask."

"I usually don't need to."

Galinda turned her face from Elphaba. "Anyway, my mother tried to get to know me later, but we never became close."

Elphaba was silent. When Galinda looked at her she was frowning softly, her hand propping up her head and covering her mouth. Galinda wanted to ask about Melena. Galinda could not ask about Melena. She took up the paper she'd bought, and read the front page, then the second and third. She blinked at the photo before her.

It was a photo of herself. In the paper. "Elphie." Elphaba made a soft grunt. "Elphie, I'm in the paper."

The was a long moment of silence. Elphaba sat up. "What?"

"I'm on the third page of the paper." Elphaba was up and cramming herself into the seat beside Galinda to peer at it with her. Galinda was in her funeral attire. It was right before they'd driven off for the burial - right after Elphaba's strange kiss in the chapel - so she was looking particularly anxious. "Oh, I look awful."

"The Next Eminent Thropp: A Glamorous Gillikin?" Elphaba scowled and took the paper from Galinda's hands. "They're not implying… God, they are. They think you're Frex's mistress."

Galinda would find it a lot funnier if Frex hadn't just died. She took the paper from Elphaba, who was somewhere between angry and very confused. Shell and Nessa had fallen quiet, watching them curiously. Galinda read through some of the article.

'Sources say the young woman was seated with the 'friends', but was in the first row seated as close to direct family as possible. She later drove from the funeral to the burial in Frex's car, bought mere weeks before his death... In the last weeks of Frex's life she was seen frequently going to and from the Royal Angliss Hospital in Nest Hardings, where he was being treated… sources report a wary but familiar relationship between her and the Thropp siblings.'

Galinda looked at Elphaba over the paper. "What do we do with this?"

"There's nothing we can do now," Elphaba muttered. "I'll look into putting out some kind of statement later. I don't know. Something."

New stress for Elphaba to agonize over. Galinda folded up the paper, and laid it on the train table, and took Elphaba's hand. "Put it out of your mind, Elphie. At least for this trip. We'll be in Quadling Country. They don't care a bit about who we are here."

Elphaba settled very slightly. "There is that at least."

It was the dead of night when they arrived in Qhoyre. The train station was a huge domed hall. They collected their luggage and went out onto the street.

They came out to a kind of heavy suburbia. Galinda briefly assumed this was central Qhoyre, but when she looked to the east, she was faced with an abrupt rise of skyscrapers, the real city. It was arranged in such a way that she could almost see right through the city to where it suddenly ended, and a huge green mountain backdropped all the skyscrapers and buildings in front of it.

Another feature was that all the buildings were clean. So clean it was noticeable, with glass that became pitch black at night. Because of the clear and bright colour of the buildings you could see, even at night, the green spilling over the tops of the shorter buildings, where there seemed to be gardens overgrowing their roofs.

"That city is gorgeous," Galinda muttered aloud. Elphaba, texting Turtle Heart their location, glanced at Galinda, and then at the city a way off.

"Yes. Most of these were built under fifty years ago with the money the Wizard had to pay for reparations."

"So quickly? Surely it must have taken more time to do all this."

"It needed to be quick. Qhoyre was in ruins from war, so there were millions without houses or jobs. But because of that they had a lot of enthusiastic workers." Elphaba's phone went off. She checked it. "Turtle Heart will be here soon."

They all bunched up on a bench against the station wall, their luggage piled around their legs. "It's impressive they got them up so fast, even considering the demand," Galinda mused.

"The Quadling government were smart about it. Qhoyre is a pioneer of this particular building method. I read a little about it, but I've forgotten the details. They were mostly concerned about the environment."

Galinda gazed at the pale city skyline. She had not heard anything of this city. Her image of Quadling Country was vague. All you really heard about Quadling Country in Gillikin was that it was impoverished - or had been impoverished? She wasn't sure - and that they had pushed back the Wizard's occupation with sheer numbers. Gillikins mostly just avoided Quadling Country; after that brief war almost every Gillikin in Quadling Country had been deported and hated ever since, or so it was thought in Gillikin.

Galinda was going to mention this to Elphaba, but Turtle Heart pulled up. The Thropps didn't react, but Galinda sat up, recognizing him. "That's Turtle Heart," she said quietly. She saw Elphaba stiffen. Turtle Heart got out of the car. He was of average height and build. His hair fell over his shoulders in locs. His skin was deep red, his eyes very black - like Elphie's, Galinda thought. She saw how Nessa took after him in the shape of her mouth and face.

The Thropps stood. Galinda hung back to give them their moment. She'd assumed it would be very awkward, but there was only a moment of hesitation before Turtle Heart broke out into a huge grin. "Little frog." He pulled Elphaba into a bear hug. Elphaba returned it belatedly. He leaned back and held her shoulders, looking over her face with this bright look in his eyes. He squeezed Elphaba's arms. "It is good to see you."

"Yes…" Elphaba responded, her voice strange. Turtle Heart's smile dampened, but he did not look hurt. He gave Shell a firm handshake, and then a hug, and they laughed about their names association. Shell's sounded considerably more forced. He was trying to be polite at least.

Then he came to Nessa. He smiled warmly. "May I hug you? It is the Quadling way."

"I know," Nessa said shortly. She was still, then nodded slightly. Turtle Heart gave a formal but comfortable hug. Then he looked to Galinda. "Ah! Who is this hiding? Galinda Arduenna, is it? Am I pronouncing that correctly?"

Galinda quickly stood up beside Elphaba. She felt strangely nervous. "Yes." They hugged. He was very warm and smelled, unexpectedly, like smoke. Galinda smiled at him once she could. "I saw you speak in Shiz months ago, at a seminar on spellcraft - perhaps you remember?"

"I speak at many places," he said warily, but seemed to think on it nonetheless. "Was it with the Persive brothers, or Madame Morrible?"

"Madame Morrible."

"I remember, yes! You were really there? How incredible." He grinned between Galinda and Elphaba. There was an anticipatory silence, and he pressed his hands together. "Well. Let us go?" They all mumbled and gathered up their luggage.

Turtle Heart informed them that his home was on the mountain beyond the city. They didn't go through the city, however. "Is it slow getting through the city?" Galinda asked.

Turtle Heart glanced at her through the rear view mirror. "There are no roads in central Qhoyre. They are bad for the earth. There are trains and bikes, though."

"I see." There had been city plans that theorised a banning of cars, but she'd never seen it in practice. "Do you know much about the city's development?"

"I know what was talked about on TV," he said. "I did know one of the city planners - he died a year or so ago - and he told me some things about it too. How they mapped it all out as a grid, how they looked into the quality of the earth. You're studying architecture, yes?"

Elphaba must have told him. "I am," Galinda said a bit shyly. "I can't believe I didn't know about this city."

"Qhoyre does not like to brag," he said with a teasing smile.

Turtle Heart's home was hidden amongst the towering trees and ferns of rainforestation. It was a contemporary house built on stilts, and the whole facade was glass with a wide balcony extending out above the mountains descending side. Beneath the main house, between the stilts was a smaller structure build out of stone with a chimney that ran to the side and up right to the top of the greater house. Turtle Heart drove them to the top building.

Galinda looked at the house, a bit in shock. She looked to Turtle Heart. "Is this, um, a typical house in Qhoyre?"

Turtle Heart looked at the house. He became somewhat sheepish. "Ah, with my success as an academic, I was able to have it built some years ago…" Galinda realised she'd embarrassed him. They went inside the house, and she saw it in the decor; he was rich. It wasn't that he flaunted it. It was just obvious because it was so clean, so tidy, so well coordinated. It was the kind of humble wealth that had become popular amongst her parents' younger friends.

"I was just preparing dinner. I hope you are all hungry. I was making dal - Fabala loved this when she was a kid. Do you still like dal, Elphie?"

Elphaba nodded mutely.

They dumped all their luggage in the living room, Turtle Heart insisting they could find their rooms later and that they should eat first. They were only settled at the dining table for a few minutes before a great steaming pot of dal was put in the middle of the table, and then a pot of saffron rice, and a stack of flat bread. Turtle Heart laid them each a dish and served everyone. "Eat as much as you like," he said with a smile.

Elphaba ate at a suspiciously reasonable pace. Galinda guessed she was looking for an excuse not to talk. She was certainly anxious, Galinda could tell that right away - anyone could tell, with how her hand shook as she took up a glass of milk Turtle Heart poured her, and how her eyes were either down on her food or up in the corner of the room.

Turtle Heart and her made small talk, occasionally featuring Shell, but Nessa and Elphaba stayed silent. Galinda enjoyed the food a lot, though she'd almost bit into an entire red chilli, which she would not have handled. She sipped what she thought was a glass of water but was in fact something sweet and infused with rose.

When they were finished, Turtle Heart walked them through the house and let them pick their rooms. He offered Galinda and Elphaba a room with a queen size bed, a detail that Galinda was unexpectedly touched by. He told them to settle in and went downstairs.

"I'm going to look for a bathroom."

"Alright." Elphaba went about unpacking stiffly. Galinda watched her for a bit, then came to her side, placing a hand on her back. Elphaba glanced at her.

"Doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Elphaba said quietly. She cleared her throat, looked at Galinda properly. "Really. It's just odd being back. In Quadling Country, and with…" She made a noise as if reproaching herself, focused back on her packing. "Go on."

Galinda decided to just find Turtle Heart and ask him rather than wandering around the house. She found him in the kitchen hand washing all the dishes. "Can I help?" hhe asked.

Turtle Heart jumped, gave her a startled look. He blinked and smiled. "Ah, that is not necessary. Is there something you were looking for?"

"I was looking for the bathroom."

"Of course." He directed her to the three bathrooms - three! - and carried on with his washing. Galinda went to the closest, a small lavatory beside the walk-in pantry. She hesitated on her way back upstairs. She went back to the kitchen.

"Can I please help?" She stood beside him, already reaching for one of the plates.

"You do not need to help, you are a guest," Turtle Heart said, sounding embarrassed. Galinda gave her best smile.

"Not at all. It's the least I can do when you've welcomed me into your home like this."

Turtle Heart looked wary but didn't argue the point. He passed soapy plates to her and she rinsed them in cold water and stacked them in a rack beside the sink. "I'm a bit surprised you don't have a dishwasher."

"I do," he admitted. "I'm just in the habit of washing them myself. It warms my hands. Arthritis," he grumbled, flexing his pruning fingers.

"I see."

"You don't have to help, really."

Galinda looked at the window in front of them. It was dark, so all she saw was her and Turtle Heart's reflections. "I'm happy to." Turtle Heart peered at her, and then met her eyes in the window reflection.

"It is a good space to talk, is it not?"

"It is."

"How is Fabala?" he asked quietly. Galinda looked at him, not through the window. His face was somber, or maybe just distracted.

"They're… not taking it well," Galinda said, deciding to be honest with him. Galinda could see a very real affection in Turtle Heart, a very real concern for Elphaba's wellbeing. Galinda sighed thinking about the last two weeks. "They're not taking it at all. Their sleeping habits, their eating, their mood. Everything is off."

Turtle Heart made an understanding noise. "Grief is a painful process."

Galinda faced Turtle Heart. "It's not healthy." He looked at her. "The way they're acting. It's… more than just that."

"Perhaps," he mused. He looked at the sink. "It is important that you show your permanence in Fabala's life right now. That is the most you can do for them."

"I want to do more," Galinda said a bit childishly. Turtle Heart smiled at it.

"All the rest is in their hands. And you must look at yourself, also," Turtle Heart said, peering at her. "I feel you do not have such a problem with that usually, but perhaps Elphie has distracted you."

"I'm fine," Galinda said, and meant it. Galinda had learned a lot from Elphaba, mostly about how little she knew or understood things. She had also realised her own stability, her own propensity for the care of others.

Galinda had not thought much about how to care for others before she was in love with Elphaba. She had always been happy to help her friends and partners, but only when they asked; she made a point of not overstepping in any capacity. She found herself now caring for someone who did not even want to be cared for. She straddled a line now, trying to navigate what was and wasn't her business, what she should or shouldn't say. Because Elphaba needed her.

"Tell them they do not need to come down for tonight," Turtle Heart said after they finished up. "Let them get used to being here."

"Are you sure? I imagine you're pretty excited to talk to them."

Turtle Heart put on the kettle. "Would you like tea?" he asked. Galinda nodded and took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He went about warming two mugs. "I am," he said quietly, his voice warm. "Ah. You cannot imagine the feeling I had when I saw them. And Nessa. And Shell - he looks so much like his father. Milk?"

"Yes please."

"Sugar?"

"No, thank you."

"Really? I'm terrible," he said with a grin. "I have four sugars."

Galinda laughed, waved her hand. "That's alright. My father never let me have sugar."

"My, why not?"

Because it wasn't manly. "I'm not sure."

"It's the only way I can have it now." He placed her cup in front of her and sat beside her. He sighed over his cup. "I do wish Fabala would speak to me."

"They just need to get comfortable."

"I know." Turtle Heart glanced at Galinda with a wary smile. "Elphaba didn't speak all of the time I was with them. I've never heard their voice."

Galinda felt genuinely bad for the man, knowing how lovely Elphaba's voice was. "They sing beautifully," Galinda said, and Turtle Heart smiled knowingly at her.

"You light up when you talk of them." Galinda blushed a bit, embarrassed and pleased. "I love the look of people in love," Turtle Heart mused, gazing off. "It shouldn't be hidden. Fabala is maybe scared of people looking at them. They want to put it all under a bushel. Or are they quite comfortable?"

"They're not really into public affection, no."

Turtle Heart nodded sagely. "It is fair enough. Not good to push. But I think someday they may come to a place where they do not care anymore."

"That would be nice," Galinda said quietly.

Turtle Heart and her talked through another cup of tea before she went upstairs and passed his message to each of the siblings. Elphaba looked relieved. She was freshly washed, lying on the bed in boxer briefs and a tank top, book on her chest. Galinda found her clothes unpacked for her - and hung how she liked it. She sneaked Elphaba a smile and changed into her pajamas, and sat on the side of the bed. Elphaba was reading. She peered up at Galinda after a long moment.

"Can I get a kiss?" Galinda asked with a little smile. Elphaba looked a bit confused, but leaned over to kiss her, lingering.

"You took a while in the bathroom."

"I was helping Turtle Heart with the dishes." Elphaba hummed idly, leaning back against the headboard. "He's an interesting man. Good at reading people."

Elphaba didn't respond, staring at nothing. She took a breath, glanced at Galinda. Blinked. "He seems… good," she said awkwardly. Galinda made a note not to talk about him too much until Elphaba was used to the whole situation.

* * *

 

Galinda woke at six the next morning. She always woke very early when she stayed at other people's houses the first time. Elphaba was asleep. She climbed out of bed quietly, went and brushed her teeth, peed. She wandered downstairs. She heard a blender going, and went into the kitchen to find Turtle Heart making a smoothie. She said good morning, but he didn't hear her. She hovered awkwardly, then when the blender stopped she tapped his shoulder. He jumped again, his hand clinging to his chest as he span at her. "God, girl!"

"I'm sorry," Galinda half giggled. "Good morning."

"Morning," He said warily, though he was smiling. "You're up quite early."

"I don't sleep too well in other people's houses."

"If you need any more pillows or bedding, there's a linen cabinet in the hall."

"Oh no, everything is perfect. It's just how I am."

Turtle Heart made some understanding noise as he poured himself a glass of the smoothie. He lifted the blender jug. "Want some?"

"Sure," Galinda replied automatically. He listed off the ingredients as he poured it. A good balance of fruit, greens and some spices. When she tasted it, it was a lot more bitter than she was used to, but she pushed through it out of politeness. "Thank you."

Turtle Heart leaned back against the counter, smiled at her a bit sleepily. "I was going to go on my morning walk. The forest around here is very beautiful. Would you like to come along?"

Galinda thought of waking Elphaba to come with them. She probably wouldn't be up. "I'd love to."

The side of the mountain was apparently covered in walking tracks and locations of interest. Turtle Heart lead them a bit down the mountain and then along what looked like a bike trail. It connected to a wider path. The trees towered above them. They weren't like the trees in Gillikin or Munchkinland, which were not nearly as tall or messy, and the forest wasn't as packed. These trees had the bark draping and hanging from their high branches and trunks, and the underbrush and ferns grew as tall as people. They created a tunnel effect, with the high ferns' branches reaching long enough to brush each other over the top of the path.

They eventually came to a trail gate. Just a short walk beyond was an abrupt drop, which was in fact a water hole, with ledges and a trail leading down to its side. The water was clear and still, in a wreath of mossy stones. Galinda stared into it, and glanced at Turtle Heart. "This is gorgeous."

Turtle Heart started on the way down. "I hope you like peacocks," he said with a little smile. "Do you have many peacocks up in Gillikin? They're everywhere on this mountain."

A peacock infested mountain. "You're kidding."

"I'm not." He looked around the waterhole. "They were brought in by rich Gillikins so many years ago. Now they're all over the place."

Galinda picked up some ire in his tone. "Are they bad for the environment?"

"Not really," he said with a glance at Galinda.

They came to the side of the waterhole. Galinda saw a few people passing over the tracks on morning runs or walking their dogs. Turtle Heart sat on the dewy grass, and Galinda sat beside him, peering up at the gap through the forest canopy. "I'll have to drag Elphie down here. Shell would probably go swimming - can you swim in the water?"

"You can."

"We'll get them down here later," Galinda said. "Might convince Elphie to start exercising here."

Turtle Heart smiled a bit. "I hope you can."

They sat in silence. Galinda spotted a peacock perched on a stone by the edge of the waterhole. It pecked at the moss, and was startled by a passing runner, flapping back into the tree cover. Galinda found a little twig among the grass and used it to dig a hole in the wet, black earth. "Turtle Heart."

"Mm?"

"Can you tell me about Elphaba's parents?"

Turtle Heart rubbed his chin. "Why do you want to know?"

"So I can understand what Elphaba is dealing with."

"I don't know if I should do that without Fabala's permission."

"I'm worried about them," she said quietly, her fear slipping through. Galinda closed her eyes, sighed. "They're so... angry. And I don't know why. I wish I knew, not to - not to grill them, but just to understand, to know what to say and what not to say."

"We cannot understand how Fabala may look at their parents," Turtle Heart said. "Whatever they feel, it is understandable. If Fabala hates them, it is understandable. If Fabala loves them, it is understandable. If Fabala wanted to burn down Colwen Grounds and rip every photo of Frex to pieces, I would let them." Galinda blinked hard at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because they were bad to Fabala." Turtle Heart took a breath. "They hurt Fabala. I have tried to answer their questions about their parents honestly, from my own perspective, but I was loved by them, and Fabala…" He grimaced.

"They didn't love Elphie?"

"I do not doubt that they loved Fabala, in some broken way at least," he said quietly. "But here or there, Fabala was never touched by the good in their parents."

Galinda peered at Turtle Heart. She considered what was and wasn't overstepping. She considered, also, Elphaba's health. "Can you tell me about Melena? And how she was with Elphie?"

Turtle Heart pressed his hands over his mouth, staring off in a very focused way. He lowered his hands. "Melena was very beautiful." He cleared his throat. "And very troubled. She loved others deeply. But she hated herself," he said softly, "I'd never seen it so clear in someone. She hated herself and her life. She wanted much more. Kids are torture to a woman that wants more, I have learnt this."

"You think she resented Elphaba?" Galinda asked.

"No more than she resented her own choices," Turtle Heart replied. "Resented herself. It is not an excuse of course; she did not seek the right kind of relief, and to put those emotions on a child is deplorable." Galinda recalled Elphaba mentioning her mother's addiction, and her death by overdose. "Melena, I think she had that depression mothers get sometimes."

"Postpartum depression?''

"Yes. I remember that being discussed, though I did not know what it was at the time, or not by that name. And she had other mental illnesses, personality disorders. Her life was never easy," he stressed, glancing at Galinda. "Nothing was simple for her."

"Did she not get help?" Galinda asked.

"Not while I knew them. Frex… he did not like doctors much. He always took the spiritual route. Praying over her body. Holy water. Hot earth treatments, conditions of penance…" Turtle Heart suddenly smiled. "God, Melena hated them! She hated all of Unionism with a passion, only because Frex was so strong with it."

Galinda attempted to piece together this person that she'd never even seen. "Were her and Frex happy, or…"

"Oh, I have no idea," he said tiredly. He sounded like he was exhausted with the subject, like it had been gone over again and again. "Yes and no. Sometimes. They loved each other incredibly, how else could they bear the extreme differences between each other? But they fought. They could not bear it always."

Galinda looked at him, chewing her lip idly. "You said they hurt Elphie…"

Turtle Heart's jaw tensed. "I think Elphaba should talk about that in their own time," he said, looking at Galinda somewhat apologetically. "It is not my place."

Galinda nodded. She sighed, resting her head on her arms, crossed over her knees. "I really hope they talk to you. They want to talk to you. It'll do them good, I think."

When they came back it was seven. Elphaba was awake and lying in bed with a book. How unexpected. Perhaps she was too anxious to sleep as late as she had been usually. She looked up when Galinda came in. "Hey." She glanced over Galinda curiously. "Did you go out?"

"Turtle Heart and I went on a walk."

"Ah." Elphaba went back to her book.

"Want to make some breakfast?"

Elphaba glanced at her, at the door. She closed her book and stood up. "Sure." She started getting dressed. Galinda considered it a little victory and went downstairs to put the kettle on for Elphie's morning tea.

When Elphaba came into the kitchen Turtle Heart was there. He peered at her. "Good morning," he said casually, looking back to the paper. Elphaba came up beside Galinda, who was already making her tea.

"Morning." She took the tea when Galinda passed it to her. "Thanks," she said quietly, glancing at the way out of the kitchen. Galinda put an arm around her waist, rubbing at her hip.

"I was gonna make toast. What do you want?" Galinda asked her.

"There's bacon and eggs and tomatoes in the fridge," Turtle Heart said. Elphaba glanced at Galinda for help with... something. Galinda realised what it might be.

"Do you know where the bacon and eggs are from?"

Turtle Heart looked up from the paper. "I only buy from companies proven not to use fauna products, of course."

Elphaba looked quietly pleased. "Bacon and eggs it is," she remarked, going to the fridge. Turtle Heart glanced at Galinda with a little smile.

The other two Thropps seemed to rise right when the bacon was nearly done. Elphaba went to help Nessa get ready while Galinda plated it all up. They all sat around the dining table again. Turtle Heart brought out orange juice and some Quadling spread that Galinda had never heard of. She asked Shell what it was like. "Spicy," he mumbled. "And garlicky." He spread it thick on his toast and put a piece of bacon on top, eating about half the whole thing in one bite. He smiled at Galinda with his full mouth. She gave him a look and slapped his cheek lightly.

"I was thinking we could go out to the Everglades today," Turtle Heart said. "I'm not sure if you've been there, but it will be a nice day today, and everyone should see the wetlands once in their life."

"We've been to the Everglades," Nessa said, glancing at Elphaba. "Remember, we had to get on that boat…"

"Oh god, do I remember," Elphaba said. "Because dad was so determined to get over to that bloody sermon on time."

"Your dad put you on a boat?" Galinda asked, alarmed. "How big was it?"

"It was barely a rowboat," Nessa recounted excitedly. "It had one little motor."

Galinda looked at Elphaba, and Elphaba looked back, eyebrows lifting with surprise. "I did survive, you know."

Galinda didn't say anything since Frex had just passed. She grimaced down at her food, and felt Elphaba's hand rest on her thigh. "And we had piranha soup," Nessa continued.

"And crocodile steaks."

"The crocodile steaks! We should get crocodile when we go. I haven't had it in years."

Later, after they'd eaten and cleaned the dishes, Galinda pulled Elphaba aside and hugged her hard. Elphaba's hands rested on her back unsurely. "Did it really get to you that badly?" Elphaba asked quietly.

"I can't understand someone putting their child in that much danger," Galinda said, her voice rough. Elphaba patted her back somewhat stiffly.

"Not everyone is meant to be a parent."

"You don't need to explain it."

"... Sorry if it-"

"Elphie, I wasn't looking for comfort. I just want to hug you."

Elphaba hesitated, then leaned into Galinda, nestling against the crook of her neck. Galinda ran her hand over Elphaba's head, through her hair. Elphaba melted against her further. "I'm not sore over it," Elphaba mumbled. "My father was what he was."

Galinda tightened her arms around Elphaba. She didn't know what to say or not to say. She didn't know what would be unwanted. She only knew what she felt like doing, like saying, out of love or concern or secondhand anger. "I'll be sore for you," she said quietly, unsure how she'd be received. She felt Elphaba smile against her shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

They hadn't left for the Everglades that day as Turtle Heart had proposed. He had received a call for 'work' - none of them knew what kind of work this was - and had left, apologising profusely. He had given them a spare key and offered the use of another car of his. It was a four-wheel drive that Galinda had admired distractedly that morning.

He had also mentioned an entertainment system. Shell had jumped on it the moment Turtle Heart was gone. He was shuffling through his collection of DVD's. "These are all documentaries. Lame."

Elphaba was peering at them over his shoulder. "He has good taste."

"Does he?"

"Yes…" Elphaba ignored Shell's peevishness and took a couple of them from his hands. He put the rest away, then found a collection of classics in the next cabinet. Nessa and him argued over what to put on. Elphaba sat next to Galinda on the couch, reading the back of the cases she'd picked.

Galinda leaned against her shoulder. "What'd you pick?"

"These two doccos I've heard good things about." Doccos. How Munchkinlander, Galinda adored it. "I thought you might like them." She glanced at Galinda quickly.

Galinda gave her a smile. "I admit, I don't watch a lot of documentaries."

"You should. A documentary never beats a good book, of course, in terms of sheer informativeness... but what I picked." Elphaba passed them over. "This one's about Qhoyre city's construction, as well as the war." Galinda read the back, genuinely curious. "The other is about spellcraft in different provinces. You could get an education on Quadling Country to kick off the trip."

Galinda gave Elphaba a look. "You and your teaching me things."

"I can't help myself."

"I like it," Galinda said genuinely. "I've almost missed it."

Elphaba grinned a bit. "Really?"

"Almost."

"Should I read you encyclopedias in bed?"

That was the first reference to sex Elphaba had made in almost three weeks; it caught Galinda off guard. "You could, but I'd honestly just be listening to your voice."

"I could make you take notes."

"And what if my notes weren't good enough?" Galinda said suggestively.

Elphaba smiled, teasing and remarkably sexy to Galinda then. "Punishments?"

"I've always wanted to be put in detention. In a hot way." Elphaba pressed her hand to her mouth as Nessa shot them a look, her god-given ears hypersensitive to the risque.

Shell and Nessa had claimed the tv to watch A Knight's Tale. Galinda had Elphaba's hand in hers, fidgeting with her fingers. She murmured to Elphaba quietly. "Are you interested in this?"

"Not really."

"Turtle Heart showed me this beautiful place in the forest. Want to go on a walk?"

"Yes."

Galinda lead her down the trails to the pond, their hands still clasped. Somehow the forest was more beautiful, more atmospheric with Elphaba there to see it with her. One of her new favourite images was the lights and shadows of foliage moving across Elphaba's stoic profile. When they got to the pond proper they sat at a bench to avoid the possible burn of the dewy grass. Elphaba gazed over the place with the same awe Galinda had. "Is this what the south is like?" Galinda asked.

"Here? No. No, this is too far north." Elphaba sat back on the bench, her eye roaming over the treeline. "You'll see a bit of what the south is like when we go to the Everglades. To the swamps. But they are different from the swamps further south, still."

"Are they even swampier?"

That seemed to amuse Elphaba a lot. "Exactly. Even swampier. I can't get enough of it myself, but the bugs are huge."

Galinda wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Well, I'm excited to see the Everglades."

Elphaba paused, seemed to hesitate over something. "I'm a bit excited for you to see it, too." She ducked her head.

Galinda felt her chest tighten. She brushed the back of her hand softly over Elphaba's cheek, tucked the hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. "I'm sure I'll love it."

Elphaba peered at her. "It's a bit strange having you here." She gestured, darkened. "Like it was having you at Colwen Grounds. I'm remembering it myself, but I'm also imagining how you look at everything."

"I did the same when you came to my parents farm." Galinda shifted at the memory, sad and bitter that the experience had been ruined. "Before everything… before it went bad, I was so eager to show you all of these places."

"The church," Elphaba said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Why did you want to show them to me?"

"Why." Galinda thought on it. "Because I wanted to show you a part of myself. I wanted you to understand me…" Galinda shook her head. She fiddled with a silver chain bracelet at her wrist. "It sounds so self-absorbed, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps it's just natural." Elphaba gave her a look she couldn't decipher at all - it only came off as guarded. "I've never done that before, you know."

Galinda straightened. "Done what?"

"Invited people to understand me."

"Really? I felt you have, with me. You've told me very personal things…"

"Because I had to." Galinda felt herself frowning. "I never wanted you to know those things," Elphaba muttered. "I just knew you must know. Like about my autism, and my body - how could I not tell you?"

Galinda did not mention the songs Elphaba hand sang her, the unprompted tidbits of her childhood. "Have you ever want to?" Elphaba blinked questioningly. "Wanted people to understand you?"

She became unsettled, rubbing her brow and grimacing. She was flustered, Galinda realised. Embarrassed. "Again, I think it must be natural… but it does feel very self absorbed. Childish." She kept her face turned too intentionally from Galinda.

"It's not childish," Galinda said. She had thought it self absorbed talking about herself, but applied to Elphaba she could only see how obviously healthy and necessary it was. "Of course we want people to understand us - people we care about. Because we want them to care about us."

Elphaba finally looked at her. Galinda felt studied, not judgmentally but curiously. Galinda stared back, smiled a bit awkwardly. Elphaba blinked. "I didn't understand it. How you could talk about yourself so much." Galinda laughed, short and self conscious. "Well, not so much lately, but before we were here… but I think I get it now."

Galinda's stomach was suddenly an anxious knot. "Do you? Because I don't."

"You aren't afraid to be cared for," Elphaba said simply.

_And I am_ , was the implied meaning Galinda drew from this. Galinda didn't have such a high opinion of herself; she thought she tended to overshare as a counterweight to avoiding her deepest insecurities. And because she was, frankly, a bit obsessed with herself.

"I suppose so. I do think it makes me arrogant."

"It does," Elphaba said, still smiling. "It suits you, though."

Galinda nudged her with her elbow. "Flatterer." Elphaba shrugged her shoulders, rocking forward on the bench. They sat in comfortable silence, looking over the pond. It felt like the first good conversation they'd had in weeks. "I'm really glad I'm here, you know." Elphaba looked at her. "In Quadling Country, and before in Munchkinland. With you."

Elphaba laughed a bit nervously. "I'm not sure I believe you. This trip has been awful."

Galinda couldn't deny that, at least out of respect for Frex. "Is Quadling Country at least as you expected?" She asked politely.

Elphaba arched her brow. "I was unaware I had expectations."

"Well, I remember you saying you wanted to find answers here," Galinda pressed gently. "It seemed like you thought being here would clarify something for you. Reveal the past." Galinda made a fanciful gesture.

Elphaba watched the gesture with a smile, then looked away, wry and exasperated. "Always trying to look inside my head."

"Only because you make me."

Elphaba frowned and smiled at once, as if she were being silly. "You don't _have_ to."

"Who else has the patience to get it out of you?"

"Why get it out of me at all?"

She could be so annoying sometimes. "Because it's not healthy to sit on these things too long. Emotions only become heavier when you don't air them out."

Elphaba took on a debating tone. "I oppose the idea that emotions have weight, or any real importance beyond personal satisfaction. While I do understand there are certain benefits to sharing emotions, like receiving comfort, validation, advice, or even feeling relieved of a burden, I do not personally find this necessary."

Galinda had learnt that Elphaba didn't mean half of what she said when talking like that. She didn't bother questioning whatever new worldview Elphaba apparently had, but instead focused on not letting her derail the conversation's purpose. "Well, what about shared understanding, as we talked about?"

"We talked about what we _wanted_ people to understand."

"You don't want me to understand what you're going through?"

Elphaba stopped. "That's not what I meant..." Her eyes had fallen to the ground. She looked suddenly grave and self conscious. Galinda hadn't meant to sound accusing.

"So you do want me to understand you." Elphaba remained silent. Galinda plowed on. "If you do, you're going to have to tell me what you're feeling."

"Wanting you to understand me is still just personal satisfaction."

"What about personal health?"

This seemed to further rile Elphaba. "Health? How does that come in?"

"It's healthy to understand your own emotions and feel understood-"

"I've never understood my emotions. I didn't think I had emotions for most of my life, to be honest."

Galinda blinked. "Really?"

"Really," Elphaba mumbled, head bent down, belatedly insecure about her forthcomingness.

Galinda twisted at the bracelet further. "Well, either way - it's a matter of emotional intelligence. It is important, Elphie."

"Emotional intelligence. Pseudoscience."

"I just wish I knew if you were okay," Galinda said quietly, as if to herself. "No. I know you're not okay. But I wish I knew how, exactly, you're not okay…"

"I think I'm fine."

Galinda looked at Elphaba incredulously. "Fine? You think you're fine?"

"I do."

Was Elphaba just outright denying reality now? "God, Elphie. No. You're not fine." She softened, seeing how upset Elphaba was. "I know it can be scary, confronting our own emotions-"

Elphaba looked at Galinda incredulously. "It's not that. I don't _know_. There's nothing there. You're asking for information that I don't -" Elphaba stopped short, sighed, looked away. "I don't have it. I don't know."

"You clearly do have it."

"But I can't _identify_ it."

"Well, maybe I can help-"

"I don't want your help."

Galinda shut her mouth. She looked out of the pond, close to tears. She closed her eyes and pressed it down. Galinda cleared her throat, stood. "That does seem to be the crux of the problem," Galinda muttered. She didn't look at Elphaba as she walked off. She regretted it immediately, felt cruel. There were better ways to say it. But Elphaba could be so callous.

* * *

They were on the Everglades.

They had woke up early that morning. Neither of them had slept well, having gone to sleep angry in the same bed. Elphaba had risen before her. She had come back with a cup of coffee along with her tea. It was an awful coffee, but Galinda had almost cried at it. She hid her wet eyes from Elphaba and thanked her.

"Don't thank me," Elphaba said quietly, as if it hurt her.

After the drink and another pleasant breakfast with Turtle Heart, the charming siblings, Galinda couldn't stay too upset. The Thropps were full of an infectious excitement, Elphaba included, which was a rare sight. Galinda remembered the more pleasant part of their conversation; how Elphaba had wanted to show her this. They were considerably better spirits by the time they were all in Turtle Heart's truck, her and Shell choosing the music, Elphaba serving as Nessa's pillow for the three hour drive.

The Everglades, from the hill where the carpark and gift shop were placed, looked like a fractured continent; bodies of water that had seemingly drifted, broken up by tree growth and reeds. Patches looked, from far away, like fields of grass, but Galinda had been informed it was almost entirely wetland. It went on for ages. All the water was the exact hazy blue of the sky, sometimes yellow like the sun baked river grass. The humid air had thickened with the change in terrain; the trees on the hill and all the way down were shorter than the mountain's, and were lush green, covered in vines and moss. Beneath everything was the constant drone of water insects and birds, and what Galinda supposed was the far off engines of boats.

Galinda saw, on left wall of the gift shop, a stylised painted map of the entire Glades. Within that map was a huge black snake with earth-red dots along its back. Another snake of the same design was also framing the map.

"Bolac." Galinda jumped slightly when Elphaba appeared beside her.

"You gave me a heart attack," Galinda huffed. She eyed Elphaba quizzically. "Bolac?"

"This big figure here." Elphaba gestured to the snake.

"Oh. What is it?"

"It's a tropical eel." Galinda glanced from the map to Elphaba, a silent invitation to continue. Her voice slipped into her more academic tones. "They're huge, and if you go canoeing out on the water you might spot one. They are called red spotted eels to most of Oz, kin-lac here. But painted like this, it's Bolac, a deity that made every river in Oz, and lives here in the Everglades and Quadling Country's other wetlands." Elphaba's eye ran over the map. "She's about the closest thing this province has to a life-giving deity. In Ovvels they have the Great God Bird."

"I'm guessing that's not the Quadling name."

"It's not," Elphaba said. "A group of Gillikins spotted this giant bird while riding, and they all cursed the Lord's name in shock. So the 'great god' part is actually the expletive you shout when you see it. Apparently. I believe the Ovvlian name is Waggyi."

Galinda arched a brow. "Are you especially interested in Quadling mythology, or is this just part of you knowing everything?"

"...A bit of both, or neither," Elphaba muttered, squinting out over the view. "This is common knowledge to anyone who has lived in these provinces."

"I see." There was a stretch of silence. "I'm sure you've done your own reading, though."

"A bit. Not as much as you'd think." Elphaba scratched at the back of her neck, self conscious. "Maybe because Quadling Country feels like… a type of home to me. I'd be researching the familiar. If I didn't know better I'd consider myself more Quadling than Munchkin."

"Why not consider yourself Quadling?"

"I'm not Gillikin, but Munchkinlanders still have institutionalized privileges that Quadlings do not. It feels inappropriate. Besides, claiming nationality is something of a delicate issue in Quadling country." Elphaba peered around the carpark. "Where'd the others go?"

"I think they already headed down."

"Ah." Elphaba lead them to one of several paths leading down the hill. She held Elphaba's arm instinctively, but it created a weird kind of tension between them. It would create more tension to take her hand away, though.

"What did you mean by that?" Galinda asked.

"By what?"

Galinda knew enough now to understand what institutionalized privileges meant. "The delicacy of claiming nationality."

"Gillikins born and raised here lost citizenship and were deported - rightly so, their ancestors were violent imperialists - and there was a predictable backlash. I'm sure you've heard of that much." Galinda nodded. "The bill that enacted this change was not specifically targeting Gillikins; they deported every citizen that was not Quadling."

"I had no idea…"

"Well, there were hardly any Vinkans or Munchkinlanders in QC anyway. It wasn't a big deal. "

"My parents would always go on about the marriages that were broken by that bill," Galinda said. It was as much as she knew on the issue.

Elphaba scoffed. "Of course they do. When the bill was enacted, there was a whole sweep of marriages between Gillikins and their Quadling servants. They had to amend the bill just so it was not rendered completely useless." Elphaba gave her a patronizing look. "I wouldn't worry about the few genuinely loving couples separated by the bill. I'm sure they survived somehow."

Galinda worked her jaw. "That was my parents opinion. Not my own."

"Very well," Elphaba said casually.

"Gillikins all think Quadlings hate them, or so it seems."

"I'm sure many do hate Gillikins, or at least Gillikin as a country," Elphaba said conversationally. Galinda wasn't sure how to react to that. "Anyway, that bill was a declaration of independence, and it wasn't just directed at Gillikin. I would like to respect that. So I don't claim that identity."

They made it down. It was pretty quiet, and they immediately spotted Turtle Heart, Nessa and Shell walking down a pier some distance off. Further down was a boathouse with rowboats, canoes and big fan-engined machines. The water edge was barely visible between the wall of reeds that surrounded everything.

"Want to go out on the water?" Shell asked once they were close. Galinda glanced at Elphaba. She looked back, indifferent.

Galinda turned from her. She smiled at him. "Sure."

"I'll come too," Nessa said. "I haven't been in a boat in years."

Elphaba was on her in an instant. "Nessa, you know that's not safe."

"I'll be fine. I'll get a life jacket from the boathouse."

"It'll slip right off you."

"The water isn't even that deep," Nessa said, exasperated.

Elphaba glanced between Shell and Galinda. "You two know how to swim?"

"Yep," Galinda said.

"Duh," Shell muttered. Elphaba gave him a hard kind of look. He nodded and went off to the boat house. "You two good with a canoe?" He asked.

"Get a rowboat," Elphaba called. He stuck his tongue out at her and went off toward the rowboats, Nessa following. "Please make sure Nessa's safe," Elphaba said to Galinda, and chased Nessa's back.

Galinda had been raised on a farm, and so had almost no experience climbing into rowboats. She had several stop-start attempts before Elphaba, stoic and almost dashing, helped her in. Turtle Heart waved as Shell propelled them out over the water.

Galinda dipped her hand into the water only to take it back quickly, looking to Nessa. "Are there piranha in here?"

"Yes," Nessa said with an air of superiority. "But they probably won't bite you. They aren't even drawn to blood like people think." Galinda let her hand trail through the water, catching drifting dead grass and other riverweed. "There are crocodiles further in," Nessa said, gazing over the water. "Great big fish. Small sharks. Turtles. In the forests around there are panthers, tapir - and if you dig in the mud around the riverbanks there are yabbies. Shell, you should dig me some yabbies later."

"Sure," he said, squinting up at the sun.

"And the giant eels," Galinda said.

"Bolac?" Nessa asked, her eyes politely surprised.

"Elphie was telling me about it."

"Ah. She does love those myths."

They were approaching a heavily forested bank. Sat amongst the water and leading into the forest were ethereal cypress trees draped in golden-green moss. Ibis - or something like ibis - stalked between their thick, exposed network of roots, their trunks tapering into the vivid canopy above. Galinda surveyed the line of the bank, and looked out over the huge expanse of water around them. It was a sea of reeds. She stood carefully, managing not to rock the boat too bad. Shell slowed, lifting the paddles pointedly.

"Sit down," Nessa grumbled. "You're making me nervous."

Galinda, after a defiant moment, lowered herself. Shell started up rowing again. "It really looks like a field of grass."

"People sometimes call it The Thousand Year Riverland, you know, in reference to those Vinkan plains." Galinda hummed, and peered over the edge of the boat. She made out riverweed and small fish, but the water was a dark earth-green close up. She looked back at the pier, and saw Elphaba and Turtle Heart sitting beside each other in conversation.

"She's finally talking to him," Nessa said, having followed her eye.

"Thankfully," Galinda said quietly. She hoped he did something to lift Elphaba's mood. Nessa was glowering off. "You haven't talked to him much yourself."

"I have no desire to."

"Why not?" Shell asked, boyishly brash.

"Because he's irrelevant to me," Nessa sniped back at him.

"Whatever. I think he's awesome. He's wise _and_ funny. Hard to be both." Nessa rolled her eyes.

"He's a pretty accomplished person, too. He's interesting." Galinda gazed at him and Elphaba on the pier, their silhouettes becoming smaller and smaller as they drifted further out.

"Accomplished in the devil's business," Nessa remarked. Galinda cut her eyes at Nessa.

"You don't actually believe that, do you? That magic is from Kumbrica or whatever?"

Nessa seemed surprised Galinda had asked. "No. It's just an expression. Magic is a tool - a mysterious tool which only proves the inherent spirituality of our world. It can be, like any powerful tool, easily misused. It often is."

Galinda put aside the discussion of magic as spirituality or science. "So because it's powerful, it shouldn't be touched?" Galinda asked with a frown.

Nessa tilted her head as she looked at Galinda, a gesture she could only read as patronizing. "Do you believe in gun control?"

"I do."

"You do. Because guns lead to more gun violence, and that is not good for a society."

"Yes," Galinda said, already disagreeing with the comparison.

"Magic is equally as dangerous as guns."

"Magic is more dangerous than guns, in fact," Galinda said. Nessa raised an eyebrow. How like Elphaba that gesture was. "But guns only have one function, while magic's functions are endless. Magic, in the hands of someone educated in spellcraft, can create and restore as much as it can destroy. You can't restore anything with a gun."

"I don't know about guns, but I think violence is necessary in the right circumstance." Nessa and Galinda peered at Shell.

"Like self defense, sure."

"Like political change."

"I had no idea you were such a radical," Galinda said, attempting to restrain her alarm.

"He's not," Nessa muttered, her eyes squinting at him. "You've been listening to our sister too much."

Shell looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, I'm not sure exactly what their opinion is, you know how they love to speculate, but once they explained it - you know, when violent resistance is the only answer - it made a lot of sense."

"Lord help us," Nessa murmured, her eyes closed. Galinda smiled at the siblings fondly.

"Anyway. Comparing guns to spellcraft is thoroughly underestimating it. If I were more powerful, I could float this whole boat - with us in it - from here to the shore."

"Please don't try," Nessa said, genuinely distressed.

"I won't. Furthermore, Turtle Heart is a master of illusion, arguably the safest school of spellcraft there is. It's the only school that doesn't change the physical form of things - it's genuinely just smoke and mirrors."

"So he's a pretender within the pretender's art," Nessa remarked boredly. Was she even listening to Galinda?

"I thought you were worried it's dangerous?" Galinda became impatient. "You don't actually care whether magic is safe or not. And you don't care whether it's helpful or not. You're just stuck on it being bad."

Nessa's face had fallen flat. Shell cleared his throat. Galinda realised too late that she had stepped too close to something, become too serious, and now the ghost of Frex was with them. Galinda glanced at Nessa regretfully.

"What school do you specialise in?" Shell asked, trying to sound casual.

"Alteration and conjuration."

"Two? Is that standard?"

"Well, most people have a primary and a secondary school, but I can't quite choose between them," Galinda admitted.

Shell hummed. "So… what are they, anyway?" Galinda gave him a quizzical look. "The schools."

"Oh!" She supposed he hadn't been raised in the kind of household that would teach him those things. "They're five categories that are used to sort most spells. Some come under two or more, depending on the complexity, or lack thereof. The names sum them up; destruction, restoration, alteration, conjuration and illusion."

Shell nodded casually, clearly not really understanding. "Whats alteration?"

"Spells that interact with the physical world. Change things. Like moving objects."

"Huh. And conjuration?"

"Creating something new. As opposed to restoration, which only returns something to an earlier state."

Shell gave her a cheeky look. "So basically you picked the coolest schools."

Galinda laughed politely. "I thought there were the most practical. The others have very specific applications, they are… more competitive markets."

"There are markets?"

"Well, that is what spellcraft practitioners do; we use our skills to do all sorts of jobs-"

"I'm bored. Can we go back in?" Nessa asked flatly. Shell and Galinda traded exasperated faces. He turned around the boat, rowing them back across to the pier they'd left.

Elphaba and Turtle Heart were still talking. Elphaba didn't look uncomfortable, either; she was totally absorbed in conversation, gesturing as she explained something. She listened intently as Turtle Heart replied, her eyes bright - bright in a way Galinda had never seen them. She suddenly laughed, a full and happy laugh, and Galinda's chest tightened. She was glad. She was also jealous. She knew it was misplaced and put it aside quickly, focused on the relief of seeing Elphaba cheerful again.

They noticed them drifting over, and Elphaba sprung up to meet them, catching the rope Shell threw her and pulling them closer to shore. Her eyes met Galinda's as she kneeled by a post, tying the boat secure. "See bolac?" She asked, her voice odd.

"I'm afraid not."

Elphaba offered her a hand, and Galinda took it, lifting herself out of the boat. Elphaba curled an arm around her. Galinda blinked up at Elphaba. She felt oddly shy. "She must be in another river," Elphaba said quietly.

"We're going to dig yabbies," Shell announced, both of them startled to attention. Elphaba stepped away, her hands moving restlessly into her pockets. Nessa gave Galinda a wry look as she went down the pier with Shell.

Elphaba jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Did you want to join them, or…?"

Galinda did a vague shaking of her head. "Did you?"

"Well - if you would like to -"

"Let us all join them," Turtle Heart decided, smiling and clearly amused. Elphaba looked quite embarrassed. They shared a little look as they went down the pier, Turtle Heart's hands on their shoulders. It was a look that said, _Sorry, be patient with me. We'll talk about it._ They took each other's hands.

They did indeed find yabbies. They also found fire ants, and river-pigeons, and the tracks of some hoofed beast. Galinda saw more that she did not mention, uncomfortable with flaunting her hunting know-how. Turtle Heart peered at the tracks. "Probably wild pigs," he muttered. "Deer do not come down here, at least."

"There are deer in Quadling Country?" Galinda asked, surprised.

"Unfortunately," Turtle Heart said. "Not further south. Not where it is wet. But north, toward Munchkinland and the Vinkus, yes."

"Like the peacocks in the mountains," Galinda murmured. Turtle Heart didn't hear her - he was looking at something Nessa had pointed out.

"Peacocks?" Elphaba asked.

"At the waterhole I took you to near Turtle Hearts house there were peacocks. Introduced by Gillikins."

Elphaba looked surprised, as she had. "I doubt peacocks would do any great damage to the environment, though I'm sure they would be an irritating reminder of Gillikins' colonialism. Especially such an extravagant species. The wild pigs - and cats, too - they do real damage. And the deer, rabbits and foxes in the north."

"Brought in for hunting," Galinda said.

"Yes." They heard Shell call their names as Turtle Heart and Nessa went deeper into the Glade's surrounding rainforestation. Elphaba cast her a look. "Not a side of that particular institution you'd considered, I bet." They attempted to catch up to the others, Galinda made thoughtful.

Elphaba sat in the front seat for their drive back, talking with Turtle Heart the whole way. Galinda listened intently at first, then settled into the rhythm of the conversation more than the words, the sound of Elphaba's beautiful voice, calm and happy. Galinda had missed it. She wondered how long it would last. Somehow she doubted one conversation with Turtle Heart would cure Elphaba's grief. But perhaps more. Perhaps enough conversation. Conversation that held things Galinda could not give.

Again, she was jealous. It was selfish, but Galinda was the last person to simply wish away emotion and actually succeed. She was too self indulgent for it.

She tuned in again when Turtle Heart exclaimed, "I had almost forgotten! The National Museum of Qhoyre is hosting a most anticipated exhibition on the Wizard and the rebellion. I thought you would be interested, Elphie."

"That sounds fascinating." Galinda glanced from the window to Elphaba, feeling her eyes; she was twisted in the front seat, looking at Galinda with some unreadable expression. Perhaps caution. "Would you like to go, Galinda?"

Galinda saw it for the test it was. Did she truly want to go? If she were honest, no, not really. She had never been excited to go to any kind of museum exhibition, let alone one all about the sins of her ancestors, her country, her race. "Sounds interesting," Galinda said with a smile. For Elphaba.

Galinda had not considered colonialism much at all. Pre-Elphaba, she had only thought about cultures and issues that were part of her life. Classism within Gillikin. The pressures of high society. Racism toward Vinkans, via her relationship with Fiyero. Homophobia, biphobia. Transphobia. Her eyes slipped shut at that thought, pressing her mind quiet. It wasn't the time to think about that.

It was still the afternoon when they'd returned to Qhoyre, and so they decided to explore the city centre with the rest of their day. Thankfully, Shell wasn't keen on the museum, so they wandered about the other attractions of the city. The floating garden, a suspended water-garden out front of the state library; sovereignty square, and the ACMI centre; the national gallery; the Riverheart's market.

The last, and perhaps most striking to Galinda, was Memorial Panes. It was both an art installation and a memorial to the survivors and the dead of the Rebellion wars in Qhoyre. It was a stone-floored expanse of space full of geometric structures shaped like shards of shattered glass. They all faced more or less the same way. The north facing panes were white marble, names carved into their surface in gold-leaf. These were the dead. The south were obsidian, names carved in silver. These were the survivors. It was a surreal experience to walk amongst them, as their angles and textures caught the day's last sunlight. There were so many of them. Turtle Heart pointed out names he knew as they went, from the white and the black sides. He recognized name after name.

Galinda and Elphaba strolled amongst them together, Turtle Heart having decided to give Shell and Nessa an impromptu history lesson. Perhaps the strangest thing about the installation was how tall the stones were, and how close, so it felt like you were walking through a strange forest or a novelty maze-like thing you'd find at an amusement park. They found, in the middle of the square, a water feature and a ring of benches. Elphaba and her sat slowly, as if that were more respectful. They gazed about themselves.

"I've never thought a city could be this quiet," Galinda said. It wasn't quiet, but it was certainly quieter than Shiz or Nest Hardings. There were the sounds of people, the hum of bullet trains, music and door-chimes and announcements and more. But still quiet, without the underlying roar of traffic.

"I noticed that too." An evening breeze whipped through the memorial, and Galinda shivered, rubbing her arms. Elphaba was immediately stripping off her jacket. "Are you cold?"

"No…" Elphaba had already draped her jacket over Galinda's shoulders. She blushed. "Thank you."

"Not at all." They remained silent for a stretch of time. Elphaba cleared her throat. "I had a good talk with Turtle Heart."

"What about?" Galinda asked, managing to hold back her feverish curiosity as to what had made Elphaba smile like she had.

"Quadling country. Nessa and Shell. My parents." She tipped her head, her cheeks dark. "You."

"Oh…"

More silence. Elphaba turned toward her, hands coming together anxiously on her lap. "You see- I was telling Turtle Heart a bit about how we came to be together, and how I felt about you, and then the fight we had." Elphaba made a wry smile at the bench or herself. "I was awful, wasn't I? I knew I was the second I said it, but Turtle Heart made me realise we couldn't just put it aside. So I'm sorry, Galinda."

Galinda blinked, and then smiled, full of relief. "I'm sorry too." She placed a hand over Elphie's, and found it held and pressed. "And I'm so glad you're talking to Turtle Heart! I can tell how important he is to you…" _And how important to your health this is_ , she wanted to say, but Elphaba didn't seem to like discussing that. She only grinned at Elphaba, genuinely excited for her. "I'm relieved."

Elphaba had gone a bit darker, and laughed easily. "So am I. It was so strange talking to him. I think there was some part of me that was still a kid, unable or unwilling to speak- but I managed it." She gave Galinda a kind of wondering look. "I've never talked to anyone like him. I've never talked to someone and felt like - without having to say anything - they were speaking my exact thoughts. And he knew my parents, really knew them, when I was young, and he told me so much about them-" She stopped, and shook her head. "Anyway."

Galinda brought a hand up to tuck aside some hair, to cup her cheek gently, her thumb running across Elphaba's cheekbone. "I'm glad." She paused. "I was a bit jealous, to be honest."

Elphaba's eyes flickered up to hers. "Jealous?"

"That he could make you feel so much better, when I couldn't, or haven't…" Elphaba covered Galinda's hand on her cheek with her own.

"Galinda…" Elphaba hesitated. "Honestly, I don't know what I'd be like if you hadn't been here. I'm not sure I'd even be in Quadling Country." She brought Galinda's hand to her mouth, kissed the flat of her curled fingers. "I didn't expect you to stick around like you have. But here you are. Thank you."

Galinda chewed the inside of her lip distractedly. Her eyes ran over the long brush of Elphaba's eyelashes, the elegant arching of her eyebrows, her strong nose, her high, hollow cheeks. "Elphie. Can I kiss you?"

"You have to ask?" Elphaba asked, looking at her. Her eyes flickered away from Galinda. "Ah. I suppose you do."

"I'm sorry…"

"No." Elphaba's hand squeezed hers. She kissed her hand again. Then, after a moment of hesitation, she leaned forward and kissed Galinda.

Galinda wasn't sure what she had expected. She had kissed Elphaba on the lips yesterday, though the atmosphere had been different. She had asked chastely and Elphaba had responded the same. Her asking so intentionally now made this kiss intentional. They were both cautious, as if they hadn't kissed before. As if they hadn't had their mouths on every part of each other's bodies already.

Had they drifted apart?

Elphaba pulled away from her, just enough to look at her. Her eyes were low. "Galinda…" Galinda waited. Something in Elphaba's eyes hardened, her jaw tensed. "I don't think I can… it feels- off. Right now… just right now, I'm still-"

"I know. I understand." Galinda gripped her hand and hoped desperately her disappointment wasn't showing. She smiled with everything she could, and then hugged Elphaba, hiding her face. "It's fine."

It _wasn't_ fine.


	25. Chapter 25

Days passed slowly so far from home. Galinda felt, after her time in Munchkinland and now more thoroughly in Quadling Country, she had been flayed of her habits. Habits that had taken up hours of the day. And so now, every day seemed longer.

She had stopped curling her hair. She realised it retrospectively. She was not entirely sure when she had stopped. Had she simply been carried away by the excitement of everything and forgotten? Had she even brought her straightener? She had no idea.

She stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She turned her head this way and that, observing how the muscles moved beneath her skin, how shadows fell across her. All done up in her daily makeup as she was now, she felt like a marble statue in movement, hyperrealistic but not quite _real_. She hit a certain angle, and it brought out her jaw in stark relief, the thickness of her neck, the ridged column of her throat. Her chest seized, and she blinked, startled, and let her face fall forward. She made a mental note to never let anyone see that angle again.

She rubbed her eyes carefully with makeup remover, coated her face in cleanser, washed it with warm water and coconut oil. She observed her bare face. Freckles, pale lashes, blotchy rosy cheeks. She was not sure if she loved this face or hated it.

They had breakfast together at the table each morning. Shell - glued to his phone, as he was most mornings - cried out victoriously, and announced, "Rejjo says I can live with his family."

The table in general blinked confusedly at Shell. "What?" Elphaba asked.

"Rejjo, my best mate. I was talking to him about what I'm gonna do now since dad carked it. Said I could live with him."

Elphaba seemed alarmed. "And he has permission from his parents?"

"Of course!"

"That's great Shell," Galinda said with a smile. He grinned back happily. Shell had probably wanted to live with them for a while now.

"Yes, it is…" Elphaba murmured. She was looking at her plate, her expression peculiar. Galinda noticed Nessa staring at Elphaba with concern. Their eyes met - Galinda felt caught somehow - and Nessa's face became impassive.

Galinda decided to take over the dishes for that morning. Turtle Heart had taken Shell and Nessa down to see the waterhole, after they'd heard how wonderful it was from Elphaba and Galinda. Elphaba was making herself tea. She seemed distracted, not noticing the boiled kettle until Galinda pointed it out to her. She blinked. "Ah, thank you…"

"What's the plan with Nessa?" Galinda asked causally.

She saw Elphaba tense in her periphery. "What do you mean?"

"Her living situation."

Elphaba sighed. "Heavy conversation first thing in the morning. What fun."

"We don't have to-"

"No, it's… okay. I've been dragging my heels on the matter."

"To be fair, you've had a lot going on."

"I like to think I can handle it," Elphaba said quietly. She blinked. "But, Nessa." She continued after a long moment. "I suppose I'll have to take care of her in Colwen Grounds."

"... Are you really okay with that?" Galinda turned to look at Elphaba properly, fully registering what she'd said. "Wait, in Colwen Grounds? You'd move back to Munchkinland?"

"I'll probably have to," Elphaba said.

 _But what about me_ , Galinda wanted to ask. _What about us?_

What about them? They had only been in a relationship a couple of months now. And they had become more distant. Not _that_ distant - not hugely or even largely - but enough to throw things into question for Galinda. What place did Galinda have, to demand any kind of commitment from Elphaba? She didn't, really.

"Your uni course…" But she'd been dissatisfied in her studies for all the time Galinda had known her.

"Honestly, I have no concern over that. I can go to university in Munchkinland. It'd be cheaper, in fact, since I'm actually a citizen of Munchkinland."

Galinda blinked at her. "You're not a citizen of Gillikin?"

"No. I'm there on a study visa. But it's easy for Munchkinlanders, since we're part of Loyal Oz. It's not too bad. If I were just a Quadling citizen, though…" Elphaba shook her head, as if shaking away the issue.

"Are you a Quadling citizen?"

"I am. So are Nessa and Shell."

"I see." Galinda stared into the soapy water. Elphaba remained motionless, leaning against the counter with her cup of tea between her hands. "Is that what you want?" Galinda asked quietly.

Elphaba laughed, void of humour. Just exhausted. "It doesn't matter. It really doesn't. Nessa is a disabled orphan, and a minor. And she's my sister. I can't put what I want above her."

Galinda drew in a breath. She tried to force a smile. She couldn't manage it at all - she just grimaced. "You're right." Galinda glanced up at Elphaba. She hesitated. "It's gonna be hard, having to travel to see you, with university…"

Elphaba's mouth fell open, and she did the worst thing - it cut through Galinda like a knife - she looked away, her eyes falling to the ground, not saying anything.

"Elphie…" Galinda stopped. She had too proud and scared to finish whatever sentence that would have been. She went up stairs the moment she was done with the washing.

* * *

 Galinda woke up groggy. She hadn't intended to sleep, only to be alone. The blinds on the windows were down and the room was a warm half-dark. Was it already the evening? How much had she slept? Galinda turned on the bedside lamp and tapped her phone. It was only midday, thank god.

As she descended the stairs she heard conversation from the livingroom between Turtle Heart and Elphaba. She paused on the last few steps, eavesdropping shamelessly.

"... don't mean to sound callous. It's just honestly how I feel. I'm not sure how long I could stand staying with her."

"You should tell her, Fabala."

"It would crush her."

"Sometimes it is necessary to crush those we love."

There was a stretch of silence. "I'm glad she came on this trip."

"As am I. It has been good, getting to know her…" Galinda stepped into their periphery, and they sat up, their eyes snapping to her. Elphaba looked anxious. Turtle Heart smiled. "Galinda! Where have you been?"

"I was resting," Galinda murmured back, her eyes on Elphaba's.

"We were just discussing Nessa." Elphaba's eyes flicked nervously from Turtle Heart back to Galinda. Turtle Heart… she couldn't read him. She believed him, almost.

She sank into an armchair and forced nonchalance. "Oh?"

"We were talking about where Nessa could live," Elphaba said. She hesitated. "And who she would live with…"

"It does not _need_ to be Elphaba, I think," Turtle Heart said to Galinda. She could kiss him for it.

"But what kind of sibling would I be, to abandon her in such a way?"

"You are a young sibling. It is not abandoning if you help her, if you stay in contact. As long as she is comfortable, is this not more important?"

"Of course-"

"And perhaps the most comfortable is not with you."

Elphaba squinted. "In terms of money, I'm not the best candidate, no. But I have the most experience taking care of Nessa."

Turtle Heart conceded with a tip of his head. "Still, my point stands." He glanced at Galinda. "What are your thoughts on this?"

Galinda crossed her arms over her stomach. "I don't think I have much of a say."

"This decision affects your future, does it not?" Galinda couldn't deny that. Elphaba shifted in her seat. "So you must have some say."

Galinda hesitated between the truth or a lie for Elphaba's benefit. She spoke haltingly, and straight to Turtle Heart, not looking at Elphaba. "I would prefer Elphaba didn't move back to Munchkinland, of course. Unless they really want to." Galinda couldn't help glancing at Elphaba then. She was glaring off into the corner of the room.

"Thank you for being honest," Turtle Heart said. Galinda nodded, crestfallen. "I do have one idea, though it may be impossible, the two of you would know better." He paused, then took a breath, pressed his hands together. "Nessa could live with me, under my care."

Elphaba and Galinda looked at each other at once. They'd obviously had the same thought; Elphaba voiced it. "She would never agree to that."

Turtle Heart hummed softly. "People can surprise you, Little Frog. But we must ask to let them, hm?"

Elphaba's eyes fell to the floor, her brow furrowed in thought. Galinda hoped, desperately, she could sway her stubborn sister.

* * *

 They were going to the museum.

Galinda was dreading it. She was not exactly sure why. She knew it was partly because of the content of the exhibition, and partly because of the chisel that had been wedged between Elphaba and her. At least it felt like that to Galinda. She had no idea if Elphaba had any concerns about their relationship. She seemed intent on ignoring its existence. Galinda supposed she couldn't really fault her though; Elphaba was not in the clearest mindset or situation, and their relationship should have been more stable than this. Galinda should have been more stable than this.

They stopped at a restaurant within central Qhoyre for lunch before they hit the museum itself. Their public transport was impressive; Galinda had watched the documentary Elphaba had suggested, and so she had heard about the importance they had put on infrastructure. It helped that Qhoyre was far from overpopulated. Shiz had decent trains but they got packed during peak hour. The Emerald City, she had heard, was a nightmare in every possible way.

Turtle Heart walked them to the restaurant. Galinda barely avoided knocking into people as she stared up at the embowered buildings around her. Every part of the city was interesting, in fact, from the solar panelled paths to the street lights. It was a bit like she'd stepped into a utopian sci-fi movie.

In truth, the city was not as perfect as that. The documentary had looked at an ongoing clash between the city council and Qhoyre citizens over their use of geothermal power. Underground waterways were considered sacred within Quadling mythology across the entire country, and geothermal technology wrecked havoc on whatever water source it pulled from. Galinda saw posters for rallies and petitioners standing at path corners as they navigated the city. She was handed a flier about it.

They arrived at a barbecue restaurant. Nessa was immediately excited. "I haven't had Qhoyre barbecue in years! Elphie, when was the last time you had it?"

"Years," Elphaba remarked with a little smile.

As they walked in, Galinda was briefly confused by what exactly Qhoyre barbecue involved, never having been in any kind of Quadling establishment. Galinda perched beside Elphaba at the table they'd claimed, glancing around the interior curiously. There were plenty of decorations she did not recognize or understand. All of them, in fact. She was vaguely aware of Quadling cultural markers that existed in Gillikin, though they were mostly stripped of meaning, but none of them were here. She didn't recognize anything. This disconcerted her somehow.

Two waiters came by and set up a grill in the middle of the table. There was a buffet, an assortment of raw ingredients that Shell lead her through. "That's bluegill. It's pretty spicy. That's venison - it's in yogurt, so it's probably the most mild." Shell had snickered as Galinda went venison heavy. "That's croc stake. Those are really good. They're sort of spicy, it's more garlic." Galinda, at Shell's insistence, got some of the crocodile. And there was more. River bugs, shark, a huge variety of hunted pork, venison, and offal.

At the end of the buffet was a stack of flatbread, a huge tub of black long grain rice and piranha soup. "Father used to insist this would kill every bad thing in your body," Elphaba said as she got a bowl of the soup for her and Nessa. "There's this paste in it. Boq cried when he tried it. I wouldn't bother getting any."

"I can handle myself."

Elphaba arched a brow. "Right."

Shell pushed a bowl of rice into her hand. "Keep that close and you'll manage," he said with a smile. Galinda glared at him playfully.

Galinda watched Turtle Heart and Elphaba as they cooked for guidance. Most of it boiled down to just putting the meat on the grill, but some - like the croc steak - involved more. "You cook one side with the garlic mince-" this was off to the side amongst the condiments "- and then you turn it over and put the spring onions on the cooked side." Nessa got Elphaba to do it for her.

"No, you press the spring onions into the meat, between the muscles. See?" Shell demonstrated. "You cook both sides with garlic and onions."

"You want your onion black and your sear uneven? Sure."

"What about red paste?" Elphaba asked.

"On croc? You'll overpower the meat."

"I've always done the method with the garlic mince on one side," Turtle Heart said. Nessa and him shared a look. They managed to hold a surprisingly pleasant conversation about Qhoyre dishes compared to Ovvels. He even made her laugh at some point. Galinda and Elphaba exchanged looks.

They went to and from the buffet throughout the night, Galinda quickly swallowing her pride and sticking to the milder dishes. She'd been mocked repeatedly by the siblings for taking so long to eat everything. The crocodile was probably her favourite. Shell looked very pleased when Galinda told him as much. "It's my favourite too. And the offal."

"I can't deal with animal organs."

"Eating organs should be standard. It's pure human waste, throwing out so much of an animal," Elphaba said firmly.

"The texture is so weird, though."

Elphaba made some scoffish noise. It came off as critical rather than the kind of affectionate amusement Galinda would've preferred.

They slowly reached a point in the afternoon when everyone was done eating and had become restless. There was an unspoken decision to leave. "I'll pay for Shell and Nessa-" Elphaba began, effectively hiding any frugal anxiety she was certainly experiencing. Turtle Heart cut her off with a confused laugh.

"Of course not. I will pay for everything."

Elphaba blinked. "No, we couldn't -"

"I will pay," he said to her, firm and gentle. "You are young and it is well within my means. Young people should not have to pay for their own adventures, hm? Not at your age. No. I will pay."

Elphaba sat and struggled with herself. Galinda automatically placed her hand on Elphaba's thigh. Her fingers twitched. They exchanged ambiguous glances.

Galinda found the whole situation bizarre. She couldn't stand this confusing tension between them. This confusing everything. She had never experienced such an opaque relationship, the wrong and worst kind of mysterious.

Perhaps it was their age. Turtle Heart paying for them - she loved the man more and more - had reminded her how young they were. How young Elphaba was.

Turtle Heart payed for their entry into the museum exhibition on top of that. They received a booklet and an optional headset with commentary and exposition - Turtle Heart and Elphaba both took the additional content. There were disclaimers for confronting images and videos.

The exhibition was a black-walled maze of images, videos and objects related to the infamous war between the Wizard and Quadling rebellion. The very start of the exhibition was about Quadling Country before and after occupation by the Wizard.

Galinda had some vague impressions of what exactly had gone on in Quadling Country, but admittedly, she hadn't thought about it much. She couldn't quite believe the things she was seeing and reading. Not that she doubted any of it - how could she - but it was so far beyond what she expected. She had known there was slavery, to some degree. She had not known how horrific it was. She had not known about the camps, the massacres, the genocide. She had not known the other, more subtle tactics, just as disturbing. She had not known, or not considered, the destruction of culture.

The most confronting piece, the one that caught Galinda, was a painting. It was a an oil painting in the style of the old masters, and depicted Quadlings standing around a mass of graves. They leaned on shovels, their clothes soaked through, her heads tilted down. In the background - and this is when it got her - was a house, the foreground clearly an extension of its land. On the balcony of the house, painted in six marks or so, was a Gillikin man watching them.

It was all a lot _more_ than Galinda had prepared herself for. It was fascinating to learn, in the way all tragedies are fascinating, but it was only fascinating while you were detached. Standing in that building in Qhoyre reading the gory details of how evil Gillikin had been, Galinda realised she was not detached. She had no idea how her attachment manifested in the here and now, only that it must manifest, or else she wouldn't feel so guilty and uncomfortable. She wished she had asked Elphaba more about this.

This self awareness - or self consciousness - built as they continued on. The ignition of the war, how it was won, the costs, the rewards. How Quadling Country had fared. Galinda had been taught that the Quadlings won through sheer numbers, but that simply didn't line up with how effectively Gillikin's occupation had reduced the population. The Quadlings had won through pure tactics.

Qhoyre itself had served as the last bastion, where they had used local knowledge of the Quadling Kells to push the Gale Force back and out into Munchkinland. The city had subsequently received a large portion of the reparations, and had become the urban, ultra-modernised powerhouse of Quadling Country. Ovvels, having not been razed to dust as Qhoyre had, became the cultural heartland of QC.

"Enjoying the exhibition?" Turtle Heart asked idly. Galinda felt suddenly stiff around him.

"Yes. It's… confronting."

He smiled - sort of - at her. "Then it must be important, hm?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "Yes, of course."

Elphaba was bright eyed and righteous once they emerged from the exhibition space. She spoke restlessly to Turtle Heart. "I'd read about most of these things in my own research, but the exact numbers - and the indentured servitude that went on even after they were officially out of Gillikin occupation, I hadn't come across that."

"It's a fantastic exhibition. One of the best you'll find, Galinda - I hope it will inspire you to do further reading."

The group - the room, it felt like - looked at her. "I'll have to. I was already thinking I'd wished I'd looked it up sooner…" She became flustered at their expressions. "I simply never thought to. It's the last thing that was talked about in a family like mine."

Elphaba made a face. "I can imagine. Your family is awful."

"Yes," Galinda said quietly, her chest twisting at the thought of them.

"You can't believe what they were like when we went to visit," Elphaba carried on casually. "We went up for Emerald Week. We had to leave early because -" Elphaba, thankfully, had the sense to pause here. "Well, because they were awful. Fiyero, our Vinkan friend, was telling me these racist horror stories about when he'd been dating Galinda…"

"You date men, too?" Shell asked. Galinda blinked at him.

"And her dad is a hunter. A hunter!" Galinda's chest twisted again, and her stomach dropped, with guilt and a kind of reflexive defensiveness. "They were the picture of - all of this - this whole exhibition. The exploitation. The arrogance. The lack of empathy. I can't think of how else Gillikin was capable of this. And Gillikin continues to do it to the fauna population. From the exploitation of labour to the limitation of education - it's the same shit as a hundred years ago. And there's still people insensitive enough - cruel enough - to hunt! It's barbaric."

Galinda pressed her hands to her stomach. "Elphie," she said quietly. Elphaba peered at her. "Could we change the topic, please?"

Elphaba was too fired up to stop. "Why? It's true. I know you don't care that much about these issues, but they're real and they're important. Fauna don't get to the change the topic and pretend they aren't real."

"It's not that."

"People like your parents still existing is evidence of how little Gillikin has grown as a society."

"Elphie-"

"You don't need to defend them. They were awful to you. I can't understand how parents could throw out-"

"Shut the fuck up, Elphaba."

Everyone froze. Nessa and Shell's wide eyes flicked between Galinda and Elphaba. Turtle Heart was shocked into silence. Galinda became immediately queasy with guilt. And anger. She did what she usually did in that situation; she left.

She pushed herself out of the museum, into the fresh air where she could calm down. She sat beside a water feature. No layer of coins at the bottom. Her telling Elphaba to shut up replayed in her head. She pressed her hands to her face and gave a kind of sighing groan. She'd never snapped at someone like that. Well, at her parents, once. Pfannee, a few times. But not in ages.

This trip, all of it, had drawn things from Galinda she didn't know she had within her. Confronting was the exact word - the perfect summary for all of the weeks since they'd left Gillikin. Everything was so _different._ Galinda had grudgingly admitted to herself that she did not deal with different well. Her parents, her upbringing, had been the enemy of different. It had taken her almost a year to convince her parents she would be fine moving to Shiz. If they'd found out she was in Quadling country, they'd probably fly out to save her. She'd _still_ never been to the Emerald City because of her parents attitudes.

But she loved them despite that. She still loved them, somehow, and hated it.

"Are you alright?"

Galinda's head snapped up. Shell and Nessa were standing there, looking at her unsurely. "You're not crying, are you?" Shell asked with a kind of dread. Nessa glared at him.

"No." Galinda looked into the water. "Not yet."

"I'm sorry about Elphaba. As usual." Nessa studied her for a moment, then looked at Shell. "Go find Elphie and Turtle Heart."

"They're having one of their weird intense talks."

"Then go look at the gift shop." Shell frowned. "I want to talk to Galinda," she said firmly.

"Whatever." He gave Galinda a quick hug then went off sulking.

Nessa gave her a wry twist of the mouth. "I didn't think you were capable of getting that angry."

"I try not to make it a habit," Galinda murmured. She moved her hand to Nessa's back as she sat, but it was unnecessary - Nessa knew how to sit. Nessa glanced at her, an invitation to talk. Galinda hid her face again, sighing. "I just… wish they hadn't gone on about my parents."

"Oh, so that was the issue." Galinda looked at Nessa. "I wondered if it was because of all the anti-Gillikin sentiment."

Galinda became embarrassed. "Well. I admit, I'm not sure how to react to that, but that doesn't really make me angry. I understand it a lot more now, hearing about what they… what my country did." Galinda paused. "It didn't help," Galinda admitted. "But, no, I think it was the parents that really pushed it. I have a complicated relationship with them."

"Elphaba said… well, I thought she said-"

"They threw me out," Galinda said with a thin smile. "Disowned me completely, in fact."

There was a stretch of silence. "I'm sorry that happened. It must have felt..." She didn't find anything.

Galinda shrugged. "It felt pretty bad."

"I'm sure," Nessa said, clearly unused to consoling people. Galinda didn't hold it against her. Who would she have had to console?

"It was more stressful than anything," Galinda went on. "I never realised how much I relied on them, even living out of home. No medical insurance, no money for tuition - even small things like emergency contacts. I was tied to them in so many ways."

Nessa's eyes flickered down. "I _do_ know how that feels," she said quietly.

"I bet." She realised where this conversation could go, and was unsure she should take it there. "You're a lot more vulnerable than I am, too. Do you, um, have any thoughts on what you'll do now?"

Nessa looked lost for a moment. "No," she said, her voice small. "I think I'm just hoping Elphie has an idea."

"That's understandable. Elphie is your guardian." Galinda hesitated, then decided it was good advice, ulterior motives or none. "Your life is ultimately in your hands, though. You can make your own choices, you know?"

Nessa peered at her. She looked thoughtful. "Yes… yes, I know."

"What do you think you might want to do?"

Nessa pursed her lips as she thought. "I honestly don't know. I'm not sure I could live in Colwen Grounds. It's too big," she said, struggling. "Too much."

"Mm." A beat of silence. "Do you want to stay in Munchkinland?"

"Where else could I be?" Nessa asked, a rhetorical question.

Galinda answered it just the same. "You're a citizen of Quadling Country." Nessa looked away from her. "I just mean - you have options," Galinda said quickly. "I remember you saying you considered Colwen Grounds home, rather than Munchkinland."

"That's true. I have always liked Quadling Country more." Nessa smiled to herself, not a happy smile but a kind of tired, sardonic pull of the mouth. "No, more like… I've always felt trapped between the two. But being here has been nice. It feels so familiar. And it reminds me of dad." Her voice changed her, and she took a breath, cleared her throat. "Before he was sick."

"Maybe this would be a better home," Galinda said, and meant it genuinely, independent of her own wishes. Mostly. Nessa nodded silently. "It's something to consider."

"Yes." Nessa glanced at Galinda. "... Thank you," she said a bit stiffly. "I admit, I did not expect to ever have such a conversation with you."

Galinda laughed a bit, rolled her eyes. "Well, neither did I."

"And I'm sorry, really, about Elphaba."

"You having nothing to be sorry for," Galinda said, waving her hand. "Elphaba is an adult. And so am I." Though she rarely felt like one. "We'll talk about it. We'll be fine."

She hoped. She really hoped.

* * *

 Galinda wished Qhoyre's trains weren't quite as fast as they were.

To say the ride back had been awkward was a very generous understatement. Galinda and Elphaba could barely look at each other. Shell, the loveable idiot, had attempted to lighten the mood before realising the mood was well and truly dead. Turtle Heart was unreadable, flashing her smiles that didn't quite meet his eyes. Galinda was afraid she had lost his approval in some way or another. She felt a bit like she'd disappointed a father-in-law. _Another_ father-in-law.

She would rather a longer, more awkward trip than having to confront what had happened. At least not yet. She wasn't sure she had the energy. She didn't have much choice, however; the moment they had arrived back, Elphaba had caught her. "Can we talk?" She asked. Nessa and Shell glanced at them as Turtle Heart ushered the siblings inside the house.

"Okay."

They went down to the small brick structure beneath Turtle Heart's house. Galinda had forgotten about it until now. "This is Turtle Heart's studio." Elphaba unlocked the door with an emergency key tucked beneath a brick. The inside was full of equipment, boxes of materials, and shelves of glass figures and sculptures. Elphaba switched on an industrial light in the corner. Clouds of fine dust wafted around her as she went about dragging a couple of chairs into the empty centre of the room.

Galinda sat down stiffly as Elphaba disappeared into a small second room tucked in the corner. She peered at the machinery around her; there were saws, a sanding machine and what looked like a furnace. Elphaba came back with hot drinks. "Coffee. It's instant, but... hopefully how you like it." Galinda sipped at it. Milky and just sweet enough, exactly how she liked it.

"Thank you." Elphaba sat. They just drank their drinks in awkward silence for a bit. What to say. Elphaba didn't seem very angry with her, but she had always been good at hiding her feelings. Galinda was tempted to make her struggle a little, force her to start this conversation for once. She bit the bullet. Elphaba would only do it badly, and Galinda would not allow herself to be petty.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier today," Galinda said, sounding more polite than she had in months with Elphaba. Had things become that strange between them? "It was… aggressive and out of line."

Elphaba nodded. "You were angry?" she asked carefully.

"I was."

"What angered you?" She was studying Galinda. Galinda knew how it felt to be studied by Elphaba, it didn't quite make her nervous anymore.

"You were insulting my family and bringing up… personal issues. A recent issue that's still painful." Galinda forced herself not to make this a fight. "Even after I asked you not to."

Elphaba nodded again, her brow furrowed. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't realise what I was doing… not that that's an excuse. I was callous."

"Yes," Galinda mumbled, her eyes on her lap. "Thank you for saying sorry, even though I acted so…" Galinda sighed at the memory again, her hand coming to her face.

"You've been holding a lot back, I think."

Galinda looked up at Elphaba. "Did Turtle Heart tell you that?"

Elphaba became sheepish. "Yes. Is it that obvious?"

"I could practically hear his voice in how you said it." Galinda cut her eyes away from her. "And you aren't one to notice that."

"No, I'm not," Elphaba admitted.

Elphie looked so troubled, Galinda couldn't quite stay cold at her. "I have been holding things back… but not as much as you. If you can keep it together with everything that's going on, I should too, right? Only I don't think I'm doing a good job. I'm just not strong like that."

Elphaba fidgeted. "It's not strength," she said eventually. "It's just… what I do. But it's not easy for you to hold things back, is it? Not the things that really matter. And I don't think it should be."

Galinda frowned over Elphaba. "And I'm guessing the same doesn't apply to you?"

"I think I'm burden enough already without broadcasting my woes," Elphaba joked.

"You're not a burden," Galinda said with feeling. Elphaba glanced away from her. Galinda put her hand on Elphaba's, imploring her to believe Galinda, for once. "I'm here because I _want_ to be. For you. You're never a burden." Galinda felt her face twist despite herself. "Except when you are trying so hard to keep yourself from me."

"It seems I managed to overwhelm you anyway," Elphaba said.

"You don't get it," Galinda breathed, her hands coming to her face. "You just don't get it. You overwhelm me _because_ you push me away. Because you don't tell me anything, Elphie." She couldn't keep it down, all her anxieties were coming to the surface. "Where are we right now? _What_ are we? Because you haven't talked to me about it for weeks. I don't mind, you know, not kissing and - and not knowing things about you, not prying. Just make it clear. I'm trying so hard to be here for you, to be what you need me to be right now but I don't know what that is! And it's so stressful, Elphie. It's so exhausting."

Galinda kept her face in her hands, reining herself in. She was on the edge of crying and she really didn't want to do that right now. When her breathing was down from a stutter to a deep inhale and exhale, she felt Elphaba's hand cover hers. Galinda turned her hand to curl them together, to press this part of Elphaba she was allowed to press as close as she could.

"Galinda." Her voice was so soft it seemed on the edge of breaking. Galinda peered up at her. A shadow fell across her face, made her eyes seem darkened at the lids, almost wet. "I don't deserve you."

"You don't get to decide if you deserve me, Elphie."

Elphaba's eyes widened briefly. "Yes." She laughed softly, swallowed, her eyes jumping over the room as she sat up. "Yes, very true." Galinda remained silent. "So you want to know…"

"I want to know what you need of me," Galinda said firmly. "And I want a straight answer. The last time I asked you, you said you needed us. I don't think that's the case anymore, is it? Not the us we were before all this."

"No," Elphaba said. "What I need…" She looked at Galinda, and Galinda knew this was going to hurt. "What I need… is platonic."

Galinda felt herself begin to shake. "You need to break up."

Elphaba flinched upright. "No! God no! It's just for now, right now, what I can't do is the -" She sighed hugely. "The emotions, I suppose? The work of relationships?"

Galinda grabbed hold of that. That was something. That was not breaking up, which she had intensely feared all week. That was manageable. "A break," she said.

"No-"

"Not breaking up," she clarified. "We'll take a break. We'll be… something else from a couple. Something without expectations."

Elphaba looked unsure. "Is that possible?" _Can you handle that_ , she meant.

Galinda summoned a smile. "I can handle that, if you promise not to drop me altogether."

Elphaba looked startled, and laughed a bit breathlessly. "I don't think I could," she said. "I couldn't. God." She lifted Galinda's hand and pressed a firm kiss to her knuckles. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Elphaba looked at her strangely. "You might be the most patient person in the world."

Galinda's eyes fluttered away from Elphaba. "Only for you."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes with a warning for suicidal themes, discussions of child abuse and general Emotional Distress. If there's anything else I should warn for and have not, please let me know.

It was curious how distance could affect a relationship. Galinda had drifted easily from friends and partners she hadn't made an effort to see, to reaffirm connections with. She had improved relationships, too, with distance. Her and her parents had gotten along much better in separate cities. She hadn't considered the function of distance despite these experiences.

Galinda had feared the undefined distance between Elphaba and her. Now defined, she found it unexpectedly pleasant. Particularly - exclusively - its effect on Elphaba. The ambiguity of their relationship had clearly been just as stressful for her. Within hours of their conversation she had become easier with Galinda and in fact the opposite of distant. So Galinda was mollified, despite the redefinition of their relationship.

Galinda recounted the conversation she'd had with Nessa to Elphaba. She was stupefied. "How in Oz do you manage to hold these conversations with Nessa? You seem… well, anything but friendly."

Galinda shrugged a shoulder. "We have at least one thing in common." She arched a playful brow at Elphaba, who laughed and flushed.

"There is that." Elphaba fell silent in thought. "Perhaps it is possible. For her to stay here, completely willingly."

"I think so. And I honestly think it would be the best thing for Nessa."

"Oh?"

"That house… it's not going to help her grieve. And without money it will just be you. Doesn't she - well, get a bit lonely?" Galinda asked, feeling bad for voicing it. "I know I would."

Elphaba's expression became soft. "She does…"

"Having someone like Turtle Heart - a benefactor to cover all those expenses - I think it'll really improve her life."

Elphaba nodded along distractedly. "You're right. I hadn't even considered that." She shook off whatever she was feeling. "In that case, we'll need to think of what will be moved up here, register her at the welfare office…" They fell into planning.

They asked Nessa, a couple of nights later, to join them in Turtle Heart's study. He had offered it as a quiet and out of the way place to have a proper, undisturbed discussion. They had talked to him here and there about their thoughts on the arrangement. He seemed indifferent to the details. "They are important, of course, but not so important, hm? To talk to Nessa is the most important." It was for nothing, after all, without her compliance.

Nessa looked confused but unsuspecting as they entered the study, perching herself on an armchair and looking between them curiously. Elphaba and Galinda exchanged glances. "We wanted to talk about future plans. Specifically where you're going to live."

"I see."

"Until recently, I had assumed I would be moving back to Colwen Grounds to take care of you. This is still an option, of course, but Turtle Heart has suggested and alternative." Elphaba paused. Nessa remained silent, expectant. "He has invited you to live here, with him."

Nessa blinked, taken aback. "Here?"

"Here." Elphaba saw she would lose Nessa if she let her draw her own conclusions, and continued on hastily. "He would provide support workers, tutors, transportation and mobility aids and furniture. He wouldn't force any kind of contact, and doesn't require legal status as a guardian. And you'd get to be in Quadling Country," Elphaba said with a smile, somewhat nervous. "It might be the best option."

Nessa seemed numbed. "And when would this arrangement begin?"

"From the twenty-fourth."

"A week! I see." Nessa was looking less numb now. "And when was this discussed?"

"Just a few days ago."

"Turtle Heart didn't want to come to me with this himself?"

"He realises we're closer and thought it better I come to you about this."

"I see. And you did not think to come to me about this earlier?" She was angry, Galinda realised. From the look on Elphaba's face, so had she. "You didn't think to talk to me about this two weeks ago, or right after dad had died?"

"We hadn't talked to Turtle Heart-"

"I mean about the issue in general," Nessa snapped. "We didn't talk about this once - where and how I would live - and now you've written out an itinerary for my life, down to the time and date, and I'm meant to just make a choice between two options?"

"I-if neither option appeals, we can-"

"That's not the bloody issue, Elphie!" Galinda flinched in sympathy for her. Nessa was sharp when she wanted to be. "We're talking about my life! Should I have not been informed earlier? Am I not an important part of the discussion?" Nessa turned on her. Galinda sat up, alarmed to be the focus of such an accusing glare. "And I suppose this was why you suggested I could live in Quadling Country after all?" Galinda chewed the inside of her lip, silent and guilty. Nessa rolled her eyes. "Incredible."

"I'm sorry, Nessa-"

"Your manipulation aside, I was not lying that day. I have enjoyed being here and consider Quadling Country special to me." She released a massive huff of air. "I will consider Turtle Heart's proposal and discuss this with him directly; I don't want either of you speaking on this issue again."

Elphaba's eyes widened, lurching forward. "Nessa, I'm still your guardian-"

"I don't care. You cut me out, I'm cutting you out." Nessa stood, swaying only minimally in her rigidness. "If you would please open the door for me, I am quite done with this conversation."

Elphaba opened the door. Nessa paused in the hall. "I lack arms, not autonomy," she said quietly.

Elphaba's face. Galinda felt her chest ache looking at it. "Nessa… I'm sorry-"

"Good night."

Elphaba closed the door once Nessa had marched out of sight. She ran her hand over her head, laughed shakily. "What a mess I've made."

* * *

 "I am glad Nessa is talking to me, but I think it could have happened in a better way, hm?"

Galinda and Elphaba looked up from their respective books. Turtle Heart stood leaning in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest, looking at Elphaba with an exasperated fondness. She darkened, ashamed.

"Not one of my better moments as a sibling."

"No worry, you have many things occupying you now. It is not possible to get everything right."

Elphaba worked her jaw, her eyes falling to her lap. "But it is possible to get one thing right, at least? And yet..." Elphaba didn't give either of them the time to respond to that. "You've spoken to Nessa about her plans, then? What's been decided so far?"

"So hasty. These things will work out, Fabala. You should not worry."

"When it comes to Nessa all I do is worry," Elphaba said. "So?"

He looked amused. "We talked on what would happen if she stayed here. What she would be comfortable and not be comfortable with. We are thinking to rent her an apartment."

"Can you afford that?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course," Turtle Heart said quickly. "Is there a price to be put on feeling safe? I think no. I understand her discomfort with living in this house. I am almost a stranger…" His eyes flickered away at that, squinting, like a flinch.

"You're her father," Galinda said.

"Frex is her father. I am…" Turtle Heart shrugged. "A concerned kin. We will see."

"And how is she…?" Elphaba asked.

Turtle Heart smiled. "She is okay. She will come around to forgiveness fast I think. It would help, maybe, if you made a gesture of trust."

"Trust?"

"Trust for her independence."

Elphaba grimaced. "More than a gesture, I think. It's clear I must appreciate her independence more in general." Elphaba went back to her book. "The world underestimates her enough already. I should be the last person to perpetuate it."

Turtle Heart smiled, looking a lot like a proud father in that moment. He caught Galinda's eye and winked, then went off.

* * *

 Galinda had been eavesdropping more than she'd like to admit recently.

She had come out of the bathroom along their hall of bedrooms and could hear, just around the corner, quiet conversation between Elphaba and Nessa. Galinda was a bit surprised they were talking at all, but she'd noticed that siblings had distinct relationships with distinct rules that she often did not understand.

"... wanted one more word on the matter, and then I promise I will stay out of it. Completely."

"You could stay out of it now."

"I know it seems as if I don't trust you. Perhaps that is something I need to work on, and if so I will. You're right, we should have talked about it ages ago. We should have talked about it when we were discussing me taking the Eminency."

The floor creaked. "Are you reconsidering?" Nessa asked quietly.

"... I'm not sure yet. I'm still reluctant to invite that much attention."

"Mm."

"But if I were to take care of you, I guess I would have to. Because I'm not enough."

There was a tense pause. "What?"

"I can't provide everything you'd need, Nessa. I can hold your back and turn your pages and make your tea. I practically can't wash you, because of my allergy, and I cannot provide you a life.

"You need more people than me. You need friends. Education. Activities. You've been isolated within the family for… years. And I know it terrifies you, the idea of us all moving apart."

"It doesn't _terrify_ me…"

"It upsets you, then." There was a beat of silence, a confirmation. "And that is perfectly understandable. I will make efforts to keep in regular contact with you and Shell if we do all end up apart, and I hope you'd do the same. But there's so much more than us out there. We're safe, and that's nice, but… it's not what you need."

"And I'll find what I need here? With a stranger?"

"With support, Nessa. Because of your disability and how you've grown up all your life, you need that support. And that support costs money. Because the world is horrible and capitalist." A pause. "I'm getting off topic; what I mean is, for you, an apartment with support workers and a tutor… those are steps toward independence. True independence."

"What independence?" Nessa hissed. "Being paid for by some man I have no relationship with. That is the opposite of independence. Have you not considered he may take advantage?"

"If he does, you can tell me and I will be with you in a second," Elphaba said. "That said, I trust Turtle Heart… and you know how stingy I am with my trust."

Nessa made a kind of amused scoffing noise. "That's true."

"Listen, Nessa…" Elphaba spoke with a gentleness she reserved for no one but her sister. "You know if you ask me to move and care for you, I would in a heartbeat."

"I know," Nessa said in a small voice.

"But I really think staying here - with all the benefits Turtle Heart is very generously offering - would be best for both of us. I won't draw away from you, Nessa. Never."

"You promise?" Nessa asked firmly.

"I promise."

"... Alright. I'll keep that in mind."

There was a step, some brush of clothing. "I won't stick my nose in again."

"Thank you," Nessa said, muffled - they were probably hugging. "Now let me go to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elphie."

The door closed. Galinda heard footsteps and panicked briefly that Elphie was coming to her, but another door opened. Galinda put her hand on her chest, slumping against the wall.

Watching the Thropp siblings made Galinda wish she weren't an only child. She found their relationships fascinating, unlike anything she'd experienced. Elphaba and Nessa were back to normal the next day. There was even the return of their usual wry, affectionate banter.

When Galinda looked closer, trying to see the truth of things - if it were really that simple - she didn't find hidden resentment, but the opposite; quiet displays of love. A cup of tea Nessa hadn't asked for. An inquiry into what Elphaba thought about some important issue, the patience to really listen to her. Galinda had never adored Nessa until then, seeing the depth of their sisterhood.

Nessa confirmed, two days before they were to leave, that she would be living in Qhoyre. She gave Elphaba a list of items she would like sent up from Colwen Grounds. Galinda struggled to contain her excitement. Elphie wouldn't be moving away! She was practically vibrating with joy.

Elphaba hugged her the moment they were alone, laughing with sheer relief. "I can't believe that worked," Elphaba breathed.

Galinda grinned up at her. "You're not moving away?"

"Of course I'm not," Elphaba said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Galinda's heart leapt. "I didn't want to assume," she said.

Elphaba studied her, brows furrowed gently in something like confusion. "You know - I mean, without obstructions like caring for Nessa would have been - I do want us to… continue together."

Galinda blinked. "Continue together?"

"Yes."

Galinda wasn't entirely sure what she meant, but it sounded better than not continuing. "I do too."

Elphaba looked frustrated for a moment. "Just as long as you know," she pressed. "As long as you know that I want that. Us."

Galinda thought Elphaba might be awkwardly trying to tell Galinda she wanted them to have a _future_ together. She hoped so, anyway. That was certainly what Galinda wanted. As to what kind of relationship Elphaba wanted, Galinda still didn't know.

Their last day in Qhoyre was surprisingly uneventful. Turtle Heart was getting food from his favourite restaurant for them to all have as a final dinner together. There was too little time to arrange anything otherwise, too much time to feel urgent. They did nothing much at all but share each other's space. There was a value in that Galinda only appreciated belatedly; when would be the next time they were together like this, being so ordinary and relaxed?

At some point, Elphaba had disappeared with Turtle Heart and reappeared looking considerably lighter with a box in her hands. "You're cheerful," Galinda commented with a smile. Elphaba looked up from whatever was in her hands.

"Am I? I suppose I am. Turtle Heart gave me a few things," Elphaba said, restless and therefore excited, Galinda supposed. She came over, sitting close beside Elphaba on the living room couch. Elphaba opened the box and handed her a photo. "Frex and Melena," she said. "Taken by Turtle Heart."

"And you," Galinda said, spotting Elphaba's black head of hair in the grass beyond them.

"And me."

Galinda stared at the photo. There was something brilliant about it. "This is kind of an iconic photo, isn't it?"

"I don't have your eye for art, but I think I know what you mean," Elphaba said, peering at it. "I can't stop looking at it."

"Well, it's a well composed photo. But I think it's also just your parents. They're pretty photogenic and expressive here, and they're young, but it's still a bit dated. Maybe it's their clothes. It creates this timelessness. Old youth."

"I suppose I can see that, yes."

"What do you see in it?" Galinda asked, handing it over.

Elphaba held it carefully. "The smile is unexpected."

Galinda looked from the photo to Elphaba. "The smile?"

"My mother's. I looked at photos at Colwen Grounds, but she wasn't really smiling in any of them." Galinda became unjustifiably tense. She wasn't sure what she was worrying about; Elphaba didn't look upset, and she was the last person to have any sort of sudden emotional outpouring. It was good she was mentioning Melena. "Ah, and the other thing," Elphaba carried on unaware. "He gave me this too. It's a video of Melena playing piano."

"No way."

"Way." Elphaba held the tape between them with a smile. There was a handwritten label: 'Untitled Piano Solos by Melena Thropp.' "He said there was almost twenty minutes of music on here."

Galinda became a bit wary of the items, remembering that Melena had hurt Elphaba in some way. Turtle Heart wouldn't push this on Elphaba, would he? "So Turtle Heart just gave you these?" Galinda asked casually.

"Yes. Well, I asked for them. We were talking about what happened when he was deported and what he brought back with him from Munchkinland. He had letters, glass figures, journals, cards… and amongst all that were these. He let me take them off his hands."

"I see," Galinda murmured, quietly relieved. "Did you want to watch the video?"

Elphaba held it in her hands, staring intensely at nothing in particular. "Not yet," she said. "But eventually…"

Galinda nodded. "Have you talked to him about her?" she asked hesitantly. "About Melena."

"Yes," Elphaba said quickly, already adopting a kind of anxiousness. "I've asked him questions, about what she was like… what music she listened to. I was always curious about that. What her music taste was. He said she liked anything she could dance to." Elphaba smiled, shaking her head softly. "Could have guessed that."

"Sounds like we would get along," Galinda remarked.

"You probably would have, on her better days." Elphaba looked at the photo. "From what Turtle Heart said anyone would. She was a free spirit, as he likes to say."

Galinda watched Elphaba, worrying but not entirely sure why. "She sounds like she was a fun person," she said carefully.

"Perhaps too fun," Elphaba murmured, closing the box in her lap.

* * *

 Galinda woke to a soft knocking on their door. Elphaba didn't stir, clearly exhausted by last night. They had all been up quite late. It'd been an unexpectedly emotional little meal for Galinda; she had realised, bittersweet, that she would miss the three of them and all of them being together, that it would probably be years till they were gathered again. It felt like everyone had realised it, and so they'd made the effort to talk and joke and laugh together as much as they could manage.

Galinda slipped out of bed and opened the door. "Turtle Heart," she said, voice cracking with sleep. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I'm sorry for my rudeness so early…"

"It's okay," Galinda said with a little smile.

"I was wondering if you would walk with me one last time?"

"I'd love to. Give me a few minutes to…"

"Of course."

Galinda watched Turtle Heart's back thoughtfully as they passed through the tunnel-like trail leading to the peacock pond, as Galinda had dubbed it. She assumed this walk was preceding a conversation. She could feel it. She felt, also, the conversation would be about Elphaba. What else would it be? Who else was there to discuss but Elphaba? She seemed the centre of both their worlds.

They walked in silence until they reached the waterhole. Turtle Heart lead them to the edge of the water. It was beautifully clear. Galinda knelt down, dipping her hand into its cool body. Small fish and tadpoles she hadn't noticed before darted away from her fingers.

"Galinda."

"Yes?" she asked.

He spoke very carefully. "Has Elphaba ever… seemed violent to you?"

Galinda blinked. "No."

"I need you to be honest."

"They haven't. Never, in any way."

"Good. That's good." Turtle Heart rubbed at his mouth, his brows drawn.

"Turtle Heart… why would you ask me that?" She was completely taken aback.

"You're going back to Colwen Grounds, yes? To finish checking through Frex's possessions."

"Yes."

"I do not know what Elphaba will find. I do not know what Frex has kept. But Elphaba may find… there may be things that come up, things that are triggered by what is there."

Galinda looked at him properly. "To do with their mother?"

"Yes." He gazed into the water, the light from it reflecting back onto his face, into his eyes. "There is a still waterhole within Elphaba," he said as if describing a vision. "Years of emotion, memories, thoughts that sit dormant. Life happens and water is poured in, water is taken out, but it's never disturbed or addressed. Until recently. Elphaba is scared of it; scared for it, perhaps."

Galinda didn't know what to say to that. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Just be aware that Elphaba may be confronted by things they do not want to confront."

Galinda looked into the water with him. Completely still. Like Elphaba. Galinda saw what he saw, maybe.

"I don't think Elphaba would be violent. Um, not to others, at least." Turtle Heart looked at her sharply.

"Why do you say that?"

Galinda shrugged. "Lashing outwardly just doesn't seem very Elphaba. They always blame everything on themselves. It's probably the most frustrating part of their personality." The scariest part of their personality.

She saw the same sentiment in Turtle Heart's reaction, an uncomfortable flicking of the eyes over the treeline. "That is true. Yes, you are quite right." Galinda felt a little victorious; there was something validating about Turtle Heart telling you you're right. "They have always startled me with their maturity since they were a child. The things they say, the way they think. You have noticed, I'm sure, how Elphaba seems to remember their childhood with perfect clarity. Who does that? There is something special about their brain. Decades beyond their age."

"They are brilliant," Galinda said quietly.

"The way they act, too. The responsibilities they put upon themself. Themselves? Ah," Turtle Heart waved his hand. "To carry what they carry at their age is unfair. Young people should be allowed to be young. They were never allowed." Galinda looked at Turtle Heart, who was looking back. "Nobody took care of them. Was nurturing."

Galinda looked away thoughtfully. "Is that what they need from me?"

"I cannot think of another person who could give such a thing to them now," Turtle Heart said unsurely. "But I would not look at it like you say. What Elphaba needs…" Turtle Heart fell silent. He looked at Galinda in the eye, and he was so serious; it made her even more nervous. "When Elphaba returns to Shiz, they will need help. Professional help."

Galinda's blinked. He was right. She was frustrated at herself for not seeing it earlier. "They would never do that, Turtle Heart. You know what they're like."

"Not without support." He paused, and smiled. "And a firm shove in the right direction." Galinda looked away slowly. Turtle Heart saw it. He became apologetic. "Ah, forgive me. I was presumptuous about your feelings on this subject -"

"No, no. I do want to. I want to support them." She hesitated.

"But?" he asked gently.

"But I…" Galinda took a steadying breath. "I don't know if I can. If I'm capable. I'm not very strong, I'm afraid." Galinda glanced up at him with a grimace. "And not half as considerate as you. I hadn't even thought of that. Getting help."

Turtle Heart gave her a kind smile. "You would not be alone, Galinda. I will stay in contact with Elphaba and you. And you both have friends, yes? That young man, Fiyero, and Elphaba's friend Boq, and others."

Galinda looked down. "Yes."

"You don't need all the answers. You are twenty. You are so young, though you may not realise."

Galinda laughed softly. "No, I do. I've never felt younger in my life."

"It's scary, isn't it?" Turtle Heart asked almost conversationally, kneeling at the water beside her. "I was as young when I left here. Travelling alone, without my parents behind me. I did not realise how vulnerable I was until I was."

"Yes," Galinda said quietly, tremulously.

"That is why they must find help. Because you and I, and all your friends, Shell and Nessa. We cannot do this for them. We have our own lives. We don't have all of the knowledge and resources they will need. So all we can do is help them find people who do."

Galinda nodded slowly. They shifted so they were sitting on the rocks, not ready to leave the pond yet. Galinda wouldn't find anything as beautiful as this in Gillikin.

"Thank you, Turtle Heart." Galinda couldn't look at him, already on the edge of tears. "You've been so lovely. You have no idea how…" Her breath stuttered, and she pressed her hands to her face. "You have - you've been very-" She sighed frustratedly as her voice broke. She hated crying in front of people when she didn't know them. It felt ugly, it felt self-absorbed. Turtle Heart's hand rested on her back. It radiated warmth.

"I know you are doing a lot of supporting without a lot of support." Galinda's eyes welled up again, but she kept a firm hold of her composure. "It is okay to be in distress. Even while Elphaba is going through such a thing. To be sad or scared, it is always valid."

"I'm not sad," Galinda mumbled. Turtle Heart remained still. Silent but present. She could not have imagined feeling this comfortable after such a short time knowing someone. But she was not surprised, somehow. Turtle Heart exuded a calm and mature energy that reminded Galinda of her father on his better days. But her father had not comforted her. Even when she was Galinda.

"I'm lonely." She felt her face crumple, and hid herself in her hands.

"Elphaba has become quite detached, hm?"

"I've always been lonely," Galinda sighed nasally, and searched her pockets for tissues. "That's an ongoing issue, I'm afraid. But I am beginning to wonder."

"Wonder?"

"Whether they… If they can, or do, love me." Galinda rolled her eyes at herself. "It's insecurity. It's dumb."

"Wanting to be loved by who we love is completely natural," Turtle Heart said firmly. She did look at him then, and returned his smile shyly. "And I am not surprised you are feeling this way. You did not have to stay and sacrifice what you have, but you did. And that is very kind. You should be proud of yourself."

Galinda shrugged her shoulders. "I just love them. It was natural."

"As long as you take care of yourself."

Galinda scoffed, gave him a look. "You don't need to worry about that. Ask Elphie about me when we first met. I specialise in the self."

Turtle Heart laughed. "I have! We've talked about you." He tilted his head, looking at her thoughtfully. "Perhaps you are right. I hope that is the case."

Galinda glanced away. Turtle Heart was intimidatingly perceptive, and she didn't like the experience of being studied in that way. She hated the idea of people seeing things she did not want them to see. She had spent so much of her life disguising these things, she wasn't really sure what they were. Were they flaws or the truth of who she was? Or both? She felt sometimes she had been raised to believe truth was a flaw.

They walked back to the house slowly.

Their train was at ten. The others woke up one by one. They showered, got dressed, had breakfast together. They talked, putting off packing as long as they could. It had to happen eventually.

They all hugged Turtle Heart and Nessa very tight. Elphaba exchanged long, quiet words with both of them. Galinda did not eavesdrop this time, determined to be better in this way. Elphaba took everyone's bags into the train station early, mumbling that she would get the luggage loaded. Shell was brief but genuine, his departure from Nessa unexpectedly sweet. It was heartwarming to watch, really. Galinda was a bit jealous of their relationships.

And then it was her turn. "Thank you," Galinda said to Turtle Heart.

He nodded with a calm smile. "You will be fine." She felt it must be true if he was saying it.

She faced Nessa. There was a moment of tension where neither knew what to say or what exactly they were by now. Were they friends? They were surely beyond acquaintances. Galinda put the particulars aside and smiled at her, and it was easy and real. "Nessarose."

Nessa smiled back hesitantly. "Galinda." Galinda hugged her again. "Travel safely," Nessa murmured.

"Have a good time here. And contact me anytime, really -"

"I will. Definitely." It was brief, but it was more authentic than either of them could have expected a week before.

They got onto the train, and made their way back to Colwen Grounds.

* * *

 Before they began going through the last of Frex's possessions, they were to see Shell off. He was happy to go on his own, but Elphaba had insisted on meeting them. "Why?" Shell whined. "It's not like they're druggos. They're nice."

"Don't use that term, Shell." Elphaba explained later it was the Munchkinland equivalent to junkie. "I'm not going to pass off my little brother to complete strangers," Elphaba said firmly. Shell rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

Rejjo's family - the Didsbury's - were not druggos at all. They were the most perfectly average Munchkinland family Galinda had ever seen. They seemed flustered by Elphaba. "You're the big sister, then! Nice to meet you, your Eminence." Elphaba and the father of the family shared a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you," Elphaba returned. "And you, Mrs Didsbury. And I suppose you are Rejjo?" A young man Shell's age, though rather shorter, nodded his head shyly. Elphaba glanced at Shell. "Why don't you two go off? Doubt you're interested in all this boring business." Shell made a face, but they raced inside fast enough. Elphaba regarded the parents.

"Sorry, your Eminence, Rej isn't too polite..."

"I am not the Eminent Thropp," Elphaba said quickly. They relaxed considerably. "I wanted to meet you since you'll be caring for my brother. And make sure you are content with this arrangement."

"We were the ones that thought of the whole idea," Mrs Didsbury said quickly. "We're happy to have Shell. He's a good kid, and Rej loves him to bits."

"Brother that he never had," Mr. Didsbury put in.

"You're both so young, and, well… we're happy to take him in, Miss Thropp. More than happy to."

Elphaba nodded, clearly relieved. "Very well." She handed them a little scrap piece of paper. "My contact details. Just call me Elphaba, please. And thank you for this." She paused, hesitated. "Take care of him…"

"Of course, Elphaba."

Elphaba went into the house to find him. They hugged, slapping each other's backs.

"You tell me if you ever need anything. Anything at all. And make sure you keep in contact."

"I will," he said. "Thanks, Elphie." She ruffled his hair. Elphaba glanced from Galinda to Shell. "I'll see you outside," Elphaba said to her.

Galinda made a kind of confused, smiling frown. "He's your brother."

"We both know who he'll miss more," Elphaba said with an ambiguous little smile. She fled before Galinda could argue.

Galinda turned to Shell. He was blushing, making some face at Rej before snapping his eyes nervously to hers. He was being teased, Galinda supposed. She almost rolled her eyes. "Do I get a hug?" she asked instead. Shell immediately spread his arms. She gave him the best bear hug she could manage.

"Take care of yourself," she said, half muffled by his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Don't get into too much trouble."

"No promises," Rej said from behind them, eyes fixed on whatever console game he was shooting people in.

"Shut up." She felt him smile. "No promises, though."

They drew back. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Shell."

"Me too." He was flushed and beaming. "I… you're really cool, so… um, make sure you and Elphie come back, ay?"

Galinda smiled. "Definitely. Maybe you can come up and visit us in your school holidays."

"That'd be alright?" he asked excitedly. Galinda nodded. He looked so keen Galinda couldn't help laughing at him. He became embarrassed, but still happy. "I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss both of you, a lot…" he said it as if just realising.

Galinda softened. She patted his shoulder. "We'll see each other. And you can contact us anytime you like. Don't be stranger, alright?"

"Alright," he mumbled shyly. He pulled her into another hug. "Bye, Galinda."

"See you soon, Shell."

* * *

 All that was left was to sort through Frex's last possessions. They had already been through most of the house before leaving for Quadling country. The only room they really had to go through - the room Elphaba had avoided, Galinda realised - was Frex and Melena's bedroom.

They entered this room like entering an ancient tomb. Elphaba just stood in the room for a long moment, peering about herself. There was the bed, two cabinets, a vanity. Bookshelves, of course. Two lamps. Wardrobes. A chest at the foot of the bed. This is what Elphaba opened first, since it was right before her. She found it was full of bedding; winter sheets for the turn of the season. This discovery, so ordinary and non-threatening, kicked them into action.

Galinda went through the wardrobes while Elphaba went through the cabinets. "Nicknacks," Elphaba said, dry and amused. "Hundreds and hundreds of nicknacks. Did this man not throw anything away?"

Galinda went through Melena's wardrobe too. She had so many beautiful dresses. If it were not incredibly distasteful, Galinda would be trying them on. She draped them half over her arms to run her hands over the fabric, admired the print and detail.

"Enjoying her collection?" Galinda jerked, dropping them from her arm and looking at Elphaba guiltily.

"Yes…" Elphaba peered at her impassively. She didn't seem angry. Was she angry? "They're beautiful," Galinda said, glancing back at the wardrobe. "She had good taste."

"So I've heard. I haven't looked through them myself - I've barely ever entered this room - but dad always described her as fashionable." She went back to the bookshelves she had been inspecting. "Would they be worth anything?"

"You want to sell them?"

"Well, what else would be done?" Elphaba glanced at her. "Unless you want them."

Galinda pulled a face. "I'm not sure either of use would be comfortable with that."

Elphaba flashed a grin that may or may not have involved any actual amusement. "True enough."

In the middle of the day they had lunch. They were almost finished up. Elphaba intended to leave everything as it was, except for a few photos, and a growing collection of books she'd taken from the study and the bedroom.

Elphaba went back up while Galinda washed their dishes. When Galinda joined her Elphaba was not flicking through books as she expected. She was stood in the middle of the room, staring at something in her hands. "Find something good?" Galinda asked.

"A letter," she said, her voice strange. "From my mother to Frex." Elphaba read it out, which was so unexpected it immediately worried Galinda.

"Dear Frex. I hope the trip is going well. Will you be going through Nest Hardings? If you do you must get me the Kraft canned cheese they don't have up here and some damn pickles - they just don't have the right pickles here…" Elphaba fell silent, her mouth quirking.

"Pickles," Galinda remarked, with relief and attempted humour.

Elphaba was not listening. Her eyes scanned down the page. Her face shifted through a series of emotions Galinda couldn't clearly decipher. "I know you'll want an update on our little rotter," Elphaba continued stiffly. "She's saying big words now. Soon she'll be saying bigger words than I can. She's frightfully smart. She saved Nessie from falling down that ditch again. Sometimes she listens to my stomach like she knows a little person is in there, though I never explained the concept to her. You were -" Elphaba stopped.

After a long moment of silence Galinda stepped toward her carefully. "Elphie?"

Elphaba took a breath. "You were right, we're no good for her. Her skin will be a burden for her. For now it's our burden and we can't take the load. You said you thought she was a curse, but we're the curse. I said I thought she was a monster but I'm the monster, how could a person hate their -" Elphaba's eyes flickered over the paper, her face crumpling. "How could a person hate their -" She read on in silence, her face becoming darker and darker. She folded up the letter, half crushing it in her hands.

Galinda's stomach felt like it was filled with rocks. "Elphie," she said softly, coming forward to touch her hands. Elphaba flinched back from Galinda. She stared blazingly at her, chest heaving. She rushed out of the room.

"Elphie!" Galinda called, hurrying after her.

Elphaba was already out the courtyard door, sprinting toward the southeast corner of the walls. Galinda got in the car and drove off road around to the forest.

Galinda didn't need to search for Elphaba. She could hear the snapping branches and leaves. Galinda followed the sounds into the middle of the forest. She reached the discarded letter before she reached Elphaba. She took it up and read it quickly, not out of curiosity but to understand where exactly Elphaba was.

' _How could a person hate their child, even when they're as fucked as me? I'm sure if I told her she would know just how to fix me. Miracle monster._

_What the hell is wrong with me, Frex? It's like I'm broken in every possible way I can be. Maybe I broke them. Maybe I'm the curse. Every time I look at her I get so angry and scared. Every time I see that scar. I deserve that scar. I deserve it. I know what I'm doing is wrong. I really think I'm insane, I can't trust myself. I can't take more of your bullshit either, it doesn't help. Evil is clever, I guess._

_I don't think I hate her. Hate doesn't make you hate yourself. Maybe it's demons like you say and they hate her or they want her back from me. I wish I could stop all this._

_Sorry for that. Be safe. Please come back soon._

_\- Melena'_

Galinda folded the letter, shaken. She needed to find Elphaba.

Elphaba was close and still loud. She wasn't crying. She was on her hands and knees and she was breathing so heavy it was alarming, her whole body shaking. Galinda was going to approach her until something inside Elphaba began to spill over.

It was a terrible sound. It was dry and serrated, coming deep within her chest, a low and steady moan like a dying beast. It got worse as Elphaba curled in on herself, gripping herself as if she were trying to disappear.

Galinda didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do, and her chest felt like there was a hand in it squeezing her lungs and heart. "Elphie…!" she cried, strangled and made quiet.

Elphaba may have heard Galinda; she choked, and began to sob. She fell onto her side and curled into a tight ball, leaves and dirt clinging to her arms. Galinda steadied herself against a tree.

She couldn't move. She was so overwhelmed by Elphaba that she felt bolted to the spot. Galinda had not known how terribly painful it would be to see Elphaba in pain. Elphaba had never shown it to her. She felt a bit like dropping to the ground and weeping herself, but it wouldn't help, and so she found herself frozen, torn between concern and anxiety.

"It hurts," Elphaba sobbed, grinding the words out of her body. Her hands clawed at her stomach. "It hurts, and I can n-never, I can never tell them -" Elphaba turned her face to the ground, becoming louder. "I can never touch them, I can n-never feel, I'll never get it," Elphaba cried helplessly, "I'll never know if they loved me."

Galinda inhaled sharply, and dried her face on her sleeve, rushing over to Elphaba. She dragged Elphaba half into her arms with some effort, patting her bubbling, bloody cheeks dry. They were not as bad as Galinda had thought they'd be. Elphaba clung to her and cried all the harder. Her crying was more breathing, more shuddering than heavy tears, as if her body knew the water was bad for her and made an effort to keep tears back.

Galinda kissed Elphaba's head, stroked her hair. "Oh Elphie," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. " Galinda hated this. She didn't know what to do. All she could manage was to hold Elphaba tightly, her hands shaking. "I'm sorry."

The tears soon stopped. Elphaba lay with her head in Galinda's lap and didn't move for a long time. Galinda ran her hands through Elphaba's hair, hoped it was soothing and helped somehow.

Elphaba eventually turned her face up to look at Galinda. Her cheeks were awful, her whites and eyelids bloody red. She closed her eyes, sighed exhaustedly. "You know that scar on my hip."

"Yes," Galinda said, and she knew what was coming.

"I got that when Melena tried to carry me into Illswater Lake." She nestled her face into Galinda's legs, her eyebrows drawing together. "She didn't… throw me in, or try to. She held me and walked into the lake. She got to her waist, and I was draped in her arms, so my hip went in first when I- when I was moving about. And then Frex and Turtle Heart rushed down. She was gone for months after that."

"Gone…?"

"She was admitted into a hospital by her relatives. She'd let it slip to one of her brothers, I think, and he'd told her grandfather. And she went away. Dad was furious. And I remember when she came back, she hugged me. Really hugged me. And she whispered to me. She'd never talked right to me before, always about me to other people.

"She whispered that she was sorry." Elphaba pressed her hands to her eyes, her mouth twisting. "She said she was sorry, and that she'd been bad. But she would do better."

Galinda struggled to not descend into tears herself. She needed to stay level. She'd never felt someone else's pain so viscerally, though.

"And I thought… or I hoped, after that, that she genuinely cared…" Elphaba's breathing became ragged again. "But she didn't. She still - she still ha- hate-" she pressed her face into Galinda's stomach.

Galinda felt completely useless. She was absolutely out of her depth, witnessing the reopening of such brutal wounds. All her usual condolences, the kind she would give Pfannee after another break up, were all so terribly trite in the face of this. But condolence was not what Elphaba needed.

All Galinda had was a desperate love for Elphaba. It was something she didn't yet understand. It filled her with a strange power, a power within herself that existed entirely for Elphaba. She had drawn on it again and again during this trip. She had bent herself in ways she had not thought she could, and been made a better person. She drew on it naturally, so even out of her depth, even feeling overwhelmed, Galinda was possessed with an intense protectiveness.

She curled her arms around Elphaba, pulling her further into her arms. She kissed Elphaba's forehead, laid her cheek there. "I'm not going anywhere," Galinda said quietly, because she couldn't. Elphaba shuddered in her arms. "I'm right here."

She murmured reassurances to Elphaba for what might have been hours. When they finally got up it was dusk, and their legs were awfully stiff. Galinda held Elphaba's hand between hers. "Come on. Let's get those burns patched up."

"Mm."

They sat in Elphaba's bedroom. Galinda took over the process automatically, patting Elphaba's face delicately, wiping away the blood and the strange, flaking skin at the surface of the burns. Now clean, she doused a towelette in medicinal oil, pressed it gently into Elphaba's skin. She twitched but remained still, her eyes closed, her breathing deep and steady. Galinda covered her cheeks in wide bandaids with antiseptic. "Not sure what to do about the burns on your eyelids…"

"They always heal pretty fast," Elphaba said.

"That's good." Galinda fiddled with the edge of her sock. She wanted to touch Elphaba's cheeks but… no. So many reasons, no. "How are you?" Galinda asked.

"Better," Elphaba murmured, her voice rough. Her face fell, eyes on her folded legs. "Sorry about…"

"Don't apologise. There's absolutely nothing to apologise for."

"Is that so?" Had Elphaba ever sounded so vulnerable?

"Yes. You're… letting me love you." Elphaba peered up at her. "Please let me, Elphie," Galinda whispered.

It felt very loud in that big, silent house. Elphaba's hands rested on Galinda's thighs. Then - Galinda almost moved back out of surprise - she kissed Galinda. It was light, brief. But she kissed Galinda again, and again, lingering longer each time. Her legs shifted against Galinda's, the mattress dipped and brought them closer, and Elphaba kissed her, slow and cautious.

They parted. Galinda stared at her unsurely. "Elphie? Is this…?"

"Please," Elphaba said, quiet and on the edge of breaking.

Galinda nodded very slightly. She pressed her lips to Elphaba's cheek and to her neck. She was drawn up to her mouth. "Anything," she mumbled against Elphaba's lips. _Anything you need. I'm for you._


	27. Chapter 27

"How many energy drinks are too many energy drinks?"

Galinda peered over as Elphaba hovered a four-pack of TUBULAR cans over the two already stacked in her arms. Galinda squinted at her. "Any? We can just keep sharing the driving time, you know."

"What's a road trip without energy drinks?"

"One where you don't feel like shit."

"That's part of the charm. I must feel as uncomfortable as possible for as long as possible." Elphaba put back two of the three four-packs.

"Everything is too expensive here anyway," Galinda said, her nose wrinkling. "Ten dollars for four cans of drink? What do they think we're made of?" Elphaba gave her a funny look. Galinda looked back unsurely. "What?"

"Nothing." Elphaba slipped an arm around her waist, squeezing her gently. "If you're alright to drive…" They didn't get the TUBULAR. Elphaba dozed in the passenger seat while they listened to Yeasayer, and passed an endless stretch of fields.

They had packed up Frex's car and left Nest Hardings twelve hours ago. They would be driving through the Glikkus mountains and crossing over to Gillikin from the east. It was the longer of two possible routes between Munchkinland and Gillikin, but the shorter required going through The Emerald City, and this involved an arduous and disconcerting security process they were eager to avoid.

It was late by the time they crossed into Glikkus. Passing through the border was unexpectedly easy, as if in response to The Emerald City. Galinda decided it was worth stopping at a motel in the first town they came across rather than driving right through. Elphaba could fall asleep just about anywhere, but Galinda liked to at least be halfway comfortable.

This decision came with a dilemma. Galinda decided to tackle it head on instead of letting any potential awkwardness strain things between them again. She looked at Elphaba frankly. "What kind of room do we want?"

Elphaba seemed confused. "A bearable one, I suppose."

"How many beds," Galinda clarified.

Elphaba blinked, 'ah'-ed in understanding. "What would you prefer?"

Galinda knew if she suggested any preference Elphaba would go with that, her own needs regardless. "I have no opinion. It's entirely up to you."

After an exasperatingly long exchange with both of them insisting, Elphaba finally caved and decided on one bed. Galinda was privately very pleased. She wondered if this meant Elphaba might instigate things again; she decided not to get caught up on it.

Their final night in Colwen Grounds had been strange, anyway. It was certainly the slowest and most intimate experience Galinda had ever had. It had been entirely in the dark, a gradual peak with a gentle descent, Elphaba curling as much of her naked self as she could around Galinda.

Yet there was a sliding apart or a strange chafing of feelings. It was confusing, having grief and sex - having _trauma_ and sex - so close together. Galinda had looked it up later, concerned, and found that it wasn't unusual to find comfort for these things in sex. It could even be healing, if it wasn't in an unhealthy context. Galinda hoped their relationship wasn't an unhealthy context.

The motel they'd chosen wasn't bad. It was still a motel. Elphaba scoffed over the ludicrously overpriced minibar while Galinda had a shower. She swore she somehow sweated more during road trips than she did in any other context. They slipped into bed together, Elphaba getting stuck into whatever book she was on and Galinda responding to Fiyero and Crope, who she missed intensely.

Galinda realised - with something like horror - that she hadn't interacted with someone outside of Elphaba's family in a good month. She missed being easy with people. She was always trying to figure out the Thropps. She'd began to suspect part of her stress over the last week had been some kind of Extrovert's Withdrawal. Not that it made alone time with Elphaba any less pleasant. She would always ultimately want Elphaba all to herself.

Galinda closed her laptop and turned off the lamp on her side of the bed. Elphaba glanced at her, a silent inquiry. She smiled and pressed a lingering kiss against the corner of Elphaba's mouth; a response and an open invitation Elphaba was free to ignore. Galinda buried herself under the covers and waited.

A while later, there was the closing of a book and the room went dark. Light from the neon MOTEL sign outside half-lit the room. Elphaba got out of bed, padded around, unzipped a bag. She could hear clothes brushing against skin. Elphaba got back into bed. Her hand slid over Galinda's hip, under her shirt. She rested her palm over Galinda's heart. Galinda wondered if that was all Elphaba intended to do, she was so still. She felt Elphaba kiss her shoulder and the back of her neck, and sigh against her ear. "Is this okay?"

Galinda covered Elphaba's hand with her own, squeezing it. "Yes." She turned over to face Elphaba. Her features were sliced neatly with lines of light coming in through the blinds. It made her expression harder to read. She moved to kiss Galinda; slow at first, then more passionately, her arms pulling them together.

Galinda slid her hands up Elphaba's back. She'd lost some of her definition since the interruption of her daily exercises. Galinda liked this body just as much; she was sure she would love any kind of body that belonged to Elphaba. This was a body soft in places it hadn't been before. More padding on the stomach, a fuller chest, something approaching hips. Things Galinda had to feel to notice.

Galinda's own body, on the other hand, had done the opposite. She had eaten less than she usually would over the course of their trip without the money to afford her usual comfort foods. Her diet at home consisted of considerably more chocolate, steak and cheese-smothered pasta.

These changes were impossible for her to miss. She had gathered the courage to look at herself naked in the motel bathroom's mirror. She had seen the treasonous image of her father's son, shoulders broader than hips, hands somehow bigger, somehow squarer. She'd shrank away from herself. She'd given herself her shot and it was both a comfort and a torment. She wondered if Elphaba had noticed.

She appreciated the way Elphaba went about these ambiguous encounters. There was very little looking; it was all touch, and more thrilling for it. Galinda couldn't see where Elphaba's hands were going, couldn't quite anticipate where her lips would close over Galinda's skin.

In Colwen Grounds it had been very gentle. Elphaba wasn't as gentle tonight. Her hands held Galinda a little tighter, her fingers pressed deeper, making Galinda shake and gasp. She did not bite Galinda, however. Galinda liked the biting, but she didn't question it, in case she scared Elphaba off from something potentially good for her.

Galinda took over the first shift of driving the next day. She had only ever travelled through Glikkus on her way somewhere else, usually via Bullion airport. It was a shame; the drive through the Glikkun mountains was certainly the more scenic route, with snow capped mountains surrounding a valley of misty, pine covered hills. They found themselves driving through these pine forests, and the trees came right to the edge of the road and towered over them, so tall you couldn't see the tops of them without straining your neck. Mist rolled in from the east and made it a bit harder to drive, but it felt like they were in a fairytale.

"Condensation. Don't roll down the windows."

"This burns you too?"

"Only mildly. It's more like getting a rash."

"So just tiny little skin fires."

"Exactly. Tiny little skin fires."

They got lunch at a roadhouse mostly occupied by truck drivers and miners. The plates of food they ordered were huge. Galinda got as much of it as she could down, determined to put the weight she'd lost back on. Elphaba managed to clear her plate and steal carrots from Galinda's, her stomach apparently attached some kind of alternate dimension.

The back of the roadhouse was just clear enough of trees to have a beautiful view of the valleys below. They were too taken with it to leave just yet. They sat in the grass, staring out over Glikkus.

"We should come back here some time. I don't know anything about Glikkus."

"Neither," Elphaba said. Predictably, that wasn't actually true. "It's contested land between Gillikin and Munchkinland… well, technically. Glikkus is informally independent. Officially, it belongs to the Wizard's Court, which defaults to Gillikin land."

"You know a lot about this, huh? The like… politics between countries."

"I _have_ been studying international relations for almost two years," Elphaba said with an arched, smirking look at Galinda. She cut her eyes back to the view and sighed more with her shoulders than her breath. "I'm getting sick of it though. It's all quite depressing, and it's so Wizard-centric, though they'd never admit it. They think their opinions are radical." Elphaba looked very moody over that, whatever that meant.

"Do you want to change?"

"I think so."

"What are you thinking of studying instead? If you plan to keep studying."

"Ethics in Science maybe," Elphaba mused.

That sounded so perfect for Elphaba it was almost funny. "Did they come up with that just for you?"

Elphaba peered at Galinda. "Do you think that'd be good? I can't decide at all."

Galinda wrapped an arm around Elphaba's waist, her head dropping onto her shoulder. "I think as long as you pick something interesting you'll be in your element."

Elphaba made a bemused face. "There are courses I'd enjoy more than others."

"Of course. But you'd enjoy a large spectrum of courses, as opposed to only being interested in one sub-set of courses - like me. I'm interested in the arts almost exclusively."

"I suppose."

"And in any of those courses, even in courses that might seem like the opposite of what you _like_ , you'll be engaging with ideas. Challenging them, reinventing them, proposing new ones. You're almost an asset to the course itself. Can you imagine how much you'd shake up a theology lecture?"

"I think you're overestimating me a bit." Elphaba was blushing. Adorable.

"Doubt it."

Elphaba humphed and kissed her cheek. "Speaking of school, when do you start?" She asked suddenly. "You must be excited."

"A month and a bit. God, that's actually pretty soon, isn't it?" Galinda rubbed at her brow. "I'm excited, of course. I'm finding it a bit hard to wrap my head around."

"How so?"

"I'll finally be going to school to do things I'm actually passionate about. I couldn't imagine doing that last year."

"There's a lot about my life this year that I never could have anticipated." Galinda thought she was referring to the recent trip's events, but she squeezed Galinda's waist and looked at her meaningfully, and realised she meant Galinda herself.

"Passion certainly helps with school though," she continued. "So much of it is just having the motivation." Elphaba's hand rubbed her shoulders, brushed over the back of her neck. "I'm sure you'll do well."

"I hope so…" Galinda leaned back into her hand, sighing.

Elphaba rubbed her neck properly. "Tense?"

"It's been a stressful month." Elphaba shuffled behind her and gave her a proper back massage. Galinda felt her body ease up immediately, leaning back further. "Oh my god… you've got good hands for this."

"Really?" There was a stretch of silence. "But I'm not the trained masseuse-"

"I did one week of a course."

"Basically an expert." She could hear the smile in Elphaba's voice. She lay back so she was half in Elphaba's lap, pinning her hands between them.

She peered up at Elphaba with a smile. "Hey baby."

"Good god. Please don't call me that."

"Babe? Beautiful? Gorgeous?"

"All of these are false. I am neither an infant nor am I gorgeous."

"Elphie. Elphie. You're so gorgeous." She turned over and caught Elphaba's newly freed hand mid air, kissing it's palm. "You're the most beautiful non-infant I know." She pressed forward into a kiss. It became more than just a kiss, and Galinda pulled away, her eyes flicking over Elphaba's shoulder. They were far enough away from the roadhouse. Elphaba had twisted around to peer over herself, and looked back at Galinda suggestively.

"Hang around here or go back to the car?"

Galinda ran her nails over the back of Elphaba's neck. She shivered hard. "Depends how much privacy we'll need." Elphaba pulled them up to their feet.

This was another step, Galinda supposed. It wasn't in the dark, but it was cramped messing around in the back of a locked up car. It was sooner than Galinda had expected the next time to be. It was more charged - high energy, with Elphaba almost distracted.

In the afternoon light Galinda could see Elphaba's face. Sometimes. She went to lengths to hide it. What Galinda saw there was not the same emotion she remembered seeing prior to Frex's death. Distracted was a good word for it.

She was quite surprised when she felt Elphaba's hand settle high on her thigh later that same night, while they were still driving. Elphaba did it so casually Galinda wasn't sure if Elphaba hadn't meant anything by it or simply hadn't noticed. Galinda covered the hand with her own, just as casual. Elphaba started, looking at their hands and then at Galinda. She hadn't noticed.

"Want me to take over?" Galinda asked.

"No…" Elphaba was frowning. Galinda rubbed her thumb over the back of Elphaba's hand. Her long fingers twitched, and Galinda waited breathlessly for them to move.

Elphaba took her hand away. "Sorry," she said, and cleared her throat. "I don't know what's come over me."

They went right to bed that night, Galinda stretched out in the back, Elphaba curled up in the reclined passenger seat. They woke up to an ice cold morning. They confronted the awful public toilets, had a good stretch. They somehow ended up in the back of the car, half on top of the luggage and steaming up the windows. At least they were the only people there.

Elphaba seemed somewhat ashamed after. "Is this odd for you?" She asked.

'Yes', Galinda thought. But what Elphaba was asking was if it was bad. "No." Galinda held Elphaba's face between her hands, careful not to agitate her burns. She kissed her forehead. She pulled Elphaba forward to rest in Galinda's chest, tucked under her chin. "I love you," she murmured. Elphaba squeezed her waist.

Most of the road trip, between the stopping, the strange sex, the loudly singing to favourite songs, was occupied by conversation. The Emerald City had been a popular topic, one that Elphaba had very strong views on. Galinda felt a bit sorry for bringing it up.

"The Emerald City is a stain on Oz. It represents all the most disgusting parts of Gillikin and the Wizard's Court." Elphaba looked from the windshield, her eyes cool. "If I can avoid that city for my whole life, I will." She had then listed fact after depressing fact, all of the ways in which The Emerald City had gone wrong.

Galinda had been raised by her parents with a healthy distrust of The Emerald City, but their reasons were considerably different. They were concerned with the crime, the filth, the pfraith cults. Elphaba was concerned with the disparity in wealth, the segregation, the Gale Force, the border policy, the rampant capitalism. The amorality of the rich, and of the Wizard's cabinet.

"When did you start thinking about all this?" Galinda had asked.

"Thinking about what?"

"All of it. Politics, history, social justice…"

Elphaba gazed at the road, the sun on her face and her arm, hanging out over the window. "I don't know. When I was twelve or so."

"That's early."

"I guess." There was a beat of silence. "I was amongst the aftermath of war, in Quadling Country. The results of terror. At that time the big discussion going on was about Southstairs."

"The royal prison?"

"Yes. There were Quadling dignitaries being held there. There still are, apparently. Quadlings have been talking about it for decades, sharing first hand accounts and experiences, and yet it's still open." Elphaba cleared her throat. "I still remember this program we watched. It was about the conditions and -" she shifted, glanced at Galinda- "and the torture that goes on in there."

Galinda watched Elphaba's face carefully. "I've heard a bit about it, but… well, not that much."

"You don't want to hear about it." Galinda stayed silent. "It's inhumane," Elphaba said quietly. "There could never be any justification…"

"You saw this when you were twelve?"

"Yes."

"That's heavy."

"I knew ever since that something must be done," Elphaba said. "Sometime, somehow, it must stop."

"You felt responsible?"

"Only in the most general sense," Elphaba dismissed. "We are all global citizens. I just realised my inherent responsibility."

Galinda saw another contrast in their childhoods, another relief Elphaba had not had. Galinda hadn't been aware of the world, had certainly not felt responsible for its improvement or machinations, until she was seventeen. She had dated Fiyero and realised the extent of her parents racism. The racism of her entire culture and nation. That had been stressful enough. Elphaba was on another level. It was an insight.

Eventually, the scenery that passed them changed from towering pines to mountains to familiar hills. Galinda was hit with an aching in her chest, seeing the land and the towns and cities she knew. She had missed home.

She had missed Shiz most of all. She remembered first stepping into Shiz, when she had come down for her university's open day. She had stood in the city centre, looking up at all the buildings and installations that felt so much bigger than her, brimming with people and activity and culture, and she'd known she was right where she was meant to be.

It felt a little surreal, pulling up to the front of their tiny red brick apartment. Maybe she saw it through new eyes or maybe it had always been shabby in the most appropriate way. They decided to leave their luggage for later. They used the spare key from under the cigarette jar and entered the apartment.

They paced into the front room. It was empty and quiet. "Hello?" Galinda called unsurely. She peered back at Elphaba, eyebrows raised.

There was some activity from upstairs, and suddenly two people were thundering down and barrelling right into them. Galinda was seized almost off her feet. She held the person's back, laughing out of sheer surprise. "Crope!"

He beamed at her. "Galinda! And Elphie! We've missed you _so_ much!"

" _So much_ ," Tibbett said, still half wrapped around Elphie. They swapped and exchanged happy, proper greetings. Galinda hugged Tibbett as if she knew him - she didn't really, but she'd missed Crope and Tibbett as a unit. She missed all of them as a unit. She was bursting with excitement suddenly.

They all backed up and came back to themselves, but were still elated and flushed. Galinda asked about Fiyero. Crope and Tibbett flushed more. "Fiyero is just in the shower. Good timing you two have."

"We were just about to join him," Crope said, sharing a naughty look with Tibbett. "You interrupted us. No hard feelings, your return is _much_ more fun."

"What happened with the…" Tibbett indicated to his cheeks, looking at Elphaba.

"Just some rain," Elphaba lied smoothly. "Where's Boq?"

Crope and Tibbett looked at each other, then looked at Galinda. Galinda looked at Elphaba, stunned. "Have you not talked to anyone the whole trip?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba looked between them all. "I… hadn't thought about it. Why? What happened?"

"Boq moved out weeks ago," Tibbett said. "I live here now, actually," he said sheepishly.

"Ah! I see." Elphaba blinked. "About time I say, you were around here often enough to start paying rent." Tibbett laughed with relief, Galinda noticed. "Where is he now, then? And why did he move?"

"He's over on the other side of town. As to why…" Galinda nodded at Crope and Tibbett. They fidgeted, looking like little boys caught pulling some prank.

"He was finding it harder to study because of all the… noise."

"The noise."

"Yes."

Elphaba studied them. "I gather this wasn't music or lively conversation he was overhearing."

"You could consider it a lively conversation," Crope said ponderously.

Elphaba shook her head, amused. "I don't know how the two of you got _louder_ , but more power to you I suppose."

Galinda cut her eyes at Elphaba again. Had she been completely out of contact with them? Crope enlightened her before Galinda could. "Not gonna lie, we are louder, but it's mostly because of Fiyero." Elphaba didn't look surprised at this development. "Who can keep quiet with that hunk of man, eh? Eh?" Crope nudged and winked at Galinda. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, he's very good. Are you really so loud that Boq left?"

"He walked in on us, actually." Everyone looked up to see Fiyero coming down the stairs in Crope's bathrobe.

Galinda found herself getting unexpectedly emotional. She covered it with some excited noise, and rushed over to hug him. She found herself actually lifted off her feet, laughing until she was back on the ground. "Hello!"

He grinned at her in that lovely warm way he had. "Hey. Good trip?"

"It was fine. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good." They were still for a moment. She tapped her hands on his back. "I missed you."

"Me too."

"We must talk as soon as we can. Okay?" He nodded smartly. She nodded back. "Okay." She stepped away, looking around at Elphaba, who hovered unsurely half way over to them.

Fiyero held out an arm. Elphaba came in for a firm, back-patting kind of hug. They smiled less eagerly, but with just the same warmth. "Doing alright, Elphie?" He asked.

She took a breath, smiled tightly. "I think so."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

She waved her hand. "Bound to happen."

"Still." Fiyero gripped her shoulder. She gave him a proper smile.

"I know." She looked around restlessly, stepping away from his hand. "Give me a hand unpacking the car?"

"Sure. Let me get dressed."

"We'll help," Crope and Tibbett called together, following Elphaba outside. Galinda decided to follow Fiyero upstairs. She went to the open doorway of her and Elphaba's room. The first thing you saw was Elphaba's bed, barricaded in books. They would need to buy a new bed, Galinda mused.

"Miss it?" Fiyero appeared in the doorway beside her. They looked at the room together.

"This feels small now."

"Yeah?"

"Where we stayed in Munchkinland and Qhoyre were both big houses..." Galinda nibbled on her lip thoughtfully.

"You could redecorate."

"If we could afford it," Galinda muttered.

Fiyero look chastened and she felt a bit bad. "You wanted to talk?" He asked.

"Yes." She pushed off of the doorway and gave him a smile. "I could really use a cup of coffee, too."

Once they were sitting over the counter, with their coffee and tea respectively, Galinda felt properly back at home. "Fiyero," she sighed exhaustedly. "I need to go out."

He patted her hand, amused and sympathetic. "I bet you do. When was the last time you let loose?"

"White Night, I guess. A proper night out, though…. Avaric's?" Fiyero looked shocked. "Exactly!"

"We could hit up the philosophy club? Make sure we actually have a good time and don't end up drunk and angry again."

Galinda was hit with a wave of embarrassment at the memory. She pushed it aside. "That sounds good. We can bring Crope and Tibbett this time too…" She gave him a knowing little smirk. He blushed and smiled, shy.

"Alright. When do you wanna go? I'm free this weekend." He paused. "Or tonight."

Galinda thought about it. "Honestly? Tonight. The sooner the better." Galinda had already started mentally planning her schedule for the next month. She would need to visit Angles, do job searching, inquiry into local mental health resources for Elphaba. Crope might be able to help her out there, at least as far as trans-friendly psychologists went. She only knew of the very few that were in north Gillikin.

"Galinda?"

She blinked back to attention. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Should we ask Elphie?"

Galinda frowned over that. "They aren't really a clubbing person."

"Obviously."

Galinda hesitated. "There's no point not asking."

Fiyero nodded, eyeing her. He looked like he was curious and already guilty about it. "So… how is everything? With you, Elphie… both of you…"

"It's complicated," She said slowly.

"That's a bit of a cruel answer."

Galinda smiled briefly. She leaned forward, resting her forehead in her hand. She gazed out the window sightlessly. "I have no idea." She closed her eyes. "No, I do, sort of. But Elphaba is as confusing as ever. Something really heavy happened on our last day in Munchkinland…" Galinda exhaled at the weight that fell onto her. Fiyero looked concerned.

"What happened?"

"I shouldn't say. It's really not my place." He nodded, even more concerned. "Elphie is basically pretending it didn't happen. Not that I blame them."

"That is very Elphaba."

"It is. But I worry. I wish they'd talk to me. I wish I was better at reading them." Galinda waved her hand, as if to wave away the issue. "Anyway. How are you? How're the boyfriends treating you?"

"Elphaba has never come to me for personal help, you know. Not with anything except you, that is. They were so worried about your first date."

Galinda felt her chest bloom with warmth, and then ache, to realise how things had shifted since then. "I suppose Elphaba must have at least picked the artist."

"They did," Fiyero said. He seemed to pick up on her falling mood. "I'm good, by the way. The boyfriends are… really nice." He smiled in that happy, flustered way people newly in love did. "I had thought having two partners would make things harder, but it actually has a lot of benefits I hadn't considered, you know?"

Galinda arched a brow at him. "The question is, will only two people r _eally_ satisfy you?"

"How dare you expose me. I'm a _secret_ slut."

Galinda laughed inelegantly. "Of course, you've been so subtle. I'm glad you're all having fun." She covered his hand with hers, squeezing it gently. "Really. You seem happy."

"I am," he said warmly.

"Great help you two were."

They both looked up at Elphaba, laden with bags and not genuinely upset at all. Galinda noticed, half amused and half pleased, as Elphaba lifted a dufflebag unnecessarily from the floor so her arm flexed.

"Sorry," Fiyero said genuinely, glancing at the door. "Is there more to take in?"

"Crope and Tibbett have it." The boys came in as she said it, and she lead them up the stairs.

Galinda got up to put the kettle on. She poured a half cup of milk and microwaved it. Fiyero watched with a raised eyebrow. Galinda gestured at the stairs. "For Elphie."

He looked somewhere between puzzled and amused. "What a couple." Galinda flushed, smiled, shrugged nonchalantly. He just smirked.

When they'd all come down, Elphaba gave Galinda a peck on the cheek for the tea; usually unremarkable, but she was noticing details like this with the boys watching them now. Fiyero brought up the idea of the philosophy club.

"I won't come," Elphaba said distractedly. "I have a mountain of homework to start on. Have a good time, though."

"Come on, Elphie. One night out to celebrate your return?" Tibbett said it so charmingly Elphaba actually hesitated.

"I really do have homework. Anyway, that's not my kind of celebration." She fled up the stairs with her tea.

Galinda followed her up. Elphaba was on her bed bent over one of the boxes of books they'd brought back with them. "You don't mind if I go?" Galinda asked. Elphaba gave her a confused look.

"Of course not."

"I thought…" She'd thought, for some reason, that Elphaba would not want to be alone.

Elphaba apparently figured it out, and seemed a bit annoyed, though it didn't colour her tone. "It's fine. I could use some time alone anyway."

"You are a massive introvert."

"I am. I've been going a bit mad with all the company, to be honest." She was teasing. Galinda kissed her smiling. "Have a good time. Don't get too hammered. You're nasty when you're drunk."

"You like me nasty." Elphaba cackled. Galinda smiled fondly at it. "I'm not going out to get drunk."

"Why are you going out, then? I really don't see the appeal."

"To dance, of course!" Galinda gasped. "We've never been out dancing together," she realised.

Elphaba looked a bit startled. "For a reason."

"But dancing is so _fun…_ "

"For you."

Galinda observed nervous Elphaba thoughtfully. "I think you'd find yourself having a pretty good time."

Elphaba picked up on the meaning, arched her brow. "I don't really dance."

"Maybe not, but I know you can grind."

"Is _that_ what you really want? To grind on me at a club?"

"Maybe. We could sneak off to make out in the bathroom." Galinda waggled her eyebrows. Elphaba arched a brow skeptically.

"I think 'club bathroom' might be one of the last possible places I would like to make out with you. Or anyone for that matter."

Galinda knew that would be the response, but the image she'd conjured in her own head was really pushing her buttons. Not the griminess, or the smell, or the inherent shamelessness of doing anything sexual in a bathroom, but the semi-publicity… the loud music just covering them, the people outside the stall. It was all very thrilling.

And yet as Galinda considered this fantasy, she could not bring herself to share it. At least not right now. Their encounters in the last few days had been, now Galinda thought about it, very uniform. Spontaneous in their happening, but not in their process. They all went exactly the same, in fact. It wasn't boring to Galinda because it was Elphaba, and everything Elphaba did was a bit of a dream, but it did make Galinda further wonder what Elphaba was getting out of it.

Galinda was enjoying it either way. She liked the sex but almost more than that she liked that she could flirt again. That it was encouraged, even. So she did not want to rock Elphaba, and potentially spoil this, whatever it was. She just kissed Elphaba's forehead and started to pick her outfit for the night.

* * *

 Galinda stepped through the dark room carefully, cautious of the books, the clothes, their luggage still unpacked and sitting in the floor. She'd forced down a good few cups of water but she still had a headache. She didn't think she'd have a hangover, though.

Galinda, in a safe sandwich between Crope and Tibbett, had danced hard and wild, trying to shake off all of the tension that'd amassed over the past weeks. She'd tapped out once her feet got too painful - it was two or three in the morning - and Tibbett had driven her home. He'd fetched some supplies from his room and headed back out to continue the night with his boyfriends. It was an open secret that the club doubled as a kind of sex-hub, where you could rent rooms and workers and attend performances. She'd have to brave that part of the club some day, she supposed.

Galinda wiggled out of her dress, the nicest thing she'd worn in ages. She was still a bit sweaty from the dancing. She debated having a shower. She didn't have the effort. She slipped into bed in her underwear.

Elphaba rolled over, curling against her back automatically. Galinda experienced a wave of affection for her. She felt a fluttering against her shoulder, and Elphaba's hand squeezed her hip - she'd woken up.

"Sorry," Galinda said, voice breaking from the quiet.

Elphaba hummed, kissed her shoulder in response. "S'okay. Good night?"

"Yep. I danced a lot."

"You smell good," Elphaba murmured. There was something so sexy about her voice when she was sleepy.

Galinda chuckled a bit incredulously. "I've been sweating a lot…" Elphaba's nose dragged up the back of her neck, and she kissed Galinda open mouthed on the slope between her shoulder and neck. Galinda pressed herself back into Elphaba. "Again?" She asked, more amused than anything.

Elphaba went still. Galinda peered back at her. She could just be made out in the light from the window above them. "We don't have to. You don't have to." Elphaba blinked, and some clarity came to her eyes. "I'm fine, you know," she said quietly. "I'm really okay. You don't need to take care of me."

"I want to take care of you."

Elphaba looked distressed. "I don't want that to be why…"

Galinda was becoming a bit impatient. It was probably the alcohol in her system. "I know. Elphie, god… I've wanted this again for ages." She kissed Elphaba soundly. "Stop ruining the mood," she mumbled.

Elphaba laughed a little breathily. She buried her face in Galinda's neck, slid her hands over Galinda's ribs and between her thighs. Galinda quickly found herself overwhelmed.


	28. Chapter 28

Galinda had gotten her job back.

She was compelled to thank someone up in the sky. She hadn't expected her bosses to take her back after she'd resigned in the way she had. The discount on materials that would come with working there was more important than ever with her possibly studying architecture soon. That's what had gotten her job back, in fact.

"You're an architect now?" One of her two bosses had asked, leaning on the counter casually. The interior was clinical in a pretty, contemporary way; tan bare-wood, glass and chrome. The owners dressed to match. Dress shirts, white polos, navy and beige slacks, real leather, their hair dyed too-white even for their age. They both spoke with heavy Emerald City accents, the husband's voice deep and smooth like a radio host.

"Studying to be, sir."

He fiddled with the wire-frame glasses perched on his nose. "Well, that's just great. That's really fantastic. You know, you were one of our better workers. You've really got something to you, Galinda. You've got a way with people. But it was awkward, you know, having to deal with the last month."

"I can imagine, sir."

"I don't know. You're lucky. You're a lucky person, I'll tell you that."

"Am I?"

"You are." He shifted. "We lost someone just a week back. Everyones going off to live in the west. Sweetie, did Lee go to the west? Did he move out west?"

"He moved out west," his wife called, twisting from a shelf she was stocking, peering over her glasses. "Everyone's moving out there, darling. Who knows why. For a holiday I understand, but to live? Who gets anything done on the beach?"

"Who knows," he said with a shrug, looking back at Galinda. "You're a lucky one. Or maybe we are. Just lost one, and our best comes back knocking. And as an architect. Really something." She'd gotten her job back.

She'd had to continue her job seeking efforts anyway. One job wasn't enough. She'd gotten an interview at two or three places, including a pretentious little vegan eatery that Crope and Tibbett loved to frequent. Thinking about the rent and the bed and the cost of materials, and most importantly the huge debt looming over Elphaba's family, Galinda wondered whether two jobs would really cover everything. She had asked for as many hours as her bosses would give her at Angles, but she could manage more.

She'd also started putting together her folio. It was a time consuming and expensive exercise; she wanted to buy a folio that would serve her well into the future, something leather or at least well made, but they could be hundreds of dollars. On top of that was the printing, fixative and mounting materials, as well as the time to do all of it.

She'd enlisted Elphaba to help her mount things when they had time. Elphaba was a bit desperate to feel useful and had agreed, even with all the homework.

"Why are you doing the homework anyway?" Galinda asked. "Aren't you planning to drop that course?"

"It's interesting work…" Elphaba was going through the drawings. "These are all yours?"

"Obviously."

"These are really good. You've gotten better since I saw them last." Elphaba looked a little guilty. "That was months ago, wasn't it?"

"At least five or six." Galinda leaned over, looking at the drawings through her eyes. "I drew a lot while we were in Colwen Grounds. Since I didn't have much to do."

"Ah."

"These are just the architectural drawings though. I'm not sure if I should include more…" Galinda fidgeted with her hands. "Probably not."

"What are the others?"

"People and clothes. Mostly clothes."

Elphaba peered at her. "You draw people?"

"I do. I've drawn you quite a bit." Elphaba blinked. Galinda jumped up to go fetch them before Elphaba could stop her. She came back with her current sketchbook and moleskine. She'd gotten into the habit of taking them with her everywhere. She dropped the books between them, flicking one open.

"These aren't you. These are-"

"Crope and Tibbett," Elphaba said.

Galinda felt inordinately pleased with herself, having captured them well enough to recognize. "Yes."

Elphaba flicked through the pages. They were people, mostly referenced, very occasionally made up. Galinda had noticed she was more of an observational drawer. But more than anyone else, there was Elphaba.

They flicked to a page Galinda had forgotten about, an almost full-bodied nude. She flushed with embarrassment. "Um, sorry, I just…" She fell quiet with no real defense to summon.

Elphaba stared at it. "Is this how you see me?"

Galinda gazed at her impassive profile. "Yes."

Elphaba glanced and smiled at Galinda slightly. "The closest I've gotten to beautiful."

Galinda was on the edge of bursting into a barrage of compliments and assurances and probably tears, but was interrupted when Elphaba turned a couple of pages and came across a drawing Galinda had done a few weeks ago. "Whoa. What's this?"

It was more abstract than her usual work. She had been doodling angles, the arris of a column, the lines of receding architraves. The reflections off of windows. Then within it, out of boredom and vague inspiration, she had woven organic forms. Limbs, torsos, a craning neck, a pair of sensuous folded legs in sharp stilettos. Between and around them were angular fans of shading that made a glassy cubist mess.

"A drawing," Galinda said unsurely. "I wasn't thinking about it much. It's a bit of an accident."

"It's really good," Elphaba said seriously, looking between the drawing and her. "This is really, really good. I mean, I'm not really an art person, but this looks like it should be in a gallery." Galinda's skepticism showed, and Elphaba went on quickly, "Not _this page_ necessarily, but the concept. This whole… thing that you've created. It's intriguing."

Galinda wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Well… thank you."

Elphaba flicked through the book distractedly. "I just assumed you focused on architecture alone, but this is - fine art? Is that the term?"

"It is. I've always seen myself going to architecture." That wasn't true, actually. She had always loved buildings. What she'd drawn first was clothes. To draw clothes, she'd drawn people. She had gone toward architecture as a practical job, but before that she'd wanted to be - something else. Something unique, a creator without limits.

Did she want that now? She wasn't sure it existed. "Well… sort of."

Elphaba began going through the moleskine. "What did you like to draw as a child?"

"Clothes. People."

"Mm."

Galinda had a horrifying memory came back, she put her hands over her face at it. "Oh god. I remember when I was twelve, I'd drawn all these… well, very inappropriate things in this sketchbook I hid under my bed. I left it open one day and my friend, who was a maid, cleaned my room. I found it closed on my desk."

Elphaba laughed with amused sympathy. "I've had something similar happen with my poetry… well, you heard about the red book."

"Oh god, your own sister would be worse. Or maybe this was, I don't know. I _knew_ she'd seen it, and the next time we saw each other she couldn't look at me without turning red." Galinda gazed off thoughtfully. "Must have liked it though. She was my first kiss."

"Really? Your maid?"

"Yep."

Elphaba eyed her playfully. "Interesting. My first kiss was part of a dare some boys were pulling on their friend."

"Little assholes."

"We ended up in a fight. I accidentally dislocated his shoulder, so I got in trouble with the principle." Galinda stared at her, stunned. "He was asking for it," Elphaba defended half heartedly.

"Was that your childhood? Beating up boys?"

"More or less."

Galinda was, as always, ravenously curious about young Elphaba. She'd been to Elphaba's home, met her sister, met her father, met her other kind-of-father, and she still didn't know all that much about Elphaba's childhood. Not the simple things, the generals. She knew almost too much about all of the most extreme parts.

But she'd only shared so much of her own. "My childhood was pretty solitary. The first friend I had was that maid. I was very shy before I transitioned, actually."

Elphaba hummed. "I can't imagine you being shy."

"It was mostly shame, I think," Galinda mused. "Shame that I wasn't either ideal. I wasn't the perfect boy or girl. So I just tried to hide myself. When I transitioned, and I was finally looking like a girl, achieving that ideal…" Galinda shrugged, peered at Elphaba self consciously. "I couldn't get over myself. I'd done it. The last thing I wanted to do was hide."

Elphaba studied her. She smiled at Galinda with surprising gentleness. "I imagine the world would be a little darker had you not overcome your shyness. Thank the Unnamed God you did." Then she kissed Galinda's hand, and blushed, glancing away.

Elphaba was scared, the poor thing. Scared she had embarrassed herself. Scared she had come off as anything other than wonderful. Galinda took her face in her hands and kissed her very firmly. "Thank you," she said quietly to Elphaba.

Elphaba went darker. "No problem." She cleared her throat. "One of my first friends was Boq. We were in the same day care. I didn't see him again until I came here."

"You were in Quadling Country?" She asked.

"No. We moved back to Munchkinland, into Colwen Grounds, when I was fourteen. I didn't see Boq during those years though."

"Why not?"

"We had no contact." Elphaba looked thoughtful, her eyes cut and slanting away. "My scene wasn't his scene, anyway. I was with a more rebellious crowd."

"I can only imagine, you being who you are."

Elphaba smiled stiffly at her. "Indeed. Though I have changed a lot since that time."

She seemed distinctly uncomfortable. "What kind of scene was it?"

Elphaba sat silent and still. She looked at Galinda at length. "The chaotic kind."

"That's pretty vague."

Elphaba exhaled, impatient or anxious. "Honestly Galinda, my teenage years were a bit of a blur. A mess. I am a very different person now." She seemed on the edge of standing up and running away, eyeing the top of the stairs to their room.

"We don't need to talk about it," Galinda said quickly. "If you'd rather not."

Elphaba gave her a grateful pat on the thigh. "Let's get these things mounted then," she said, putting aside the sketchbooks. She carefully sliced card with a ruler and a scalpel, and a grim, set face.

* * *

"Glin! There's a special bake off happening at Tibbett's old sharehouse tomorrow afternoon. Free baked goods. With a little something extra." Fiyero waggled his eyebrows.

"I've got work then," Galinda replied distractedly, filling in a form for the welfare office about her change in employment.

"You've had work a lot lately."

Galinda glanced up at him with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I'm totally free mondays."

"You don't have to apologise..." He fell silent. "Seriously though? Mondays? Nobody does stuff on mondays."

She shrugged. "It's okay. Elphie and I need it…" Galinda signed at the end of the form and sat back, exhaling. She missed having reachable parents at times like these. She still felt so unsure of herself with these adult things, even just filling out a stupid form. She peered at Fiyero, who was watching her quietly. "What?"

He blinked. "Nothing. You're just… different, from before you guys left."

Galinda frowned to herself. "I haven't noticed."

"Elphie too. They say they're too busy with homework."

"Homework for a course they don't even want to do," Galinda said, fond and exasperated. "I really would like to come to the bake off. That sounds fun. I just can't."

"I know. Just… don't burn yourself out, yeah?" He gave her a little smile and turned to go off. "I'll try to bring something back for you?"

"Thanks Fi," she said, half grateful and half apologetic. He shut the door. She leaned back in her desk chair, contemplating this sudden busyness she had.

It didn't really upset her. Not yet. It was only temporary. Once she started school she'd drop down to one or two jobs. She was a bit anxious about whether she'd be able to manage it. In her journalism course Galinda had been a pretty good student, but she'd also had very few hours of work. Journalism was also a different kind of course. Architecture, like any art course, involved contact hours. Many contact hours. Or so she'd heard.

In the afternoon she drove into Shiz to drop the forms into the welfare office and meet Elphaba in town for lunch. Elphaba had a lecture after, but there were a few hours to talk and maybe walk through the city together. She had enjoyed just being in Shiz again.

They met at Bethany Square. They ended up at the Munchkin place they'd gone to for their first date. "Now you can compare it to the real thing," Elphaba remarked with a smile.

"I'm not sure Riqqi's Rotisserie could ever compared to the all-night hospital diner."

"It was a pretty great diner."

Galinda got the buckwheat pasta. Elphaba enquired about where they got their meat. There was apparently an official notice given to restaurants that were proven to not use Fauna products. The restaurant had this notice. Elphaba ordered a venison steak. "Always get deer over beef," Elphaba said distractedly. "Too many cows on the planet. It's really bad for the environment."

Galinda observed Elphaba, her head tilted. "You know, you never have told me your exact stance on the whole meat eating thing. I'm surprised you're not an outright vegetarian."

Elphaba shrugged casually. "Meat is good, especially as a source of iron and protein. There are vegetable equivalents, but I'd have to eat more of them. Especially since I - well, I _was_ working out regularly. You need to have a lot of protein to build muscle. And those shakes and supplements are too bloody expensive."

"It doesn't bother you that Fauna and animal meat is… well, indistinguishable in butchered form, I assume?"

"Not particularly. If the Fauna community were against it I would understand, but from all I've seen they're only concerned with the killing of Fauna. I've gotten the impression it's a bit of an insult to associate the two, actually."

Galinda hadn't thought of that. "I see."

Elphaba leaned forward on her arms, looking off thoughtfully. "Besides, limiting the eating of meat brings up further complications. Humans not eating meat is one thing, enforcing it would be… pretty difficult. You can't just stop the meat industry when there are Fauna whose dietary systems evolved from apex predators. Would they get meat licenses?"

"You could leave it up to social conscience."

"That's true, if there was a push for social change in that direction. But that big a change would take decades, if not centuries of effort, and it's still unlikely to sway everyone. And Fauna aren't even pushing for it."

"True."

"There's inter-community issues too, layers of oppression between different Fauna. Can Lions eat zebra meat, even if they may have some social power over Tsebra's? Can a Wolf eat pig when Boars are some of the most looked down on Fauna? Who gets to eat whose ancestors?"

"I see," Galinda said, a bit lost on the details but mostly keeping up.

"Besides, when it comes to some animals the meat industry could be good for the environment. It's not right now because it places a huge emphasis on the production of specific kinds of meat, but if cows were replaced with whatever animal was overpopulating an area it would be great."

"Like in Quadling Country." Elphaba blinked at her. "In the restaurant we went to, there was a bunch of venison and pork dishes. Because there's a lot of deer and wild pigs, right? Introduced by Gillikin."

"Right," Elphaba said excitedly, grinning in such a pleased way it made Galinda flush with pride. "Anyway, I don't think mediating what people eat is an answer to anything. And I don't think it's a realistic answer either. Stopping the murder of Fauna is realistic, and it's far more important."

Galinda nodded idly. "What's the name of that notice? So I can ask in the future." That earned her another smile. She noted the name down on her phone.

Elphaba paid for the meal when they were done. They had been covering each other in turns lately, like a game of who could treat the other better. Now that Galinda had a job, she payed more often. Elphaba insisted on still paying when she could get Galinda to bend.

Galinda noticed the photo of Melena and Frex tucked in Elphaba's wallet as she pulled out a note for the cashier.

"You carry that photo with you?" Galinda asked once they'd stepped out of the restaurant.

Elphaba looked caught out for some reason. "I do…" Galinda remained silent as they began down the street. "I like to have it there. I don't know." Elphaba grimaced at herself.

"Do you carry it as a positive reminder of them?" Galinda hoped that was why.

"Maybe," she said. She sounded unsure herself.

They wandered past a lot of places they weren't particularly interested in. They ended up going through the Shiz Botanical Gardens. Galinda loved the botanical gardens. She loved the riotous mess of flowers and succulents in the outer paths. She loved the cool inner paths, cast in constant shadow from the huge trees and forest plants they wove through. This would be a good place to draw, she thought. It was calming. It had a gravity to it that made her thoughtful.

Galinda had been anticipating a conversation with Elphaba for all the time they'd been back in Shiz now. It was a conversation she would have to begin. She'd never quite found the time or place. She'd never quite had the courage, either. But she felt that this was the moment to do it. Because it had to be done. It was a responsibility she had been given by Turtle Heart, and anything given by Turtle Heart was not to be taken lightly.

"Elphie."

"Mm?"

"How have you been doing with everything?" She felt Elphaba's eyes snap to her face. She kept her expression neutral.

"Fine. I think I'm fine." She already sounded defensive.

"That's good." Elphaba relaxed minutely. "We never discussed what happened in Munchkinland."

"We don't need to."

"I think it would be best for you to talk to someone -"

"I don't want to talk about it, Galinda -"

"- and that doesn't necessarily need to be me."

Elphaba stopped walking. She studied Galinda at length. "Where is this going?" she asked quietly.

"Elphie…" She rubbed her brow anxiously. She had to say it quick. Like ripping off a band aid. "Have you thought at all about therapy?"

Elphaba's mouth opened. Then she charged down the path. Galinda pursued her quickly. "Elphaba!"

"You must be joking."

"I'm not. I think it's a good idea! I've gotten therapy myself you know, because of my dysphoria -" Elphaba stopped and turned abruptly. "Oz," Galinda said, stopping just short of running into her.

"I will not talk to a stranger about my personal business," Elphaba said stiffly. "And I will not invite anyone else to fix my own messes. It is not necessary."

"It's not someone else fixing anything," Galinda said, torn between softness and incredulity. "It's just getting some professional help with the deeper things."

"I will get help once there is a problem I cannot handle myself. What's the time?"

"You can't just ignore these things-"

"Time?"

"It's two-fifteen," Galinda read off her phone, irritated now.

"My next class is in twenty minutes. I need to head back." Elphaba touched her cheek, kissed her quickly. "See you tonight." She stormed off.

Galinda wanted to chase her down and get this talked out, but she was out of time herself. She had work in forty minutes and she wasn't dressed for it. She sent Elphaba a text as she walked back to her car.

Galinda: please consider it . I just want you to be healthy + happy

(*°∀°)=3: Im fine.

Galinda wanted to believe that, but somehow, she just couldn't.

* * *

Elphaba acted as if it had never come up, and so Galinda didn't bring it up again. For now. She would, when the time was right again, but Elphaba was not someone to be pushed into anything. She would probably resist therapy the more Galinda encouraged it. She had to play the long game with Elphaba.

She suspected Elphaba was trying to appear more functional and happy than ever to reassure Galinda, or just to pull the wool over her eyes. She was affectionate, considerate, making Galinda tea and engaging in the kind of aimless, stupid conversation she usually avoided, particularly after Galinda had come home from work.

Galinda wondered if Elphaba felt a bit guilty. Like she wasn't being the provider she felt she needed to be. Galinda did ooze princess, most of her partners had treated her that way, but it was different with them. Galinda would do anything for Elphaba, and expected nothing in return, except a decent chunk of her attention. With Elphaba's attention on her the work felt strangely worth it. Not nearly as laborious as she may have guessed. On days it was laborious, she could look forward to returning to a warm home and an already cooked meal, to relax with her friends, and with Elphaba.

Galinda brought it up as they walked back from a dinner date on monday night. They tried to get out together when they could on mondays, and Galinda liked the idea of exploring all the local restaurants. They'd gone to a Vinkan place that wasn't too much to write home about. The next place they had their eye on was a fish and chip shop. Galinda doubted it would beat the one in Nest Hardings' docklands.

"I have considered getting a second job," Elphaba mused as they strolled together, her arm curled loosely around Galinda. "It's… very difficult for me to find a job. I'm sure you can guess why."

Galinda peered at her. "... Your temperament and blunt honesty?" Galinda guessed, confused.

"I'm green."

"Oh!" Galinda laughed hard at herself. "Oh my god, duh."

"You _have_ been spending too much time with me. You're becoming delusional."

"More like not enough time," Galinda murmured, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Am I really that temperamental?" She asked. Galinda considered that exaggeratedly to tease her. "Shut up," Elphaba muttered, amused.

"Don't worry about the job stuff. I'm handling it fine." Galinda smiled at her. "I'm doing rather well, actually. I didn't think I'd be able to keep it up."

Elphaba smiled at her softly. "That is one benefit to working hard. We get to prove to ourselves we can do it."

"Yeah! Honestly, I'm almost enjoying it because of that. It's less enjoyable when I'm actually doing the work, especially on the really long days, but… it's rewarding. It's interesting, the second I transitioned everyone convinced me that I'd faint at the first sign of hard work."

"And here you are."

"And here I am."

Elphaba squeezed her shoulder. She was looking at Galinda expressively, though what exactly was being expressed Galinda didn't know. Was it pride or admiration? "You've matured quite a bit since we met," she said. "We both have probably. But I think you inparticular…" Elphaba blinked. "Not that you weren't always lovely."

"I suppose I have," Galinda said ponderously. She didn't feel mature. In fact, she'd never felt less mature in her life. She felt out of her depth with most things. But she was managing. She supposed that was a kind of maturity.

They arrived back at the apartment. They were laughing about something quietly as they opened the door, and came into the living room distractedly. It took them a moment to register what they'd walked in on.

Two thirds of the group noticed them in kind, and went stock still, their faces frozen like deer in headlights. The last third - Crope, blindfolded and pressed between them - moaned unhappily. "Don't stop."

Tibbett whispered to him, then whipped off the blindfold. Crope and Tibbett were bright red. Fiyero was flustered himself, though his skin was too dark to show it. They detangled and reached for clothing or pillows or anything they could at once. Elphaba had already covered her own eyes smartly. Galinda did the same belatedly.

"In the living room? Really?" Elphaba asked them dryly.

"We didn't know when you'd be back -"

"We _clearly_ lost track of time -"

"But it's fun out in the open," Fiyero said.

Galinda understood the appeal completely, but she felt a need to defend her and Elphaba's share of the place. "If you're going to do this boys, do it when you _know_ we won't be here, please?" They mumbled promises as they tripped up stairs. Galinda and Elphaba looked at each other.

"These kids," Elphaba said, exasperated. She put on the kettle and poured a half cup of milk for tea. "Why do it on a couch when you have a big bed?"

Galinda sat at the counter, arching a brow at her. "You've never thought about having sex on a table or something?"

"There are tables in bedrooms."

"True, but out here there's the thrill," Galinda said, trying not to sound too keen. "The thrill of potentially being caught. Besides, the change in setting is fun too. Like all that car sex we had..."

"We made sure we were isolated," Elphaba reminded her.

"But it was still risk themed. A bedroom is a private room. A car is not."

Elphaba observed her at length. "Are you interested in that?"

Galinda shrugged, faking as much ease as she could. "Maybe."

Elphaba sipped her cup of tea thoughtfully, and gave away nothing. "I'm surprised they got completely naked considering the context."

"I like being half clothed, too," Galinda mused.

"Really? I think they just get in the way."

"I guess. I think it's sexy. Did you see Tibbett though?"

Elphaba arched a brow. "I wasn't looking that close."

Galinda flushed with embarrassment. "I couldn't help it! Between Fiyero and Tibbett… Crope's a tough one."

"He loves it."

"Clearly." Galinda sat up and cleared her throat, and imitated his moan from before, her hands pressed against her chest.

Elphaba made a face. "That was actually scary real."

"Right? I'm super good at making sex noises. Years of practice," Galinda said, flipping her hair with her hand.

"Years of dating straight men?"

"Yes. And that's the truth," Galinda said pointedly. "Nothing makes you a better actress than dating a rich Gillikin boy. Thankfully, I'm in much better hands now." She gave Elphaba a wink.

Elphaba laughed abashedly. "Are you?"

Elphaba had said it casually, but Galinda saw real insecurity lying hidden beneath it. She paced over until she was in front of Elphaba, placing her hands beside Elphaba's waist on the counter behind her.

"Yes." She kissed Elphaba chastely. Elphaba leaned back, and Galinda followed, kissing her longer, and then again, and again, until they were just making out in the kitchen. Elphaba's arms curled around her. Her hands drifted down Galinda's back and to her ass, squeezing gently. Galinda whimpered quietly into Elphaba's lips.

"You sly dogs." They jumped apart and spun around to look at Crope on the stairwell, his arms crossed and his face sporting a smug grin. "Bit hypocritical, but I'm glad we got you in the spirit of things."

"I'm not sure you can compare this to what you three were up to," Elphaba said.

"And what _were_ we up to, Elphaba? Got a good look, did you?"

Galinda tilted her head innocently. "I think Elphie is right, making out and blind double penetration _are_ pretty different."

Crope actually blushed, but he also laughed so hard he almost slipped down the stairs and had to hold himself on the bannister. "Oh my god, I'm so glad I got to hear you say those words," he wheezed. His boyfriends appeared on the top of the stairs, both freshly out of the shower and peering down at him curiously.

"What's this?"

"Galinda blessed me. I'm going to heaven after all."

"You just got back from heaven."

"Take me there again?"

"Sure. Give us fifteen minutes to recover."

"Good lord," Elphaba muttered, making herself another cup of tea. Galinda just laughed happily.


	29. Chapter 29

"Honey, I'm home!"

Galinda pushed through the front door and into the living room, hands full of groceries. "Welcome home, sweetheart," Elphaba called wryly as she came down the stairs. She kissed Galinda and took the bags in her hands. "Good day?"

"Slow. I can't deal with the no phone policy this place has."

"I know what you mean. Ruby's is always slow."

"Still bad?"

"So bad." Elphaba started putting things away in the pantry. "Turtle Heart called this afternoon, by the way. He invited you to call him back when you have the time."

Galinda peered around the fridge door. "No way! How is he? Hows Nessa?"

"They're good. He's taking part in a magic and health conference next week that I thought you'd probably be interested in. He said it should be posted online. Apparently Nessa is adjusting to the change in situation, doing well in her lessons. They're getting along better."

"That's so good to hear."

"It is," Elphaba said warmly. "She just started grief counselling too. Bit unexpected."

"Is it? Turtle Heart seems pretty pro-therapy."

"Nessa asked for it."

"I'm glad she's taking care of herself then," Galinda said, trying to stay conversational. She looked up after a long stretch of silence from Elphaba. She was turning a can in her hand and looking thoughtfully at the floor. "Can you give me his number?"

Elphaba looked up belatedly. "Sure."

"I don't want to pressure you," Galinda said gently, "But I'd consider looking into grief counselling yourself." She handed over her unlocked phone.

Elphaba began to scowl. "We've already-"

"Specifically grief counselling," Galinda said. "Just for grief. Since it's something that's happened so recently."

Elphaba was quiet, but she didn't look any more open to the idea. She handed Galinda back her phone, number keyed in. "I hope it works for Nessa," she said, and went back upstairs.

Galinda added Turtle Heart to her contacts and sent him a text for when he was up. It must have been about five in the morning in Qhoyre. She looked at the stairs, rubbing her forehead.

She couldn't fault him for his timing. A good conversation with Turtle Heart about Elphaba was exactly what Galinda needed right now. She hadn't had any success talking to Elphaba about therapy. Turtle Heart seemed to know how Elphaba worked, what spoke to her. Galinda needed that. Without it, she could only be supportive and hope Elphaba helped herself.

Embarrassing as it was to admit it, Galinda also needed someone to give her direction. She missed having someone more mature than her to reassure her of her own competence; with everything, with adulthood in general. Who did you go to when you didn't have parents?

"Teachers," Elphaba said, when Galinda shared this out-of-context sentiment before bed. She was sitting up in bed with her laptop as usual. Galinda was at her vanity, moisturizing while her skin was still warm and damp from the shower. She looked at Elphaba in the mirror.

"I was always careful about getting my teachers to like me, but I never really liked _them_. Not enough to confide in them."

"I always felt a connection to my teachers. And you'd be surprised how helpful they're willing to be if you ask for it. My teachers did so much for me they weren't expected to."

"Like what?"

"Small things, I guess. Support they didn't have to give. Conversations they didn't have hold, between classes, after classes… about life and philosophy, even personal issues."

"Sounds like you had good teachers."

Elphaba hesitated. "I had a couple, but Doctor Dillamond was particularly kind. He's a brilliant scientist, a hugely respected member of his field, despite being Fauna. I can't tell you how much he helped me."

There was something curious about the way Elphaba said that. "Just with work, or…?"

"Mostly. I didn't start any kind of formal education until I was seventeen," Elphaba said gingerly. "Everything I learnt before then was from books my family had around. Doctor Dillamond had to catch me up on… years of work, and he did an admirable job. There are holes in my understanding still. Especially with mathematics."

Galinda stared at Elphaba, mouth slightly agape. "You're… not messing with me, are you?"

"No."

"But you seem so _knowledgeable._ You're probably the most academic person I know. And you didn't go to school until you were seventeen?"

"I still learnt things," Elphaba said mildly. "My father taught me some useful things, mostly how to think critically, and I taught myself… anything I was curious about. Which was everything, really. Colwen Ground's library was a good resource, as was the internet."

"You didn't even have home schooling?"

"My father would have considered what he gave me homeschooling I suppose. Nanny, who was a live in caretaker of sorts, taught me how to read and write. She taught me the very basics of math. They knew I would have a hard time in public school. Then we went travelling all over Quadling Country for most of my youth, and you can't have any steady education living like that."

"And in your earlier teens?"

Elphaba's eyes flickered away. "I was already teaching myself things I cared about. I felt I didn't need it. My father just ignored the issue, I suppose. Nanny always wanted me to go to school, said I would finally find my home, but she retired the second she was allowed to. High school didn't seem very appealing, anyway."

Galinda gazed at Elphaba, stunned quiet. "Have you really been so isolated your whole life?" She asked softly. She realised how it sounded belatedly. "Sorry."

"Not at all," Elphaba dismissed. "I was less isolated than you think. During my teens, I made… friends. And when I started my tutoring Sarima came to stay with us. Sarima was probably my first real friend." Elphaba paused. "And my first girlfriend."

Galinda stood up from the vanity and undressed. She noticed Elphaba watching her with a distracted amusement. "Your first girlfriend at seventeen. Not bad for a green person."

"Oh? And when did _you_ first date someone?"

"When I was seventeen," Galinda said, smiling at Elphaba charmingly. "But I'd fooled around before then. That was Fiyero, by the way."

"We both started with important Vinkans, hm?"

Galinda sat on the side of the bed, eyeing Elphaba wryly. "Sarima's not royalty too, is she?"

Elphaba laughed shortly. "No. Her parents are highprofile politicians. She came to Colwen Grounds because she was studying in Nest Hardings. Offering student accomadation is another small way to strengthen relations."

"I see," Galinda mused. "And she was into photography, right? Photographing musicians. Was that was she was studying?"

"No. But it's what she wanted to study. She embedded herself in the local Nest Hardings' music scene ridiculously fast. She had good taste, too. Showed me how nice the city could be."

"Really?" Galinda asked, frowning slightly. "Nest Hardings seemed like a nice city."

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders. "It depends who you run with, I suppose…"

Galinda's phone went off. It was Turtle Heart.

"Take it," Elphaba said encouragingly.

Galinda gave her an apologetic, glancing smile and answered the call. "Turtle Heart? Hi! No, I'm not busy…" She slipped out of the room and headed down the stairs, closing the door behind her.

It was so good to hear his voice. It affected her like a steady hand on her shoulder. She went out onto the little balcony outside the house to look out into the empty street and the night sky. She took a deep breath, as if to clear her mind moving from one conversation to the other. She lifted her phone to her hear. "Turtle Heart, hey…"

" _Elphie sounded good. I can tell just from their voice that they are doing quite well._ "

"I hope so. They're definitely doing better since we were in Qhoyre."

" _You don't sound so sure._ "

"I don't mean to be negative. I just… worry." Galinda sighed shortly. "I haven't been very successful with the therapy suggestions."

" _That is not so much a surprise. Take your time. If Elphaba is doing better, that is good._ "

"I don't understand why they're so resistant to the idea. For all their rationality and scientific knowledge they can't seem to understand how important professional help with these things are. Emotions are a scientific fact, aren't they?"

" _I am sure Elphaba is very supportive of psychology and its associated subjects when not applied to theirself. These things are different when personal, hm?_ "

"I suppose so."

" _Elphaba avoids these things. They feel time is better spent. They think they should be so strong it does not matter they are in pain._ "

"It's not weak to ask for help."

" _No. But how often do you think Elphaba has had someone to ask for help, hm?_ " Galinda was silent, not knowing how to respond. " _It is not that they disagree with it, it is not even a conscious association with weakness. It is simply not an experience they think could ever benefit them. They have fixed all their problems all their life. It is what they know._ "

That hadn't occurred to Galinda. That Elphaba had depended on herself, trusted herself exclusively for most of her life.

Thinking on this, Galinda realised that Elphaba lived almost entirely in their own head. That was the opposite of Galinda's experience. Galinda talked about _everything_ to _as many people as possible_ , because she couldn't sort things out without them being expressed in some way. To solve a problem she put it into words. To see a matter clearly she drew a diagram. She couldn't live in her own head.

Elphaba didn't talk out anything. Elphaba spoke in questions and answers, not processes. Elphaba's mind was probably moving a hundred times faster than Galinda's, and nobody would ever tell, because Elphaba showed only the result.

Galinda wondered how easy it was to fall into an anxious spiral, processing everything in your own head with no experience in asking for help. Elphaba wanted all the answers to come from nothing. Elphaba's brain probably couldn't spontaneously understand the complex emotional issues that stemmed from child neglect and abuse any better than it could spontaneously understand astrophysics.

Elphaba _needed_ therapy. And Galinda was going to make sure she got it.

* * *

Galinda and Elphaba had been invited to finally see one of Crope and Tibbett's infamous drag shows.

Galinda was keen. She was keen because it was something that wasn't work or stressing about Elphaba, and because she hadn't had a night-out kind of night in weeks. Their dates were lovely, but they didn't dance, or drink, or get _wild_ , and Galinda needed to get wild. If she was lucky, she'd drag Elphie into getting wild too. From what Crope and Tibbett had told her, it was a night that lended itself to wildness.

"You'll get to see our dresses, and our wigs, and our makeup, and our lip syncing skills, and our dresses… all made by Tibbett of course! He's _so_ brilliant." Crope rubbed his boyfriend's chest, grinning proudly. Tibbett blushed and laughed.

"I won't lie to you, I'm good at what I do, but don't look too close. Crope always talks me up."

"Only because you deserve it," Crope said. God, they were sickeningly sweet. Galinda wondered how Fiyero fit into such an intensely romantic couple. "Oh my god!" Crope said suddenly, clapping his hands. "You should come back stage before the show! See the magic of drag preparation. It's really something. I'm gonna be cinched to the high heavens and painted for the gods."

"You can help lace him up," Tibbett said with a smirking grin. That actually sounded kind of fun.

"Excuse me? I don't need help. This waist is twenty eight inches all on its own."

"Twenty eight inches of perfect."

Galinda rolled her eyes as they kissed. They were shameless. "Sunday night? I'm free, but… I've never been to a drag show, so I have no idea what to expect."

"Generally drag shows are lip syncs. The last couple of months we've shaken up our act though, worked a new _member_ in…" Crope and Tibbett looked at each other, their eyes twinkling. Galinda squinted at them.

"Fiyero?" They giggled. "No way. He hates performing."

"He doesn't do anything but sit there and look pretty," Crope dismissed quickly.

"That's not all he does," Tibbett drawled suggestively. Crope snickered. "This new set is a little sexy."

"It may or may not involve a lap dance," Crope said.

"With burlesque elements."

"And a life sized plastic flamingo."

"And tennis rackets!"

"So please say you'll come? Please?"

Galinda looked between them. "You had me at burlesque." They cried out victoriously.

Elphaba was, as predicted, difficult about it. "Galinda, do you know how expensive drinks are? And drag shows run on tips in Gillikin. You'll be expected to fling cash at the stage."

"We have to support our friends," Galinda said firmly. "If you don't come it'll send the message that you don't care about what Crope and Tibbett do."

"Of course I care," Elphaba grumbled.

"Aren't you curious about what kind of show they'd put on?" Galinda asked. "Even a little? I think with those two it's bound to be hilarious."

"It's bound to be verging on pornographic."

"That too," Galinda agreed. "Surely you aren't afraid of a bit of naughtiness. You're all about counter culture." Elphaba kind of grunted in response. "Elphie," she said gently. "It'll be a fun night out with our friends that'll make them feel good. You don't need to do anything you don't want to. All we need to do is turn up."

Elphaba looked at her. Galinda looked back, her hands folded in front of her. Elphaba sighed. "Fine, I'll come." She cleared her throat. "I would like to see what they've come up with, you're right."

"Thank you, Elphie." For some reason - Galinda couldn't say why - she patted Elphaba's head. Elphaba blinked up at her, somewhat taken aback, but not displeased. "For being a good girl," Galinda elaborated.

Elphaba snickered and went back to her book. "Do I get a gold star?"

"Yes. A sticker with the word, 'dragtastic!' across it."

"Do I get a reward after I get a few? Like a stamp card or whatever."

"Yes. I would say… five."

"What do I get?"

Galinda pondered it. "A lap dance?"

"I don't need stickers to get a lap dance out of you." Galinda slapped her shoulder.

Galinda worked morning to afternoon on sundays, but she had the night free. She decided to use Crope and Tibbett's show as an excuse to glam up, and dressed Elphaba up as far as she allowed. While getting ready they'd found the bathroom occupied by the threesome, each covered head to toe in shaving cream and armed with razors, the shower still running. Galinda was very excited for whatever they would be seeing tonight if it warranted _that_.

The show was at a relatively popular gay club along the same nightlife strip as the Philosophy Club. It was built into an old hotel; they passed by a row of old, ornate, blacked out windows to reach the doors. Upbeat party music and indigo light beat from within. They lined up in the short queue outside the doors.

"Cloud Nine," Elphaba read. "Surprisingly tame."

"It's not the Cocksucker," Galinda agreed, referring to the other gay club down the street.

"You'd think those three would be booked at Cocksucker."

"People can really surprise you sometimes."

They eventually entered the dark, blue-and-pink lit dancefloor. The stage was to the left. It was backed by a huge LCD screen and had a runway stretching out into the club floor. To the right was the bar, which ran along the whole right wall of the club. In front of them, set high into the wall, was the DJ's station. The drag show obviously hadn't started yet.

A couple of done up drag queens walked past them. Galinda had never actually seen a drag queen in person, and was taken aback by how big they were. All of them looked seven foot tall, and padded to compensate to such a degree they seemed larger than life. Giant women, of a sort. Galinda now understood why Crope had suggested they come hours earlier if they'd wanted to see the full transformation process. They hadn't come early; work cut too close. The show started in about fifteen minutes.

"Drag queens are tall, aren't they?" Galinda looked at Elphaba, who was peering back with a little smile. Had Galinda been so obviously surprised?

"They certainly are! I can't wait to see Crope and Tibbett..." Galinda peered around for some kind of back stage door. The dance floor was already covered with people dancing and hovering. It wasn't too packed, but Galinda figured they'd have a basement that was for the real clubbers who just wanted to dance in the dark. There were some brave souls grinding on top of boxes set into the dance floor.

Maybe Crope and Tibbett could wait. Galinda looked at Elphaba with a sweet smile. "Elphie…"

Elphaba glanced at her, then the dancefloor. She stiffened. "Galinda. No."

"Please? Just a _bit_?"

"Galinda, I don't know..."

"Elphie." Galinda took Elphaba's hands in hers. "Look. Let's just dance a bit, and if you really don't want to keep going we don't need to."

"But-"

"I promise you that you aren't being watched, Elphie. Everyone's too busy dancing to watch other people." Galinda squeezed their hands. "The only person you need to look at is me. Just focus on me. And I'll just focus on you. Okay?"

Elphaba struggled over it briefly before giving in. "Okay." Galinda's heart soared. "Can we get a drink first? I need to loosen up if I'm going to dance."

"Of course." They headed over to the bar, which wasn't too busy since it was already in the thick of a song. Galinda texted Fiyero that they'd arrived. He invited them backstage into the dressing room.

Galinda: got drinkz? $$$$

Fi: Yes. We're doing tequila shots.

Galinda: nice b there in a sec

"Good news, we don't need to waste money on a bunch of alcohol!" Galinda said cheerfully. She asked a bartender where the door back stage was.

"Oh?"

"The boys have tequila."

"Sounds like the boys just got me out of dancing." Galinda squinted at Elphaba, who was grinning playfully.

"Very cute." She dragged her around the dancefloor.

Fiyero met them at the door and took them to the dressing room. It was one long hall lined with mirrors and tables, all of which were covered with make up. Crope and Tibbett stood at their own mirrors, entirely transformed.

Tibbett was huge. Tibbett was usually about five-eleven, but stood a good six-six in a pair of killer platform pumps. He was draped in a gown of midnight blue, a fall of wavy blonde hair draped over one shoulder. His makeup looked so thick it must have felt like a mask, but it was expertly applied. Crope's makeup wasn't so heavy, but his outfit was just as elaborate. It was a successful modern twist on burlesque in gold. His hair - a wig in platinum blonde - was twisted and piled all up on his head artfully.

Both of them were cinched within an inch of their lives, and both of them looked stunning. They greeted Galinda and Elphaba warmly but were oddly subdued. "Sorry, these outfits make it hard to do anything too physical," Tibbett said. "You know we'd be giving you proper hugs if we could." Proper hugs meant squeezing and potential lifting from the ground.

"We'll go on somehow," Elphaba remarked, looking them over. "You're pretty professional, aren't you?"

"We try to be."

"We've even got our own gleaming man-meat," Crope said, draping an arm over Fiyero's shoulders. Standing and smiling shyly between the queens, Fiyero looked deceptively small. "You'd better get into costume, baby."

Fiyero got stripping as Tibbett reached for the open bottle of tequila sitting in front of his mirror. "Shots?" He held the bottle out to her and Elphaba. They lined up two shots each as Fiyero was rubbed with massage oil. When he and Crope joined them he was in nothing but a mask and his underwear.

"I was surprised to hear you were joining the act," Galinda said to him. He got over his anxiety with people once he got close, but public performances was a different story.

"I was nervous about it, but… I have the mask. And I get the best seat in the house so far as the show goes." Fiyero took up a shot. "I don't really do much up there."

"Just sit and look pretty, huh?" He gave her a little affirmative smile. "Together?" They clinked glasses and drank. They hissed at the burn together. "God, I hate tequila."

"You hate all spirits."

"I like vodka that's so sugary the alcohol barely matters." Galinda watched Elphaba take a shot with Crope and Tibbett. The queens were fairly composed, Galinda figured they drank frequently at shows like these. Elphaba had no reaction at all. She took the second shot just as easily. "Elphie can really drink."

"Yeah. I've like, never seen them drunk." There was a five minute warning call. "Shit. We're up, guys."

"Wish us luck," Crope said, winking and grinning in that pretty, cunning way he had. They strode off to the stage. Her and Elphie joined the main audience.

Elphaba used her appearance and general lack of manners to push them a path toward the stage. Crope and Tibbett were announced. But they were not announced as Crope and Tibbett, of course. The MC, a bubbly queen in a pink dress, introduced them at length.

"Our first act tonight is a pair of queens we all know and love here at Cloud Nine. Their talent and beauty is exceeded only by the sheer number of blowjobs they have collectively given, on this stage and on others. That's not even counting cocks sucked in hotel rooms; abandoned warehouses; the back of Burger Stop buildings; public bathroom glory holes so ancient and decrepit, half of the dicks are in fact ghost dicks; your grandmother's shed that hasn't been opened for decades and is known only as 'the spider shack'. Our performers have sucked cock in all of these places, and more. Please welcome… Alexandrea and Celeste!"

The MC fled, and the stage lit up to reveal Fiyero tied to a chair, his masked face staring out into the audience. The music started just as Tibbett and Crope - or Alexandrea and Celeste - sauntered on stage.

They circled Fiyero slowly while the intro to the song built up. It was mood music, funkier than what Galinda had expected. Alexandrea began lip syncing as the first verse started, while Celeste began to strip. They teased the audience by teasing Fiyero, never lingering long enough to satisfy. The audience rose to the bait gamely.

They were good performers. Crope as Celeste was effervescent and flirty, and played considerably stupider than Galinda knew Crope to be. What really shined was her dancing; she could ooze sexuality and then imbue herself with character at the turn of a dime. She draped herself over Fiyero and did it as Celeste, communicating all of her beauty and ironic ditziness.

Alexandrea was a regal figure. She was elegant, haughty, a bit cynical, but intensely charismatic. Tibbett played to the audience, collected tips, injected a cutting humour that never quite distracted from Crope's performance.

They came together toward the end of the performance. Celeste had stripped down considerably and was riding her hips over Fiyero's lap. She turned on her heel and bent over right in front of him, shaking her ass. Alexandrea passed behind them, her monstrous nails dragging over Fiyero's shoulders. She spanked Celeste very suddenly, the clap so loud it carried over the music. Celeste jumped and gasped theatrically, her hand coming to her mouth like a pin up girl.

Celeste twirled around to show off her ass - and the stark handprint still there - and dance about Fiyero. There was an answering swell of whistles and cheers. Galinda peered over the crowd, trying to see what had happened.

"Ah. There's Fiyero's boner," Elphaba muttered to her.

"Oh my god, it's not actually _out_ , is it?"

"No, but it might as well be in that underwear."

The performance ended with them untying Fiyero and leading him off of stage, all very suggestively. The MC came back out to tell them there'd be a second performance after a ten minute costume change. The club music started up again, and people slinked off to the bar or started dancing around them.

"That was _really_ good," Galinda said. "I mean, I never doubted them, but that was a really professional performance, right?"

"It was impressive. Crope is quite the dancer, isn't he? I had no idea."

Galinda and Elphaba looked at each other. Galinda slipped her hands into Elphie's, swinging them loosely. "Speaking of."

Elphaba squinted at her. "Galinda…"

"One song. Please? Dance with me?"

Elphaba stared back impassively. She gave in and nodded. Galinda kissed her cheek and squeezed her hands. "Thank you."

Galinda lead Elphaba into some simple hip swaying. She leaned in close to Elphaba. "I promise I'll take care of you," she said, trying to give her most reassuring smile. "Trust me?"

Elphaba caressed her arm, sighed against her shoulder. "Alright."

"You've never been clubbing?" Galinda asked beneath the music.

Elphaba shook her head. "All my dancing experience is from gigs in Nest Hardings. Pretty different music from this."

"Oh, sorry this is so mainstream. Sorry this wasn't recorded on a cassette and sold at a local arts market."

"Sorry for being _such_ an asshole, apparently."

"You're not an asshole. You're just pretentious." Galinda pulled them closer together. "But I am too, so it's okay."

Elphaba snorted. Her brow furrowed. "I'm not pretentious, am I?"

Dancing wasn't really Galinda at her most thoughtful. She shrugged. "Not really? You're selectively pretentious. Like you're definitely pretentious about music or books or whatever, but you're really unpretentious about art."

"Because I don't know anything about it."

"Right. While I'm the most pretentious person ever."

Elphaba laughed warmly. She rubbed Galinda's waist, as if to reassure her. "I think you're less pretentious than you think."

"I think I just hide it well."

"Maybe."

"No, I don't," Galinda said. "You just don't notice it because you're pretentious too. I don't think its a bad thing. It's just our personalities."

"Whose an example of an unpretentious person?"

"Fiyero."

"Boq?"

"Boq's a bit pretentious. Have you seen how he dresses? Like a dapper, better funded hipster? He's pretentious."

"Nessa?"

"Definitely pretentious."

Elphaba laughed. "That's almost everyone we know!"

"Crope and Tibbett aren't pretentious!"

"Really?"

"No. They like art and clothing and all that, but they don't take themselves too seriously, you know?"

"I think I know what you're getting at," Elphaba said. "I suppose I am pretentious."

"You are." A drop began to swell in the mix playing over them. "Now shut up and dance with me!" She hit the drop, and threw herself fully into dancing, only half aware of Elphaba following her with a grin.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of childhood trauma and substance abuse.

Dancing was one of Galinda's happy places. It was mindless, and visceral, and social, and _fun._ It was everything Galinda wanted at once, so of course doing it with Elphaba made it that much better.

Galinda peered around the Cloud Nine dancefloor distractedly. They were right nearby a box, which had two young men vogueing together. Galinda wished she could get up there. She would, someday, but not tonight. She'd have to work Elphaba up to that. For now, they were just dancing, and that was nice enough.

It was especially nice once they were grinding. Galinda had no idea how that'd happened - grinding _was_ a favourite move of hers to get a date into bed - but she was into it. Maybe too into it. Elphaba felt so good pressed against her back, holding her hips, her mouth just close enough to Galinda's neck to bother her. She would occasionally brush her nose over the back of Galinda's neck, or sigh against her ear. Her hands wandered a little, but not quite enough.

She wished Elphaba would just kiss her. Lots of people kissed on the dancefloor at these places. She could see about three pairs of gay men making out right now. But Elphaba wouldn't kiss her. They were in public, and it was Elphaba. But if she did… and if she moved her hands a little further up - or further down, over her thigh, under her skirt, right there on the dancefloor-

Galinda turned around, pulling away from her. Elphaba looked concerned. "Sorry, I think I need a - uh, breather."

"Are you okay?" Galinda nodded, but Elphaba was already pulling them out of the crowd to the bar, where the music wasn't so dominant. She couldn't help leaning into Elphaba's body. Elphaba held her tighter in concern, and asked a bartender for a glass of water.

"I'm fine," Galinda said quickly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, yes, I just…" She blushed, looking away. "I got too into it." They made eye contact. Elphaba looked puzzled. Galinda widened her eyes meaningfully.

Elphaba caught on. "Oh."

"Yep." She took a good sip of the glass of water now at her side. She looked at Elphaba casually. "You wouldn't happen to be open to bathroom make outs, would you?"

She saw Elphaba glance at her lips - she definitely wanted to kiss Galinda - and then grimace. "Sorry."

"Babe," Galinda said flatly. Elphaba rolled her eyes, an incredulous kind of grin on her face. "Babe, please."

"Do _not_ call me babe."

"Baby." She wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist to stop her leaving. "Babe, please make out with me. Make out with me in Cloud Nine's ungendered bathrooms."

"I refuse, how _dare_ you proposition me - an infant - for make outs."

"Back stage?"

Elphaba turned in her arms, a considering little frown on her face. "Back stage. Yeah, maybe."

"Huh! Surprised you agreed to that." Galinda pulled them eagerly toward the door.

"I mean, to get out of dancing…" They exchanged playful glares.

They found a nice closet-like crevice to tuck into. It was close, and there was a broom right beside her head, but Galinda wasn't complaining. Not when Elphaba was actually indulging her. She had her thigh pressed firm between Galinda's and was kissing her so well her head spun.

Galinda rode her thigh shamelessly, clinging to her shoulders for support. Elphaba's hands held her steady, kept up the delicious grind of their hips even when Galinda was beyond articulated movement. Something rubbed her just the right way and Galinda moaned throatily, Elphaba's hand covering her mouth quickly. She held it there as she pinned Galinda's hips to the wall, sighing shakily herself. It was hotter than Galinda could have imagined.

Outside the music suddenly went down, and they heard the MC's muffled announcement of the next performance. "Well shit," Elphaba muttered, going still and glancing at the closet door. "Looks like we took too long." She removed her hand from Galinda's mouth.

"Elphie," Galinda said - it was really more of a whine - "You are not leaving me like this, _please-"_

"Our friends need us," Elphaba said firmly, already half out the door. Galinda groaned unhappily. Elphaba's arm came around her waist, drawing her close. "I promise to scratch that itch extra well tonight, _babe_."

Galinda got a little shiver down her back. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Galinda lit up. "Can we use a strap on? Now that we have access to my toy collection…"

Elphaba looked vaguely alarmed. "God, I can't wait to see what you've got in store."

"It's all very fun." Galinda glanced around them and leaned closer. "If you fucked me with my favourite dildo, I would literally die, Elphie."

"Literally?"

"Literally."

"Well, we can never do it then. I'm not into murder. It's just not my kink."

" _So_ vanilla."

Crope and Tibbett's second performance didn't involve Fiyero. He found them on their way back onto the dance floor. They tried to control their hands.

Celeste and Alexandrea came out onto the stage in athletic gear, armed with tennis rackets. They were both dancing and lip syncing in turns this time. Their choreography was what Galinda could only describe as a sexy workout tape.

But it was so much more. There was gymnastics. There was yoga. There was making out and tennis racket spanking. There was a life sized flamingo and four predictably under dressed men dancing along with them by the end.

It was amazing.

"That was _amazing_ ," Galinda said to them after.

"Thank you," they simpered, hugging Galinda tight in turns, both half out of drag. "We're so glad you two came to see us perform. It felt extra special."

"Did _you_ enjoy the show, Elphie?" Crope asked coyly. Everyone looked at her. She arched a brow.

"I did. You're both very impressive performers. Thank you for inviting me."

Buildings could've been powered by the sheer delight that inspired in the boys.

"We're going to continue the night here," Fiyero told them. "Leather night is starting in about an hour. It's a fun time. You're welcome to join us."

"We've got plans," Galinda said, sending Elphaba a look. Elphaba smirked back.

"I'm sure you do." Fiyero gave them a toothy, suggestive smile. "Have a nice night. We'll try not to wake you up when we get in."

"You'll try," Elphaba said wryly. "You three aren't very good at keeping quiet, you know."

"Yeah. We know like, everything you guys get up to."

Fiyero had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. I can have a word with them if it's getting to you two-"

"We're just teasing," Galinda dismissed with a little smile. "Have a nice night! Stay safe. Don't drink too much, okay?"

"I won't."

They came back to a dark, uncharacteristically quiet apartment. Galinda's anticipation had been building the whole walk back. She wanted to drag Elphie up to their room and get that itch scratching she was promised.

Elphaba, of course, was intent on teasing her. "Tea?" Elphaba asked, putting on the kettle. Galinda stared at her. She eventually looked at Galinda, her brow arched curiously.

"No thanks."

"No tea?"

"No tea." Galinda paced right up to Elphaba, and kept pacing, forcing her back against the kitchen bench.

"Here again," Elphaba remarked, looking at Galinda intently. "We're not going up stairs?"

Galinda paused. "I see no need to," she mused. "Maybe to run up and get some things, but the boys will be out all night…" She smirked, as if issuing a challenge.

Elphaba glanced at the bench. Glanced away from her. "On the kitchen counter? Bit unsanitary."

"Oh, _so_ true. That's what's on my mind right now. How sanitary is the surface we'll be potentially fucking on?"

"You say that like it's a joke, but that's not a joke. How sanitary _is_ that surface? I want to know."

"Elphaba."

Elphaba smothered her smile, cleared her throat. "Galinda."

"I would like you to fuck me over this kitchen bench." Elphaba's mouth fell open. "Could you do that for me, Elphie?"

She cleared her throat again, but it was completely different. "Yes."

"Great," Galinda said brightly. "I'll go fetch what we need. You just sit here looking beautiful."

Galinda got her most comfortable harness, her nice, flavoured lube, and her favourite dildo. It was pink - _obviously_ \- and faded into warm yellow, like the lightest point of a sunset. She considered getting into something more comfortable. She liked the idea of Elphaba undressing her, though.

She looked at herself in the mirror, sex toys in hand. She was about to go downstairs and have sex with Elphaba in the kitchen. The open, shared kitchen.

Was this moving too quickly?

Galinda could not help but feel she'd pressured Elphaba into it. Had she? Maybe she had. She replayed the conversation in her head, and yes, it seemed to her she certainly had. Did Elphie feel pressured? Was Elphaba actually very uncomfortable with it? It would make sense. It was a great leap from the same kind of sex as always in their bed to something different _and_ semi public.

But hadn't that been the whole night? It seemed, in retrospect, Galinda was pushing Elphaba to do many things. Pushing her to come out. Pushing her to dance. Pushing her to makeout backstage. But Elphaba was a stubborn person that Galinda expected to have to convince a little, and never manage to convince if she were truly against the idea.

But Galinda did not _know_. She could not tell if Elphaba was fine with something or compromising to convince Galinda everything was fine. She worried Elphaba didn't assert herself as much because she didn't want to upset Galinda. When Galinda stood still and pushed aside her excitement, she knew this wasn't as simple as she wanted it to be.

Because nothing about Elphaba was simple right now.

When Galinda came back down, Elphaba was naked and leaned over the bench, her face thoughtful. Galinda made sure she was heard walking over. Elphaba peered at her, smiling half heartedly.

"You took off all your clothes," Galinda said unsurely.

"Very observant," Elphaba murmured.

Elphaba hadn't presented herself naked to Galinda in weeks. Galinda touched her back. "Alright?"

"Mm."

"We can go upstairs," Galinda said. Elphaba met her eye. "I just want you to be comfortable. Before anything else. I'm happy to go up stairs."

"It's alright." Elphaba glanced around the dark living room. "It's not that different from the car sex."

Galinda leaned her hip against the bench. "It's a bit different."

"I don't want to think right now. I don't want to have a big discussion. Just trust me." Elphaba took a deep breath, sliding her hands through her hair. "I think… it's necessary right now."

"Necessary," Galinda repeated. "For what?"

"For-" Elphaba grimaced. "You know." Of course she would not say there were issues to wrestle with, not directly. At least she was admitting it by omission.

"What part of this is necessary?" Galinda asked. "You don't need to become an exhibitionist. It's not for you, that's perfectly understandable."

"This is pretty private right now."

"It's a risk."

"But not a likely one. We know they won't be back before five."

Galinda fell silent, her eyes falling to the floor.

"That's not what I meant, anyway," Elphaba sighed.

"It's not necessary to change yourself, Elphie."

"I know."

"Then what is this? What's necessary?"

"It's to be close to you," Elphaba said, turning to face Galinda. Almost. She kept her face cast a bit downward. She looked Galinda in the eye in increments, her jaw tensing as if in pain. Her hands sat on the edge of the bench and they were trembling. "To be -" her voice was unusually shaken. "To be open."

Galinda observed her. She looked scared. Elphaba looked so scared, she was struggling so much, it made Galinda ache. It was painful, because Galinda didn't understand why. She didn't know what part of Elphaba was hurt and how to heal it. She didn't even know how to help. She could only offer herself, whatever that meant to Elphaba.

She moved close and cradled Elphaba's face in her hands, caressing her cheek until Elphaba looked at her again. "I want you to be open," Galinda began softly. "But you can take your time. I know this is so hard for you…" Galinda felt her eyes smart and paused to blink, get a handle on herself. "I know how hard everything is. I know the world is fighting you, everyday, with everything you do, and you still fight back.

"I admire that so much about you," she said, firm and a bit breathy and much too close to crying. "I admire you so much, Elphie. I love you. And I would do anything for you-"

"I know. I didn't believe it, but I think by now you might just have me convinced," Elphaba admitted. "You've done so much for me. That's why this is so scary. Because I - I would do anything too." Elphaba's face crumpled, her shaking hands coming over Galinda's.

"This isn't me changing for you. I'm just changed. I'm finding myself doing, and feeling, and being so many things I thought I would never be. Things I _couldn't_ be. I would do anything for you, and it's so terrifying, Galinda, it's so terrifying…" She fell against Galinda's shoulder, holding her for dear life.

They went to bed. They had agreed, silently, that the kitchen sex would have to happen another night. Galinda was usually held by Elphaba when they slept, but something instinctual had Galinda shift onto her back and draw Elphaba to rest against her. Elphaba settled beside her tensely, curling into a ball.

Galinda rested her hand on Elphaba's head. She felt Elphaba go still, like she wasn't breathing.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba didn't respond, beyond nudging Galinda's palm with her head. Galinda hesitated, and then stroked her hair softly. Elphaba uncurled slowly. She melted against Galinda, bit by bit. Galinda watched her face soften. She watched Elphaba blink slowly, her eyelashes wet, catching what little light came in through the window.

Galinda brushed the backs of her fingers over Elphaba's cheeks. She suddenly wanted to cry. She realised too late, like an idiot, that Elphaba may have never been touched like this. Touched soft and rhythmically, like the hands of another person were matching your very own heartbeat. Like another person was manually winding you down, soothing every tension and worry and ache.

There were so many things Elphaba may not have had. Galinda intended to give her all of them she could.

* * *

Galinda woke up to a black room. She was alone. She swore she'd just been lulling Elphaba to sleep. She sat up in bed, peering blearily around the room. Her phone read four thirty-seven. She was tempted to go back to sleep, but the door was half open, which was unusual to her since Elphaba had a compulsive need to keep the doors and windows closed whereever she slept.

Galinda stepped out into the hall. Blue light flickered from down the stairs. She tread down the steps and saw Elphaba curled up on the couch. She was staring at the tv, wrapped in a blanket with a cup of tea in her hands. Galinda squinted at the bright screen.

There was footage of a woman playing piano. Galinda didn't have to think about the quality or the resemblance or the familiarity of the room to know who it was. The woman played an idle tune, something that was immediately beautiful, and stopped to look at the camera and grin abashedly. The voice of the cameraman told her to keep going. She played on. The camera zoomed into her profile. She looked into the camera again. She smiled softly, exasperated. " _Put that away, my sweet_."

The screen froze. Elphaba was holding the remote, her eyes fixed forward, onto Melena's face. She blinked, and looked at Galinda slowly. Her cheeks were burnt, her eyes bloodshot, but it wasn't too bad. Galinda joined her on the couch, staring at the screen.

"The tape Turtle Heart gave you?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised we had a VCR player."

Elphaba sat in silence. Galinda looked at her, wondering if she'd said something wrong. Been too flippant. "It's weird watching this," Elphaba said.

"Why?"

"I've always been a bit obsessed with the idea of my mother," she said flatly. "I heard so much about her. That she was beautiful. Fun. Wild. Self destructive. Insane. Chronically addictive in her personality. But she's so normal and..." She struggled briefly. "Nice. But I don't know what I was imagining if not this."

"You don't imagine someone at their most stable when you know what they're like at their worst. Especially when you know it so intimately."

"I suppose. I just never saw this side of her. It wasn't directed at me. I remember… the things she showed me, and the things she couldn't hide. She was an addict. I sort of knew that as a kid. I understood the concept but not the meaning, if that makes sense. Like I understood death, but not in an existential way."

"Yeah."

"Then I hit my preteens."

"That's always a fun moment," Galinda mused. "Confronting the reality of death."

"I saw her death instead of my own." Galinda looked at Elphaba, who was looking at Melena. "Or maybe I saw both. They were one in the same." Elphaba glanced at her. "Not that I died with my mother, that's not what I mean. I just projected myself onto her, or… no. I projected her onto myself."

"You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" Galinda asked quietly.

Elphaba smiled, but there was no emotion to it. "Constantly."

They fell quiet. Galinda fidgeted with the hem of her nightshirt. "Your stuff with your mom… is that why your teens were chaotic?"

Elphaba nodded slowly.

"What kind of chaotic?"

Elphaba's jaw tensed. "Where do I start? It's like I wanted to chase her down. I was so angry. I would go out at night, at fourteen, wait for someone to be an asshole and just…" Elphaba tightened her fist. "I got in a lot of trouble. The Eminence saved me each time. It made me angrier. I resented the help, like Melena. All like Melena. Blacking out on pinhobble like her. Getting drunk like her. Sleeping with anyone like her. And each time his Eminence swooped in."

"You did this at… parties?" Galinda found the images Elphaba was conjuring hard to picture. Elphaba wasn't the type to hit the town and get smashed.

"No." Elphaba looked at her, slightly pale. "Sometimes I was with friends - friends of a kind - and usually at shows. But the drugs and the drinking… mostly I did that alone."

"Oh."

"I've had therapy before, you know. I had to, thanks to my grandfather. But it didn't do me any good. I couldn't talk about her. I didn't want to acknowledge her at all."

"Why not?"

"I didn't know how to feel about her."

Galinda hesitated. "How do you feel about her now?"

Elphaba looked at the screen. Melena's soft, exasperated visage smiled back. She looked like Elphaba. The eyes, the hair. She looked like Elphaba - or really, Elphaba looked like her.

"I love her," Elphaba said quietly, voice cracking. "She tried to kill me, and I love her."

"Come here," Galinda said quickly, pulling at Elphaba's shoulders. Elphaba buried herself in Galinda's chest, clinging to her waist. She rubbed Elphaba's back in soothing circles. When she touched the thick scar tissue across Elphaba's shoulder blades her thoughts turned, as always, to that day in the forest. It wasn't _the_ burn. Every burn on Elphaba's body made her think of that day now.

She could not fathom how Elphaba had been hurt by such an experience. She could not fathom how it had shaped her. She could not fathom Elphaba at all.

"I need to get therapy, don't I?" Elphaba asked, muffled.

"I think so, sweetheart." Galinda nuzzled into the top of her head, sniffling. "If I could help you all on my own you know I would. I would do anything. And if you had all the answers you needed all on your own you would be feeling better by now, wouldn't you? So I think so, Elphie. I think this is too important to ignore."

Elphaba sighed tremulously against her. "Okay."

Galinda sank into their bed and into Elphaba exhaustively. She felt bone tired, and it wasn't even her trauma. She peered at Elphaba in the dark, and found her gaze returned.

Elphaba touched her cheek, her thumb tracing Galinda's bottom lip. She kissed Galinda. She did it so slowly, with more care than anyone had ever taken to kiss Galinda in her life. "Thank you," she murmured.

Her eyes were so black. They were intense, always. All of Elphaba was intense. All of Elphaba was always reaching out to you and daring you to embrace her. Galinda couldn't believe she hadn't seen it until now. How little Elphaba kept reserved. Elphaba hadn't even seen it herself.

Galinda saw it. She could feel how much it meant to behold Elphaba and be truly content. Galinda _was_ content. She was beyond content. She beheld Elphaba and was truly reverent. There was no one else that had meant so much and she felt there never would be.

Who could compare? Elphaba was mythic.

And how luxurious it felt, to be loved by someone mythical. Galinda hadn't truly felt it until that night. Even in the hotel in Nest Hardings Elphaba had kept a part of herself closed. There was nothing between them now, or nothing that was not known. Elphaba was still in pain. Galinda was still lost. But they knew it, and they were kissing all of each other's wounds, inch by inch.

* * *

The next afternoon Elphaba began her search for the right help. She made an appointment with her GP to get a recommendation and looked up locations of nearby free mental health centres. Galinda helped this effort with a list she had been carefully putting together since they'd returned from Munchkinland.

"These are some of the best therapists in Shiz that are good about nonbinary gender identities and specialise in child trauma." Galinda handed it over to her. There were about five names. "Try to arrange a meeting with each of them. It's important to get someone that suits you. I'd bet only one or two will really fit the bill."

Elphaba looked from the list to Galinda. "How much will this cost?"

Galinda wrapped a scarf around her neck, on her way out to work. She studied Elphaba for a moment. "It doesn't matter."

"We both know it does."

Galinda touched her cheek. "Not with this, Elphie. I'll cover it."

"If you can." Galinda was about to respond. "I've been thinking," Elphaba said first, "that I should work rather than changing courses."

Galinda was rendered speechless for a moment. "What? No. You were practically made for university."

"I was made for learning," Elphaba allowed. "I already do that in my own time. I've been studying independently for years."

"Elphie…"

"My therapy shouldn't be your expense, Galinda," Elphaba said. "Neither should my family's debt. Those are my responsibility."

"I'm happy to help," Galinda said. "All I have to pay for is myself. I can afford it."

"Maybe you can with three jobs, but you're going to be studying. Three jobs and a full time double major is a bit much for anyone."

Galinda rubbed her forehead. "I know…"

"When is your interview?"

"Next week."

"And when do you start school after that?"

"Another two weeks…" Galinda hadn't realised how soon it would be.

"I don't want your education to suffer because you feel a need to work for me as well as yourself. You've been waiting to study what you're passionate about for months now. Years even. You should have the time to do it well."

Galinda frowned thoughtfully at the floor. "Maybe I could start next year? The course director said it would change how my semesters are structured going in when I am now. I wanted to start early anyway because I'm eager, but I think it'd be wiser to push it back and save up."

"Well, that's up to you I suppose. That would give me more time to find work."

"And how are you going to get another job?"

Elphaba shrugged helplessly. "That's the hard part, I guess."

"I could get a word in for you where I work."

"Anything involving a storefront probably won't take me."

"Don't say that, darling. You're beautiful."

"I'm green is what I am." Galinda kept silent at that hard truth. "I could call Dillamond," Elphaba said ponderously. "He offered me a place as his research assistant years ago. He's based in Gillikin, he actually recommended Shiz U to me, so he's probably not too far away. It's a long shot, but…"

"You didn't take it up at the time?"

"I was…" Elphaba's cheeks darkened. "Um. I was slightly 'heart broken'," she punctuated the term with finger quotes, "so I just wanted to get away from everyone I knew. Start fresh."

"Sarima?"

"Mmm."

Galinda checked her phone. "I need to start going. Walk with me to the tram?"

"Sure."

There was a stiff breeze outside. It'd been cooling down earlier than usual this year. Whenever Galinda mentioned the weather recently Elphaba would launch into a lecture on global warming. All very interesting, but rarely the matter at hand. She tucked her hands into her pockets and glanced at Elphaba's profile. "Why did you two break up, anyway?"

Elphaba curled an arm around her waist. She was in a tshirt, so Galinda suspected it was more for her own benefit than Galinda's. "She had neglected to tell me that she was already promised to another person. Political marriages are still pretty typical in the Vinkus. Apparently she hadn't decided whether to go through with it until then. Now she's a very rich wife."

"I see."

"You can study till your seventies these days," Elphaba said. "I don't think I'd be throwing anything away. It's just right now… I think it'd be wiser to push it back."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Using my words against me, hm?" She shook her head. "Do whatever you feel you need to do, Elphie. I'm always in your corner. Just make sure you really give it some thought."

"I can't believe it. _You're_ the one telling _me_ to really give something some thought." Elphaba was giving her a lopsided grin. "Giving it some thought is what I do best, my sweet. I promise I won't be making any rash decisions."

"I know. Perhaps you're a little too good at thinking things through."

They came to the tram stop. Elphaba hugged her. "Have a nice day." She kissed Galinda's cheek.

"I could get used to you seeing me off like this."

"Should I wait for you at home like a stepford wife?"

"Ooh, _yes!_ And you should be in nothing but an apron."

Elphaba arched her brow. "Are we going to be having sex in the kitchen after all?"

"You know I'm all for it."

Elphaba glanced off, her cheeks dark. "I think you've swayed me, too…" The tram came. Elphaba stepped away. "Who knows. Maybe you'll find me waiting for you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Galinda called from the tram step. Elphaba shrugged, and began to walk off. Galinda sat by a window, watching Elphaba until she was out of sight, smiling to herself uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading The Love Club all this way through. This isn't the end of the whole story, but this is the start of a (potentially long) hiatus before the next arc begins.
> 
> I'm going to be starting another story in the next few months with fully illustrated sections each chapter! If you want a little insight into this next fic, you can check out the Shame Machine tag on my tumblr, gelphie.tumblr.com . I'm really excited for it, so go take a look!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, everyone. I'm not quite finished with this universe, or the version of Gelphie within it, and I look forward to writing the next part of TLC in the future. Again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
